Yu-Gi-Oh: The Balance of Light and Darkness
by crown172
Summary: A year after the final duel between Yugi and Atem, strange things had been happening in Domino City. Yugi had been getting strange dreams and soon, Ryou and Malik are also getting them. Is there another evil coming in? And what happens when Yugi, Ryou, and Malik mysteriously vanished? YxY, RxB, MxM, JxS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is gonna be my first YuGiOh fanfiction and I'm kinda nervous about it. Its been a very long time since I've watched YuGiOh so I hope this plot would be very interesting for everyone. I'll try my best to keep the characters at their respective personality so no flames please. This story is supposed to be after the final duel between Atem & Yugi, which is set a year later so the whole gang are becoming seniors at their school.**

* * *

 _A cold puff of air escaped from his lips as the temperature started to decrease. The area surrounding him is covered in dark shadows and he could hear them softly whispering to each other, making it hard to hear what they're saying. While rubbing his arms to gain some warmth from the cold, his amethyst eyes darted back and forth as he started to walk. His head would turn from left to right when the whispering would get a bit louder. However, their voices were muffled so it was still impossible to understand what they're saying._

 _He has no idea where he could be. This wasn't like his soul room and he knows that this couldn't be the puzzle's doing since it was returned back to its rightful place when Atem left for the afterlife. The only logical explanation is that he's only dreaming about it and should wake up soon._

 _His surroundings are unfamiliar to him: the shadows, the whispering, and the dark void that looked like it could stretch out for miles no matter how far he would walk. There wasn't even a speck of light that could give him the exit way to get out of here. Even the atmosphere isn't helping due to how cold it is and he could still feel goose bumps rising from his skin. If he doesn't get out of here soon or wake up, he might freeze to death or get sick._

" _ **Come.**_ _"_

 _He suddenly stopped walking as a cold chill ran down his spine. Was his mind playing tricks on him or did he actually hear a voice? It was a very soft whisper but he couldn't tell if it was male or female._

" _ **Come.**_ _"_

 _His breath started to hitch as a small orb of light floated down in front of him from the distance. Seeing it made him relax a bit but he could hear a small voice in the back of his head telling him to get away from it. Why would it tell him that? Shouldn't light be good and not bad?_

 _Then, the small orb started to grow and manifest into a large shape that resembles a figure. He could feel his body trembling from either the cold or in fear but he didn't have time to focus on it. His eyes were mostly focused on the figure in front of him that started to form the shape of a woman._

 _However, the light obscured her facial features with its bright glow so it was hard for him to tell what her face looked like. He could tell that she was wearing an ancient Egyptian dress, which consisted of a long white dress with gold trimmings on them along with some Egyptian jewelry to indicate that she was either royalty or from a higher caste. Her hair was styled just like Ishizu's hair, but he wasn't sure if it was an exact match or not._

" _ **Come.**_ _"_

 _He slightly gasped as she slowly lifted her hand and brought it out to him, beckoning him to come closer and take her hand. "_ _ **Come to me, my precious gem.**_ _"_

 _Her voice sounded so soft and sweet like honey that he nearly took a step towards her but managed to stop himself. He doesn't even know who she is and has no clue on whether she could be an enemy or not. He knows from experience that he must see what her true intentions are._

" _ **Come to me.**_ _"_

 _She curled her fingers as a sign to beckon him to come over. Her voice continued to chant the same words and he could feel his mind starting to go blank. Without realizing it, his feet suddenly started moving towards her as his eyes were glazed over from the allurement of her voice. Something was yelling at him in his head to stop and run away from her but he couldn't. His body felt like it was in a trance and it wouldn't respond to him._

 _As he moved closer to her, the light suddenly became brighter and her voice was getting louder. His footsteps were starting to get louder as he continued to approach her. Her hand was still out for him to take and with his arm out, he reached out to let his hand reach for hers._

* * *

A loud gasp escaped from his lips as his eyes opened in fright and he quickly sat up to regain his breathing. His hand clutched to the fabric of his pajama top where his chest is and continued to breath heavily as little beads of sweat ran down his face. After making sure that he regained his breathing, he let out a small sigh and wiped his forehead while looking at the alarm clock.

3:00 a.m.

He sighed a bit and lied back down on the bed while looking at the ceiling. It's been the 4th dream that he got for the past 2 weeks and he still has no clue on what the cause of it is. All he could remember from those dreams is that a woman in Egyptian clothing would keep telling him to come over to him and something in the back of his mind would always tell him that it would be a bad idea. Even though these dreams keep appearing to him, Yugi still had no clue to why it keeps happening to him.

"If only you were here to help me figure it out," he whispered to himself, turning his head to look at the moon shining from his window. "I wonder how you're doing, mou hitori no boku."

Even though it's been a whole year since Atem had went back to the afterlife, Yugi still missed him dearly and wouldn't stop thinking about him. Ever since he solved the Millennium Puzzle and was able to meet Atem, he felt like his wishes were answered. He was able to make friends, become more confident in himself, and be able to help save the world so many times. Thanks to Atem, he was able to become the man he is now today.

The memories he had with his yami were precious and he would never stop thinking about the bond that he and Atem had shared together before Atem was able to have his own body and memories back. To Yugi, Atem was more than just his friend and partner. He was his other half, the missing link to his own soul.

"The one who completes me," he whispered as a small tear ran down from the corner of his eye. He then closed his eyes as he let another small whisper escape from his lips. "Mou hitori no boku, I hope the afterlife is keeping you happy there."

* * *

"Yugi! Its time to get up now! You gotta eat your breakfast so you won't go to school hungry!"

A loud yawn escaped from his mouth as Yugi slowly sat up from the bed while rubbing his eyes. Waking up at 3 in the morning was definitely a bad idea for Yugi since he could barely sleep after having that dream. However, he was glad that there's only 1 week of school left before Spring Break would come so this would hopefully give him time to think about what his dreams are telling him. Hopefully, a phone call to Ishizu would work when he gets the chance.

Swinging his legs over so his feet would touch the ground, he slowly and carefully sat up and walked over to the bathroom. After doing his business and brushing his teeth, he then splashed some water on his face to keep him wide awake and then got out of the bathroom and over to his closet in which he changed out of his pajamas and into his school uniform. His uniform was the same as usual but this time, there was no Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck. He was used to having it but he managed to get it over with even though the feeling still lingered to him.

Putting on his shoes and grabbing his backpack, he left the bedroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen area where his grandfather Solomon Muto was sipping on a cup of coffee while reading the morning paper. Seeing a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice on the table, Yugi sat down and quickly wolfed them down since it was almost time for him to leave.

"Slow down there, Yugi. The food isn't going anywhere," Solomon chuckled at his grandson.

After taking a huge gulp of orange juice, he let out a sigh of relief and looked at him. "I know but I promised to meet Jonouchi and the others in front of the school gates and I gotta be there so I won't be late."

"Then you better hurry because its already 7:30."

"What!?" he looked at the clock to see that it was indeed 7:30 so he quickly finished his breakfast, said goodbye to his grandfather, and ran out the door.

"Oh that boy," Solomon chuckled a bit while shaking his head a bit and going back to reading his newspaper.

Yugi started to jog a bit on the sidewalk so he would get there in less than 10 minutes. He could see the cherry blossoms starting to bloom from the trees and a small breeze blew against his hair. Some students were walking towards the school while others were admiring the cherry blossoms. Since spring is getting closer, everyone is excited for Spring Break to come so they would be able to get a week off from school. He then made a stop when he heard someone calling his name and turned around.

"Hey there, Yugi!"

"Hi Ryo!"

Ryo Bakura, one of Yugi's closest friends and who once held the Millennium Ring, jogged over to Yugi and stopped in front of him. His appearance remained the same along with his personality but he was a bit more confident and no longer fears the ring anymore. After Atem's departure, Ryo was able to remain a lot more closer to Yugi and the others and was able to develop a deep bond with Yugi as the best of friends since they both once held Millennium items and a yami that contrasted their personalities.

"Its a good thing that I was able to find you. I was wondering if you wanted to walk to school together with me," he asked.

"Sure!" Yugi smiled at him. "We'll be able to get there on time and meet up with Anzu and the others."

"Right," Ryo nodded a bit and started his walk with Yugi. "Were you able to get any sleep last night? You look a bit tired."

"To tell you the truth, no," he sighed a bit. "I had that dream again."

"The same dream thats causing you lack of sleep?"

"You got it."

Ryo frowned a bit. "Yugi, do the others know about it?"

"They have but I wasn't able to give them the entire detail. I still couldn't get a good look on who that woman was in my dream. Her face is always covered by the light and she never gave out a name. She just kept saying 'come to me' and thats it." Yugi answered and looked at the sky. "If this keeps up, I'll have to call Ishizu and ask her about it. Hopefully, she and Malik might know whats going on and why I keep having them."

"Hopefully, they will," Ryo said. "I just hope its not a sign telling us that something big would happen."

"I really hope not," Yugi replied as both he and Ryo saw Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda waiting at the gates for them.

* * *

 **What do you think, you guys? Please leave some good reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, everyone! I've decided that I wanted to stick with the English names instead of the Japanese names since they were getting a bit difficult to handle so instead of Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda, they'll be called Joey, Tea, and Tristan. I'm gonna do the same with the other characters in the story so I hope you all won't mind at all.**

* * *

"And then that bastard had the nerve to call me a stupid mutt! How am I stupid since I scored a C on yesterday's math test!?"

"You got a C-, Joey."

"Not helping, Tea!"

"How were you able to make a C on that test?"

"I mostly guessed B or C on the answer sheet and I was able to make an awesome score!"

"Well I got a C+ on the test."

"Don't make me strangle you, Tristan!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Both Joey and Tristan grabbed each other and tried to give one another a headlock or grab their necks while Tea is trying to get them to calm down and to quit fighting. Ryou was chuckling a bit as a small sweat-drop appeared on the back of his head from seeing their antics.

Their math class was over and they were now eating their lunch on the rooftop like they usually do. It was a warm and sunny day today and there were a few people up on the roof besides them, who were enjoying their lunch or chatting with their friends. Yugi was able to finish most of his food, but not all of it due to being deep in thought.

His dreams have been getting more vivid to him and it was impossible to figure out what they're trying to tell him. Every dream was the same: the whispering shadows, the cold temperature, the heavy atmosphere, and the Egyptian woman who keeps telling him to go closer to her. He believes that something big might happen soon and he hoped that it wouldn't be another evil force that they have to stop again. So deep in his thought that he didn't see the hand waving back and forth in front of his face.

"Hello? Earth to Yugi!"

He broke out of his thoughts and looked over to see Joey and the others looking at him with worried expressions on their faces. "Huh? What?"

"You were too busy staring at your lunch that you didn't hear us calling you. Since when is food more interesting than us?" Joey asked. "We've been trying to call you for 5 minutes."

"O-Oh! I'm really sorry, guys!" Yugi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Tristan asked.

"Its nothing, really."

"Yugi, is everything okay?" Tea asked with a worried look on her face. "You look a bit exhausted."

"She's got a point," Joey replied while inspecting him. "I can see the bags under your eyes. You even nearly fell asleep in history class!"

Ryou looked at Yugi with a bit of worry in his eyes. "Yugi, I know its those dreams that are causing your lack of sleep."

"Dreams?"

"Are you talking about scary dreams?"

"Or a different type of dream that's making you look so tired?"

Yugi looked at everyone to see that they were still waiting for him to answer and he let out a small sigh and looked at them. "Last night, I had the same dream about that Egyptian woman. She was there along with those shadows and she was calling out to me, begging me to come over to her."

Joey had a surprised look on his face. "Seriously? The same one that's been making you lack sleep for the last 2 weeks?"

Yugi nodded at him. "The same one. I still have no clue on what my dream is talking about. I was hoping that Ishizu might know."

"Have you talked to her recently about it?" Tea asked.

He shook his head. "No I haven't, but I'm planning on telling her today once school is over."

"Then it's a good thing you are," Tristan replied. "She's got to have an answer on why its still happening to you."

"Hopefully, no one else will get them," Ryou said.

"Lets hope not," Yugi replied.

* * *

 _His eyes were shot open as he looked at his surroundings. The area mostly consisted of trees and he could nearly make out some shadows hiding in the darkness. His heart started to beat nervously and his brown eyes darted back and forth while trying to figure out how he got here._

 _Ryou's breath hitched as he heard small crunching noises coming from behind him. Not wanting to see who it was, he quickly darted from his spot and ran past the trees. Since there was no light anywhere, it was a bit difficult for him to dodge the branches but he couldn't stop. He could feel a chill run down his spine, as the crunching noise had gotten louder. He was definitely sure that someone is following him._

 _His breathing started to become heavy but he didn't want to stop. He had to keep going so he wouldn't get caught. As if his prayers were answering him, the moon suddenly appeared from the sky and shined some light on a pathway for him to take. He took that chance before the moon would go away and quickly ran on the pathway that the moon's light had provided for him._

 _It nearly felt like forever, but he was able to make it to a huge clearing that was surrounded by trees. However, he wasn't the only one there. He quickly stopped and panted heavily while regaining his breath._

 _A woman was standing in the middle of the clearing in front of him, but he couldn't see her face due to the shadows obscuring her appearance. He was able to tell that she wore ancient Egyptian clothing to indicate that she was from a higher rank or from royalty._

" _ **Come.**_ _"_

 _Ryou nearly gasped as he sees her necklace starting to glow and she brought her hand out for him to take._

" _ **Come to me, my beautiful gem.**_ _"_

 _Her voice was soft and soothing, almost like bells. She reminded him of a mother longing for her child. While staring at her, his feet were starting to walk towards her._

" _ **Come, my dear.**_ _"_

 _A voice in the back of his head is yelling at him to get away and never come back, but he didn't listen to it. His mind was hazy and he still felt the allurement of the woman's voice. He wanted to get closer and see whom she was._

 _He slowly brought his hand out and reached for hers as he walked closer to her. His hand slowly went over to her hand and nearly touched it. Just a little more and he would be able to touch her hand._

* * *

He quickly sat up while gasping and started to pant heavily while clutching his forehead. His heart was still pounding and his body was covered in sweat. It almost looked like he ran a marathon.

Ryou looked around to see that he was sitting on a chair at his study desk and his books and notes were in front of him. He looked over at the clock to see the time.

8:00 p.m.

He must've fallen asleep while finishing up his homework and a lot of time had passed by while he was sleeping. Though it was strange because he would never fall asleep while doing his homework. He was probably tired from studying too much and his brain wanted him to get some rest.

Feeling his stomach growl, he decided to go make a quick dinner and eat something so he wouldn't go to bed hungry. Slowly getting up from his desk and stretching his limbs upward to regain some feeling, he walked out of his room and over to the kitchen. While getting the ingredients out to make spaghetti, the dream still lingered in his mind.

It felt so real to him and he doesn't know why, but something in his mind is telling him that he knew that Egyptian woman from somewhere. However, he has no idea how or why. And could she be the same one that Yugi had been getting dreams about?

* * *

 **Now it looks like Ryou's getting the same dreams Yugi had been getting. In a few chapters, all of you will know who the woman is soon. Please review and no flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Did all of you liked chapter 2? Looks like Ryou met the same woman who visited Yugi in his dreams. Pretty soon, Malik is gonna get the same dream but it'll be soon so you'll have to keep on reading!**

* * *

A small yawn escaped from Yugi's lips as he continued to walk on the sidewalk. It was an early Tuesday morning and the weather was the same like yesterday: the cool breeze, the cherry blossoms blooming, and many people had smiles on their faces as they walked to school or to work. But for Yugi, it's almost like yesterday.

When he got out of school and arrived back home, he made a call to Ishizu at around 5:00 p.m. since the time zones are different. Luckily, it was morning time there and she was able to pick up. After he explained everything to her about his dreams and what they're trying to tell him, Ishizu told him that she would do some research about it and try to give him an answer real soon.

Thanking her for helping him and letting her know that he wanted to say hi to Malik and Rishid, he hung up the phone and decided to quickly finish his homework so he could eat dinner quick and go to bed early. However, he was unable to get enough sleep again due to the dream that came back to him again. But lucky for Yugi, he only woke up at midnight and not very late at night. Though it is a bit odd that the dream came on the second day since they usually only come occasionally on a weekday or a weekend.

He didn't ponder about it when he heard his name being called. Turning around, a small smile appeared on his face when he saw Tea running towards him. He stopped to let her catch up to him and they soon started their walk to school together.

"I'm glad to have seen you, Yugi. Have you been getting enough sleep now?" she asked him while holding her school bag.

"Kinda," he said. "I was able to go to bed early but it didn't felt like I got enough sleep."

She frowned a bit at his statement but slowly nodded. "I hope it wasn't that dream again."

He shook his head no at her. He didn't want to lie to her but he didn't want to cause her or his friends any more worry. "Its not. Don't worry about it."

It looked like that she didn't believe him so she decided not to push it and changed the subject. "Were you able to tell Ishizu about it?"

"I did," he said while looking at the cherry blossom trees. "Ishizu is gonna do some research about it from some old scrolls or anything at the museum or from her clan. She said that my description for the woman sounded a bit familiar so she's gonna look through and see if her theory is right."

"Any clue on who that woman from your dream is?"

"She wouldn't tell me. She wanted to check first and make sure before coming up with a conclusion."

Before Tea could say anything else, they both heard a horn from behind them and they quickly moved out of the pathway as they saw Joey riding past them on his bicycle with Tristan on the back of it. Yugi sweat-dropped a bit at their antics while Tea had an angry tick-mark on her head.

"I swear. Those two are actually gonna hurt someone if they're not careful," she grumbled in anger with her eyes closed, continuing her steady walk with Yugi. "Doesn't Joey know that the bike lane is not on the sidewalk?"

Yugi chuckled a bit. "That's how they are, Tea. And we're used to it."

Tea sighed a bit. "Yugi, you're way too nice about it."

"Its in my nature," he shrugged a bit.

* * *

Ryou rubbed his tired eye with his left hand while his right hand was holding his school bag. The dream he had last night made it impossible for him to fall asleep and he had to keep himself awake with coffee so he wouldn't fall asleep in class. Even though it was only a dream, it felt so real to him. He could still remember the forest and how dark it was. The atmosphere felt intense to him, nearly making him suffocate from the silence. It almost felt like something was out to get him.

He could still remember the woman's voice when she called out to him. It felt enticing and it nearly reminded him of his mother before she died. A sad frown formed on his lips as he looked at the sky. Its been years ever since his mother and little sister Amane had died from that car crash that claimed their lives. He could still remember his mother's soft, soothing voice and Amane's cute and bubbly personality.

A small sigh escaped his lips as he arrived at the school gates and walked through them. When he did that, his fan-girls saw him and immediately flocked over to him while holding out presents to him. It's an everyday occurrence to him when he gets to school early.

"I made some cookies for you, Ryou-kun! Please try them out!" a girl from one of his classes with long brown hair tied in a high ponytail with a purple scrunchie replied in front of him, holding a small box wrapped in a blue handkerchief with hearts on them.

"Hold on! I made him a bento so he wouldn't starve! I made it myself!" a girl from another class with short black hair and a hair clip bumped the girl aside while holding a box wrapped in a green cloth with purple flowers on it in front of him.

"I got him a present!"

"I made some custard tarts since he likes sweet things!"

As more and more girls came over to tell him what they brought over while fighting amongst each other, Ryou decided that its best to quietly and quickly slip away so he can get to class and go see his friends. He really didn't want to hear those girls squabbling over who had the best gift for him. While they were nice, they can sometimes be a bit obnoxious.

He was able to quietly sneak and went inside the building, going up the stairs and over to class 3-B where he was able to find Yugi and the others inside the classroom. As usual, Joey was arguing with Seto about the 'mutt' comment and they were trying to calm him down.

"I keep telling you that I'm not a mutt, you bastard!" Joey growled at Seto.

Seto looked at him with a bored expression on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes had a bit of glint on them while looking at Joey. "I could've sworn I heard you barking a while ago. Now you're growling. You're definitely a dog."

"You wanna go, money-bags?!"

"I'm afraid I don't speak dog. Could you try to say it again in proper English?"

"I'm gonna turn you into pudding!"

Ryou shook his head a bit at seeing Joey trying to lunge at Seto, but got held back by Tristan who was telling him that Seto wasn't worth it. Tea was trying to calm them both down and Yugi tried to do the same. Ryou massaged his head a bit as he went over to his desk and sat down at his seat. He can tell Yugi about the dream he had later because right now, his head is pounding. He'll have to remember to take some aspirin to relieve his headache and hope that it'll go away soon before class starts.

* * *

 _A shiver ran down his spine as he continued to walk on the smooth, solid ground. It wasn't cold in the tunnels, but it still felt eerie to him. Memories of living underground with his clan throughout his childhood lingered in his mind, but he quickly shook them off so he wouldn't remember the bad parts of it. However, these tunnels were different from where he once lived below the surface._

 _The pillars had Egyptian writing on them along with pictures and the same would go with the walls. He could nearly understand them but had no clue on what they're talking about. What did they mean by the awakening of an immortal? Was it a god? A goddess? Or maybe the pharaoh? But it couldn't be possible. They are never awakened unless something had happened that could capture their attention._

 _He suddenly stopped as his ears nearly twitched. Did he hear something? He knew it wasn't his footsteps. It almost sounded like a bell. Was there someone else in the tunnel besides him?_

 _A small hissing noise reverberated in the area, making his heart nearly leap into his throat. If there's a snake in here, he needs to get out of the tunnels before it could get him. But before he could turn around, a voice called out to him._

" _ **Come.**_ _"_

 _His head whipped from left to right while his violet eyes scan the area. He knew that it was a woman due to her voice. If she's hiding behind the pillars, then he has to prepare if she jumps out to attack him._

" _ **Come to me.**_ _"_

 _Taking deep and steady breaths to lower his heart rate, he slowly and quietly looked around behind the pillars to see if he could find her. He continued to look around as his eyes scanned every area to make sure that nothing would get to him._

" _ **Over here.**_ _"_

 _He froze and slowly turned around. Nearly gasping in fright, his eyes widened in shock to see a young Egyptian woman standing next to one of the pillars that he already checked a few minutes ago. He couldn't see her face due to the darkness concealing her appearance, but there was a feeling in his chest that's telling him that something isn't right. He tensed as the woman slowly lifted her arm and brought her hand out to him._

" _ **Come to me, my lovely gem.**_ _"_

 _His legs were shaking a bit and he wanted to yell at the woman to leave him alone, but he couldn't make a noise. It felt like someone had prevented him from speaking and all he could do was only stare._

" _ **Come to me, my lovely gem. Do not be afraid.**_ _"_

 _Her voice was soft and alluring, almost like Ishizu's voice. Without realizing it, his legs started walking towards her. Everything around him was hazy and all he could see was the woman in front of him. She looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. Was she someone from the higher deity in his clan's history or is she a spirit? The more questions he had, the more he wanted them answered as his hand slowly reached out to take her hand._

* * *

He quickly sat up from his bed while panting heavily and wiped at his forehead. His heart was beating at a rapid pace and sweat formed on his body. Turning his head, he looked at the alarm clock that's on his nightstand.

1:00 a.m.

Malik placed his hand on his chest to ease his rapid beating heart and tried to focus on what happened. In his dream, he was in an underground tunnel. There were pillars with Egyptian pictures and writing on them. Then a woman had came-

He gasped a bit as he remembered what really happened. The woman in his dream tried to lure him over with her voice. But who was she? What did she wanted? And did the Egyptian pictures and writings were trying to tell him something?


	4. Chapter 4

**It looks like Malik has the same dream as Yugi and Ryou, so the plot is gonna thicken soon. Pretty soon, you guys will have an idea on who the woman is from their dreams and the Yami's will come in real soon. But for now, you just gotta be patient until the climax has been reached. Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Joey angrily munched on his sandwich while glaring daggers at Seto Kaiba, who was busy typing on his laptop and not paying attention to Joey's glare. He still hated Kaiba's haughty attitude and his stupid comments about Joey being a mutt or a puppy. He wished Tristan hadn't stopped him from pounding on that jerk. He just wanted to break the bastard's nose or maybe his teeth. But mostly his entire face along with his bones.

"Joey, glaring at him isn't gonna work."

He swallowed his food and turned to look at Tea. "I still wish I smashed his face with my fist!"

Tea sighed a bit and gave him a small frown. "If you did that, you would've gotten detention for it. And there was no way that we're gonna let you be in trouble again. Don't forget that we all have plans together after school."

"I know but still!" he turned his eyes to give Kaiba the evil eye. "I really hate that bastard and I hope he gets eaten by a giant hippo!"

"A giant hippo?" Tristan asked while raising one eyebrow at Joey's comment.

"Yugi mentioned about them being scary like crocodiles. Ain't that right, Yugi?" he turned his head and noticed that Yugi wasn't paying attention to them. "Yugi?"

Yugi snapped out of his thoughts and looked at them. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Joey raised his eyebrow a bit while looking at him. "You feeling okay? You were spacing out for nearly the whole day!"

"I was?"

"I agree with Joey," Tea said. "You looked like you were lost in your own little world."

They were all in the classroom for their lunch period and got a bunch of chairs to sit near each other as they ate their food. While they all sat in the middle of the room, a few other people are sitting at different areas and Kaiba is sitting in the corner doing his work on his laptop while nibbling on some bread. Yugi gave them a sheepish smile. "I'm fine, you guys. Its nothing, really."

"Hey, you can tell us. We swear that we won't laugh if it's stupid," Tristan replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Scouts honor," Joey said while holding three fingers up with one hand and placed his other hand over his heart.

"Before that, where did Ryou go?" Tea's eyes met with his desk. "I didn't even see him leave."

"He could be in the bathroom. Let me go look for him," Yugi said as he stood up from his chair.

"Wait! I thought you were gonna tell us why you spaced out!?" Tristan also stood up from his chair.

"I won't forget," Yugi gave them a reassuring look. "But I think it's better if Ryou wanted to know also. Let me bring him here and then I'll tell you guys."

"Don't forget that I still hold my honor on not laughing," Joey emphasized on his salute.

"I know," Yugi gave them a smile and left the classroom.

* * *

Splashing cold water on his face helped him out a little bit. His eyes no longer felt sleepy and he could think more clearly. After turning the faucet off, Ryou wiped his face with a paper towel and then looked up at his reflection after throwing it away. His face no longer looked pale, but he could see a bit of bags under his eyes.

Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed and tried to remember about his dream. He didn't recognize the woman who asked him to come to her and it was impossible to tell if she was good or bad. Her voice, though, sounded alluring and it nearly put him under her spell. She even called him her beautiful gem. He didn't know why, but the way she's trying to trick him with her voice made him think of someone else.

"Almost like yami Bakura," he whispered to himself and then shook his head. No, it couldn't be possible. Why would he compare that woman to his yami? And why would he even remember him? He should be happy that Bakura is no longer in his life and won't hurt his friends or anyone close to him. He should be glad that the Millennium Ring had vanished forever along with the other Millennium items. "But why do I still feel a bit empty?"

He pulled down the front collar of his school uniform and looked at his reflection. Even though the scars from when he had the ring are no longer there, he could still feel them piercing his skin and the weight of it hanging from his neck is still there. Placing his hand on his chest, he still wondered on what would happen if he still had the ring.

Before he could process more, the door to the bathroom was opened and he quickly pulled his collar up so he would look decent. Making sure that his collar was on the right way, he turned his head to find Yugi there. "Hello, Yugi. I didn't notice you until now."

"Ryou, are you okay? We were worried when we didn't see you for lunch at the classroom," Yugi said. "Were you sick or anything?"

Ryou shook his head at him and gave him a reassuring smile. "I wasn't sick at all. I only felt a bit tired, that's all. I figured that splashing water on my face could help me stay awake."

Yugi tilted his head a bit at him. "Trouble sleeping?"

"I'm afraid so," Ryou chuckled a bit. "But don't worry, I'll be fine. Lets go back to the others now so we could all finish our meals before the bell rings."

He was about to walk pass Yugi but he was then stopped when Yugi grabbed his arm. Ryou turned his head to look at him. "Is something wrong, Yugi?"

Yugi bit his lip hesitantly and then slowly looked up at him. "D-Do you ever miss them?"

"Miss who, Yugi?"

He looked around to make sure that there was no one in the bathroom and then looked up at Ryou. "Our other halves. Do you still ever think about them?"

Ryou looked at the ground in interest while clenching his fist a bit. He could still remember the time when he first got the ring, his discovery of who Bakura was, and his past on why he hated the pharaoh. Even though Bakura was evil and sided with Zorc, he felt a bit of sympathy for him. "I-I sometimes think about my yami. Yami Bakura to be precise. I shouldn't remember him anymore because of all the things that he did, but I can't bring myself to actually hate him."

He turned his body sideways to look at the mirror to see his reflection along with Yugi's. "I've always told myself that I should hate him for what he did: for making my childhood hard, for hurting people around me, and for targeting my friends so much. No matter how many times I keep telling myself that, I still can't actually hate him. I actually pity him."

"Because of what happened to him in his past life?" Yugi asked.

"That and because no one was there to take the pain away from him. He was all alone, Yugi. He was only a child when he lost his family. It wasn't fair to him," Ryou sighed, looking down at his uniform and pressing his hand against his chest. "I never even thought about his real feelings. I always thought that he had no heart and only wanted to use me as a vessel. But after doing some thinking, I soon realized that I never did ask him about what he really wanted besides revenge. Did he wanted someone to understand him? A friend? A family? Love? I still can't figure it out."

"I had no idea, Ryou," Yugi looked at him. "But I do agree with you. Even if people are good or bad, they're still human. Bakura is still a human being and so is Atem."

"I know that you're still missing Atem."

"More than ever," Yugi looked down at his uniform and touched his chest. "Even though I no longer have the Millennium Puzzle with me, I could still feel it with me. I don't know why, but it still feels like I never parted with the puzzle. That I haven't parted from Atem yet."

"I kinda feel that way as well with the ring. Its like half of my soul is with me, but the other half is lost. But I have no idea why though."

"I guess that we were so use to having them with us that we still haven't gotten over it," Yugi shrugged with one shoulder up.

"Agreed," Ryou said and looked at his watch. "We should get back to the others now. Lunch is gonna be over in 10 minutes."

"You're right about that. I did promise them that I was gonna tell them something once I get you."

"Tell them what?"

"You'll know once we get there. Come on!"

Yugi grabbed Ryou's arm and dragged him out of the bathroom and over to the classroom. Since their talk with each other about their other halves helped them heal a bit, they have no idea that sooner or later, its not the last time that they'll be seeing their other halves again.

* * *

A small grin formed on her lips as she sees them walking back to their classroom. Even though she was unable to get closer to them, she could still see them through her mirror. With magic, she can view anything on it and see what any human or animal is doing.

Her left finger tapped on the armrest of her throne as her right hand was stroking the scales of the white albino serpent resting on her lap. Instead of red or dark beady eyes, the snake had blue eyes that glistened like the Nile River. The serpent was also looking at the mirror, but mostly at a particular person.

"I finally found them, my dear~" she looked down at the white albino serpent. "I found two of our beautiful gems~"

The snake flicked its tongue at her as she continued to stroke its scales. "They're still pinpointing the location of our 3rd gem~ But this is a happy occasion!~ We're getting close!~"

She traced the mirror with her finger as her yellow eyes twinkled a bit from the light. "I will get my precious gems back~ We'll all be reunited and be together forever~ And this time, _**they**_ won't take them away from me ever again!~"

Her laugh echoed in the room as she continued to stroke the albino serpent. After waiting for centuries, she was able to find them. They were reborn again and she'll make sure that they would remember her again. After all, they are not only her gems but also her lights.

* * *

 **Everyone, I would like to ask you all something! Should I include the Yugioh opening theme song in the beginning of every chapter? It's the same music and tone, but the scenes are gonna be different since they will show parts from my story. Please leave a review if you want me to add them or not!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Since I got 2 yes's from you guys in the reviews, I'll put in the opening of the Yugioh theme song in every chapter, but its gonna be the English Dub kind since they made it sound awesome. Hopefully, you guys won't mind it at all. The plot is gonna thicken more because the woman is going to make an appearance, but in her disguise form. Make sure you keep an eye on that! And I hope you guys would like my own version of the opening theme song since it's the best I could do.**

* * *

 _The song starts to play:_

 _The Millennium Puzzle appears in the center with the other Millennium items surrounding it in a circle. Then, they landed in their respective spots on the Millennium stone, which begins to glow._

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi sees something coming towards him in shock while he's frozen in place)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Ryou tries to defend himself with one arm as he sees something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Malik turns his head and was surprised to see something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are on the ground unconscious while next to each other and lying on a huge circle with writings and pictures written on the ground)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Atem is on his throne with his usual stare as his crown twinkles from the light. Then, it changes to Yami, who's aura is glowing yellow with the 3 Egyptian god monsters appearing with him. The scenes blink to Bakura standing in the shadows and turning around to look at something and to Mariku also turning around, but in the opposite direction to also look at something)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yami is floating in the darkness and he brought his hand out to let a light that's shaped like the puzzle land onto both of his hands. As the music starts to play more, scenes of many Duel Monsters are appearing, showing off their roars and poses as they are fighting or defending. Even the Egyptian god monsters appeared at the end of it)_

 _Your move!_

 _(A woman who's face is covered in the shadows stands from her throne while spreading her arms out. The scene goes over to Yugi, Ryou, and Malik opening their eyes while standing near each other, but with different clothing on and their eyes were a darker color than usual. The next scene shows 3 apparitions floating above them from behind and they resemble the 3 boys)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are falling into the darkness and their yami's reached out to them to try to grab them but were unable to. There were also 3 apparitions floating above them from behind that resembled the yami's, who did the same thing the yami's were doing)_

 _It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!_

 _(Two figures that resemble Yami and Yugi are floating in the dark abyss, but in their glowing spirit form, and they were slowly leaning in towards each other as the light brightens a lot from the background to block their faces on what they were doing)_

 _(As the music kicks up, Joey makes a pose with his duel disk and then his face appears with a stern expression on his face. Tristan does a pose with his duel disk and his face also appeared with a stern expression on it. Tea makes a pose with her duel disk and her face appeared that looked stern. Kaiba had his hand up while holding his card to summon his monster and a stern expression also appeared on his face)_

 _(The next scene shows the yami's holding Yugi, Ryou, and Malik bridal style as they appear unconscious in their arms and looking at the blackened sky with their faces angered. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, Ishizu, and Odion are in the background with them and also looking at the sky with angered and frightful expressions on their faces while looking at the woman who was floating in the sky and grinning evilly at them)_

 _(The next scene shows Yami, Bakura, and Mariku holding their Millennium items in their hands as it started to glow and they were looking at the sky as light was shot upwards towards it from their items. The final scene shows Yami drawing out his card and holding it up in the air in his usual pose as the Egyptian god cards appeared with him)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! (-Oh! -Oh! -Oh!)_

 _(The Balance of Light & Darkness)_

* * *

"Malik, are you serious!?"

"I'm afraid so, Yugi. I too also dreamt of the same woman who was haunting your dreams."

"Then Ryou wasn't the only one then."

"Hold on! She also appeared in his dreams?!"

"I'm afraid so," Yugi bit his lip while holding the phone close to his ear. "He was unable to get any sleep after that dream like I did. And now she had gotten you, too?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," Malik said while holding his cellphone near his ear and sitting on his bed. "If she came into my dream along with yours and Ryou's, then something big is gonna happen soon."

"I really don't like the sound of that," Yugi replied. "Any news from Ishizu yet? Did she find anything?"

"Not yet. She and Odion are still looking through our family scrolls along with the artifacts in the museum related to Egypt. So far, nothing had come up yet."

"Malik, if something big is gonna happen just like you said, do you think we can handle it?"

Malik opened his mouth, but then closed it. He has no idea what it could be and if it is something evil that's a threat to the world, then he has no clue on whether or not they can fight it. Usually, he and the whole gang are able to stop all evil thanks to the pharaoh but since he is now in the afterlife, they would have to rely on each other without his help. "I'm not completely sure, Yugi. We don't know what it is until we're certain."

Yugi frowned a bit and then sighed. "I just hope it isn't like our previous encounters with bad guys or the shadow realm."

"I agree. But I'm sure its nothing that serious."

"If you say so, Malik," Yugi said and then looked at the clock. "I better go to bed now. Its almost 11 pm. Please call me back if you guys had found something about the dream."

"I will, Yugi. Have a good night," Malik said and pressed the end button on his phone. He sighed a bit and lied down on his bed with his hands behind his head. He was able to have a good memory on what the woman in his dreams had looked like, but he still couldn't see her face. If he were able to see it, he would've gotten an idea on who the woman could be. But with no memory on what her face looks like, it was impossible to identify her.

"If she is a threat, then when is she gonna make her move?" he whispered to himself. "And how come only me, Yugi, and Ryou are having dreams about her? What does she want from us?"

* * *

"Holy moly! You look like a zombie!"

"Joey!"

"Just look at him, Tea! He looks exhausted!"

"I agree with Joey on this one, Tea."

Yugi let out another yawn and rubbed his eyes. Last night, he had the same dream again about the woman but only this time, they were in some sort of Egyptian temple. He vividly remembered seeing some writings on the walls and a picture that nearly caught his attention. He first thought it was Atem on the wall, but it was actually him after taking a closer look. He couldn't remember who else was on the picture with him due to the woman calling out to him again.

"It seems to me that Yugi here has been getting insomnia."

"Hey! He does not, you bastard! Its that dumb woman who's been bothering him in his dreams!" Joey glared at Seto.

"Woman? I had no idea that he has an admirer." Kaiba said with his voice being indifferent.

"Not like that, Kaiba," Yugi turned his head to look at him. "I don't even know who she is, but my gut is telling me that it's actually bad."

Kaiba looked at him and then tsked a bit. "It isn't my problem then. Now if you excuse me, I have a busy schedule to attend to."

He walked away from them and went over to his desk, sitting down and getting his laptop out to do his work on it. Joey growled at Kaiba while glaring daggers at him. "I really hate that jerk!"

"But he didn't insult you today," Tristan replied. "Maybe he is getting a bit soft."

Joey scoffed at his comment. "Kaiba being soft? The day he does that is the day that I would admit to him that I am a mutt."

"How nice to know that you really are a mutt," Seto turned his head and smirked a bit at him. "Though you're more like an annoying puppy, but it can still count."

"I was being sarcastic, money-bags!" Joey shouted at him while waving both of his fists in the air. "Are you asking for a beating from me!?"

"I'd like it if you would stop drooling like a mutt."

"You're dead!"

Before Joey could tackle him to the ground, their history teacher slid the door open and he came in along with a few students who were coming in from behind him. Everyone quickly went to their seats while Joey glared at Kaiba and growled a bit as he went back to his seat. Yugi noticed that Ryou looked exhausted like he was and he was massaging his head. Did Ryou get the same dream like he did?

"Class, I know that its only the middle of the year but we have a new student joining us today," their history teacher Mr. Konishi replied to the students.

Students started whispering to each other and looked at one another with surprised and confused looks on their faces. It was rare for a student to transfer in the middle of the year and before the school year is over. Some are saying that it could be a boy while others are thinking it's a girl.

"Alright, stop with the whispering," he said and then looked at the door. "You can come in now. No need to be shy."

The door slid open and a person stepped inside. All the students nearly gasped and were in shock when they saw that the new student was a girl. Some of the males, including Tristan and Joey but not Kaiba, were either blushing or had hearts in their eyes when they saw her and some of the girls stared at her in awe or with jealousy.

The girl walked over to where the teacher is and then turned around so everyone would look at her. She had long, wavy black hair that reached past her hips and her bangs were straight and covered her forehead, but parted a bit on the side with a blue flower accessory that's resting on the side of her head. Her skin was a beautiful pale color that it almost looked like it was glowing from the light. Her eyes were honey-colored that they nearly glisten like amber. What's most interesting is that around her neck is a golden necklace with a black crystal on it and it looked like it was bitten by the golden snake charm on it that's covered in white diamonds and a ruby gemstone.

Yugi could feel his heart thumping so loudly in his ribcage and it almost felt like he couldn't breathe. A voice in the back of his head is telling him that he saw her somewhere before, but he has no memory on meeting her before. His eyes were locked in on her necklace and he could almost feel a connection to it. He looked over to see that Ryou was also staring at the necklace on the girl. Could he be having the same thoughts as Yugi?

He snapped out of his thoughts when his teacher said, "Go ahead and introduce yourself to the class."

The girl bended down at her waist and then rose back up to see everyone with a gentle smile on her face. "Good morning, everyone. My name is Eboni Ode. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Everyone clapped for her and whispered to each other about her first and last names but the teacher cleared his throat to silent them. "Thank you for the introduction. Go ahead and take your seat in the back, Miss Ode."

"Yes, sir," she replied and walked over to her desk. As she passed by Yugi and Ryou's desks, she each gave them a smile as her eyes twinkled a bit and continued over to her desk until she reached there and sat down at her seat. Yugi and Ryou looked at each other and then back at Eboni a bit before turning their heads back to the teacher. It felt like a cold chill had ran down their spine when she looked at them. Was it a bad feeling or something else?

* * *

As the teacher started the history lesson for everyone, Seto Kaiba was typing on his laptop and looking through his data. He gets the top grades at every class and would always score higher than an A so the teachers don't mind at all if he doesn't pay attention to their lessons. Since he is the top student who never gets anything wrong, they never scold him for not paying attention to lecture. To him, they're a bunch of kiss-ups due to his status and money.

He looked at the new student from the corner of his eyes and continued to type on his laptop. It was a bit odd that a new student would transfer here during the middle of the year and not only that, he has no information on Eboni Ode. Was it a fake name or is she using someone else's identity? His gut was telling him to keep a close eye on her because whoever she is, she's definitely hiding something.

* * *

 **Now the plot is gonna get a bit exciting! Please leave some good reviews on here, please! And I hope you like my version of what the opening Yugioh theme song is like!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'll try to keep on updating my story, but you're gonna have to be patient. I have a summer class for college so I'm gonna be very busy! Hopefully, this chapter would make it up for taking me a long time to update! And I'll update again once I get enough reviews for this story! So enjoy!**

* * *

 _The song starts to play:_

 _The Millennium Puzzle appears in the center with the other Millennium items surrounding it in a circle. Then, they landed in their respective spots on the Millennium stone, which begins to glow._

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi sees something coming towards him in shock while he's frozen in place)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Ryou tries to defend himself with one arm as he sees something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Malik turns his head and was surprised to see something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are on the ground unconscious while next to each other, and lying on a huge circle with writings and pictures written on the ground)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Atem is on his throne with his usual stare as his crown twinkles from the light. Then, it changes to Yami, who's aura is glowing yellow with the 3 Egyptian god monsters appearing with him. The scenes blink to Bakura standing in the shadows and turning around to look at something, and to Mariku also turning around, but in the opposite direction to also look at something)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yami is floating in the darkness and he brought his hand out to let a light that's shaped like the puzzle land onto both of his hands. As the music starts to play more, scenes of many Duel Monsters are appearing, showing off their roars and poses as they are fighting or defending. Even the Egyptian god monsters appeared at the end of it)_

 _Your move!_

 _(A woman who's face is covered in the shadows stands from her throne while spreading her arms out. The scene goes over to Yugi, Ryou, and Malik opening their eyes while standing near each other, but with different clothing on, and their eyes were a darker color than usual. The next scene shows 3 apparitions floating above them from behind and they resemble the 3 boys)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are falling into the darkness and their yamis' reached out to them to try to grab them, but were unable to. There were also 3 apparitions floating above them from behind that resembled the yamis', who did the same thing the yamis' were doing)_

 _It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!_

 _(Two figures that resemble Yami and Yugi are floating in the dark abyss, but in their glowing spirit form, and they were slowly leaning in towards each other as the light brightens a lot from the background to block their faces on what they were doing)_

 _(As the music kicks up, Joey makes a pose with his duel disk and then his face appears with a stern expression on his face. Tristan does a pose with his duel disk and his face also appeared with a stern expression on it. Tea makes a pose with her duel disk and her face appeared that looked stern. Kaiba had his hand up while holding his card to summon his monster and a stern expression also appeared on his face)_

 _(The next scene shows the yamis' holding Yugi, Ryou, and Malik bridal style as they appear unconscious in their arms, and looking at the blackened sky with their faces angered. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, Ishizu, and Odion are in the background with them, and also looking at the sky with angered and frightful expressions on their faces while looking at the woman, who was floating in the sky and grinning evilly at them)_

 _(The next scene shows Yami, Bakura, and Mariku holding their Millennium items in their hands as it started to glow, and they were looking at the sky as light was shot upwards towards it from their items. The final scene shows Yami drawing out his card and holding it up in the air in his usual pose as the Egyptian god cards appeared with him)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! (-Oh! -Oh! -Oh!)_

 _(The Balance of Light & Darkness)_

* * *

The stars glistened in the dark sky as nighttime approached for the day to end. The area became silent, with the animals making noise or people closing up their shops and heading back to their home to rest. All light had faded away except for the stars and full moon appearing in the night sky. As the temperature had decreased, people were asleep in their beds while staying warm. It felt like that they had nothing to worry about. However, there was one person who was unable to sleep due to a nightmare.

Laying on his bed with the blanket tucked underneath his chin, a young male had his eyes closed, but were scrunched up as if he was in pain. His head turned from left to right a bit as his hands clenched onto the mattress. A small breeze fluttered against the curtains of his opened window, even though there was no glass. The room was created by sand that was made solid and in a light golden color. There was also some ancient Egyptian furniture set in the room to show that it belonged to royalty.

On the huge bed, the young male had a frown on his face as his eyes were still closed and scrunched up while moving in his sleep. His breathing became quick as he continued to clench on the sheets tightly with his fists.

 _His footsteps echoed in the hall as he continued to walk on the pathway, which leads him to the center of an Egyptian temple. Ancient pillars were lined up on each side with markings on them, faintly glowing yellow to create some light within the temple. He'd seen many temples, but he couldn't recognize the one he was now in. There was an eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach that was telling him that something isn't right._

 _As he continued to walk down the pathway, torches that were hanging on the walls had suddenly lit up to produce more light for him to see. When he looked around, his eyes widened a bit as a small gasp escaped his lips. Standing on top of the steps was a young boy with tricolored hair shaped like a star, and a blue school uniform along with a pair of sneakers. His back was facing the pharaoh, but he knew who he was._

" _Yugi?" the pharaoh asked in shock and confusion as he started to walk up the stairs. "Is it really you?"_

 _He didn't turn around and continued to stand still with his back facing the pharaoh. Atem continued to walk up the steps as his cape fluttered a bit. "Aibou? Is everything alright?"_

 _Suddenly, he stopped as a chill ran down his spine. The eerie feeling came back to him and he looked around to see if he missed something. Yugi slowly turned around and looked at Atem with his dull purple eyes. "She came back, pharaoh."_

" _Came back? What do you mean, Yugi?" Atem asked with a confused look on his face. "Who came back?"_

" _She came back for me and the others," Yugi answered while looking at his dark purple eyes. "She wants vengeance due to what happened to me and to the others."_

" _I don't understand what you're saying, Yugi," Atem said. "Who is this 'she'? And vengeance for what?"_

" _She wants me back, Atem. She wants her gems back," Yugi replied as a pair of arms covered in dark shadows wrapped them around his stomach and started pulling him backwards._

" _No! Aibou!" Atem yelled as he quickly ran towards Yugi with his arm reaching out to him. "I'm coming!"_

" _She won't stop until she gets her gems back, Atem," Yugi gave him a sad smile as the darkness engulfs him. "Goodbye."_

" _Don't go! Aibou!"_

His eyes were shot open and a loud gasp escaped his mouth as he quickly sat up and panted. The sheets slipped from his shoulders and were pulled down to reveal his bare upper body. He placed his hand on his chest while panting heavily to try to calm down his beating heart. Sweat appeared on the side of his eyebrow and forehead and he wiped it off with his hand.

"It was only a dream," he muttered to himself. "Just a dream."

He could feel his heart starting to slow down, indicating that its no longer beating that fast. His breaths were now slow and steady. He let out a huge sigh and turned his head to look at the sky. No longer feeling sleepy, he pushed the covers off of him and swung his legs over the bed and slipped on his shoes. Slowly standing up, he walked over to the balcony and placed his hands on the solid, flat railing while gazing at the stars.

The night was chilly, but he couldn't pay attention to it. His mind wandered to the dream he had. It's been a long time ever since he said goodbye to Yugi and his friends. He couldn't remember how long it had been when he last saw them. Months? Years? It was hard to keep track of it due to his busy schedule as the pharaoh of Khemet. Even though the afterlife showed no worries or violence, he still had to keep track on everything and make sure that he didn't miss anything.

"Aibou," he whispered into the night sky. "I hope that it was only a dream and not a vision for the future."

His heart ached a bit as he sees Yugi's face being outlined by the stars. He could still remember the pleasant memories that they had together: their first meeting, their first duels, the places they've been to, and the accomplishments that they had achieved throughout their adventures. The memory of their final duel is still fresh in his mind. He could tell that Yugi was able to stand on his own two feet and became the man he was able to become. Because of that, he didn't have to worry so much over Yugi since he knew that he'd be able to handle things on his own.

But the dream he had. Why did it felt so real? And to whom was Yugi talking about?

"She wants her gems back," he whispered to himself. "Who is she? And what gems? What does she want from you, Yugi?"

He placed his hand on his chest where his heart was and closed his hand into a fist while looking at the starry sky. If the dream is real, then Yugi could be in danger along with the others. But could they handle it without him? And if they need his help, how would he be able to do that since he's no longer a spirit.

An image of Yugi's smiling face appeared in his mind and he let out a small, sad smile. Hopefully, Isis could give him some answers in the morning. She might have a clue on what his dream was trying to tell him. If it involves Yugi, then he has to know.

* * *

"Who knew that we would have a model in our class?"

"Yeah! Just look at those long legs!"

"She even has the body of a model!"

"I wonder what it would be like to kiss those ruby red lips of hers?"

"I bet she's actually an angel from heaven looking for her prince!"

"Its definitely me!"

"You're wrong! It's me! I have a pretty face!"

"Well I got stronger muscles!"

"What she needs is a real man and that's me!"

"Says the one who freaked out after seeing a mouse in the locker room!"

"What did you say, punk!?"

Yugi could feel his head pounding a bit from the loud voices that the male seniors were vibrating in the classroom. Massaging his head, he could hear them arguing over who will show Eboni around or who will be the one to ask her out. They were already discussing on forming a fan-club about her and learn everything about her background, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and etc.

Then, the temperature in the room dropped and the male seniors became silent. Looking over from the corner of his eye, he spotted Kaiba giving the seniors his icy cold stare. It wasn't the usual 'shut up' stare. It was more like a 'if you don't be quiet right now, you'll not only lose your lives but also the rest of your body parts permanently' type of stare. Immediately, the seniors quickly ran out of the room in fear and the temperature rose back up to its normal state. Kaiba then looked back at his laptop and continued typing on it like nothing had happened.

"I knew it. Money-bags definitely has the eyes of a devil," Joey snickered. "He's definitely not human at all."

"I'm just glad that those seniors have finally stopped talking. We get it that the new girl is pretty, but they have got to keep their voices down," Tea sighed, her hands on her hips and her eyes closed.

"Its okay, Tea. We know that you're jealous of the beautiful Eboni being prettier than you," Tristan grinned a bit.

Tea opened her eyes and slammed her hands on the desk while glaring at him. "Care to repeat that, Tristan?!"

"I was only stating the obvious."

"I am not jealous at all! It's rude and sexist of you to compare girls based on their looks!"

"But I wasn't doing that!"

"Yes you were!"

"I wasn't! Help me out here, Joey!"

"No can do, bro. You're on your own!"

"Hey! I always do stuff for you!"

"Consider it payback for last time!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Don't you dare ignore me, Tristan!"

As they continued to squabble with each other, Yugi's ears picked up on a low groan coming next to him. He looked over and saw that Ryou had his arms resting on the desk and his face buried in them. He could tell that Ryou couldn't get any sleep and his face was pale. Concern started to show on his face. "Ryou, you don't look so good. Maybe I should take you to the nurse's office."

Ryou turned his head and opened his eyelids a bit. "I'm okay, really. I just have a small headache."

"I doubt it," Yugi frowned as he stood up and went over to Ryou. "You obviously don't look so well. Come on. I'll help you get to the nurse."

Ryou opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it and sighed while nodding a bit. Yugi smiled a bit and carefully pulled Ryou out of his seat, placed his arm around his shoulder, and helped him walk out of the classroom. Luckily, the halls were empty so the noise wouldn't make Ryou's headache worse. As they slowly walked down the hallway towards the nurse's office, Yugi had to check and make sure that Ryou would stay awake and not fall asleep. He could see the bags under his eyes and he would occasionally rub them with one of his hands in order to stay awake.

"We're almost there, Ryou. Just hang on tight," Yugi said as they continued walking.

"I really hope that the nurse has some aspirin for my headache. Its really bothering me," Ryou said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She will. The nurse will always keep them supplied," he said as he opened the door to the nurse's office and they both walked in. "Nurse Fujioka? Are you here?"

He looked around but couldn't find her. "She must be somewhere else in the building. I'll get the medicine while you lay down."

He took Ryou over to a bed and slowly helped him lay down on it. Making sure that his friend was comfortable, Yugi went over to the medicine cabinets and looked through to see where the aspirin was. As he was doing that, Ryou took some slow and steady breaths as the pounding in his head was starting to decrease. He had no idea that his dreams would cause him to lack sleep. It's already affecting his mind and it's starting to affect his health. He hoped that the headaches would go away soon, and it was only stress that's making him feel exhausted.

"Oh dear. Are you alright?"

Yugi nearly yelped and turned his head to see the new girl Eboni standing at the doorway with a worried look on her face as her hand was covering her mouth. She walked over to the foot of the bed and stopped a few inches while looking at Ryou. "Are you okay? I saw your friend taking you to the school nurse. You looked like you were gonna collapse."

"He's a bit sleep-deprived," Yugi said as he found the aspirin bottle and started filling up some water from the sink in a cup. "Right now, he just needs some medicine and rest."

Placing a couple of pills in one hand and holding the paper cup of water in the other hand, he went over to Ryou and gave them to him as Ryou slowly sat up and took them. Swallowing the pills and drinking all the water, he let out a small sigh of relief and laid his head down back on the pillow. "Thanks, Yugi. I really needed that."

"Anytime, Ryou. At least it's helping a bit," Yugi replied and then looked over at Eboni. "Did you need anything here, Eboni? The nurse isn't here-

"Actually, I just wanted to ask you two about something," she cut him off, her red lips forming into a smile. "Is it alright with you two?"

The boys looked at each other and then nodded a bit to her. Her smile grew more as her eyes twinkled in happiness. "Excellent! I wanted to ask if the both of you were descended from Egypt."

"Egypt?" Yugi asked with a confused look on his face. "I'm afraid not. I was actually born here. But my grandpa is an archaeologist and would go to Egypt and many other places to uncover tombs and ruins."

"I was born and raised in England before moving here a couple years ago," Ryou replied. "However, my father and I did stayed in Egypt for a little while before we had to move again. He's an antique dealer and would travel around to find the most valuable items and have them placed in the museums."

"I see," she said and looked at both of them. "Do you have any friends or loved ones who were from Egypt?"

"We do have one friend who once came here from Egypt. He and his siblings would help us a lot sometimes," Yugi answered, his face forming into a sad smile. "There was also another friend who had to go back to Egypt. He'd been with us through thick and thin no matter what situation we were in. He's the reason that I was able to become strong on my own. Without him, I wouldn't be able to have so many good friends nor become more confident in myself."

"I also knew of someone who came from Egypt. However, I had mixed feelings about him since he and I never talked to each other that much," Ryou sighed a bit while looking at the ceiling. "He too had to go back due to certain circumstances."

Her eyes gazed at both of them and she gave them an apologetic look. "Forgive me. I shouldn't have asked that question. May I ask something else? I promise you that it's completely innocent."

"Go ahead," Yugi gave her a small smile.

"Do the names Heba and Riyu mean anything to you?" she asked, her voice filled with a bit of hope.

"Heba?" Yugi asked.

"Riyu?" Ryou asked.

They shook their heads no at her and she sadly sighed. "I see. Well, thank you for answering my questions. That's all I needed to know."

She folded her hands together, bowed down to them, and turned around to leave the room. As she closed the door behind her, Yugi turned his head to look at Ryou. "That was a bit odd."

"I agree," Ryou said. "I wonder why she wanted to know if we were from Egypt? And those names she mentioned. I don't know why, but it felt like I've heard them somewhere before."

"Me too," Yugi said and blinked while looking at the ground. "But where and why?"

* * *

After leaving the nurse's office and going upstairs to the school's rooftop, Eboni opened the door and smirked as she saw that there was nobody there. Stepping outside and closing the door behind her, she walked over to the center of the rooftop and brought her hand out. Gold and black mist appeared from her hands and they formed a shape to turn into a black snake with yellow stripes.

Flicking its tongue at her, she giggled a bit and stroked its head. "I was able to talk to my precious gem and beautiful gem~ They still have their warm and pure lights within their souls~ I was able to find them on time!~"

The snake hissed a bit in excitement and she rubbed its chin with her finger. "I have a location on where our lovely gem is~ He's in Egypt~ We must contact my followers so they could find him for me~ It won't be too hard since his appearance hasn't changed at all~"

A giggle escaped from her lips as her eyes started to turn snake-like and her teeth started to become sharp. "Once I have my gems with me again, I'll help them regain their memories of who they were from the past~ We'll all be reunited again as a family~ I'll finally have my children back!~"

A squeal of delight escaped from her lips and she stroked the snake's head. "I do have an assignment for you~ I need you to keep an eye on them~ Make sure that no harm comes to them~ If there is danger, then eliminate~"

The snake nodded and vanished from the dark mist as a small breeze flew against her long dark locks. Closing her eyes, she opened them again so they wouldn't turn snake-like anymore and her teeth were no longer sharp. "I just need to endure this human form for a little while longer. Once I have my gems again, I can finally go into my true form."

Her eyes gazed up at the clouds. "This time, the pharaoh and his companions won't take them away from me ever again."

* * *

 **We're all getting close to who Eboni really is. Just keep on reading the story and review so you'll get a clue on who she really is! And you'll see why she mentioned Heba and Riyu. Until then, keep on reading and reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I wanna thank a couple of reviewers who loved my story along with everyone else who had viewed, followed, and favorited me! I'm almost done with my summer class! Just 2 more weeks! For now, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 _The song starts to play:_

 _The Millennium Puzzle appears in the center with the other Millennium items surrounding it in a circle. Then, they landed in their respective spots on the Millennium stone, which begins to glow._

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi sees something coming towards him in shock while he's frozen in place)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Ryou tries to defend himself with one arm as he sees something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Malik turns his head and was surprised to see something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are on the ground unconscious while next to each other, and lying on a huge circle with writings and pictures written on the ground)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Atem is on his throne with his usual stare as his crown twinkles from the light. Then, it changes to Yami, who's aura is glowing yellow with the 3 Egyptian god monsters appearing with him. The scenes blink to Bakura standing in the shadows and turning around to look at something, and to Mariku also turning around, but in the opposite direction to also look at something)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yami is floating in the darkness and he brought his hands out to let a light that's shaped like the puzzle land onto both of his hands. As the music starts to play more, scenes of many Duel Monsters are appearing, showing off their roars and poses as they are fighting or defending. Even the Egyptian god monsters appeared at the end of it)_

 _Your move!_

 _(A woman who's face is covered in the shadows stands from her throne while spreading her arms out. The scene goes over to Yugi, Ryou, and Malik opening their eyes while standing near each other, but with different clothing on, and their eyes were a darker color than usual. The next scene shows 3 apparitions floating above them from behind and they resemble the 3 boys)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are falling into the darkness and their yamis' reached out to them to try to grab them, but were unable to. There were also 3 apparitions floating above them from behind that resembled the yamis', who did the same thing the yamis' were doing)_

 _It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!_

 _(Two figures that resemble Yami and Yugi are floating in the dark abyss, but in their glowing spirit form, and they were slowly leaning in towards each other as the light brightens a lot from the background to block their faces on what they were doing)_

 _(As the music kicks up, Joey makes a pose with his duel disk and then his face appears with a stern expression on his face. Tristan does a pose with his duel disk and his face also appeared with a stern expression on it. Tea makes a pose with her duel disk and her face appeared that looked stern. Kaiba had his hand up while holding his card to summon his monster and a stern expression also appeared on his face)_

 _(The next scene shows the yamis' holding Yugi, Ryou, and Malik bridal style as they appear unconscious in their arms, and looking at the blackened sky with their faces angered. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, Ishizu, and Odion are in the background with them, and also looking at the sky with angered and frightful expressions on their faces while looking at the woman, who was floating in the sky and grinning evilly at them)_

 _(The next scene shows Yami, Bakura, and Mariku holding their Millennium items in their hands as it started to glow, and they were looking at the sky as light was shot upwards towards it from their items. The final scene shows Yami drawing out his card and holding it up in the air in his usual pose as the Egyptian god monsters appeared with him)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! (-Oh! -Oh! -Oh!)_

 _(The Balance of Light & Darkness)_

* * *

The sound of fingers typing on a keyboard nearly reverberated in the office of Kaiba Corporations. The room looked like any other type of office fit for a boss: fancy furniture, huge space, walls with glass on them, and a chandelier hanging on top of the ceiling. A desk made from the finest bark of tree was placed in the center of the room along with a velvet leather chair. The young male sitting on the chair continued to type on his laptop, his face still stern but frowning a bit more.

Usually, this would only take him less than a day to find information on anyone whom he either deemed a threat to his company or someone who could be his potential rival, but Yami will always be his top rival since everyone else isn't powerful enough to go against Seto Kaiba except for the pharaoh. As his eyes continued to look at the screen and clicking on everything with his mouse-pad, his nostrils nearly flared while breathing heavily back and forth through them.

There has to be a single piece of information about her. Something about Eboni Ode. He had a feeling in his stomach that he must find a critical piece of information about her or something big might happen. It's almost like someone or something is trying to warn him about her, but he decided to push that thought out of his mind. It's probably his gut that made him do that. Mostly that and his own instincts that usually relate to business.

He picked up his mug of coffee and took a sip as he continued to search the web. He was able to get a file about her from the school, but there wasn't any information about her. Besides her name and picture, she had no address, birth date, social security number, or anything that could help him figure out where she's originally from. It's almost like she appeared out of nowhere and made a reputation for herself at school. There wasn't even any information about her being a citizen here in Domino City. She could either be a foreigner or some sort of spy from another country.

"If this person is a new threat that involves using our Duel Monsters to stop evil," Kaiba thought as he continued to type on his laptop. "I'm putting the blame on Yugi and his geek squad or maybe the pharaoh."

A knock on his door made him end his thinking. "Enter!"

The door creaked open and a figure stepped in while closing the door behind him. "Seto?"

He knew who the voice was, but his gaze still lingers on the computer screen. "What is it, Mokuba? I'm busy here."

Mokuba, the younger brother of Kaiba, frowned a bit while walking over to the desk. He stopped in front of it and placed his hands on his hips. "Seto, its already nighttime. You also gotta eat dinner since you didn't eat anything good at school today."

"I did ate food at school today."

"A piece of bread and a bottle of water isn't lunch, Seto."

"And how did you even knew what I had today?"

"I called Joey and he told me about it."

"The mutt?" Seto raised his eyebrow a bit while tilting his head to the side to look at Mokuba. "Since when did you get his phone number and why would he tell you about what I eat or do at school?"

"I asked him to exchange numbers with me because I'm worried about you, Seto. You haven't been eating well at school, you'll always be on your laptop while holed up in the office, and you would always come home late at night while I'm asleep," Mokuba said, his face turned into worry. "You need to think about your health more, big brother. I'm worried that you might get sick or collapse from overworking yourself. Please take a break from work, Seto. I beg of you."

Seto looked at him and sighed as his gaze turned back to the screen. "I could, but not yet. I still have some business to attend to."

"What's more important than taking a break from work!?" Mokuba glared at him. "Is it the company again!?"

"It isn't the company this time, Mokuba. Its something else that involves the city."

"The city? What do you mean?"

"It isn't important. But I do have a question: why choose the mutt to keep an eye on me at school?"

Mokuba blinked, then his mouth formed into a small grin. "Oh you'll figure it out soon enough."

Kaiba frowned after he noticed the twinkle in Mokuba's eye. "Mokuba, what are you up to? Are you and the mutt planning something against me?"

"That is a secret, big brother. You'll know in due time," he smirked a bit. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be in the lobby waiting for you. You better be there or I will use my puppy-dog look on you."

He turned around and ran out of the room before he could hear Kaiba's reply to his statement. Letting out a frustrating sigh, Kaiba closed his laptop and placed it back in its briefcase. He then got up and walked over to the glass windows where he could see the view of the city. Since it was dark and all he could see were the city lights, he gazed up at the sky where the crescent moon was along with the stars.

Folding his arms over his chest, he let his mind wander to Thursday afternoon at school. He did remember his usual squabble with the mutt, making his lips lift up to form a small smirk. Wheeler can definitely keep him occupied with their insults and arguments, which helps him be less stressed out from work. If the mutt can be a decent duelist whenever he challenges him to a card game, he'll probably see him as a rival who could be equal to him in strength and perseverance. However, he isn't there yet since Yami still holds the title in being his biggest rival to defeat in order to achieve the title for 'The King of Games'.

His smirk turned into a frown when his rival appeared in his mind. Even though it's been a year since the pharaoh left for the afterlife, he still wished that his final duel wasn't with Yugi. He still has some business with Yami and if there's a chance to bring him back from the afterlife just one more time, he will definitely use it to challenge him again.

But for now, he'll have to think about it another time. His mind still lingers on who Eboni Ode is. If there's no information in the school records or anywhere on his laptop, then who could she really be? And why does she seem a bit interested in Yugi and Ryou? He knows that she doesn't see them in a romantic way. The look she would give them makes him think of a parent longing for their lost child. Did she have some sort of connection with them?

So many questions are forming in his mind and he massaged his temple with his hand. He'll have to hack into the security surveillance cameras that were set up in the city and see if he could find any footage on her. There's a chance that he might find out where she's living at and put some surveillance on her. If she is a threat, then he'll definitely put a stop to it.

* * *

A small yawn escaped his lips as he rubbed his eyes. A pile of books and scrolls were scattered on the floor around him in the bedroom. He had a book on his lap while sitting on the floor cross-legged with his back resting against the edge of the bed. The only light in the room is a candle being lit and resting in its handle on his desk. He looked at his window to see that it was still dark outside, and the clock showed that it was way past his bedtime.

"Ishizu is definitely gonna freak out if she sees that I'm not in bed," he muttered quietly and rubbed his tired eye. "But there's gotta be a clue somewhere in here. We always have everything written down from past history."

After he told his sister about the dream he had gotten that resembled Yugi and Ryou's dreams, Ishizu and Odion searched through the family scrolls and books that would help them find a clue or information about what the dream meant. Even the description of the woman in his dreams got them curious. But since he couldn't see her face, it was impossible to tell who she was.

Malik decided to help them go through the family scrolls and books to see if he could find a picture or any information related to the Egyptian woman in his and his friends' dreams. He was unable to pinpoint whom she really is due to her face not being shown and the scrolls didn't hold any information on some ancient temples with writings on the walls that also came from his dream.

"Awakening of an immortal," he whispered to himself and flipped through another page in the book. "What did that writing mean?"

While flipping through another page, his eyes landed on a paragraph that was written next to a picture, depicting an image of ancient hieroglyphics engraved on the walls of a ruin. Curious about it, he began to softly read it to himself.

 _When a soul is born, they shall inherit light and darkness. As they divide, each are taken to a place to counterbalance the Earth. But when they combine, power is created to bring forth a new life. The soul of light represents hope, and the soul of darkness represents shadows. They create good and evil, life and death, heaven and hell, morning and nighttime. Light and darkness are like the sun and the moon. If anything happens to the other, the cycle of balance will diminish and cause great destruction to every world. Light needs the dark and the dark needs the light. For a soul to be made, they must exist and connect with each other for a new life to be born._

He turned a page and saw a picture of the eye of Horus engraved on a wall. 7 diamond-shaped gems were also engraved on the wall, surrounding the eye of Horus in a huge circle. The page was colored gray so he had no clue which color the gems were.

Malik became a bit confused. He was certain that he'd never seen these pages before. Even the paragraph and pictures were something he'd never studied over years ago. Was the book replaced or did he somehow skipped these pages by accident? And why are these diamond-shaped gems surrounding the eye of Horus?

" _ **Come to me, my lovely gem.**_ _"_

He clutched his head while nearly gasping. The woman in his dream called him her lovely gem. The ones surrounding the eye of Horus in the book must point out to her being an ancient Egyptian deity. There must be a connection between that woman and the picture.

"She must be either an Egyptian queen or goddess from the past," he whispered to himself. "But what about the paragraph?"

Reading it again, an image of his darker self suddenly appeared in his mind. He gasped and quickly shook his head to get rid of that image, but it was still appearing in his head.

Clutching his head with both of his hands, his shoulders nearly shook. "Why am I thinking about him? I shouldn't have to worry about him anymore. He's gone forever in the shadow realm. He'll no longer control me or hurt anyone I care about. But why is my mind refusing to forget about him?"

The darker Malik, whom he called Mariku, fits the description perfectly of him being the darkness. He's like a shadow to Malik, appearing only to him when no one is looking and was created from Malik's hatred and malevolence. But if Mariku is his darker half, could Malik be the lighter half?

"If its possible," he whispered as he slowly placed his hands back on the book. "Yugi and Ryou are the embodiments of light and their yamis' could be the embodiments of darkness."

* * *

A pair of eyes colored greyish-blush were shot open as a tall male with tan skin gasped out loudly, and sat up from his makeshift bed while breathing heavily. Small beads of sweat ran down his cheeks and he wiped them off with the back of his hand. Controlling his breathing, he let out a small, frustrating growl while running his fingers through his hair. "How is it possible for me to get a nightmare? I thought this blasted afterlife wouldn't give us any fear or pain. And what the hell did I just dream about!?"

Seeing that he wasn't feeling tired anymore, he got up from his bed and went over to the opening of the cave. Taking a few steps outside and sitting on a huge flat rock near the ledge, his eyes lingered on the starry night along with the crescent moon. He then looked over at a village, which had houses and other small buildings made from stone.

The village of Kul-Elna. The place where he was born and grew up in.

After coming into the afterlife, he was surprised to see his village had been restored along with his people. Even his family was brought back. However, it wasn't the same for Akefia.

They all looked the same so no one had aged except for him. He felt out of place and it looked like no one had any worries at all. Its almost like the massacre had never happened and even if he had done something like stealing from the vendors, they would just smile at him or wave. His parents didn't understand him except for his younger sister. She knew that he wasn't happy and tried to find ways to cheer him up, but none of them worked. When she asked if he missed anyone, he told her not to worry about it and patted her head. The day he did that was the day he decided to go live in the cave instead of his village.

His eyes gazed at the crescent moon, studying the features of it. The glowing white hue along with the stars twinkling in the same color made him feel a bit relaxed. Touching his hair, he smirked a bit when he realized that his hair was more of a silver color than a white color. Then, his smirk turned into a small frown as he recalled the dream he had.

 _Torches were lit up to provide light in the room as Akefia walked over to the entrance. He knew where he was. The Mortuary Temple, known as the Shrine of the Underworld. The same place where he placed all 7 Millennium items on the Millennium stone to summon Zorc. His plan would've been complete if it wasn't a total failure due to the actions of the pharaoh and his allies defeating him._

 _He tsked and entered the temple where he saw the shrine. Walking a bit closer, he noticed a figure standing near it and looking at the Millennium stone. As he got closer, he suddenly stopped as his eyes widened in shock when he got a clear image of who it was._

" _L-Landlord!?"_

 _Ryou turned his head and gave him a small smile. "Hello, my darker half."_

" _W-What the hell are you doing here!? Why are you in here!? You shouldn't be in this place at all!"_

 _Ryou continued to look at him with his dull, brown eyes. "She wanted me to come here. There's something in here that she needed."_

 _"She?" Akefia asked with a bit of confusion. "You're not making any sense, landlord. What woman are you talking about?"_

 _"The one who is going to make things better for me and for everyone," Ryou replied, tucking a strand of white hair behind his ear. "All she needs is her gems back."_

 _"Gems? Landlord, speak more clearly. I don't do riddles," Akefia frowned. "And what is she even looking for?"_

 _"She wants her children back, my dark half," Ryou said as a pair of huge hands made from the shadows grabbed his legs, and started pulling him down to the ground. "And she won't stop until she gets them back."_

 _"Hey! That wasn't a clear answer!" Akefia yelled and started running towards him, his arm reaching out towards him. "Don't you dare disappear on me, landlord!"_

 _"Goodbye, Bakura," Ryou gave him a sad smile as the shadows engulfed him._

 _"Ryou!"_

He shook his head a bit and then looked at the moon again. "Its only a dream. It can't be real."

To him, it was. But he had a gut feeling that it couldn't be a dream. Either a vision of the future or something else, Akefia still can't get it out of his mind. If so, why did he dream about it? Why did the dream involve Ryou? It doesn't make any sense to him.

Even though he finally has his own body and is no longer using Ryou as a vessel, he still feels an ache in his chest whenever his thought lingers to him. It almost felt like only half of his soul is there, but the other half is lost. Kinda like he and the Millennium Ring are whenever they're separated from Ryou.

"Landlord, you better not get into any trouble," he said to himself while folding his arms over his chest. "If you do, then I'll cause more trouble than before."

* * *

 **Did you guys like it? Please leave some good reviews because in the next chapter, someone is gonna go missing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back from my summer class, everyone! If any of you are new and are just now reading this story, then I welcome you to it and I hope you're enjoying it! In this chapter, you'll definitely see someone go missing so you better read and see who it is!**

* * *

 _The song starts to play:_

 _The Millennium Puzzle appears in the center with the other Millennium items surrounding it in a circle. Then, they landed in their respective spots on the Millennium stone, which begins to glow._

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi sees something coming towards him in shock while he's frozen in place)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Ryou tries to defend himself with one arm as he sees something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Malik turns his head and was surprised to see something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are on the ground unconscious while next to each other, and lying on a huge circle with writings and pictures written on the ground)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Atem is on his throne with his usual stare as his crown twinkles from the light. Then, it changes to Yami, who's aura is glowing yellow with the 3 Egyptian god monsters appearing with him. The scenes blink to Bakura standing in the shadows and turning around to look at something, and to Mariku also turning around, but in the opposite direction to also look at something)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yami is floating in the darkness and he brought his hands out to let a light that's shaped like the puzzle land onto both of his hands. As the music starts to play more, scenes of many Duel Monsters are appearing, showing off their roars and poses as they are fighting or defending. Even the Egyptian god monsters appeared at the end of it)_

 _Your move!_

 _(A woman who's face is covered in the shadows stands from her throne while spreading her arms out. The scene goes over to Yugi, Ryou, and Malik opening their eyes while standing near each other, but with different clothing on, and their eyes were a darker color than usual. The next scene shows 3 apparitions floating above them from behind and they resemble the 3 boys)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are falling into the darkness and their yamis' reached out to them to try to grab them, but were unable to. There were also 3 apparitions floating above them from behind that resembled the yamis', who did the same thing the yamis' were doing)_

 _It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!_

 _(Two figures that resemble Yami and Yugi are floating in the dark abyss, but in their glowing spirit form, and they were slowly leaning in towards each other as the light brightens a lot from the background to block their faces on what they were doing)_

 _(As the music kicks up, Joey makes a pose with his duel disk and then his face appears with a stern expression on his face. Tristan does a pose with his duel disk and his face also appeared with a stern expression on it. Tea makes a pose with her duel disk and her face appeared that looked stern. Kaiba had his hand up while holding his card to summon his monster and a stern expression also appeared on his face)_

 _(The next scene shows the yamis' holding Yugi, Ryou, and Malik bridal style as they appear unconscious in their arms, and looking at the blackened sky with their faces angered. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, Ishizu, and Odion are in the background with them, and also looking at the sky with angered and frightful expressions on their faces while looking at the woman, who was floating in the sky and grinning evilly at them)_

 _(The next scene shows Yami, Bakura, and Mariku holding their Millennium items in their hands as it started to glow, and they were looking at the sky as light was shot upwards towards it from their items. The final scene shows Yami drawing out his card and holding it up in the air in his usual pose as the Egyptian god monsters appeared with him)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! (-Oh! -Oh! -Oh!)_

 _(The Balance of Light & Darkness)_

* * *

The sun shone brightly on the clear blue sky, with barely a cloud in sight. Birds flew in the air, chirping loudly over the city while people were walking on the sidewalk minding their own business. For a typical Friday morning, it's usually a busy day for everyone and they all had huge smiles on their faces. Today, the weekend is coming up, meaning that Spring Break is getting close soon. For all the students, it means that they are finally getting a break from school and homework for a whole week. As they all walked down the usual route to school while happily chattering with their friends on what their plans are for Spring Break, only one student isn't present to walk with them.

At an area located a few miles outside Domino City, a mansion resides in the middle of the forest. Looking like an original Japanese home, it was a lot bigger and it had an appearance of being built half a century ago. The exterior design was colored black, making the house look eerie along with its dark, metallic gates positioned in front of the entrance. The front yard had no decorations, and the grass looked like it hadn't been mowed in years.

If anyone had ever come across this house, they would believe it to be haunted. It is known to be an abandoned mansion once inhabited by a widower who died under mysterious circumstances. Believing that her ghost still inhabited the house, everyone would avoid it and made sure to never set foot in the forest in fear of her ghost also haunting the woods. But for one person, they don't believe that rumor.

Inside the mansion, laughter could be heard from the library. It wasn't a warm and soft laughter, but a dark and malevolent laughter. Sitting on a large, velvet chair that was deemed comfortable to her, Eboni turned her laughter into soft giggles as she continued to flip through the pages. With a large book on her lap and the covers being black with a picture of a gold cross on it surrounded by a circle along with Egyptian hieroglyphics labeled on the book, she continued to look through the pages that were filled with pictures and words that looked difficult for a human being to know. But for her, it's easy to read them.

"These spells will definitely work," she said while pushing a strand of hair away from her face. "Even this one would help get their memories back."

Hearing a small hiss, she didn't move from her spot when the albino snake with blue eyes slithered around her body and rested its head on her shoulder. She smiled and stroked its head with her fingers. "Our plan is almost complete, Nagini. We just need to complete a few more things before we set it in motion."

Hissing a bit, Nagini nuzzled her cheek while her eyes twinkled in excitement. Stroking her head more, Eboni continued to focus on the book. "Besides getting a few ingredients needed for the spell, I also need my gems here in order to complete it. Sadly, using my powers won't work or the gods will notice that I'm here. There's' no way that I'm getting caught nor leave without my darling gems!"

Nagini nuzzled her more to calm her down and she sighed a bit while caressing her cheek. "I know. I just need to be patient. I waited for 5 millennia for them to be reborn again. Now that I have found them, I'll never lose them ever again."

Feeling her leg being tapped, she looked down to see her small black snake with yellow stripes flicking its small tongue at her. Ushering it to come forward, the snake slithered onto her leg and over to her lap where it started to hiss at her. Not a threatening hiss, but the type to have a conversation with someone.

"I'm delighted to hear that our precious and beautiful gems are safe and no harm has come to them," she smiled, but then frowned. "I do feel terrible for making them exhausted from my dreams. But it won't happen again since my plan will now start. Were you able to get the location of our lovely gem?"

The small snake nodded at her and she smiled again. "Wonderful! We'll have him lured here to Domino City since I need all 3 of them for the spell to work. Luckily, the full moon will appear during the break."

Both Nagini and the small snake hissed in excitement as she caressed their scales. "We'll get our gems back. This time, we'll make sure that nothing will harm them. Not even by death."

Her eyes gazed up at a huge portrait hanging on the wall on top of the fireplace. The picture resembled an ancient Egyptian scroll placed in a huge frame with hieroglyphics on it along with 3 boys who resemble Yugi, Ryou, and Malik, but wore Egyptian clothing with their respective duel monsters hovering above them. "Heba. Riyu. Namu. I know your spirits are still there. Just please wait a bit longer. You'll be reunited with me soon. You'll finally be able to be with your mother."

* * *

"Its official! Kaiba is definitely crazy!"

"How is he crazy?"

"Do you remember when he asked to speak with me in private outside the classroom?"

"I remember that."

"I have no idea if my eyes were playing tricks on me, but I swear that he just smiled at me!"

"Kaiba smiling? The world must be ending!"

"I know! And he even thanked me for caring about his well-being! I don't know if he heard about me keeping an eye on him from Mokuba, but I'm pretty sure that it has to be a nightmare! The Seto Kaiba I know never smiles at people except for his brother and never thanks anyone!"

"Wait! Mokuba asked you to keep an eye on him? Why would you do that?"

"He used the puppy dog look on me! I swear it's just like how Yugi does it!"

"Is it that terrifying?"

"It definitely is!"

"Guys! Please keep it down! Don't forget that Ryou still has his headache!"

Joey and Tristan quickly stopped and muttered an apology to Tea. Sighing a bit, her face turned into concern as she looked at Ryou. "I hope their loud voices didn't disturb you, Ryou."

"Its fine, Tea. My headache went away thanks to the medicine," Ryou gave her a small smile. "I made sure to go to bed early and it helped a lot. Luckily, I had no trouble sleeping last night."

"That's good to hear," she sighed in relief. "We were all pretty worried."

"At least that weird Egyptian lady from your dream didn't came back to bother you," Joey replied, his hands shoved into his pant pockets. "Still have any idea on who she could be?"

"No clue at all. I couldn't find anything about her or what her name is," Ryou answered. "Hopefully, Yugi might have an idea if he dreamt about her again or not."

"Speaking of Yugi, where'd he go?" Tristan asked while looking around.

"Strange. I usually see him whenever we walk to school together," Tea said and placed her finger on her chin in a thinking pose. "He's rarely late to school. If he was sick, he could've texted us already."

"Maybe he got distracted by a cat or something. He does have a soft spot for animals," Joey pointed out.

"But he still meets us at the front gates before they close. Lets hope no one is giving him trouble or they'll face a beating from us," Tristan frowned a bit.

"I doubt it since he holds the title of 'King of Games' and gained a lot of respect and admiration from the city," Tea replied.

"I sure hope he didn't get a headache from me or those dreams," Ryou said with his face filled with concern. "I know he's still exhausted like I am."

"I did told Yugi to drink coffee in the morning or splash his face with cold water so he can stay awake," Joey said. "I know he'll run in through the doors real soon before the teacher comes."

Then, the bell rang and the door opened to reveal their history teacher Mr. Konishi. They all quickly went to their seats as he walked inside the classroom and sat at his desk. Placing a stack of papers on the table, he looked up to see the students. "Class, I know you're all excited that today is the last day of school but don't slack off yet. Today, we're gonna do a small written assignment so get your pencils and notebooks out."

While doing that, the others looked at each other with confused and worried looks on their faces when they saw that Yugi's desk is empty, indicating that he wasn't here. As their classes breezed by along with lunch and P.E., they continued to look around and see if Yugi was late or anything, but he still hadn't arrived. They secretly checked their phones to see if he did leave a call or text message, but nothing had shown up.

As the bell rang at 3:00 p.m., all the students cheered and quickly ran out of their classroom to get their stuff and go home to celebrate the arrival of Spring Break. However, Yugi's friends were taking their time in packing up their stuff and getting their bags out as they slowly walked out of their classrooms.

"This is unlike Yugi to not show up on the last day of school," Tea said.

"I bet he skipped today so he could celebrate the break a day early without us!" Joey exclaimed. "I knew that he has a rebel side!"

"And if he did, he should've told us! We would've made some awesome plans!" Tristan nearly pouted.

"I don't think Yugi is the type to skip school," Ryou replied with a sheepish smile on his face. "Maybe he caught a cold and forgot to tell us about it."

"Ryou might be right. Lets go to the game shop and see how he's doing. Luckily, we had no homework so we can pick up a few things for him to cheer him up like burgers," Tea suggested.

"I'm in!"

"Me too!"

"That's a great idea!"

"Then lets go!" Tea pumped her fist in the air as the whole group cheered a bit and left the school.

* * *

A gasp escaped from his mouth as he felt a warm glow coming from the Millennium Puzzle. Looking down, the puzzle was glowing and blinking yellow over and over again. Holding the puzzle that was hanging from the brown rope around his neck, he could feel it vibrate against his hands. He had never seen the puzzle react like that before and he was certain that there was no danger in the afterlife. But what if he was wrong? Is there danger in his kingdom or somewhere else?

"M-My King! How is this possible?!" his cousin priest Seth yelled in shock after seeing his puzzle reacting. "There shouldn't be any danger here at all! The kingdom should be at peace!"

"Even I don't know why my puzzle is reacting like this," Atem said and looked at everyone. "Though I have no clue on why your Millennium items aren't reacting like mine is. Isis, do you have any visions about it?"

"I'm afraid I don't, my pharaoh," Priestess Isis answered while touching her Millennium necklace. "I didn't receive any future visions for quite a while."

"Is it possible that the puzzle is trying to tell us something, my king?" his loyal priest Mahado asked. "A message from the gods, perhaps?"

"If it is, then what could it be?" Atem wondered while gazing at the puzzle.

"So it looks like I'm not the only one who's item is acting crazy."

His head quickly shot up and nearly growled while glaring at him. "I had no idea that you would be in the afterlife, Akefia."

"Awww, did you miss me?" Akefia smirked a bit and jumped off from the ledge connecting the pillars, landing perfectly on the ground. "Its good to know that you still remember me."

"Protect the pharaoh!" Siamun shouted as all the priests formed a line to shield Atem while the guards pointed their spears at Akefia.

"Wait!" Atem yelled. "Lower your weapons!"

"But pharaoh-

"I said lower your weapons! That's an order!"

The guards hesitated, but slowly lowered down their spears. Atem gently pushed Siamun and Seth aside to walk past them and stopped in front of Akefia while glaring at him. "What did you mean that your item is going crazy?"

"Like I said, I thought I was the only one whose item is going bonkers," Akefia said and pulled out his Millennium Ring from his red cloak. "It wouldn't stop glowing and kept on pulling me towards a specific direction. When it lead me here, I thought it wanted me to steal something from here. But after hearing about your puzzle going crazy like my ring is, I wished to know if you did something to our items or not."

"Are you sure it isn't you who caused this?" Atem crossed his arms over his chest. "It could be reacting due to what you did or by something evil."

"I'm afraid I'm not responsible for it this time, pharaoh," Akefia grinned evilly. "But I might have a theory on why they're acting like this."

"What are you talking about, Thief King?" Seth frowned while holding the Millennium Rod. "We're not falling for any trick that you're pulling on us!"

"Even if you do have a theory on why the puzzle and ring are reacting as they are now, why should we believe you?" Priest Shada frowned.

Akefia shrugged his shoulders. "If you choose to believe me or not, I don't care. Its only a theory, not a fact."

"Then do tell us your theory," Atem said.

"If you say so," Akefia smirked while looking at him. "There are a couple of theories on why my Ring and your Puzzle are acting like this. One is that the gods are angry at something and they're using the power of the Millennium items for something. Specific ones maybe and it could be anything."

"And the other theory?"

"They wish to be reunited with their other halves."

"Other halves?" Atem raised an eyebrow in confusion. "But the items don't have an other half."

"No, but we do," Akefia answered. "There's a possibility that our lighter halves got themselves into trouble that caught the attention of our Millennium items."

"Are you saying that Yugi and Ryou might be in danger!?" Atem's eyes widened in shock. "But what type of danger?! And why are the items reacting like this!?"

"Like I said, those are my theories," Akefia said. "But I believe there might be someone who probably knows the real answer on what's happening here."

"And who might this person be?" Atem asked while frowning.

"The deadly assassin hidden in the shadows," Akefia chuckled a bit. "He calls himself Heru."

"Heru?"

"Whom you formerly knew as Mariku."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand as she continued to look through the scrolls. Normally, she wouldn't dare go through her late mother's things unless she wished to know more about her, but something in her gut was telling her to keep on looking through. It feels like her deceased mother might know about the dreams that Malik had, and the answer is hidden in one of these scrolls.

The private study office she uses for her paperwork and other documents used for the museum is where she also keeps most of her family scrolls and other documents stored in drawers or in boxes. Either she or Odion uses it for their work and Malik only comes in here for questions or to remind them that their meals are ready. It isn't small, nor is it too big. It's the right size for her desk, chair, computer, cabinets, and other essential items hidden from view.

Ishizu let out a small sigh as she placed the scroll back in the box and picked out another one. But before she could open it, she sees a small book peeking out from the inside of the box that was covered with a tan cloth. Putting the scroll on the ground next to her, she carefully picked up the small box that was wrapped in the cloth and slowly unwrapped it. Her eyes nearly widened in shock as her eyes scanned the title on the front cover.

 _Diary of Safiya Ishtar_

"Mother never mentioned about having a diary," she whispered to herself and opened the book. "I wonder what type of life she had before meeting father?"

As she skimmed the words and flipped through each page, her curiosity began to grow more as she continued to read through what her mother had written. One particular date caught her interest and she started to read it.

 _June 5, 1995_

 _Today had been a total shock to me. I recently discovered a scroll that had a picture of the snake goddess folding her hands in a prayer while surrounded by gems. But that picture didn't surprise me at all. What surprised me were the pictures of 3 boys dressed in cloaks spreading their arms out towards the sky with creatures, possibly their Ka, floating above them. I asked my family about the scroll and they told me that those boys were the children of the snake goddess. But it couldn't be possible. There were no records of the gods and goddesses having children._

 _And while growing up hearing the stories about them, I know that the snake goddess couldn't have children due to her immortality. But if they really are her children, then how was she able to conceive? And why wasn't it written in our books? Shouldn't everyone know that the goddess has children? And the boys in the picture. I don't know who they are, but something is telling me that one of them from the picture might be one of the male heirs I'll conceive for my future husband. I just hope that it's a good omen and not a bad omen from the gods and goddesses._

As she turned the page, a folded piece of paper fell from the book and landed on the ground. Picking it up and unfolding it, her eyes scanned the image and a gasp escaped from her lips as she looks at the image again. "H-How can it be?"

"Sister!" Malik barged inside the office while holding his cellphone, his face filled with panic. "We got a problem!"

"W-Why!? Whats wrong!?" Ishizu quickly put the paper back inside the journal and closed it so he wouldn't see it.

"Ryou called and asked if I had any dreams that involved the Egyptian woman or Yugi! He said that Yugi never showed up for school and when they went to the game shop, they just learned from his grandfather that Yugi left this morning to get to school! He hasn't seen Yugi when school was over!"

A horrible pit feeling in her stomach clenched a bit as she squeezed her hands tightly on the book. "Are you saying that he's missing?"

"I think he'd been abducted," Malik said, his eyes still holding a bit of fear. "While they were looking around the city for him, they spotted his backpack at the park. However, there was no sign of Yugi. I-I think his disappearance and the woman who appeared in our dreams could be connected."

Ishizu tightened her hold on the book and looked at it. Frowning a bit, she got up from her seat and walked over to Malik. "Malik, you and Odion go get your stuff ready along with your suitcase."

"Are you saying that we-

"Yes," she cut him off while looking at him. "We're going to Domino City, Japan."

* * *

 **Surprised, everyone? The plot became a lot more interesting. Also, the name Heru is supposed to be a past life version of Mariku and I thought that he could be an assassin. And yes, I used Namu as the name for Malik's past life since he used it as a fake name before in Battle City. But now you guys know who he, Heba, and Riyu are! I just researched and picked a name for who Malik's mother is since there was no mention of what her first name is. Please leave good reviews here!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter! If you have a guess on who Eboni really is, then you'll get a good idea on what she meant by her true form. If not, then it's okay! Just keep on reading and you'll figure out who she is real soon! But oh no! Yugi's missing! Is there a possibility that Ryou or Malik are next? Well then, you're gonna have to figure it out real soon if you keep on reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _The song starts to play:_

 _The Millennium Puzzle appears in the center with the other Millennium items surrounding it in a circle. Then, they landed in their respective spots on the Millennium stone, which begins to glow._

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi sees something coming towards him in shock while he's frozen in place)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Ryou tries to defend himself with one arm as he sees something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Malik turns his head and was surprised to see something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are on the ground unconscious while next to each other, and lying on a huge circle with writings and pictures written on the ground)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Atem is on his throne with his usual stare as his crown twinkles from the light. Then, it changes to Yami, who's aura is glowing yellow with the 3 Egyptian god monsters appearing with him. The scenes blink to Bakura standing in the shadows and turning around to look at something, and to Mariku also turning around, but in the opposite direction to also look at something)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yami is floating in the darkness and he brought his hands out to let a light that's shaped like the puzzle land onto both of his hands. As the music starts to play more, scenes of many Duel Monsters are appearing, showing off their roars and poses as they are fighting or defending. Even the Egyptian god monsters appeared at the end of it)_

 _Your move!_

 _(A woman who's face is covered in the shadows stands from her throne while spreading her arms out. The scene goes over to Yugi, Ryou, and Malik opening their eyes while standing near each other, but with different clothing on, and their eyes were a darker color than usual. The next scene shows 3 apparitions floating above them from behind and they resemble the 3 boys)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are falling into the darkness and their yamis' reached out to them to try to grab them, but were unable to. There were also 3 apparitions floating above them from behind that resembled the yamis', who did the same thing the yamis' were doing)_

 _It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!_

 _(Two figures that resemble Yami and Yugi are floating in the dark abyss, but in their glowing spirit form, and they were slowly leaning in towards each other as the light brightens a lot from the background to block their faces on what they were doing)_

 _(As the music kicks up, Joey makes a pose with his duel disk and then his face appears with a stern expression on his face. Tristan does a pose with his duel disk and his face also appeared with a stern expression on it. Tea makes a pose with her duel disk and her face appeared that looked stern. Kaiba had his hand up while holding his card to summon his monster and a stern expression also appeared on his face)_

 _(The next scene shows the yamis' holding Yugi, Ryou, and Malik bridal style as they appear unconscious in their arms, and looking at the blackened sky with their faces angered. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, Ishizu, and Odion are in the background with them, and also looking at the sky with angered and frightful expressions on their faces while looking at the woman, who was floating in the sky and grinning evilly at them)_

 _(The next scene shows Yami, Bakura, and Mariku holding their Millennium items in their hands as it started to glow, and they were looking at the sky as light was shot upwards towards it from their items. The final scene shows Yami drawing out his card and holding it up in the air in his usual pose as the Egyptian god monsters appeared with him)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! (-Oh! -Oh! -Oh!)_

 _(The Balance of Light & Darkness)_

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to follow you."

"Like I said, I'm the only one who knows where he dwells in."

"How do I know this isn't some sort of trap?"

"You would've been killed by my hands already."

"You can't kill me in the afterlife. Its impossible."

"Then explain why your guards were pointing their spears at me even though they knew that you can't kill someone in the afterlife?"

"…"

"Ha! I rendered you speechless!"

"Oh be quiet! Now are you sure he lives around here!?"

"An assassin can never stay out in the open. Its better to stay hidden where no one knows where you are."

"So the caves are the best option?"

"That or underground temples. It depends on where he can get a good water source."

Atem frowned a bit while holding onto the reins, his puzzle still blinking with light. "My mind still can't comprehend that Mariku had a past life. I thought he was Malik's second personality?"

He and Akefia were riding on two separate horses that they were familiar with: Atem's white horse called Antar and Akefia's black horse called Ziyadah. They wore white cloaks that cover them from head to toe except for their faces, and were at a desert area near some cliffs. The cliffs held some caves located underneath them, nearly hidden by large stones and shadows.

His eyes wandered at the sky to see the clear blue sky, and a bit of wind flew against him to make his cloak flutter. Since the sun had already risen, there's a good chance that everyone in the palace would notice that he's gone. He couldn't inform them that he would go see Heru with Akefia since they still don't trust the 'Bandit King' alone with their pharaoh. Even the stunt Akefia pulled made everyone increase their security in the palace to make sure Atem would be safe.

Due to that, he had no choice but to sneak out of the palace with Akefia's help during the nighttime. Luckily, no one had spotted them so they were able to get their horses and leave before sunrise. A part of him felt a bit guilty for not telling his cousin Seth or his faithful priest Mahado, but another part of him felt like they wouldn't understand his situation. It was hard for him to not let anyone know how he truly felt after he lost the duel to return to the afterlife in order to regain all of his lost memories and reunite with his loved ones. For him, it was still different living in ancient Egypt while he was used to living in the 21st century in Domino City.

Even as a spirit from the puzzle, he felt a deep connection with Yugi and the others. He could still remember how dark and lonely it was being trapped in the puzzle for 5,000 years. Either sleeping or not, he didn't keep track on how long time had passed until his soul suddenly felt like someone was fixing it. Then, his soul room formed another door outside his door and he could feel the presence of warmth and innocence radiating from the distance. To him, it was a sign that someone had found the puzzle and is now completing it. His spirit can finally be free from the darkness.

When he met the person who completed the puzzle, he was surprised to meet someone who resembled him. And that person was Yugi Muto, the one who wished to have friends. While they do look alike, there were still some key differences. Yugi's eyes were an amethyst color filled with innocence while his eyes were crimson red. Their hairstyle is the same, but Yugi's had purple streaks in his ear while Atem's streaks were red. Yugi even had a small curl on the middle of his forehead while Atem doesn't.

He could still remember the warmth and kindness Yugi had given him when they first met. Even though he was a bit scared of Yami, before he figured out what his real name was, he still saw the goodness in him. He even helped him regain his memories back and figure out how to get back to his home.

To his real time.

His relationship with Solomon Muto along with Joey, Tristan, Tea, Duke, and many people were still good. Even his rivalry with Seto Kaiba is still the same since he's almost like his cousin Seth. But his relationship with Yugi is different from the others. Their bond was very close and deep, more than a brother-like relationship. While he's the darker half, Yugi is his lighter half. They were like the sun and the moon or like yin and yang. They both complete each other whenever they stay close to one another for a very long time. But he has no idea what his true relationship could be with Yugi. Is it something beyond being partners or is it much more?

"Hey! Are you listening to me, baka pharaoh!?" Akefia yelled at him in anger.

Atem quickly snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to look at him. "Huh? Did you say something?"

"Did you even listen to what I just said about how Mariku got here and why he wasn't destroyed in the shadow realm!?"

"I'm afraid not. My mind pondered over to how Yugi and everyone else is doing."

Akefia opened his mouth, but then closed it and let out a small scoff. "Get over it, pharaoh. Dwelling on it isn't gonna bring the shrimp here."

"I know, but I still wonder how Yugi is doing without me," Atem replied, looking at his hands. "I mean, it's been so long since I've last seen him. I still wonder if he's doing fine along with the others. And if he's still able to stand on his own two feet."

"You worry too much, pharaoh. You hung around with that shrimp and the other idiots way too much."

"I have to worry, you foolish tomb-robber! The dream I had of Yugi being in danger could be real!"

Akefia raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What dream? Did you dreamt of him dying or something?"

"Just forget it! You wouldn't understand! You don't even care about the well-being of your lighter half!"

"There's nothing to worry about since yadonushi is finally doing better without me," Akefia replied and turned his head to look at the front. "I admit that I've done a lot of bad things due to the spirit of Zorc. But they still continue even after he was destroyed. I don't know why the gods have brought me to the afterlife instead of hell, but if you ask me, it would've been better to just disappear forever or something. It feels a whole lot different here than from back then before everything became a disaster."

"But what about your family? Weren't you happy to see them?" Atem asked with a confused tone.

"The spirits of my family and people of Kul-Elna were the ones I recognize. The ones here in the afterlife are different from what I remembered," Akefia frowned while looking at the sky. "I changed but they haven't. They still have no care in the world except for the fact that they were all killed and used to become the Millennium items. It feels like I don't know them anymore. And that they don't know me at all."

"Just like me when I saw my father and everyone else," Atem whispered to himself. "I know how you feel, thief king. It still felt like no one understands my true feelings. I couldn't even tell my cousin or Mahado of my own emotions. Its like bubbling them all up and making sure it never gets out."

"And the only way to make sure no one knows about it is to wear a mask that hides how we truly feel."

"Exactly. I can only remove my mask in front of people whom I can really trust."

"For you its possible. But for me, it isn't."

"Don't you trust your other half?"

"Yadonushi only sees me as the evil spirit who lives in the Millennium Ring. He still believes that I'm only using him as a vessel to complete my evil plans involving the Millennium items."

"But you did protected him one time."

"I had to make sure that my host wouldn't get hurt. If that happens, I would also get hurt and there's no way I'm letting his body get damaged by Slifer's attack."

"Akefia, you may sound like you don't care for him, but I do know that Ryou doesn't hate you at all."

"You don't have to lie, pharaoh. I don't like pity."

"Its not pity. I know that Ryou doesn't hate you. If he did, he would've showed it or say it. But he never did. I believe he still thought of you as his friend."

"Like I said, lying won't work at all."

"I'm not lying. I'm telling the truth."

"It doesn't matter anymore because we're here now."

The horses neighed while stopping and both Atem and Akefia got off their respective horses and landed safely on the ground. Looking over, they found a huge cave nearly hidden by the shade from the cliff. In the distance, it would've been impossible to see it. But if someone was up-close, it wouldn't be that difficult to see it.

"Are you certain he's there?" Atem asked while looking at Akefia.

"A source did told me that he would be in this area," Akefia answered and started walking towards the cave. "And if I were you, I'd stay close so you wouldn't get lost. This cave can be a bit tricky if you don't know the way in or out."

Not wanting to start an argument, he closed his mouth and followed Akefia from behind. As they got inside, it had gotten darker but Akefia lighted up a torch and he held it so there would be light providing the pathway. Continuing on the path, he then gazed at the back of his red cloak. "You mentioned about Mariku not being destroyed in the shadow realm and coming here. How is that possible?"

He heard him scoff as he continued to hold the lit torch. "Are you gonna listen this time, baka pharaoh?"

Atem nearly growled, but nodded a bit. "I swore to you that I'm gonna listen."

"Good! Because I don't want to repeat it!"

Clearing his throat a bit, he then started his explanation. "Like you, I too was surprised and shocked that he appeared in the afterlife. I thought someone tried to play a trick on me, but it was no trick at all. Mariku, who was known as Heru in this era, didn't die in the shadow realm. His soul took him to the afterlife after being cleansed of his sins."

"Did the same thing happened to your soul?"

"Yes, but I don't remember how they did it. But anyways, only part of his soul resided in the rod. The other half resided in the afterlife where his reincarnation is. Now that his soul no longer lingers in the Millennium rod, both parts are finally connected and free. He's now a whole person again."

"Even though he was Malik's darker and malevolent 2nd personality born by hatred?"

"Yes and no. Somehow, Malik's hatred for having the carving on his back and being the heir of the Tomb Keepers was so strong that the rod fed off of it and gave it to Mariku's other half of the soul, which is the darker half."

"Which is why none of us knew that Mariku wasn't really an evil personality at all. He truly did have a soul and a past life."

"Exactly! The gods probably did that to make sure no one knew about it. Though no one knows why. Even Mariku didn't know about it since he's still recovering all of his memories."

"But how can you tell that he's an assassin?"

"His weapons, collection of rare poisons, and his wanted poster was a dead giveaway."

"Then how come I've never heard about his status or the wanted poster?"

"Because I made sure my contacts would get rid of information that relates to me so you wouldn't stop me, pharaoh."

Atem stopped as his whole body began to freeze. His eyes nearly widened in shock and fear as he saw the silhouette of a figure that he's familiar with standing a few feet in front of him. Akefia lifted the torch up to show the figure's face and a smirk appeared on his face. "Looks like we found you, Heru."

An evil grin formed on his face, his dark purple eyes nearly twinkling with mischief. "Likewise, Akefia. Though I am quite thrilled that you brought the pharaoh here. Did he miss me that much?"

Atem's fear then turned to anger as he glared at him. "I came here for answers, Heru! How is it possible that you have a past life here!? And what do you know about our items reacting like this!?"

Heru gave him a small shrug. "For your first question, even I had no idea that I was actually real and not a fake. The gods and goddesses of the high heavens gave me no explanation at all except for my memories, which are still messed up in my head. And for your second question, it looks like I was right. It isn't just me who has a crazy item."

"Your item?" Atem raised an eyebrow while scanning him from head to toe. Heru's outfit consisted of a gray shendyt with black and gold colors that resembled Atem's shendyt, but in different colors. A black cloak covered his arms, but was opened to reveal his tanned body with well-defined abs along with his legs and Egyptian shoes that cover his feet. A black strap hung around his body that held a couple of sharp knives along with something else, but he couldn't see what it is. A couple of bronze rings were on his fingers including a golden bracelet hanging on his wrist. His hair was the same like last time when they met, but his aura didn't seem that intimidating anymore. "Are you talking about the Millennium Rod? Seth has it in his possession."

"Not anymore," Heru smirked as he pulled it out from his waistband and held it in front of them, showing the rod also blinking with light like the puzzle and ring.

Atem gasped a bit. "H-How is that possible?! I thought-

"Switched it with a fake and got a gypsy to place magic on the fake to make him believe that it was real. Luckily, that fool didn't notice a thing," Heru chuckled. "But enough about me. What made you wanna come find me?"

"The pharaoh here wanted to know on why our items are reacting like this," Akefia replied while looking at his Millennium Ring. "He believes that you might hold the answer to that."

"Oh really?" Heru grinned and looked at Atem. "Its very simple, pharaoh. The gods are most likely trying to tell us something."

"By doing this?" he gestured to their Millennium items that were still blinking light. "Are they implying that something dangerous will happen to us?"

"Its either us or our lighter halves."

"Then there's a possibility that Yugi and the others are in danger?"

"It could be possible. My hikari probably got involved with something that he wasn't supposed to do."

"Since when did you call Malik your hikari? I thought you didn't care about him," Akefia said.

"I call him that due to me being his darker half and him being my lighter half," Heru pointed out. "He did create me and brought me to life when I protected him from danger. In exchange for fulfilling his wishes, we both achieve our own plans on the pharaoh. But since that didn't work and I got sent back to the Shadow Realm, I'm now trying to sort through my memories of who I truly was before losing them."

"So we're all in the same boat," Atem replied and looked at his puzzle while holding it. "If the gods are trying to tell us something, we should head over to the temple of Edfu. Maybe they could give us an answer."

"At least something exciting would finally happen. I was already getting bored in the afterlife," Akefia smirked, but then frowned. "But if it involves our hikaris getting into trouble, then I won't be forgiving. No one messes with yadonushi except for me."

"I too feel the same way with Malik-hikari. If there is trouble and he's involved in it, no one can stop me from causing mayhem," Heru grinned evilly as the eye of Wdjat appeared on his forehead.

"Then we should start leaving. We can't waste any more time," Atem told them with a serious expression on his face. "If there is danger, then we'll have to ask the gods for help."

"Lead the way, pharaoh."

"We'll make sure nothing gets in our way."

"And also, don't cause any trouble as we get there. We need to stay hidden from view," he glared at the both of them and then turned around to leave the cave.

"Now that's not fun at all, baka pharaoh."

"You definitely ruin people's fun."

They both followed after Atem while walking out of the cave. As they went towards the exit, they each have one thought in their mind.

" _Prepare yourself, danger. You'll be facing something that you cannot defeat."_

* * *

"Whoever took my best friend better bring him back or he'll face my Brooklyn Rage!"

"Your what?"

"You know what I'm talking about! I nearly unleashed it on Kaiba one time!"

"I don't think you did."

"Of course I did! You didn't even pay attention!"

"Guys, knock it off! Mr. Muto needs our comforting! Arguing isn't gonna help us find Yugi!"

Tea's statement made Joey and Tristan stop their antics as their eyes softened from seeing Solomon's state. Sitting on the couch with his face buried in his hands, they could tell that he's trying not to cry. While Tea was sitting next to him and rubbing his back to comfort him, it did little to help ease Solomon's mind. Not knowing where Yugi could be made him worry so much of what possible danger he could be in.

Crouching down in front of him, Joey placed his hand on Solomon's knee. "Cheer up, old man. We'll find Yugi. Nothing will stop him from coming back home. Don't forget that we've all been through a bunch of tough situations, but we were all able to get out of it!"

Solomon removed his hands from his face and looked up at Joey, his eyes nearly red and brimming with tears. "I know, but this is different. There shouldn't be any danger that involves my grandson disappearing like that. Something is definitely wrong. I can feel it in my gut."

"I still think that we should ask the police for help," Tea replied.

"I doubt it," Tristan frowned and folded his arms. "They'll think he ran away or something due to his age. They won't even understand our situation or the dreams Yugi's been getting that caused him to be tired."

"Dreams?" Solomon asked and looked at him. "What dreams? Yugi never told me about it."

"Just some weird dreams about an Egyptian lady calling him a gem or something. We still don't know who she is, but she's been making Yugi feel tired all the time," Joey explained to him as he stood up. "Though we have no clue if they're related to him going missing or not."

"Either way, we gotta put our faith in Yugi. Whatever happened to him, I know he won't give up without a fight," Tristan replied with a small smile to cheer up Solomon.

"I'm glad he has such good friends to be there for him," Solomon sighed a bit while trying to form a smile. "I just hope that he won't get hurt or anything."

Before anyone could open their mouth, the door to the game shop was opened, making a bell ding so they would know that someone came in. Tea got up and went over to the front desk and gasped a bit. "Ishizu? Odion? Malik?"

"Hello Tea," Ishizu greeted her with a smile. "We learned about your situation from Ryou who phoned us. Please tell me everything on what happened."

Nodding her head, she led them over to the living room where Solomon was still sitting on the couch while Joey and Tristan were leaning against the wall with their arms folded. Seeing Ishizu and her brothers, they gave them firm nods as everyone were either sitting at their seats or standing near the walls.

"W-Would you 3 like some refreshments or anything? I can-

Ishizu put her hand up to stop Solomon from talking him. "There's no need, Mr. Muto. Right now, we must focus on what happened to Yugi and where he could be."

"And you guys found his bag at the park?" Malik asked them.

"We did," Tristan answered. "His books were still in there and nothing was missing. But we have no clue on where he could be or who took him."

"And since there weren't any security cameras near the area he was at, its even more difficult to know what happened to him," Tea added.

"So in conclusion, we got no clue on where he could be at," Joey finished. "Though I still think that Egyptian woman from his and Ryou's dreams is responsible for what happened to him!"

"And Ryou isn't here?" Ishizu asked and looked around.

"He said he's on his way over from home. He just texted me 15 minutes ago," Tea answered her.

"Ishizu," Odion began to say with a concerned look on his face. "Do you think-

"I'm hoping it's not true," Ishizu frowned a bit. "Lets hope he isn't in danger."

"I'll go look for him. Luckily, he gave me his address just in case if we ever come here and visit," Malik said and stood up. "Sister. Brother. I'll be back so stay right here."

He quickly ran out of the room and exited the game-shop before they could open their mouths to stop him. He knew what they were gonna say, but he couldn't do that. With Yugi disappearing, there's a chance both he and Ryou are next. If the woman in his dream is connected to Yugi's disappearance, then what connection did she have with the gods and goddesses along with what he read from his family's books?

Feeling his lungs about to explode from lack of oxygen, he made a stop at the park while gasping for breath and resting his hands on his knees. Since he memorized the layout of what Domino City looked like from the map along with the park, he could tell that he was only a few minutes away from Ryou's apartment complex. If he jogged there, he would get there in a couple of minutes. He had to make sure that Ryou was safe. To him, it felt like he has a strong connection with both Yugi and Ryou. A strong bond between the 3 of them as brothers.

As he regained his breathing and about to run again, a chirping noise stopped him. Looking over at the distance, he noticed a small bird sitting on the grass near a tree. Feeling concerned about it, he quickly ran over to the bird and scooped it up with his hands.

"What's wrong, little guy? Did you hurt your wing or something?" he asked the bird while stroking its back. The bird chirped at him as he inspected it to see if there were any injuries on it. Due to its small size, he can tell that it was a baby bird and its feathers are colored yellow with a hint of black along with its belly being colored white.

Looking up, he spotted a nest on the tree branch. Putting the bird on his shoulder, he slowly and carefully climbed up the tree using the branches to help him. It was his first time climbing up a tree, but he didn't mind at all. His top priority was to get that bird back to its nest and then go look for Ryou. As he made it to the tree branch that held the nest, he looked over and saw a couple of baby birds in the nest that resemble the bird on his shoulder. Smiling at how adorable they were, he carefully picked up the bird from his shoulder and placed it back in the nest.

"Be more careful, little guy. Try not to fall from your nest again. If you wanted to learn how to fly, practice flapping your wings first. So that way, you'll get the hang of it."

Waving at the chirping baby bird, he slowly and carefully climbed down the tree and was able to land safely on the ground with his two feet. Sighing in relief, he continued his destination over to Ryou's address. But then, he stopped as a chill ran down his spine. Feeling like something was watching him, he turned his head and gasped as he saw something heading towards him. However, he couldn't tell because he felt it hitting him, causing him to black out.

* * *

 **Holy moly! This was the longest I've ever written! Please leave a lot of reviews and like it! In the next chapter, the yamis' will finally return!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Were you guys surprised from last chapter in seeing Heru, Mariku's past life, in ancient Egypt? Now you all know how he got to the afterlife and what his personality is truly like. But now, Malik has also disappeared and no one knows who did it! I hope you guys are prepared for this chapter then because you'll see who the person that took them really is!**

* * *

 _The song starts to play:_

 _The Millennium Puzzle appears in the center with the other Millennium items surrounding it in a circle. Then, they landed in their respective spots on the Millennium stone, which begins to glow._

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi sees something coming towards him in shock while he's frozen in place)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Ryou tries to defend himself with one arm as he sees something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Malik turns his head and was surprised to see something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are on the ground unconscious while next to each other, and lying on a huge circle with writings and pictures written on the ground)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Atem is on his throne with his usual stare as his crown twinkles from the light. Then, it changes to Yami, who's aura is glowing yellow with the 3 Egyptian god monsters appearing with him. The scenes blink to Bakura standing in the shadows and turning around to look at something, and to Mariku also turning around, but in the opposite direction to also look at something)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yami is floating in the darkness and he brought his hands out to let a light that's shaped like the puzzle land onto both of his hands. As the music starts to play more, scenes of many Duel Monsters are appearing, showing off their roars and poses as they are fighting or defending. Even the Egyptian god monsters appeared at the end of it)_

 _Your move!_

 _(A woman who's face is covered in the shadows stands from her throne while spreading her arms out. The scene goes over to Yugi, Ryou, and Malik opening their eyes while standing near each other, but with different clothing on, and their eyes were a darker color than usual. The next scene shows 3 apparitions floating above them from behind and they resemble the 3 boys)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are falling into the darkness and their yamis' reached out to them to try to grab them, but were unable to. There were also 3 apparitions floating above them from behind that resembled the yamis', who did the same thing the yamis' were doing)_

 _It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!_

 _(Two figures that resemble Yami and Yugi are floating in the dark abyss, but in their glowing spirit form, and they were slowly leaning in towards each other as the light brightens a lot from the background to block their faces on what they were doing)_

 _(As the music kicks up, Joey makes a pose with his duel disk and then his face appears with a stern expression on his face. Tristan does a pose with his duel disk and his face also appeared with a stern expression on it. Tea makes a pose with her duel disk and her face appeared that looked stern. Kaiba had his hand up while holding his card to summon his monster and a stern expression also appeared on his face)_

 _(The next scene shows the yamis' holding Yugi, Ryou, and Malik bridal style as they appear unconscious in their arms, and looking at the blackened sky with their faces angered. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, Ishizu, and Odion are in the background with them, and also looking at the sky with angered and frightful expressions on their faces while looking at the woman, who was floating in the sky and grinning evilly at them)_

 _(The next scene shows Yami, Bakura, and Mariku holding their Millennium items in their hands as it started to glow, and they were looking at the sky as light was shot upwards towards it from their items. The final scene shows Yami drawing out his card and holding it up in the air in his usual pose as the Egyptian god monsters appeared with him)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! (-Oh! -Oh! -Oh!)_

 _(The Balance of Light & Darkness)_

* * *

A choked sob escaped from her lips as she covered her mouth and tried not to let out too much noise. Small tears streamed down her cheeks as she gazed at 3 figures lying down on the floor next to each other with their eyes closed. Even though they weren't moving, they were still breathing but unconscious. They were lying down on a huge circle with pictures and writings drawn and written on it. Most of it was Egyptian hieroglyphics that she can understand.

The room they were in is the basement area that was almost big like the living room upstairs. Besides the light-bulb hanging on the ceiling to provide illumination for the room, candles were lit up to provide more brightness and form some shadows on the walls. Wiping her eyes with her hands, she got on her knees and stroked a face. "Heba, my precious gem."

She then did the same to the other two figures. "Riyu, my beautiful gem. Namu, my lovely gem. You all came back to me. You're with your mommy again."

Her red lips formed into a smile, making her appearance look more beautiful. "My plan is perfectly going well. I just need to complete this spell, and they'll finally get their memories back. They'll remember me and our family again."

A few hisses were heard and Nagini slithered out from the shadows along with two other snakes. The first snake had a light purple shade with a bit of white covering its scales and eyes a light red color. The second snake had a yellow and black shade of color on its scales and eyes that were dark and beady. Eboni stroked their scales while looking at them. "Viola. Nagini. Aurelia. You 3 can go and touch them. But you must make it quick. I have to finish performing the spell before they wake up."

They nodded and slid over to the boys: Viola going to Yugi, Nagini going to Ryou, and Aurelia going to Malik. They each looked at the boys, and then nuzzled their cheeks with their heads. A soft purr rumbled in their throats as they happily hissed at being reunited with their family members.

"Soon, they'll come back to us. They'll finally remember us again," she smiled more as her form changed to depict an Egyptian woman dressed in clothing that made her resemble a goddess. Her features remained the same except for her head, which changed shape to resemble a snake's head as her golden snake-like eyes started glowing. "No one will stop me from being with my gems~ My sweet children~ My pure, kind lights~"

She gazed at them with a loving look in her eyes as she started to chant a spell in her language. The snakes quickly slid away from the boys as the circle on the ground along with the pictures and writings began to glow. A symbol appeared on the boys' foreheads, showing a W glowing in a rainbow color.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?! Ryou also disappeared?!"

"But how!?"

"He left me a text saying he's on his way! He couldn't have vanished!"

"I'm afraid I'm not joking," Solomon sadly sighed after hanging up the phone. "I just received a call from Ryou's father. He tried to call Ryou on his phone so many times and left some messages and voice mails, but he still got no answer. He said that it was rare for Ryou to miss his calls and messages. I had to make him believe that Ryou was busy with after-school activities and will call him soon. I couldn't let him think that his son disappeared. We can't let the police get involved with something they don't even know or believe."

"With Ryou missing, someone must be targeting them for a specific reason," a grim look appeared on Ishizu's face. "I hope my reason isn't correct."

"Ishizu, Malik isn't answering my calls or messages," Odion replied with his tone filled with worry. "I have a bad feeling about this."

A small chill washed through her as her fingers started to tremble. She could hear her own heart beating loudly in her body, and her surroundings suddenly became silent. Her vision started to change its image into something else. It looked like a film being played and only she could see and hear it. Images of hieroglyphics and pictures appeared along with an altar showing a statue of an Egyptian deity. 3 figures dressed in hooded cloaks had their backs turned to her and were kneeling at the altar that was decorated with flowers and jewelry.

Then, the figures stood up straight and slowly turned their heads so she could see their faces. She could tell who they were due to their resemblance to Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. Apparitions of familiar duel monsters appeared behind them and a snake was resting on each of the boys' shoulders.

The scene changed to a throne room where a female sat at her throne. Her face was covered with a veil and only her eyes were shown. She looked like a beautiful Egyptian goddess due to the clothing she wore, and the hieroglyphics printed on the walls of the room. She wielded a blue and yellow scepter with a statue of a golden snake wrapped around the top of it.

Before she could examine more on the throne room, the scene changed again to a cave being lit up with a fireplace. She saw the boy, who resembled her brother Malik, sitting on a blanket and next to a figure. Taking a closer look, a look of shock appeared on her face when she realized that the person sitting next to Malik's look-a-like resembles Mariku. They looked like they were having a conversation and getting along with one another, smiling and laughing. Then, their eyes gazed at each other and slowly started to lean in with the shadows hiding their faces.

Suddenly, her body began to shake and someone was yelling in her ear. Blinking her eyes, she was now back in the game-shop and being held by Odion. Looking around, everyone gave her a concerned and worried look. "D-Did something happen?"

"Ishizu, you nearly fainted when you had that odd look on your face," Tea answered with her eyes filled with concern. "We were scared that you were having some sort of panic attack or something."

"I think you should sit down since you're still shaking," Tristan pointed to Ishizu's legs trembling a bit.

Slowly sitting down on the couch with Odion's help, Solomon gave her a glass of water. Thanking him, she took a few sips and let out a sigh of relief after placing the cup on the table. "Thank you. I don't know what happened. It felt like I wasn't here anymore. Its almost like I got a vision from somewhere."

"Vision?" Joey asked.

"But how is that possible? You no longer have the Millennium necklace," Odion replied with a bit of shock. "Could it be its after-effects?"

"I have no clue, Odion," she said and massaged her forehead. "But I knew it was a vision. It showed me something from the past."

"From the past? Did you get a clear image of it?"

"Yes. I did," she said and looked at him with her eyes filled with concern. "I believe it's related to Yugi and Ryou's disappearance. We need to find Malik now before he's next."

"No one is stealing one of my friends again!" Joey exclaimed. "Come on, you guys! Lets go and find Malik now!"

"On it!" Tristan also exclaimed.

"Ishizu, you should stay with Mr. Muto. You still need to recover from what happened," Tea said while looking at her.

"But I can't let Malik be in danger. I must go look for him!" Ishizu replied, trying to get up but was stopped by Odion.

"Ishizu," he said and looked at her. "I'll look for Malik. Don't forget that he is also my brother and I care for him a lot just like how you care for him. Stay here and rest. Your health is also important."

"But Odion-

A look from him made her seal her lips shut. Knowing what he's telling her without speaking in words, she frowned but then slowly nodded. She knew that she couldn't go anywhere after what happened a few minutes ago. She'll have to stay and rest a bit while they go look for Malik.

Seeing that she agreed, Odion gave her a firm nod and left the game-shop with Joey, Tristan, and Tea. Closing her hand into a fist and placing it on her chest, the memory of what she saw still played in her mind. Why did the boys in her vision resemble her brother along with Yugi and Ryou? Why were they mentioned in her mother's diary and shown in the picture? Who was the woman in her vision? But most of all, what type of relationship did the boy who resemble Malik and the boy who resembled Mariku have with each other?

* * *

A frustrated growl escaped from his lips as his head turned from left to right, his eyes scanning the park. After he and the others had split up to cover the city, he had a gut feeling that the park would hold some clues that can help him figure out who took Yugi and Ryou. Since Ryou's apartment is nearly close to the park, there's a possibility that Malik took the park as a shortcut to get there.

Looking around more, Joey started walking on a particular pathway that was near some cherry blossom trees. Seeing that they were still blooming, a sigh escaped from his lips as he continued to scan the area. "I really hope Malik didn't get kidnapped. If he did, then we're all back to square one."

His mind pondered over to the events from the discovery of Yami along with the Millennium items and the recovery of Yami's memories as a pharaoh. He could still remember the time he met Ryou along with his darker half known as Bakura. Even Malik's darker half Mariku was also creepy. It did take him a while to trust Malik again after all the events that happened, but he can tell that Malik is really a good person.

To him, they can both relate to each other: having bastard fathers, a tough childhood, no mother, and wanting to keep their loved ones safe. He could see Malik as a younger brother and a possible partner-in-crime if they ever wanna pull tricks on people. A small snort escaped from his mouth as an image of him and Malik in chibi form are running away in glee from a chibi Kaiba, who's chasing them and pissed off due to being covered in pink paint.

"I can definitely see that happening," he chuckled a bit and continued his search.

As he continued to look around while walking, he didn't notice someone walking past him until he bumped into that person. Managing to regain his balance, he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that. I didn't see you there."

"Its alright. I should apologize for not paying attention to my surroundings."

Looking over, he saw that it was his classmate from school. "It was totally my fault, Eboni. I didn't see you there until it was too late and-

She placed her hand up to silence him. "Its fine, Joey. I know it was an accident."

Lightly blushing from her smile, his face turned into confusion. "Wait! You know my name?"

"I heard from others that you have a huge rivalry going on with a person named Seto Kaiba."

"That's because I'm an awesome duelist while he's a bastard with a heart that's cold as ice!" he exclaimed in triumph while puffing his chest out. "I'm also a pretty good duelist myself!"

"Really? You must have a very strong deck then," she giggled a bit. "You know, your hair reminds me of the sun."

"My hair?" he asked while touching his hair.

She nodded. "Your hair is a beautiful golden color. It reminds me of a citrine gem. Your hair perfectly matches it."

"G-Gee. Thanks," a small red blush appeared on his face. "It's the first time a stranger had complimented my hair."

"Your personality is also filled with radiance. You're definitely like the sun."

"Really?"

"Really," she smiled more, her eyes started to glow a golden color while looking at him. "You're like a radiant gem."

"Radiant…. gem?..." his eyes started to turn into a dull color as he looked at her glowing eyes.

A small smirk formed on her lips. Looking around to see that there were no witnesses, she brought her hand out and slowly reached out to him. "Come to me, my radiant gem~ You can join our family~"

"Join… family?..." he slowly started to lean into her touch.

Before she could lay a finger on him, she suddenly jumped back as a blast hit the ground in front of her. Growling a bit, she looked up and hissed to see the person who did that. "How dare you!?~"

Holding Joey with one arm, who was unconscious and had his head resting against the crook of his neck, Seto Kaiba had his other arm pointed at her, a device on his wrist that looked like the capsule disk that can shoot out duel monsters but can actually shoot out beams. "I don't appreciate it when someone messes with my puppy. I'm the only person who can mess with him."

Her eyes glowing in anger, a loud hiss escaped from her lips. "I never knew that you had feelings, priest."

His eyebrow rose a bit at her comment. "So its true. You're not really from here. You're part of that Egyptian hocus pocus thing, aren't you? Only a few people knew me as a priest from a long time ago."

"I know everything, priest," a small evil laugh escaped from her mouth while grinning. "I've lived through so many years when time had changed and everything became different. I still remember your occupation, your Blue Eyes White Dragon, and the feelings you hold for your radiant gem~"

"What are you blabbing about?"

"Let the priestess know that I returned~ And this time, the pharaoh and his partners won't stop me at all~"

Grabbing something from her pocket, she threw it on the ground and the whole area was covered in smoke. Covering his mouth with one hand to prevent inhalation of it, the smoke soon cleared away with no evidence that Eboni was there. Frowning more, he looked down and his eyes gazed at Joey. Still unconscious and in his arms, he sighed and picked him up in a bridal position. Thanking his lucky stars that the park was empty and no one was there, he went over to his nearby limousine where his driver and Mokuba were waiting for him.

His door opened for him, Kaiba stepped inside and carefully placed Joey on the seat next to him. With the door closed behind them, the driver started to drove them towards their destination. He looked at Joey and saw that there were no injuries on him, which made him feel a bit of relief. He didn't know why he felt like that, but brushed it off as nothing.

"Big brother, whats going on?" Mokuba asked while looking at both him and Joey with a worried look on his face. "What happened to Joey? Did someone hurt him?"

"Nothing like that, Mokuba. The mutt nearly got into trouble and I had to get him out of that situation," Kaiba bluntly replied while looking out the window with his arms folded and his legs crossed. "We'll make a stop at the Kame Game Shop and drop the mutt off there. They can take him home since they have his address."

"But what if he's really hurt? Maybe we should take him to the hospital or to our mansion so our personal doctor can look him over," Mokuba suggested to him.

"People will ask questions and the paparazzi would spread fake rumors on why he's with us. We need to remain undetected."

"I know you're concerned about him, big brother. I can tell by that look in your eye."

"What look?"

"You know which one I'm talking about."

Seto remained silent and continued to look at the window in interest. His mind pondered over to what happened at the park. He was lucky to see from the distance and saw everything that happened there. His gut feeling proved him right when he saw Eboni's eyes glowing. She wasn't human at all. And she was close to hypnotizing Wheeler, but he was able to stop it. He had no clue why he did that or brought his latest gadget to help him save Joey, but the voice in his head wouldn't stop telling him that no one is allowed to mess with Joey except for himself.

 _"Let the priestess know that I returned~ And this time, the pharaoh and his partners won't stop me at all~"_

His eyes widened a bit after that sentence repeated in his head. She mentioned about the priestess, whom he knew that she's referring to Ishizu. And the pharaoh, he knew who he was. If what she's saying is true, then there's a possibility that he'll return.

Atem, or known as Yami Yugi, will come back to this time.

A small groan reached his ears and he turned his head to see the mutt slowly starting to wake up. Seeing his black eyelashes fluttering open from his eyelids, his eyes were then wide open and he gasped while looking around. "W-What the hell!? Where am I!?"

"Joey! Thank goodness you're okay!" Mokuba tackled him into a hug. "Seto wouldn't tell me the whole story, but I know that he saved you from something!"

"H-Huh!?" memories of what happened flowed into his head and his eyes widened and he turned his head to look at Seto. "Y-You saved me? B-But why!?"

"I don't allow anyone messing with what belongs to me," Seto replied with his eyes closed, but then opened them as a small smirk formed on his lips. "After all, you're my puppy."

"H-Hey! I'm no puppy! Say my real name right!" Joey shook his fist angrily at him while snarling. "And more importantly, where are you taking me!?"

"Back to the game shop. I need answers from there along with what Eboni had said."

"What are you talking about?"

"I need to know if the pharaoh truly is coming back."

"H-Huh?!" Joey exclaimed in shock. "A-Atem's coming back!? What did she say to you!? And what did she try to do to me!?"

"Lets just say that I knew Eboni Ode isn't who she really is. She's more likely not human."

"Y-You mean she's an alien!?"

"That's not what I-

"I knew it! Aliens are real! Pretty soon, zombies are gonna come to life along with vampires and-

"She isn't an alien! Now stop interrupting!"

"We're here, Seto!"

He turned his head to see that they stopped near the game shop. Seeing that they parked at a good distance away from prying eyes, he got out of the limousine along with Mokuba and Wheeler. He then turned his head to look at Joey. "If that Eboni person does come back, you'll be staying at our mansion until we're sure she leaves you alone."

"Wait! What?!" Joey exclaimed in shock. "Are you the real Kaiba?!"

"Are you ill, big brother?" Mokuba tried not to smirk. "I think you need a vacation."

"I suggest you wipe that smirk off your face or I'll take away your allowance," Kaiba looked at Mokuba with a small glare.

Mokuba's smirk dropped while Joey is still shouting nonsense on Kaiba not being Kaiba or someone impersonating him. Sighing a bit, Kaiba grabbed Joey's arm and dragged him inside the game shop with Mokuba following them from behind.

* * *

"We couldn't find any clues and no one had seen Malik or Ryou."

"I spoke to a bunch of people and a couple of them did saw Malik running towards the park."

"There was still no call or message on my phone from Malik. Ishizu, I fear that Malik was taken just like Ryou."

Tea bit her lip in anguish as she continued to rub Ishizu's back, whose face was covered with her hands. She could see her shoulders nearly shaking, but was still trying to calm herself down. First Yugi went missing, then Ryou, and now Malik? If the dreams they were having are connected to their disappearance, then who is the woman and what does she want with them?

The bell to the shop rang and when she looked up, she saw Joey coming in along with Kaiba and Mokuba. "Joey? How come-

"The mutt nearly got kidnapped by your so-called classmate Eboni Ode," Seto answered before Joey could open his mouth. "If I wasn't there to stop her, he would've been kidnapped or eaten by her."

"Eboni Ode? The beautiful transfer student at our school?" Tristan asked.

"The same one. However, she's not human," Kaiba frowned and then looked around. "By the way, is it true that the pharaoh is coming back?"

"The pharaoh?" Ishizu removed her hands and looked over at him. "What do you mean? He returned to the afterlife. Its impossible."

"Eboni mentioned about returning and knew that you were a priestess from a past life. She even knew about the pharaoh and the others."

Tea was confused on what Kaiba was saying, but Ishizu's face was filled with horror and shock as she quickly stood up. Odion was also in shock. She had no clue what Kaiba is trying to say, but from what he had mentioned, there's a possibility that Eboni could be an enemy from a past life in Egypt.

"Then there's a possibility," Ishizu's body trembled a bit as she looked at everyone. "She's the one who took my brother along with Yugi and Ryou."

"Who took my landlord?!"

A gasp escaped from everyone's lips as their heads turned to a familiar face. Tea covered her mouth in shock as small tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. She saw Solomon standing in front of 3 figures who were behind them. The figure on the left had the same features as Malik, but a whole lot wilder and just the way she remembered him from Battle City. The figure on the right looked like Ryou, but his face was a bit scarier and his hair had white bangs sticking out on the sides that resemble devil horns. The figure in the middle, however, looked exactly how she remembered him from a long time ago: same crimson red eyes, same tricolored hair, the same Millennium puzzle around his neck, and the same outfit that he wore on the day he dueled against Yugi.

"Its about time you came back, pharaoh," Kaiba narrowed his eyes while looking at him. "We still need to resettle our rematch."

"We will soon, Kaiba," Yami nodded at him and then looked at the others. "Its been a while, everyone."

"Holy moly! Yami came back!" Joey exclaimed in shock.

"Don't forget Yami Bakura!" Tristan pointed at Bakura in shock.

Odion glared at Mariku. "I thought you were destroyed in the shadow realm, Mariku."

Mariku looked at Odion, giving him a devilish smirk. "There are things you don't even know, my Hikari's brother."

"Alright! Enough of this!" Bakura seethed and glared at Ishizu. "Who took yadonushi? And this woman you were talking about. I want those answers immediately!"

"Bakura, calm down!" Yami placed his hand on his shoulder. "Ishizu will tell us everything. We'll get our answers."

Tea saw Bakura let out a tsk sound and crossed his arms over his chest while looking away with an annoyed look on his face. She then saw Yami turn his head and looked at Ishizu with a serious expression on his face. "Ishizu, I need to know everything on what happened. I want to know who took Yugi and the others and why."

* * *

 **Did you guys get the hint from the story? If so, you'll be able to figure out who Eboni really is. If not, then read it again or wait until I update the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Since Monday is Labor Day, I figured that I could use the extra day off to type up this chapter! If any of you had figured out who Eboni is, then good job! But if you're still confused on who she really is, then the answer will be revealed in the story real soon! So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _The song starts to play:_

 _The Millennium Puzzle appears in the center with the other Millennium items surrounding it in a circle. Then, they landed in their respective spots on the Millennium stone, which begins to glow._

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi sees something coming towards him in shock while he's frozen in place)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Ryou tries to defend himself with one arm as he sees something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Malik turns his head and was surprised to see something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are on the ground unconscious while next to each other, and lying on a huge circle with writings and pictures written on the ground)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Atem is on his throne with his usual stare as his crown twinkles from the light. Then, it changes to Yami, who's aura is glowing yellow with the 3 Egyptian god monsters appearing with him. The scenes blink to Bakura standing in the shadows and turning around to look at something, and to Mariku also turning around, but in the opposite direction to also look at something)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yami is floating in the darkness and he brought his hands out to let a light that's shaped like the puzzle land onto both of his hands. As the music starts to play more, scenes of many Duel Monsters are appearing, showing off their roars and poses as they are fighting or defending. Even the Egyptian god monsters appeared at the end of it)_

 _Your move!_

 _(A woman who's face is covered in the shadows stands from her throne while spreading her arms out. The scene goes over to Yugi, Ryou, and Malik opening their eyes while standing near each other, but with different clothing on, and their eyes were a darker color than usual. The next scene shows 3 apparitions floating above them from behind and they resemble the 3 boys)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are falling into the darkness and their yamis' reached out to them to try to grab them, but were unable to. There were also 3 apparitions floating above them from behind that resembled the yamis', who did the same thing the yamis' were doing)_

 _It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!_

 _(Two figures that resemble Yami and Yugi are floating in the dark abyss, but in their glowing spirit form, and they were slowly leaning in towards each other as the light brightens a lot from the background to block their faces on what they were doing)_

 _(As the music kicks up, Joey makes a pose with his duel disk and then his face appears with a stern expression on his face. Tristan does a pose with his duel disk and his face also appeared with a stern expression on it. Tea makes a pose with her duel disk and her face appeared that looked stern. Kaiba had his hand up while holding his card to summon his monster and a stern expression also appeared on his face)_

 _(The next scene shows the yamis' holding Yugi, Ryou, and Malik bridal style as they appear unconscious in their arms, and looking at the blackened sky with their faces angered. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, Ishizu, and Odion are in the background with them, and also looking at the sky with angered and frightful expressions on their faces while looking at the woman, who was floating in the sky and grinning evilly at them)_

 _(The next scene shows Yami, Bakura, and Mariku holding their Millennium items in their hands as it started to glow, and they were looking at the sky as light was shot upwards towards it from their items. The final scene shows Yami drawing out his card and holding it up in the air in his usual pose as the Egyptian god monsters appeared with him)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! (-Oh! -Oh! -Oh!)_

 _(The Balance of Light & Darkness)_

* * *

His crimson red eyes scanned the room to see that everything looked exactly the same after he left. He could tell that the Kame game shop is still doing well as usual, and Solomon looked like he hadn't aged a bit. Even his friends still looked the same, but he could tell that they evolved into their true selves with their personalities still remaining the same.

He gazed over Kaiba along with Mokuba, Ishizu, and Odion. He could tell that Kaiba still had the same cold, arrogant attitude and his eyes were the same whenever they duel with each other. His eyes lingered over at Mokuba, who grew a bit and had his hair shortened to his shoulders. Then he turned his head over to Ishizu and Odion, whose features resemble Priestess Isis and Priest Karim.

Atem's face turned into a grim look while sitting on the couch and looking at everyone. Bakura sat next to him with his arms folded and legs crossed. Mariku chose to stand and lean against the wall near them with his arms folded over his chest and one leg up with his foot planted against the wall. Everyone else were either sitting down or chose to stand.

"Before I tell you the full story, I first must know how you 3 were able to come back from the afterlife," Ishizu said while looking at the 3 yamis'. "It isn't possible for a spirit to be revived back unless they got help from a god."

Atem looked at Bakura, who shrugged, and then to Mariku, who nodded his head once at him, and then turned his head to look at Ishizu. "I'll give you the full story. It all began when we decided to go to the temple of Edfu."

 _A small bead of sweat ran down on his forehead and he wiped it off with the back of his hand. Holding onto the reins tightly, his eyes gazed over at his surroundings as he continued to ride on his horse Antar. Akefia rode on his horse Ziyadah while next to him on his right, and Heru was on his left while riding a brown horse called Resheph. It turns out that Heru would always bring his horse inside the cave with him in order to replenish itself with food and clean water. Doing that would help increase his horse's strength and speed whenever they get away from being caught._

 _Right now, it's been nearly an hour ever since they left from the cave. With the sun still rising high and beating down on them, they still continued their destination towards the temple of Edfu. Built near the Nile River, the temple is known to be a preserved shrine in ancient Egypt to honor the chief god Horus, and Egyptian goddess Hathor of Dendera. If they could get their help to go back to the living, they'll be able to protect their friends and lighter halves from danger._

" _Are we there yet?"_

 _Atem rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Not yet, Heru. We'll get there once we see it."_

" _You already said that 10 minutes ago, pharaoh."_

" _Just be patient. We're in a vast desert. It'll take a while to get there."_

" _Well, I'm already bored!"_

" _Go bother Akefia."_

" _He's too far away. And he won't listen to me!"_

" _We should focus on what we're here for, Heru. You do want to see Malik again, right?"_

 _Heru kept his mouth shut and looked at the sky with a faraway look on his face. His mouth formed into a thin line. "If he's willing to talk to me again. Don't forget that I've done a lot of bad things, pharaoh."_

 _"The darker part of you made you do those things. I know that you're neither on the good side nor the bad side, but you're still on the neutral side. You just need a little push in the right direction," Atem looked at him. "I'm sure you and Malik can be civil with each other if you both take it slow one step at a time. Just give it a try."_

 _"I'll think about it," Heru replied and continued to look at the sky._

 _"Since when do you give out advice, pharaoh?" Akefia raised an eyebrow while looking at him._

 _"Just trying to be helpful," Atem said, his eyes gazing at the front. "It looks like we're almost there. I can see the temple."_

 _Both Akefia and Heru, who snapped out of his daydream, looked at the direction Atem was looking at and saw a ruin outlined to look like an ancient temple. Seeing that it wasn't too far, they jabbed their heels against their horses, causing them to neigh loudly and run towards the temple. 10 minutes later, they were now in front of the main entrance of the Edfu Temple._

 _Getting off his horse Antar, Atem took a step forward and gazed at the temple. The outside structure had been built out of stone to keep it rigid and to last forever, in order to honor the gods and goddesses. Drawings of the ancient Egyptian gods and goddesses were carved on the front. He could also see two statues of hawks planted on either side of the entrance, indicating that they relate to the Egyptian God Horus._

 _He could hear Akefia and Heru also getting down from their horses and looking at the exterior design of the temple. Hearing a small whistle, he looked over to see Akefia scanning the area with his eyes. "Now I wonder why I never thought of coming here to find its treasures."_

 _"Do you really want to face the wrath of the gods and goddesses?" Atem asked him, placing one hand on his hip._

 _Akefia scoffed and folded his arms over his chest. "Even I'm not that stupid, baka pharaoh. Every thief knows that robbing a temple home to a god or goddess is considered idiotic and extremely foolish. Only a complete imbecile would be dumb enough to go in there and rob them of their valuables."_

 _Heru snorted a bit while chuckling. "If it involves battling a god, then I'm up for it."_

 _"Heru, don't be ridiculous. No one can defeat a god," Atem sighed while looking at the temple. "Right now, we must ask for their help. Only a god or goddess has the ability to revive people back from the dead. If they can do that to us, we'll get our old bodies back and feel like a human being again."_

 _"Lets hope I still look cool as before," Akefia said._

 _"And I still want my rod with me," Heru replied while looking at his rod, which was in his knife holster and still blinking._

 _Atem looked at his puzzle that was also blinking and then at the temple. "Then lets go."_

 _They walked over to the entrance and went inside. Passing by the temple columns, they silently continued their destination until they went deeper inside the temple. It didn't take them long to reach the center of the temple._

 _The walls were carved with Egyptian hieroglyphics and symbols, something that the yamis' can understand since it was the language they knew of ever since they first learned how to speak. A few statues were surrounding the walls while placed in each corner of the room. In the top center of the temple, a shrine made out of stone nearly glowed from the outside sunlight peeking through the cracks. Another shrine was built in front of it with a huge bowl resting inside the shrine, long rods made out of stone attached on the bottom part that resembled an Egyptian stretcher. Attached to the front of the bowl is the statue of Horus, showing from his head to his neck._

 _"This is it," Atem replied. "The Temple of Edfu."_

 _"So now what?" Akefia asked. "Are they gonna show up or something?"_

 _"We must offer a prayer for them. After that, they will appear to us," Atem explained._

 _"That's it?" Heru raised an eyebrow. "Sounds a bit too easy."_

 _"They only appear to those who truly want their wish granted," Atem said. "And remember, do not anger them."_

 _Not wanting to hear their comment on his statement, Atem kneeled down on one knee and closed his eyes with his head tilted down in front of the shrine. Akefia and Heru did the same as Atem, showing their respect to the shrine along with the spirits of the gods and goddesses. Then, their Millennium items started to glow brightly along with the shrine. A figure started to appear in front of them, and manifested into a shape to resemble a woman. As the bright light faded away, Atem and the other yamis opened their eyes. Dressed in a traditional Egyptian red dress along with her accessories and hairstyle, she gave them a gentle smile. "You wish to be reunited with your lighter halves?"_

 _Atem's eyes nearly widened in shock. "H-How did you-_

 _She put her hand up to silence him, and then looked at each of them. "I watched you 3 come into the afterlife after your souls left the Earth. I can tell that you were unhappy about something, so I looked through your memories and was able to figure out what you 3 were missing."_

 _"At least we didn't have to say it," Akefia mumbled to himself._

 _Heru looked at her. "Goddess Hathor, we believe that our Hikaris' are in danger. Our Millennium items won't stop blinking."_

 _"We beg of you to take us back into the land of living. We wish to be reunited with our Hikaris and protect them from danger," Atem pleaded while bowing his head down. "Please grant us our wish!"_

 _Hathor looked at each of them. "In order for me to grant your wish, you must leave an offering to the shrine. If you do that, your wishes will be granted."_

 _The Yamis' looked at each other and then at themselves. Atem reached into his pocket hidden in his cloak and pulled out a golden-chained necklace with a red pendant that had the golden ankh symbol on the front along with a small amethyst stone placed on the center. He placed it on the ground in front of the shrine._

 _Akefia looked at his hands and pulled out a ring from his middle finger. The band was a silver color with Egyptian symbols engraved on it along with sapphire stones placed on it. He placed the ring on the ground in front of the shrine and next to the necklace._

 _Heru looked at his arm and pulled out a golden bracelet that resemble a snake bracelet. Egyptian letters were engraved on it along with topaz stones placed on it. He placed the bracelet next to the ring in front of the shrine._

 _Then, Hathor started to chant in an ancient Egyptian language as her eyes started to glow white. Her arms were spread out and she tilted her head up as her chanting started to become louder and bolder. The jewelry began to glow along with the Millennium items and wind started to blow around them. All the symbols and hieroglyphics began to glow as the chanting became louder and a bright light caused the Yamis' to shield their eyes with their arms as they felt their minds and bodies blacking out. Before they let their eyes close, their ears picked up on something Hathor had said._

" _May you 3 be blessed by the gods to protect your soulmates."_

"After that, we woke up in one of your museums where we had our old bodies again. We were surprised to see that our wish had been granted. We are no longer in the land of the dead, but in the land of the living," Yami finished his explanation.

"You forgot to mention that we ended up frightening a security guard and had to knock him out before he could call the rest of his wimpy allies," Bakura commented, his cheek resting against his fist.

"Don't forget about me messing with their minds so they wouldn't remember seeing us," Mariku grinned evilly and turned his head to look at Ishizu. "They're still alive. Killing them would be completely boring."

"Lets hope you 3 didn't cause a mess in there," Ishizu frowned. "You 3 appeared in one of my museums in Cairo?"

Yami shook his head no at her. "It was the one here in Domino. We had to sneak out so the guards wouldn't catch us. Luckily, we made it out of here in one peace if you don't count the number of times I had to stop these two psychos from causing destruction."

"Hey! We wanted to test out to see if we still had some strength left!" Bakura hissed at him. "And we didn't cause destruction!"

"We caused a rampage," Mariku smirked. "There's a difference between those words, pharaoh."

"Anyways!" Yami exclaimed and looked back at Ishizu. "We were able to find the Kame Game Shop and inform Solomon that we are very much alive and that he wasn't dreaming."

He could see Ishizu massage her forehead in agony while taking deep and steady breaths. He wouldn't blame her since its impossible to believe a story from what he had just told. But since it evolves magic and Egyptian history, he can tell that she believes it.

"Now are you gonna tell us what happened to our Hikaris'?" Mariku asked as he stood up straight from leaning against the wall. "Along with why we keep having nightmares about them getting kidnapped by someone."

"Nightmares?" Ishizu asked in confusion. "Do they involve an ancient Egyptian woman whose face is always covered by the shadows or light?"

He shook his head no. "It mostly involves our Hikaris' getting captured by someone who can wield dark magic."

"Or control the shadows," Yami nearly whispered.

"Let me guess, they also talked about a woman wanting her gems back," Bakura scowled a bit. "I couldn't get a clear answer due to my yadonushi talking in riddles!"

"Gems?" Joey asked and his eyes widened in shock. "H-Hold on! Before I got hypnotized, Eboni called me her radiant gem!"

"So the gems that she's looking for aren't gemstones, but people," Seto frowned.

"I don't understand though," Tristan said. "What does Eboni want with Yugi, Ryou, and Malik?"

"And why would she call them her gems?" Tea questioned, her face filled with confusion. "There must be some sort of connection."

"There is," Ishizu said, a grim look forming on her face. "And it relates to what happened 5,000 years ago."

"What do you mean, Ishizu? What happened during that time?" Yami asked her.

Before she could open her mouth, they heard a bell ringing from the entry of the game shop. Solomon got up to go answer it. A few minutes later, he came back inside the living room holding a package. "The mailman just told me that I had a special delivery for me and my guests. I don't remember getting something, but there was no address on who sent it to me. Just my name and address."

"For us? Wait, how did the mailman knew that we were in here?" Joey asked, his voice filled with suspicion.

"Maybe there's a clue in that package. Open it, Mr. Muto," Mokuba replied.

Nodding his head a bit, Solomon got out a pair of scissors and started cutting the tape. Ripping it off, he opened the package and looked inside. "A CD?"

Picking it up, he looked at it and his eyes widened a bit. Written in bold black letters on the disc, it read 'Watch me'. Wanting to know what its talking about, he placed the CD in the DVD player and turned on the TV as it started to play.

The screen lit up to reveal Eboni Ode dressed in an ancient Egyptian outfit with a small black and yellow snake perched on her shoulder, and flicking its tongue at the screen. "Greetings, everyone~"

Everyone tensed as they saw her eyes started to change into yellow snake eyes and her teeth had fangs peeking from her mouth. "I hope you were able to get this~ I would like to give you all a message~"

Her eyes from the screen twinkled a bit as a smile formed on her red lips. "I want you all to forget about finding Yugi, Ryou, and Malik~"

"What the hell did she just say?!" Bakura yelled while standing up from his seat in anger.

"Bakura! Calm down!" Yami got up and placed his hand on his shoulder. "She might not be done with her sentence!"

"I did not go through all that trouble to be revived back and then be told to not look for our lighter halves! That bitch better hope she isn't serious!" Bakura seethed.

"You all heard me right~," she smirked. "Forget about finding them~ They belong to me now~ They need me more than they need all of you~"

The image switched to show Yugi, Ryou, and Malik sitting on a couch unconscious with Yugi sitting upright in the middle while Ryou and Malik were sitting on either side of him with their heads leaning against his. 3 snakes were curled up around their necks and nuzzling their cheeks while hissing a bit and looking at the screen.

They all gasped in shock at seeing the image. Solomon had a terrified look on his face, Tea covered her mouth in shock, Joey and Tristan hugged each other in fear from seeing the snakes on the screen, Kaiba's fists were shaking, Mokuba was trembling, Odion had an angry look as his fists clenched tightly, Ishizu covered her mouth in horror, and the Yamis' looked like they were ready to attack as their faces were in anger.

Eboni went over behind the couch and placed both of her hands on Malik and Ryou's shoulders while resting her chin on top of Yugi's head. "They are my long lost children~ I won't lose them again like I did before~ It's better if you ended your search for them~ They belong to me~ Their own mother~"

"MOTHER!?" Joey and Tristan yelled in shock.

"I-It can't be possible…" Ishizu trembled a bit in shock.

"Don't come looking for us~ I won't let you take them away from me~," Eboni hissed while glaring at the screen. "Pharaoh~ Bandit King~ Assassin~ This time, you 3 won't take them from me again~ I won't lose them to you 3!~ You're the reason why I lost them to death centuries ago!~ You watched them die!~"

The screen faded to black and changed to a blue color to indicate the end of the video. Turning off the television, Solomon slowly sat back down on the couch and covered his face with his hands, his shoulders shaking. "M-My poor grandson…"

"H-How is Eboni their mom!? T-That can't be possible!" Joey exclaimed in shock after he and Tristan broke apart from the hug.

"I-Ishizu, do you know?" Tea asked, still shaken from what she saw on the video.

Ishizu bit her lip and then shook her head. "I-I'm afraid I don't have an answer for it."

Kaiba turned his attention over to Yami. "Pharaoh, how does Eboni know you and the other two? Have you met her before?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, Seto," Yami frowned, his fists still shaking. "I have no clue on how she knows me, but I don't know who she is at all. Its my first time seeing her."

"Same here," Bakura nearly growled.

"I'm with the tomb robber on this one," Mariku frowned. "None of us had ever seen her before."

Odion looked at the ground, his fists still clenched and shaking. "Ra, please don't let anything happen to Malik and his friends."

"Odion…" Ishizu whispered and placed her hand on his shoulder. "We will save them. We won't let anyone take our brother away from us."

"Besides the freaky snakes in the video, how are we gonna figure out where they could be?" Joey asked. "The background mostly showed a dark room. I couldn't find any windows on that video."

"They could be anywhere, Joey. Heck, they could be miles from here or not in Domino City at all," Tristan's mouth formed into a thin line. "There was no clue in that video at all."

"I think I have an idea on where they could be at," Mokuba said while raising his hand a bit.

"Then please tell us. Any clue would work," Ishizu asked him.

"From the video, I recognized the background along with that couch. It looked like the house that belonged to Madam Yoshiko."

"Madam Yoshiko? You mean Miss Ayaka Yoshiko? The widower who died years ago?" Tea asked him.

"The same one!" Mokuba nodded.

"T-The same place rumored to be haunted?!" Joey paled while nearly trembling.

Mokuba nodded again. "That's right! From what I remembered, the inside of the house looks exactly like the one from the video! I'm sure that Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are that house along with that Eboni girl! They're at the Yoshiko Mansion!"

* * *

 **Hope you guys like this chapter! In the next chapter, the action will begin! Please leave good reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Now that you saw how the Yamis' appeared last chapter, the action shall now start! I will include a hint on why Heba, Riyu, and Namu are considered to be important in this story. In this chapter, Eboni's true identity shall be revealed! Hope you all like it!**

* * *

 _The song starts to play:_

 _The Millennium Puzzle appears in the center with the other Millennium items surrounding it in a circle. Then, they landed in their respective spots on the Millennium stone, which begins to glow._

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi sees something coming towards him in shock while he's frozen in place)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Ryou tries to defend himself with one arm as he sees something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Malik turns his head and was surprised to see something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are on the ground unconscious while next to each other, and lying on a huge circle with writings and pictures written on the ground)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Atem is on his throne with his usual stare as his crown twinkles from the light. Then, it changes to Yami, who's aura is glowing yellow with the 3 Egyptian god monsters appearing with him. The scenes blink to Bakura standing in the shadows and turning around to look at something, and to Mariku also turning around, but in the opposite direction to also look at something)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yami is floating in the darkness and he brought his hands out to let a light that's shaped like the puzzle land onto both of his hands. As the music starts to play more, scenes of many Duel Monsters are appearing, showing off their roars and poses as they are fighting or defending. Even the Egyptian god monsters appeared at the end of it)_

 _Your move!_

 _(A woman who's face is covered in the shadows stands from her throne while spreading her arms out. The scene goes over to Yugi, Ryou, and Malik opening their eyes while standing near each other, but with different clothing on, and their eyes were a darker color than usual. The next scene shows 3 apparitions floating above them from behind and they resemble the 3 boys)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are falling into the darkness and their yamis' reached out to them to try to grab them, but were unable to. There were also 3 apparitions floating above them from behind that resembled the yamis', who did the same thing the yamis' were doing)_

 _It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!_

 _(Two figures that resemble Yami and Yugi are floating in the dark abyss, but in their glowing spirit form, and they were slowly leaning in towards each other as the light brightens a lot from the background to block their faces on what they were doing)_

 _(As the music kicks up, Joey makes a pose with his duel disk and then his face appears with a stern expression on his face. Tristan does a pose with his duel disk and his face also appeared with a stern expression on it. Tea makes a pose with her duel disk and her face appeared that looked stern. Kaiba had his hand up while holding his card to summon his monster and a stern expression also appeared on his face)_

 _(The next scene shows the yamis' holding Yugi, Ryou, and Malik bridal style as they appear unconscious in their arms, and looking at the blackened sky with their faces angered. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, Ishizu, and Odion are in the background with them, and also looking at the sky with angered and frightful expressions on their faces while looking at the woman, who was floating in the sky and grinning evilly at them)_

 _(The next scene shows Yami, Bakura, and Mariku holding their Millennium items in their hands as it started to glow, and they were looking at the sky as light was shot upwards towards it from their items. The final scene shows Yami drawing out his card and holding it up in the air in his usual pose as the Egyptian god monsters appeared with him)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! (-Oh! -Oh! -Oh!)_

 _(The Balance of Light & Darkness)_

* * *

"Are you sure that Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are in that place?"

"Of course I'm sure! I recognized the background! They're definitely at the Yoshiko mansion!"

"The same place where the old lady died in that house?"

"A-And that her ghost still haunts that place?"

"Don't tell me you believe in that stuff? Its only a myth."

"P-Please! We're not scared!"

"T-Tristan's right! Nothing can scare us!"

"Except for creepy mummies and zombies."

"That ain't true, Tea!"

"Yeah! P-Plus, this is the first time we'll visit a haunted mansion!"

"If you say so."

As Joey and Tristan continued to squabble with Tea and Mokuba, Seto crossed his arms over his chest while leaning against the wall. His eyes lingered at Yami, who was still sitting on the couch and squeezing his fists in anger while looking down at his lap. Bakura was still sitting on the couch next to him, but his eyes were hidden with his bangs as his head was looking down at the ground, his fists shaking. Mariku paced back and forth behind the couch while growling a bit, his features making him look more devilish.

Frowning a bit, Seto looked over at Ishizu. "The Yoshiko Mansion is located outside Domino City near a wooded area. We can get there faster by helicopter."

Wiping her eyes to stop herself from crying, she took some deep, steady breaths and looked at him. "Before we can go there, we need to think of a plan first."

"She's right," Odion said. "We don't know what that Eboni girl is capable of. One wrong move and she might harm Malik and his friends."

A scoff was heard and their heads turned over to Mariku, who stopped pacing and gave them his usual glare with his arms folded. "Why should we bother waiting when we could just go there and save our lights while sending that girl to the Shadow Realm!?"

"We don't know what she's capable of," Ishizu said while giving him a firm look. "We need to figure out who she is and what she can do. All we know is that she wields dark magic and can communicate with snakes."

"She also knows about us," Yami replied, his gaze now onto them. "Someone from 5,000 years ago. But I have no clue who she could be."

"Either that bitch is messing with us or she messed with our heads," Bakura growled and looked up to show his dark brown eyes glowing red from the light. "Like the psycho said, lets just send her to the Shadow Realm and rescue our lights! She can't be that strong!"

"If we rush into it without a plan, we might not survive this!" Ishizu exclaimed and stood up from her seat. "I too want to go there now and save my brother, but I'm also scared that he could get hurt in the process! We must be rational about it! So please! Just calm down!"

Breathing heavily, she slowly sat back down and massaged her head. "I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to Malik or to Yugi and Ryou. I want them to be safe and rescued from harm. We must come up with a good plan. Something that she wouldn't expect from us."

Everyone became silent from her announcement and they were all thinking the same thing. Rushing in there with no plan could mean danger and they don't want to risk anyone getting hurt. Even the snakes that were near Yugi, Ryou, and Malik will also be a difficult task. If those snakes were poisonous, there's a chance that there might be more than those 3 snakes at the mansion. Getting bitten by them is something they all want to avoid.

"What if we try to talk to her?"

Their heads snapped over to Tea. "She said she was their mother, right? If we ask her who she is and why she believes that she's their mother, then we might have an idea on who she and what she truly wants."

"I don't think talking would work, Tea," Tristan replied.

"Hold on. I think she's right," Ishizu said. "As a woman, I would try to understand her and see from her point of view what she truly desires. Instead of violence, its best if we reason with Eboni."

"And if that doesn't work?" Joey asked.

"We just need to try. It would be best not to make the situation worse. We must be reasonable so no one would get hurt."

"Then please take me with you all!" Solomon exclaimed as he stood up from his seat. "Yugi's my grandson and I made a vow to make sure he would never be in danger! I can't lose one of my few remaining family members!"

"Its not a good idea, Solomon. You must stay here so you would be safe," Yami said while standing up and looking at him.

"Yami, I also think of you as part of the family and I won't forgive myself if you and Yugi get hurt. Please let me go with you! Maybe I can talk to her! She'll listen to a parent who raised their own child instead of someone else!"

"Mr. Muto, he's right. This can be dangerous and we don't want to put your health at risk," Ishizu said. "Please stay here in the game shop. We will rescue Yugi and bring him back home to you safe and sound."

"But Miss Ishizu-

She put her hand up to silence him. "Please understand. We don't want to put anyone else in danger."

He opened his mouth, but then closed it and sighed while sitting back down. He then looked at Yami, his eyes filled with worry. "Yami, promise me that you and Yugi won't get hurt. I won't forgive myself if I lost either of you."

Yami's face softened as he walked over to Solomon, placing both of his hands on his shoulders while bending down to his level. "Solomon, you were so kind and generous when you first met me. You let me continue to be friends with Yugi and stay here while I was in the puzzle. You were like a parent to me and I thank the gods for letting me meet a wonderful man like you. I swore to you that not only I will rescue Yugi, but the both of us will come back home safe and sound with no injuries at all. As a pharaoh from my past life, I will never break that oath."

Giving him a small smile, Yami rose back up but Solomon then stood up and hugged him. Seeing his shoulders shaking, Yami slowly wrapped his arms around him as Solomon wept. Small teardrops fell from his eyes as he continued to hug Yami. "Thank you, my king. T-Thank you."

He broke the hug and gave him a grandfatherly smile while wiping his eyes. Yami smiled back and then turned his head to look at Kaiba. "How long will it take for us to get to the mansion by helicopter?"

"Not that long," Seto replied and then looked at Mokuba. "You stay here with Solomon, Mokuba."

"Huh!? Why!?" Mokuba nearly whined.

"If there are snakes at the mansion, then we all need to be careful. I can't let you get bitten by them since we don't know what type they are or if they're venomous. Its better if you stay here with Mr. Muto until we come back."

"But I was the one who gave you all the answer on where Yugi and the others are!"

"Which we're thankful for. However, I also care for your safety and I won't forgive myself if you get hurt. So you must remain at the game shop until we come back. I'll send you a call if we all decide to meet back up at our mansion."

"But-

"Mokuba."

His face formed into a pout, but he slowly nodded his head. Seto nearly breathed out a sigh of relief. He knew that Mokuba got his stubbornness, but like Solomon, he also wouldn't forgive himself if anything bad happened to Mokuba. His brother's safety comes first and he will never let his little brother get hurt.

"Since we're going to that haunted mansion, I'm bringing some holy water!"

"Along with a cross and some sage!"

"Joey! Tristan! The mansion is not haunted!"

"That's what they want you to think, Tea!"

"I'm serious about it!"

* * *

Her lips formed into a huge frown as she gazed at her magic mirror. Sitting on her throne wearing a beautiful white Egyptian dress that reaches her ankles and sleeveless along with Egyptian jewelry and a crown on her head, her golden yellow eyes twinkled from the light and a hiss escaped her lips. "It looks like they won't listen to me~ I guess I'll have no choice but to use force to make them realize that my message is clear~ I won't let them separate me from my gems!~

Getting up from her throne, she descended down the steps in a graceful manner. Her footsteps made soft noises as she walked on the solid wooden floor. Leaving her throne room, she moved the curtains aside and walked over to a door. Snapping her fingers, the door opened and she went inside after it closed behind her.

Her eyes darted from left to right until they landed on something, making her lips form into a gentle smile. She walked over to a fancy white couch that looked comfortable where she saw him sitting on the couch with Nagini resting her head on his lap. "My beautiful gem~ Do you like this house?~"

He tilted his head up to look at her as his dark brown eyes glittered with happiness. "It's so lovely, mother! There's so much space, and the furniture here is so comfortable! I even have a balcony where I can see the blue sky and clouds! Are we gonna stay here?"

"For a little while. Soon, we must go back to our temple~"

"Do we still need to live in the underground, mother?"

"Not anymore~ We can finally live above the surface~"

"Really!?" a male with dark violet eyes exclaimed as his face lit up after entering the living room.

She turned her head and smiled at him. "Really, my lovely gem~ I want my sons to learn more about the outside world~ But first, I must check and make sure all of you know how to protect yourselves~"

A pair of arms wrapped them around her waist from behind and she felt a head resting against her back. "But we know how to do that, mother. Viola and the other snakes taught us self-defense."

Turning around to hug him back, she placed her finger on his chin and tilted his head up so she could gaze at his dark amethyst eyes. "My precious gem, you know how much I love you and your brothers, right?~"

"I do, mother."

"And you remembered how I lost you all before, right?~"

A grim expression appeared on his face as he slowly nodded and buried his face below her chest. Sensing the tense atmosphere, the other two boys did the same as their brother and hugged their mother. Wrapping her arms around them, she gazed at them with a loving look. "My heart shattered into pieces when death took you away from me~ I had to wait for 5,000 years for your reincarnations to appear~ Finally, I was able to find you 3 thanks to our snakes~ You were now returned to me~ We can all finally be a family again~"

"We love you with all our hearts, mother," they answered at the same time.

She kissed their foreheads and hugged them more. "I love you too, my precious Heba~ My beautiful Riyu~ And my lovely Namu~"

* * *

He could feel the puzzle trying to pull him towards the mansion, but he still stood at his usual spot. They were lucky to find a clearing not far from here to land safely, but also hidden in view so no one would notice the helicopter. It only took 5 minutes to reach at their destination until they were all standing in front of the large, metallic gates. If the front yard looked well, he would've considered this place a beautiful home. However, the thought left his mind when he felt something from the mansion that nearly sent shivers down his spine.

Walking over to stand next to Yami, Seto looked up at the mansion. "Yoshiko mansion, home to Sir Kenta Yoshiko and Madam Ayaka Yoshiko. They were both considered wealthy and they still stuck to their traditional ways while growing up. They both died in this mansion by a few years apart, but no one else would claim this house due to the rumors of it being haunted. I still think it's a bunch of hocus pocus and they don't want to buy it since its located in the woods."

"No one cares about the history, priest! Lets just go in already!"

He turned his head to stare at Bakura. "I'm respecting the memory of this home. And we can't go in unless the gates are open."

Scoffing at him, he sauntered over to the metallic gates and placed his hands on them. Arching his eyebrow, he pushed the gates, which made them swing open, and caused a burst of wind to blow against them. Looking around, he turned around while shoving his hands in his trench coat's pockets. "They're open."

"Probably because no one ever thought of locking up the gates after they died," Seto bluntly replied as he walked past the gates.

"Besides that, did any of you felt anything strange around here?" Yami asked, looking at both Bakura and Mariku. "When I saw the mansion, the puzzle stopped blinking."

"You're not the only one, pharaoh. Mariku and I already noticed when our items had stopped blinking," Bakura frowned and looked at the mansion. "Its obvious that yadonushi and the other two are in that mansion."

"Along with the enemy," Mariku smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Lets hope she's a strong opponent. If not, then I'll be very disappointed."

"I just hope we don't run into any snakes," Tristan nearly trembled.

"I agree," Joey gulped. "I'd rather face a ghost than a snake."

Shaking her head a bit at Joey and Tristan being scaredy cats, Tea turned her head to look at Ishizu. "What will we do if we face one of those snakes?"

"We'll have to avoid them. We don't want to anger her," Ishizu said while gazing at the mansion.

"But if we have no other choice, we'll have to use force," Odion frowned a bit while patting his pocket where his switchblade is. "Hopefully, no one will get bitten by one."

Feeling her nerves kick in, Tea bit her lower lip and looked at the mansion. She could feel a chill run down her spine, and it felt like someone or something was watching her. She has a feeling that Eboni knew they were coming. Clenching one of her fists and placing one near her heart, her mind wandered over to Yugi and the others. Hopefully, Eboni didn't do anything to them except for knocking them out. If they don't get their friends back, there's a chance she and the others might be next.

They all started walking towards the entrance of the mansion as a small breeze blew past them. Walking up a few steps over to the door, Ishizu placed her hand on it and the door opened by itself. Surprised a bit while the others were shocked or scared, she took a deep breath and stepped inside the mansion with the others behind her. She rubbed her arms as goose-bumps appeared on her skin. "You said no one lived here after Lady Yoshiko passed away, right?"

"That is correct," Seto answered while looking around with a frown on his face. "But now it's obvious someone lives here since this place looks clean. There are no cobwebs or dust."

"The inside doesn't look scary at all," Joey said as his eyes scanned the room. "The furniture looks nice and really fancy. It kinda has a homey feeling."

"If it isn't haunted, I would definitely consider living here," Tristan commented.

With the sunlight coming in from the windows to light up the room, they could see what the inside of the mansion looked like: fancy furniture, white wallpaper with floral designs, a huge chandelier hanging from above, and a huge staircase that was covered in red velvet carpet to look like a runway. There were a couple of paintings hanging on the walls along with a huge portrait of an elderly man and woman dressed in traditional Japanese clothing with neutral expressions on their faces.

Even though the inside of the house looked beautiful, the atmosphere felt heavy for everyone and the temperature nearly dropped as they all shivered. Movement from his Millennium Ring caused Bakura to look down and see the 5 spears pointing at something. Looking over, he noticed a door nearly hidden in the shadows. As he took a step forward, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "The ring is saying yadonushi is in there. If he is, I'm getting him out of here."

Chuckling a bit, Mariku removed his hand while his other hand is holding the rod. "My rod is pointing towards a different direction. It looks like Malik-hikari is residing in a different room."

"It looks like our items can sense Yugi, Ryou, and Malik due to them being the embodiments of light," Yami said and looked at his puzzle. "I just hope this isn't a trap."

Tristan looked at each of them. "So, which way do we go first?"

"It looks like we'll have to divide into groups of 3: one for Yugi's path, one for Ryou's path, and one for Malik's path. Are you all okay with it?" Ishizu asked.

"The faster we find them, we can quickly get out of here before we see the enemy," Seto replied while folding his arms over his chest. "I'll go with the pharaoh to find Yugi."

"Me too! Yugi's one of my best friends and there's no way I'm abandoning him!" Joey exclaimed with a determined look.

"I'll go with Bakura to look for Ryou. I still don't trust him yet," Tristan replied while crossing his arms over his chest, looking at Bakura with a suspicious look.

"I'll go with Tristan. Ryou is also a good friend to us," Tea said. "He'll be more comfortable if he sees his friends and not his darker half."

"You know I can hear you morons," Bakura tsked at them. "If you wanna come with me, then fine! But don't get in my way!"

"Ishizu and I will go look for Malik. We're still weary with Mariku," Odion replied with a firm look.

Mariku smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you want, my hikari's brother."

"Everyone, be careful," Ishizu looked at them all. "I have a feeling that it won't be easy to save them."

"As long as we have each other and our duel monsters with us, nothing bad will happen to us," Yami answered. "We won't give up until we rescue our hikaris'.

Giving each other a firm nod, they each went to their respective group and split up while walking towards the direction the Millennium items had pointed out. However, none of them noticed a small black snake with yellow stripes hiding in the corner while seeing them leave and vanished in a dark mist to report what it just saw.

* * *

"Hey Kaiba?"

"What is it, mutt?"

"I told you I'm not a mutt! My name is Joey, not mutt!"

"You're too loud, puppy. We got to keep it down so the snakes won't sense us."

"S-Sense us?!"

"Kaiba, stop scaring Joey. And Joey, please keep your voice down. Remember, we're on a mission to save Yugi and the others."

"But he-

"Joey."

"Oh fine! But he needs to stop calling me dog names!"

"Then quit looking like a dog. But anyways, what did you wanted to tell me?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me from being hypnotized by Eboni?"

"Like I told you before, I don't allow anyone messing with what belongs to me."

"I want a clear answer, Kaiba. What's the real reason you saved me? Was it by instinct or your conscience telling you to save me?"

Seto stopped walking, which made Joey nearly bump into him but was able to stop himself. Yami also stopped and turned around to look at Kaiba with a confused look on his face. "Everything okay?"

"Before I could give you a clear answer, puppy," Seto said as he activated his duel disk and turned around. "We first need to get rid of these pests."

A low hissing noise reverberated in the dark hallway as Joey and Yami looked over and their eyes nearly widened at seeing two snakes appearing from the shadows. They each were brown with orange stripes along with a yellow underbelly and one sharp gray spike appeared on their backs at the distance. Their eyes were yellow with a black pupil in the center and their fangs poked out from their teeth as they hissed loudly at them.

"Aw man! We do have to deal with snakes!" Joey whined as he took out his duel disk.

"Those aren't real snakes. I think they're duel monsters," Yami told him. "Eboni must've summoned them here to stop us."

"It's obvious that she isn't human and has a connection from the past," Kaiba frowned and placed a card on the slot. "I summon Luster Dragon!"

"And I summon Flame Swordsman!" Joey exclaimed and placed a card on his slot.

A blue dragon with yellow eyes that had no pupils with yellow dots going from its cheekbone to its neck along with a brown underbelly that looked like a stone and sharp teeth with one end looking like an upside down fang and reaching past its eyes appeared in the open. Then, a tall muscular man wearing a red helmet and wearing a blue leotard that covers his body along with a long red skirt tied around his waist, brown gloves, gray boots, gold arm bands with a green stone on it wrapped around his ankles, arms, and legs, and a long red sword with a kanji symbol on it appeared in his hands as he also appeared in the open next to the dragon.

Kaiba turned his head a bit to look at Yami. "Go now. We'll handle these monsters."

"What!? I can't do that!" Yami yelled and shook his head.

"We'll be okay, Yami! We got this!" Joey replied while looking at the snakes with a glare. "Once we're done facing them, we'll meet up with you to help rescue Yugi. Now go before more show up!"

"But-

"Just go already before I make you!" Seto glared at Yami.

Seeing that he didn't want to start an argument, Yami frowned but hesitantly nodded as he looked at them. "Alright, but please be careful."

Nodding at him, Joey and Seto turned their heads to face the snake monsters as Yami turned around and quickly ran from the hallway. He could hear the battle going on, but he couldn't stop. Saving Yugi is the first thing on his list and he can't risk running into any duel monster or an actual enemy.

Seeing a door up ahead, he grabbed the door handle and turned it and quickly got in while closing it shut behind him. Panting a bit, he looked around to see that he was in some sort of game room. It was a huge room with a pool table placed in the middle of the room along with a Ping-Pong table across from it. However, they were the only two things in the room so it couldn't count as a game room that much.

His ears picked up a soft tune that came from a small hallway near the top corner of it. Feeling his puzzle pulling him towards it, he started walking towards the sound as his footsteps nearly echoed inside the room. As he continued to walk towards the hallway, the sound became louder and a lot clearer. He couldn't tell which type of instrument was used, but it felt soothing to him. Its almost like he heard it somewhere before, but from where?

As he walked down the small hallway, it led him to another room where it was empty, but a figure was sitting near the window on its ledge. Having a leaf pressed against his mouth, he continued to blow against the leaf while making soft and soothing tunes, sounding like he's making music from a flute. After finishing the final note on it, he removed the leaf from his mouth and got off the window's ledge for his feet to touch the solid ground.

Then, the lights were turned on as Yami gasped to see whom the figure was. He remembered the tricolored hair that was like his own except it was purple, his eyes were still an amethyst color but they were darker, and his outfit was different from what he imagined. He wore a dark purple tank-top that reaches above his navel with a small, mini black vest over it that had a zipper and pocket on the front part, leather shorts with chains attached to the pockets, long black socks that reach over his knee with round white studs on them, and leather ankle high heeled boots with buckles on them that also have white studs. His crimson eyes gazed over at a necklace around his neck that was golden with a purple crystal on it and it looked like it was bitten by a golden snake charm that was covered in white diamonds and an amethyst gemstone. A black and white snake bracelet was wrapped around his right wrist.

His eyes widened in shock after taking in his full appearance. "Y-Yugi?"

A small giggle escaped from his lips as he shook his head at him. "That isn't my name, pharaoh. You've obviously got the wrong person."

"What do you mean? I know it's you, Yugi. I can tell by your appearance and spirit. You're definitely my aibou."

"And I already told you that I'm not him. How can I be this Yugi when I'm not really him?"

"Then please tell me who you are."

A small smirk formed on his lips as the W on his forehead started to glow in a rainbow color. "My name is Heba. I am the son of Goddess Wadjet, queen of the cobras."

* * *

 **Were you all surprised and shocked at the reveal? If you already knew about it, then good job! If not, then that was a huge surprise for you! Please leave out good reviews and no flaming!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope the last chapter surprised you all! Goddess Wadjet, queen of the cobras and patron of Lower Egypt, is Eboni Ode and the mother to Heba, Riyu, and Namu. More information will be revealed in the story as long as you keep on reading. I also forgot to mention that the duel monster from the previous chapter is Venom Snake. I'll include more duel monsters in the story so keep your eyes peeled for them!**

* * *

 _The song starts to play:_

 _The Millennium Puzzle appears in the center with the other Millennium items surrounding it in a circle. Then, they landed in their respective spots on the Millennium stone, which begins to glow._

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi sees something coming towards him in shock while he's frozen in place)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Ryou tries to defend himself with one arm as he sees something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Malik turns his head and was surprised to see something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are on the ground unconscious while next to each other, and lying on a huge circle with writings and pictures written on the ground)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Atem is on his throne with his usual stare as his crown twinkles from the light. Then, it changes to Yami, who's aura is glowing yellow with the 3 Egyptian god monsters appearing with him. The scenes blink to Bakura standing in the shadows and turning around to look at something, and to Mariku also turning around, but in the opposite direction to also look at something)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yami is floating in the darkness and he brought his hands out to let a light that's shaped like the puzzle land onto both of his hands. As the music starts to play more, scenes of many Duel Monsters are appearing, showing off their roars and poses as they are fighting or defending. Even the Egyptian god monsters appeared at the end of it)_

 _Your move!_

 _(A woman who's face is covered in the shadows stands from her throne while spreading her arms out. The scene goes over to Yugi, Ryou, and Malik opening their eyes while standing near each other, but with different clothing on, and their eyes were a darker color than usual. The next scene shows 3 apparitions floating above them from behind and they resemble the 3 boys)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are falling into the darkness and their yamis' reached out to them to try to grab them, but were unable to. There were also 3 apparitions floating above them from behind that resembled the yamis', who did the same thing the yamis' were doing)_

 _It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!_

 _(Two figures that resemble Yami and Yugi are floating in the dark abyss, but in their glowing spirit form, and they were slowly leaning in towards each other as the light brightens a lot from the background to block their faces on what they were doing)_

 _(As the music kicks up, Joey makes a pose with his duel disk and then his face appears with a stern expression on his face. Tristan does a pose with his duel disk and his face also appeared with a stern expression on it. Tea makes a pose with her duel disk and her face appeared that looked stern. Kaiba had his hand up while holding his card to summon his monster and a stern expression also appeared on his face)_

 _(The next scene shows the yamis' holding Yugi, Ryou, and Malik bridal style as they appear unconscious in their arms, and looking at the blackened sky with their faces angered. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, Ishizu, and Odion are in the background with them, and also looking at the sky with angered and frightful expressions on their faces while looking at the woman, who was floating in the sky and grinning evilly at them)_

 _(The next scene shows Yami, Bakura, and Mariku holding their Millennium items in their hands as it started to glow, and they were looking at the sky as light was shot upwards towards it from their items. The final scene shows Yami drawing out his card and holding it up in the air in his usual pose as the Egyptian god monsters appeared with him)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! (-Oh! -Oh! -Oh!)_

 _(The Balance of Light & Darkness)_

* * *

The rug muffled their footsteps, which were leading them down a hallway and towards the end of the hall. He could still feel his Millennium Ring pulling him to that direction. Even though the area is silent, his dark brown eyes scanned at the white walls and picture frames hanging on the walls.

He knew a trap would be coming for them. For everyone in the group. Separating him from the pharaoh and psycho was a clever way to lead them over to a hidden trap. The Millennium items only pinpointed the location of their Hikaris' because the snake witch hid them in 3 separate areas. And the snakes that were accompanying her, they could be hiding somewhere and strike once the timing is right. If they're poisonous, he can use Diabound against them. If not, he'll still use his top monster to destroy them. Nothing will get in his way in finding his former vessel.

"Are you sure that Ryou is at the end of this hall?" he heard the weakling Tea said. Ignoring her question, he continued to walk down the hallway while scanning the area. "Uh, hello?"

"Forget about it, Tea. He's not the friendly type to even answer our questions," Tristan frowned as his eyes stared at the back of Bakura's head. "Though I still have no idea why he even wants to save Ryou."

"You do have a point. Ryou no longer has the ring, and Bakura has his own body now. But what are his true intentions?"

They heard Bakura scoff loudly as he turned his head to glare at them. "How about you two stay quiet without being seen or heard?"

"Not until we know the real reason on why you want to save Ryou," Tea frowned while folding her arms over her chest. "We won't let you use him for any of your evil plans!"

"We know that both you and Mariku like to cause despair and destruction. If you dare involve Ryou and Malik into one of your evil schemes-

Tristan quickly stopped as he saw the sharp tip of a dagger pointed near his neck. Tea nearly gasped while Bakura looked at them with a calm, but deadly look on his face. He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, and his palms nearly began to sweat while looking at Bakura's gaze. His dark brown eyes started to glow red as he felt many emotions rushing through him: anger, frustration, annoyed, displeasure, and so much more. Breathing heavily through his nostrils, he slowly lowered down his dagger and placed it back inside its sheath hidden in his black trench coat. "The psycho and I don't have anything evil planned at all. Why would we do that when our Hikaris' have placed themselves in danger? It'll be a waste of time to do something evil and rescuing yadonushi at the same time. I'd rather not face the wrath of the gods."

Turning around for his black trench coat to flutter, he continued walking down the hall while hearing Tristan and Tea slowly walking behind him and trying to catch up. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from insulting them. It's true that he's done a lot of bad things and tried to destroy them. However, he had a good reason and it's because of what happened to his village.

To his family and his people.

Before he knew the truth on what really happened to his home and who was responsible for it, he needed to get stronger and obtain power to annihilate the pharaoh and his people. To get that power, he sided with Zorc and collected all 7 Millennium items to summon him and give him a body. He was able to get back into the body of his past life Thief King Akefia and was close to achieving his goal. But sadly for him, his plans were thwarted and both he and Zorc were banished into the Shadow Realm forever. He had no idea how he was able to appear back in the afterlife as Akefia, but he didn't care anymore.

He thought he was finally home, but it wasn't the same. His family and people continued on with their lives, almost like the massacre had never happened. Everything was different to him. It felt like his family and friends weren't really there, but were still ghosts after they were murdered. It became impossible for him to move on.

" _Big brother? Do you miss someone?"_

His frown deepened as he remembered the conversation he had with his younger sister Keket. She kinda resembled his landlord's deceased little sister Amane, except Keket got their mother's hazel eyes. She can tell that Akefia wasn't happy at all and wanted to know how she can cheer him up. He was annoyed by it, but a bit heart-warming that she wanted to make him happy. Since she wasn't able to cheer him up, she decided to go straight to the point: does he miss anyone?

An image of Ryou appeared in his head, but he quickly shook it away. He couldn't be missing him. The only interaction they had is mostly controlling Ryou's body and keeping him safe from harm. He doesn't have a bond with his former vessel. He was only a host for his plans. However, the nightmare he had of Ryou being dragged by the shadows still lingers in his mind. Did Ryou have a huge impact on him?

"Do I care for him?" he thought to himself. "Am I actually missing him?"

A memory of Ryou's birthday flashed in his mind. During the time he was a small child and still had the ring, he remembered how unhappy Ryou was when his father couldn't come for his birthday. Since Ryou's mother and little sister were deceased, he was still depressed over it and he didn't have any friends since they considered him weird or creepy. But when Ryou touched the Millennium Ring and looked at it, a small smile appeared on his face. Getting a slice of cake out from the cake box in the fridge, he saw Ryou placing the cake on a plate and then at the table along with a spoon. Getting a piece of paper out along with a crayon, he wrote and drew something on it and then folded it to make it look like a card.

He then saw Ryou remove a yellow rose from a vase and placing it next to the card. Curious on what he was doing, he materialized in his spirit form but remained hidden so he wouldn't see him. He then saw the Ring being placed on a sitting position as it leaned against the vase. Ryou clapped his hands together as a smile appeared on his face. "Mr. Ring, I'm sorry for not asking on when your birthday was. You didn't get a happy birthday at all, huh? There's no need to be sad. We can both share a birthday together. So that way, no one will be sad. Even if you can't speak, it's still okay. Lets make today a happy day and get rid of all the sadness! I'll always consider you as my special friend! So please, have some cake and enjoy it! I also made you a card and got you a rose! Now both you and the rose match!"

He could feel his heart nearly tugging and an ache appeared in his chest. Even at a young age, Ryou was still considered a kind and caring young boy. He would hide his sadness with a smile and try to look at things with a positive outlook. After being trapped in the Ring for 5,000 years, no one has ever done something nice for him. He doesn't know if he had a birthday, but being given one by Ryou nearly brought a smirk to his face. Before meeting Bakura, Ryou actually considered him as his friend. His yadonushi is truly naive and innocent.

Suddenly, his ears picked up on something as he broke out of his thoughts and stopped. His eyes flickered from left to right and spun around to glare at something. "We have company."

Both Tea and Tristan turned their heads and tensed up when a loud hissing noise reverberated in the hall. A black mist formed in front of them to create two shapes. As they finished shifting, the mist faded away to reveal two green snakes with glowing red eyes hissing at them. Their underbelly was white and each snake had two heads split up, but sharing one body. Their mouths opened to reveal their red tongue and hissed while showing off their sharp fangs.

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "So she can summon duel monsters? Lets hope she's a strong opponent."

"T-Those things are duel monsters!?" Tea shrieked. "T-They're definitely creepy!"

"L-Luckily, I got my duel disk with me," Tristan stuttered as he activated his disk. "Do you have yours, Tea?"

She nodded and gulped while activating her duel disk. "I hope I can do this."

They heard Bakura scoff as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Hate to break it to you, but those monsters are weak. They're not strong at all. You'll be wasting your time."

"Its better than having more come after us!" Tristan turned his head and shouted at him. "Look! You don't like us and we don't like you! However, our main goal is to rescue Yugi, Ryou, and Malik! I'd rather if you were the one who stays and fight these monsters, but you're probably the only one who can face Eboni!"

He turned his head to look back at the monsters and got a card out from his deck. "If she has shadow magic like you, then you're the only person who can beat her! Now go and find Ryou! Tea and I will take care of these monsters!"

Tea placed a card on the slot of her duel disk and called out her monster. "I summon Fairy's Gift!"

Tristan did the same to his card. "And I summon Swamp Battleguard!"

A female monster with green skin, pointed elf ears, green eyes, a green dress, huge multicolored butterfly wings, green and purple long hair, and a butterfly wand appeared in front of Tea. A huge bulky monster with brown hair on its head, wrists, and chest, purple loincloth, sharp teeth, red eyes, yellow horns on its head, and a caveman club with spikes appeared in front of Tristan. They both glared at the snake monsters and the monsters glared back at them.

Tea turned her head to look at Bakura. "Go now and find Ryou."

Tristan also turned his head. "And remember, don't get beaten by Eboni or the rest of her snakes."

He looked at their eyes and saw determination and hope in them, no fear at all. A small smirk formed on Bakura's as he closed his eyes and turned around. Placing his hand out in a way of saying goodbye, he started running towards the direction he needed to go while Tea and Tristan turned around and focused on the monsters.

Luckily, the door wasn't too far from his destination and he was able to open it and get inside after shutting it behind him. Breathing out some air he held in, his eyes scanned to see that he was in some sort of library. Huge shelves contained many rows of books that were lined up and stacked perfectly. There were some chairs and tables in the center of the room to indicate that anyone can sit down and read a book or get some quiet time.

As he took his first step, his ears picked up on a soft tune that sounded like someone was playing from a flute. Feeling his ring pulling him towards that sound, he started walking down past the aisles of books near him. The more the ring kept on pulling him, the louder the music played. He didn't know why, but it felt familiar to him. Did someone played the flute for him a while back? If so, who did and when?

The music became louder and clearer as he stumbled upon a figure sitting on a couch near a window. He couldn't see who the person was due to the darkness, but he could tell that the figure was playing the flute. After completing the final note, the figure placed the flute on the table and stood up, causing the lights to turn on.

Bakura's eyes widened a bit as he saw the figure's appearance. He knew the figure is a male, and his hair was white like the moon and went past his shoulders. His soft brown eyes became a darker color, and his outfit was something he never expected him to wear. He wore a dark blue tank-top that reached above his navel with a long black vest that was the same length as Bakura's black trench coat and consisted of a zipper and pocket on the front part. He had on a pair of dark leather shorts with chains attached to the pockets, long black socks that went past his knees with round white studs on them, and leather ankle high-heeled boots with buckles on them that also have white studs.

His dark brown eyes narrowed at a necklace around his neck that was golden with a blue crystal on it, and it looked like it was bitten by a golden snake charm that was covered in white diamonds and a sapphire gemstone. A blue and black snake bracelet was wrapped around his right wrist.

"I never thought that you would change your appearance, yadonushi," Bakura said after scanning him from head to toe. "It looks like you got a bit of my personality."

He tilted his head as he stared at him, and then started to giggle. "I'm afraid you got the wrong person. I'm not this yadonushi you're talking about."

"Don't play games with me, Ryou. I know its you. And you know its me. I came back and this time, I'm not dead."

"Ryou? Oh no. My name isn't Ryou. You got the wrong person, bandit king."

"I'm not stupid. Quit pretending, Ryou. I'm your darker half. I can tell that you are my landlord."

"If you are my darker half, then you should know that I'm not Ryou," a small smirk formed on his lips as the W on his forehead appeared and started to glow in a rainbow color. "Bandit king, my name isn't Ryou. Its Riyu."

"Riyu?" Bakura narrowed his eyes while frowning. Why does that name sound familiar?

"That's right. My name is Riyu. I am the son of Goddess Wadjet, queen of the cobras."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

"Hush now, bandit king. You don't want to frighten Nagini."

A white albino snake with blue eyes slithered from behind Ryou, and looked at Bakura while flicking her tongue at him. A snarl escaped from his lips as he glared at Ryou. "That can't be possible! Goddess Wadjet doesn't have any children! And what is she doing here on Earth!?"

"She came for her children, bandit king," Ryou smiled at him while placing his hands behind his back. "She was looking for me and my brothers. She lost us centuries ago to death, but now we were reborn and she was able to find us. We're her gems. Her precious children. Now that we reunited with her, we'll be going back to our real home with her."

Bakura's eyes flashed red for a bit, lifting his hand to snap his fingers. A white monster with its upper body consisting of a muscular figure with a horn on its head, white angel wings on its back, and its lower body consisting of a long snake with red eyes and fangs along with white angel wings resting on its hips appeared behind him. "I don't know what Wadjet really wants, but the cobra queen isn't gonna win. If you're listening, you undo whatever spell you placed on my lighter half! Ryou doesn't belong to you!"

A chuckle escaped from Ryou's lips as he lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. A female with long blonde hair, white robes, and wings with one looking like a devil wing and the other looking like an angel wing appeared behind him while holding a heart in her hand with one side of her face and body nearly hidden by the shadow. "Mother did warn me that people would come and separate us. I'm afraid I can't let you do that. If you want to face my mother, you'll have to face me first."

"It won't be difficult at all. Diabound! Attack his monster!"

"Change of Heart! Lets do this!"

* * *

"What are you really after, Mariku?"

He stopped walking and turned around while raising an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate on that statement?"

Ishizu frowned while staring at him. "I don't understand your behavior. Before, you tried to kill us all and were evil. But now, you don't feel evil and you're actually helping us find my brother. Just what are your true intentions?"

Mariku looked at her blue eyes to see boldness, but a hint of fear and hesitation. Looking over to see Odion also having the same look, he frowned a bit and looked at his Millennium Rod. "I don't have a clear answer on that. Its true that I'm no longer psychotic or bloodthirsty, but I'm neither on the side of good nor evil."

He looked up to meet Ishizu's gaze. "I don't have any intentions at all, except to figure out what my life was as an assassin, and whether or not my hikari and I actually want to get along. It's his choice if he actually wants to see me again. However, I can't stand the thought of someone else targeting him. The Eboni girl mentioned about me watching Malik-hikari die. If it relates to my past life, then I must figure out what she meant and if Malik-hikari really did have a past life like me."

Mariku turned back around, causing his purple cape to flutter and continued to walk while holding the rod. He could feel it pulling him towards a particular door. Since they were on the upper floor, they walked by many doors that were faded white and peeled off. Ishizu and Odion followed behind, silence filling up the hall except for their light footsteps.

" _You're the reason why I lost them to death centuries ago!~ You watched them die!~"_

The statement lingered in his mind after watching the video. If that Eboni person knew about him along with the pharaoh and thief king, then how is she connected to their hikaris? Did his past life meet his hikari's past life? If they did, why isn't there any memory of it? How were he and the other yamis responsible for their deaths centuries ago? He soon recalled a memory of his time as Heru when he got that nightmare.

 _Moonlight streamed inside the cave to provide some light for Heru to see. He sat down on the ground cross-legged while staring at the stream of water. His reflection showed his usual look: dark lilac eyes, platinum-blonde spiky hair that points out in all directions, kohl on his face, and golden Egyptian earrings. This was one of the few caves he remembered that had water in here. For him, its better to move from place to place so no one would find him or track him down. As an assassin, he must stay hidden in the shadows. The title 'The Deadly Assassin Hidden in the Shadows' probably came from one of his contacts._

 _Pulling out one of his daggers from the sheath of his strap, he slowly got up and turned around. He could feel a presence within the cave. It wasn't his horse Resheph, since the figure has an outline of a person. Narrowing his eyes to make his look more threatening, he called out to it. "I suggest you come out from the shadows right now. If you don't, say goodbye to your life."_

 _A black boot stepped out from the shadows showing a leg covered in a black pant sleeve. Another leg walked out and left the shadows until the figure was fully revealed in the moonlight. Eyes nearly widened in shock, he regained his composure to look at the figure. "What brings you here, my lighter half?"_

 _His eyes a dull lilac color, Malik stared at Heru with a solemn expression. "My evil half, she has found me."_

 _Heru raised an eyebrow at his statement. "She? Whom are you talking about?"_

" _Now that she has found her gems, we must return to her," he bluntly replied._

" _You're not making any sense. Is it your sister or someone else?"_

" _She waited so long and now that we were reincarnated, we can finally go back to her," a smile appeared on Malik's face. "No more pain for her. No more tears to shed for our loss. Its time to return back home to our temple."_

 _Suddenly, a black mass made out of the shadows started to engulf him, rising from his feet and over to his body. Eyes widened in shock, Heru started running towards him while reaching his hand out. "Hey! You weren't clear on your answer! You cannot disappear right now! I need to know the truth!"_

" _I bid you farewell, Mariku," Malik smiled at him as the black mass engulfed his entire body._

" _Come back, Malik!"_

He blinked and shook his head to get rid of that nightmare. It felt real to him. The image of seeing the black shadow mass swallowing up his lighter half, him running towards Malik to try to save him, and his hikari saying goodbye to him. His mind couldn't fathom on why Malik appeared in his dreams, and why were his eyes looking pale and dull? It almost looked like he was in a trance, like mind-control. If someone is doing that to enter his dreams and mess with them, they're in for a rude awakening. No one is allowed to mess with Mariku, the deadly assassin who can kill his targets in under a minute.

He heard Ishizu gasp loudly, causing him to turn around and look at her. She and Odion were looking at something from down the hall and when he looked over, his frown grew as he saw two giant snake monsters appearing from the shadows. They were both blue with 3 green eyes, fangs, spikes on their chins, yellow underbellies, and the end of their tails looked like actual snakes.

"A-Are they real or are they only duel monsters?" Odion glared at them while reaching for his weapon.

Ishizu placed her hand on his arm to stop him. "They're only duel monsters. Eboni must've sent them to stop us."

"To make sure we won't get to Malik or the other hikaris'," Mariku finished and looked at the monsters. "Would you two like to take care of them or should I?"

Frowning a bit, Ishizu closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them with a determined look on her face as she tapped her arm to activate her duel disk. "Mariku, go!"

"Pardon, Ishizu?" Mariku smirked while raising an eyebrow.

She turned her head to stare at his dark, lilac eyes. "Go right now and save Malik!"

"W-What?!" Odion exclaimed in shock and anger. "Please tell me you're joking! He couldn't-

"I don't like this either, but something is telling me that he's the only one who can save our brother! One of us could go with him, but we can't have her duel monsters appear and stop us! There is no other way, Odion! The both of us must battle these monsters!"

Looking back at Mariku, her blue eyes fiercely glared at him. "Once you find our brother, make sure he's back unharmed. If there's a single scratch on him, I won't stop myself from hurting you! Do you understand, Mariku!?"

Seeing that she was serious with no hint of joking made him smirk more and nodded. "I completely understand, my hikari's sister. I'll make sure he returns back to you safe and sound."

"Good!" she turned her head back to the monsters and brought her card out. "I summon Zolga!"

Odion activated his duel disk and brought out his card and summoned it. "And I summon Mystical Beast of Serket!"

Two monsters appeared in front of them. One monster is tall and covered in a purple cloak with a gray steel helmet on that covers from head to shoulders with the eye of Horus glowing red on its forehead. Another monster looked like a giant scorpion shaded purple with red lines on its back, blue spikes, two large pincers, claws on its feet, razor sharp teeth, and the eye of Horus on its back.

Seeing that they're both occupied with the monsters, Mariku turned around and started running up the stairs towards a door. His Millennium Rod kept on pulling him towards it and when he opened it, a blast of cold air blew against his hair and cape. Stepping inside and closing the door behind him, he looked around to see that he was outside on top of a flat roof. Seeing the stars and crescent moon, he realized that nighttime had already appeared. Did time go by fast? He was certain that they came here at daylight.

A soft tune picked up his ears and his eyes scanned the area. He noticed a figure sitting at the edge of the roof on a ledge with one leg up, which had an arm resting on it, and the other leg dangling on the ledge. His eyes squinted since it was still dark and there was no light illuminating the area. The figure whistled a tune, which sounded familiar to him. Did he heard it from somewhere in his past?

After whistling the final note, the figure got up from the ledge and turned around to jump on the solid, smooth surface of the roof's floor. Lights suddenly turned on from out of nowhere and Mariku adjusted his eyesight to see the figure's appearance. "It's been a while, Malik."

Malik's outfit was different from what he remembered. He wore a gold-colored tank-top that reached above his navel with a black vest over it that reached his hips, and it also had a zipper and pocket on the front part. He wore a pair of leather shorts with chains attached to the pockets, long black socks that go over his knee with round white studs on them, and leather ankle high-heeled boots with buckles on them that also have white studs. Around his neck was a golden necklace with a yellow crystal on it and it looked like it was bitten by a golden snake charm that was covered with white diamonds and a topaz gemstone. A black and purple snake bracelet was wrapped around his right wrist.

A small giggle escaped from his lips as he patted a yellow colored snake that was resting on his shoulders. He didn't remember seeing that snake appear before. "You got the wrong person. That isn't my name."

"Yes it is," Mariku replied and stared at his violet eyes that somehow became a darker color. "You are known as Malik Ishtar, the heir of the tomb-keepers."

He shook his head at him. "You definitely got the wrong guy. I'm not this Malik Ishtar. However, I am an heir though but not to those tomb-keepers you were speaking of."

"Then tell me who you really are. If you're not Malik Ishtar, then who are you?"

A smirk formed on his lips as he placed his hand on his chest, and did a short bow as a W appeared on his forehead and glowed in a rainbow color. "My name is Namu. I am the son of Goddess Wadjet, queen of the cobras."

"Goddess Wadjet? The goddess of Lower Egypt who is also a papyrus and protector of the pharaoh?"

"The same one who took the title 'The Eye of Ra' and is the twin of Goddess Nekhbet. It looks like you got her eye since its now glowing on your forehead. Have you come to pay your respects to her?"

Mariku tsked and shook his head. "I'm here to rescue you. Now quit this nonsense and come with me. Your siblings are missing you."

"You mean my brothers?" Malik raised his eyebrow at him. "I know they can handle themselves. They're not weak at all."

"I meant your brother Odion and sister Ishizu. You don't have any brothers besides that weakling Odion!"

The yellow colored snake hissed at him, but Malik stroked her head to calm her down. "Easy there, Aurelia. I'll handle him. I want you to hide in the shadows so you won't get hurt in this fight."

Purring a bit, the yellow snake known as Aurelia slid off his shoulders and over to the ground where she slithered into the shadows, hiding her from view. Looking at Mariku, he snapped his fingers for a monster to appear behind him. A giant monster covered in molten lava and black flat rocks nearly covering it with a cage attached to a chain hanging from its chest roared loudly. "Mother warned me that all of you would try to fight us. Lets see if you can handle our strongest monsters."

Wondering if his mind had been brainwashed, Mariku shrugged as a devilish grin appeared on his face along with the Eye of Horus glowing on his forehead. "It has been such a long time since I've dueled someone. Lets see if you have gotten stronger, my lighter half."

He placed the Millennium Rod back into his belt waistband and made sure it was secure. Spreading his arms out, he closed his eyes and started to chant. _**"Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry.**_

 _ **Transform thyself from orb of light, and bring me victory in this fight.**_

 _ **Envelop the desert with your glow, and cast your rage upon my foe.**_

 _ **Unlock your powers deep within, so that together we may win.**_

 _ **Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name,**_

 _ **Winged Dragon of Ra!"**_

Black clouds suddenly appeared in the sky and lightning started to flash loudly. A loud screech came from above and a huge figure came out of the dark clouds. A giant dragon monster covered in gold with its face looking like a bird, blue eyes, giant golden wings on its back, sharp claws on its hands and feet, and a long tail appeared above Mariku. It screeched loudly again and glared at Lava Golem, who growled at it.

Malik's eyes widened in shock, causing his mouth to let out a huge gasp. "Y-You are affiliated with one of the Egyptian Gods?! Your Ka is Ra himself!?"

"I thought you already knew? You once summoned Ra before."

"I'm afraid I haven't. However, I won't lose to you! Lava Golem, attack his monster with a direct hit!"

"Ra! Annihilate his monster!"

* * *

 **This was definitely the longest chapter I've ever written! But now, you guys got more insight on what's really happening here and more action shall come! I also wanted to ask if I should do some omakes for the chapters or not. Leave me some reviews if you want to see them or not. Also, the monsters I used here in this chapter are Venom Serpent and Venom Boa! Don't forget to review and fave!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! I guess I should mention that my updates are mostly monthly due to how busy I am at college. But I'm gonna find the chance needed to continue updating my stories. Also, I posted a poll on my profile page for some Yugioh story ideas I came up and I want all of you to go there and vote! Please do that when you get the chance! In the meantime, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _The song starts to play:_

 _The Millennium Puzzle appears in the center with the other Millennium items surrounding it in a circle. Then, they landed in their respective spots on the Millennium stone, which begins to glow._

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi sees something coming towards him in shock while he's frozen in place)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Ryou tries to defend himself with one arm as he sees something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Malik turns his head and was surprised to see something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are on the ground unconscious while next to each other, and lying on a huge circle with writings and pictures written on the ground)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Atem is on his throne with his usual stare as his crown twinkles from the light. Then, it changes to Yami, who's aura is glowing yellow with the 3 Egyptian god monsters appearing with him. The scenes blink to Bakura standing in the shadows and turning around to look at something, and to Mariku also turning around, but in the opposite direction to also look at something)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yami is floating in the darkness and he brought his hands out to let a light that's shaped like the puzzle land onto both of his hands. As the music starts to play more, scenes of many Duel Monsters are appearing, showing off their roars and poses as they are fighting or defending. Even the Egyptian god monsters appeared at the end of it)_

 _Your move!_

 _(A woman who's face is covered in the shadows stands from her throne while spreading her arms out. The scene goes over to Yugi, Ryou, and Malik opening their eyes while standing near each other, but with different clothing on, and their eyes were a darker color than usual. The next scene shows 3 apparitions floating above them from behind and they resemble the 3 boys)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are falling into the darkness and their yamis' reached out to them to try to grab them, but were unable to. There were also 3 apparitions floating above them from behind that resembled the yamis', who did the same thing the yamis' were doing)_

 _It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!_

 _(Two figures that resemble Yami and Yugi are floating in the dark abyss, but in their glowing spirit form, and they were slowly leaning in towards each other as the light brightens a lot from the background to block their faces on what they were doing)_

 _(As the music kicks up, Joey makes a pose with his duel disk and then his face appears with a stern expression on his face. Tristan does a pose with his duel disk and his face also appeared with a stern expression on it. Tea makes a pose with her duel disk and her face appeared that looked stern. Kaiba had his hand up while holding his card to summon his monster and a stern expression also appeared on his face)_

 _(The next scene shows the yamis' holding Yugi, Ryou, and Malik bridal style as they appear unconscious in their arms, and looking at the blackened sky with their faces angered. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, Ishizu, and Odion are in the background with them, and also looking at the sky with angered and frightful expressions on their faces while looking at the woman, who was floating in the sky and grinning evilly at them)_

 _(The next scene shows Yami, Bakura, and Mariku holding their Millennium items in their hands as it started to glow, and they were looking at the sky as light was shot upwards towards it from their items. The final scene shows Yami drawing out his card and holding it up in the air in his usual pose as the Egyptian god monsters appeared with him)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! (-Oh! -Oh! -Oh!)_

 _(The Balance of Light & Darkness)_

* * *

He quickly dodged to his right in order to avoid getting hit by a white beam. Eyes darting from left to right, he realized a field spell had been activated to replace his surroundings. Instead of an empty room, the setting consisted of the starry heavens with veils of light moving around. He didn't know when it was activated, but he probably didn't pay attention to it since his eyes were mostly focused on Yugi. His gaze turned to his forehead, still holding the rainbow W. "Yugi! Please snap out of it! This isn't you!"

"I told you before, pharaoh. My name is Heba, not Yugi," Yugi sighed. "How many times must I tell you that?"

Yami could feel his frustration rising up, but he managed to keep it down. Right now, his mind is filled with confusion and anger. His aibou believed that his name is Heba and that he is the son of Goddess Wadjet. It shouldn't be possible. There were no records or rumors of the cobra queen having children. If she did, then they would've become part snake like her. His eyes lingered at the purple snake with red eyes nearly hiding behind Yugi's legs. Then, his gaze went over to Yugi's monster.

She was tall with pale skin and hovering near Yugi with her staff in position ready to attack. Her long white hair went past her waist with a bang covering her left eye. A white hat outlined in gold with a blue stone on it perched on her head. She even wore a blue and white robe with slits at both ends along with a pair of white gloves and blue shoes.

"Summon your Ka, pharaoh. Silent Magician wants to have a proper fight," Yugi replied with one hand on his hip.

Yami shook his head at him. "I won't fight you, Yugi. I can never do that."

"You have no other choice. Your Ka must appear or risk getting destroyed by my Ka's attacks. I doubt you can survive them."

"I don't want to fight you at all, aibou. I'm here to save you and the others. I promised Grandpa Solomon I would bring you back home safe and sound."

"Grandpa?"

Yami nodded. "Solomon is your grandfather. You live with him at a game shop. Surely you wouldn't forget him, right?"

Yugi's face went blank, but he then shook his head. "I don't have a grandfather. I only have my mother, my brothers, and my snakes. You're looking for the wrong person." He then looked at Yami. "And why did you call me aibou?"

"It means partner. You also call me 'mou hitori no boku', known as other me. We've been together for a very long time ever since you freed me from the puzzle. Please remember, Yugi."

Yugi could feel his head pounding, making his eyes scrunch up in pain while placing his hand on his head. Hearing Viola's hiss and feeling her slither onto him, he felt her place her head against his. No longer feeling any pain, he opened his eyes and stroked her scales. "Viola, thank you. I needed that."

Flicking her tongue out, she slithered back onto the ground. Looking back at Yami, his face formed into a frown. "Enough with the chit-chat! Please unleash your Ka!"

"But Yugi-

"I told you its Heba!"

Sighing in frustration, his crimson eyes became determined as he snapped his fingers. A tall male with tan skin, purple hair, and green eyes clad in purple armor, blue robe, and purple boots materialized in front of him. Holding his long green staff, his eyes were filled with determination but a bit of confusion. He turned his head to look at Yami, who looked back at him. "Mahado, everything will be explained soon. But for right now, I need your help to defeat Silent Magician and rescue Yugi."

Confused but seeing how serious the situation is, he turned his head back and got into a fighting stance while pointing his green staff at his opponent. Yugi's eyes nearly widened, but he was able to regain his composure. "So your Ka is one of your faithful priests? Impressive."

"He is called the Dark Magician. However, his real name is Mahado," Yami said and placed one hand on the puzzle. "Since you won't listen to me, I guess I have no choice but to fight you. Whatever spell Goddess Wadjet placed on you, I will free you from her clutches!"

A huge frown formed on Yugi's lips as he glared at him. "Mother would never put a spell on me! How dare you assume that!?" he shouted at Yami, raising his arm to make it look like he's reaching out to him. "Silent Magician! Silent Attack!"

"Dark Magician! Use your Dark Magic Attack!"

Both magicians unleashed their attacks and they collided, causing an explosion to occur along with a huge force that nearly pushed them back. Covering his face with an arm to stop the smoke hitting him, he slowly lowered it down. Why would Yugi still believe that he is Heba? Is Goddess Wadjet really responsible for it? Is she making him believe that she's Yugi's mother?

And what about the name Heba? Why does it sound so familiar to him? He could feel an ache forming in his chest whenever that name is mentioned. Was there really a Heba back in his past life? If so, why couldn't he remember that person?

* * *

"Ha! Take that, you sneaky bastard!"

"You need to control your emotions, mutt."

"Will you quit calling me mutt?! It's Joey! Jo-ey!"

"You're still a puppy. But right now, we need focus on the battle."

"Then call me by my real name!"

"You're too loud, mutt."

"Don't make me hit you, money-bags!"

Ignoring his outburst, Seto had his monster unleash a power attack on the last snake monster. Seeing it destroyed from the attack, he let out a small breath. "Lets immediately return to the pharaoh before more show up."

"Good idea! I really don't like those- What the!? Where's the door!?"

Raising an eyebrow at his statement, Seto turned around to see that they were at a dead-end. Looking around to see that there were no doors around them, his eyes narrowed. "I know Atem ran through this hallway. There was also a door at the end."

"Maybe its invisible?" Joey suggested and touched the walls. "It doesn't feel like a door." He then knocked on the walls. "I don't hear anything from the other side. Okay, someone is messing with our heads!"

Scanning the entire area, Kaiba's ears picked up on some voices and he turned around. He could see the rest of the geek squad along with Ishizu and Odion. Seeing their panicked faces, he knew that something was wrong. "Let me guess, you lost the other two psychos?"

"We didn't lose them! We were busy fighting off those snake monsters! After we defeated them, we noticed that there wasn't a door behind us! I swear that there was one when we let Yami Bakura leave while we handled the monsters!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Tristan's right. We know that there was a door at the end of the hallway. We even checked for possible traps to see if the evil Bakura fell victim to," Tea added. "But we couldn't find any."

"You think someone is messin' with our heads?" Joey asked while scratching his head a bit.

Ishizu shook her head. "I'm not too sure. If Eboni is using her shadow magic to stop us, then we'll have to be careful. Its possible that she's trying to distort our minds."

"Then what about the pharaoh and the other two?" Kaiba asked with his arms folded. "Is it possible they're in the same predicament like us?"

"Maybe. However, Eboni harbors a strong hatred towards them. I can tell she has a bad history with them."

"Ishizu, she mentioned about them watching her children die. What did she mean by that?" Odion asked. "Is it possible Malik and his friends had past lives and were related to Eboni?"

She bit her lip while looking at the ground. "I'm afraid so. The vision I had at the game shop showed me 3 boys who resembled them. Their past lives." Her fists clenched tightly. "I even saw the past life of Malik interacting with the past life of Mariku."

"W-What?" Odion nearly choked in shock. "A-Are you sure?"

Nodding her head, she looked up at everyone. "My mother left a diary and she mentioned about the snake goddess having children: 3 boys to be exact. I haven't fully read her diary, but I found something that confirms it. There was a picture and it showed 3 boys who looked exactly in my vision. Their Ka monsters were also shown beside them along with an Egyptian deity."

"Egyptian deity?" Tea asked.

"And the snake goddess. Is it who I think it is?" Tristan paled a bit.

"Yes," Ishizu said. "In the picture, the Egyptian deity and the mother of those boys is Goddess Wadjet."

"Who disguised herself as Eboni Ode so no one could see her true form?" Kaiba added.

"That's correct."

"W-Whaddaya mean true form?" Joey gulped.

"Wadjet has many forms," Odion explained. "She can have a woman's body with a snake's head, an upper portion of her body being human with a snake's tail at the bottom, or-

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Just please no more describing her! I'd like to get out of here alive and not get scarred for life," Joey trembled a bit.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Tristan paled while placing a hand on his stomach.

"I-If she's a goddess, can Atem and the other two actually face her?" Tea asked, her face filled with fear and worry. "C-Can the Egyptian God cards still help them out?"

Kaiba looked at his deck resting in his duel disk. "I still have Obelisk the Tormentor. I know Atem has Slifer the Sky Dragon and the evil Marik has the Winged Dragon of Ra. Are they enough to beat her?"

Ishizu was silent. Seeing that she had no clear answer, he frowned. "If they can't defeat her, what happens now?"

Regaining her self-control, she looked at him. "All we can do is use our strongest monsters to help them defeat her. I'm not leaving without my brother or his friends."

"I hear ya! There's no way we're abandoning Yugi, Ryou, and Malik! They're our friends!" Joey replied.

"We've already been through a lot of dangerous adventures. We can easily handle this one!" Tristan exclaimed, his face regaining most of its color back.

"I agree," Tea nodded and held her fist up. "We came here to get our friends back! We want to let Wadjet know that we only want to talk to her, not to fight her."

"I just hope she would listen to us," Odion replied.

Ishizu placed her hand on his arm. "Me too, Odion. But we won't give up."

Seeing them having a moment, Kaiba's gaze lingered over to Wheeler and his group. With his eyes on Joey, they nearly softened. He had a feeling it'll be a tough battle. However, he still got his Blue Eyes White Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and the rest of his monsters. With their help, they won't lose. He promised Mokuba that he'd come back safe and alive. Once they all got out of here alive with Yugi and the other two boys, he will duel against Atem and figure out more on what he see Joey as besides being an adorable puppy. Hold on, did he just call Joey adorable?

* * *

A small hiss escaped his lips as he touched the small bleeding cut on his cheek. He removed his hand and looked at the small drop of blood on his finger. He didn't realize that he got hit until he felt his cheek stinging a bit. Clenching his fist, he looked over at his surroundings. No longer was he in the library, but in some sort of barren wasteland. The area nearly reminded him of the desert, but it didn't feel like home to him or anything.

Bakura's eyes lingered at his former vessel and his Ka monster by his side. He had to be careful and not let Diabound get hit by Change of Heart's spells. If she lands a hit on his monster, Diabound will be under her control and yadonushi would either have Diabound destroyed or target him. One wrong move and its all over.

"Are you scared, bandit king? Its alright to show fear."

He glared at Ryou as a scowl formed on his face. "You dare think I'd be scared of you or your monster!? I'm no weakling like you are!"

A small chuckle escaped from Ryou's mouth. "For someone who's angry at the world, you don't like to show your emotions that much, huh?"

Bakura scoffed at him. "You talk too much, yadonushi."

"Yadonushi?" Ryou tilted his head at him in confusion. "You mentioned that I was your landlord, correct?"

"Duh! You were my former vessel!"

"Former vessel? You must be mistaken. I don't remember you controlling me. No one is allowed to mess with the son of Wadjet."

"You can't be her son! The cobra queen can't have children! She's immortal!"

A loud hiss escaped from the white snake known as Nagini who bared her fangs at him while hissing loudly. He could hear Diabound hissing back at her, and it lasted for a while. However, Ryou started stroking Nagini's head and she was able to calm down and stopped glaring at Bakura and Diabound. "Don't let them get to you, Nagini. Everything will be over soon."

Flicking her tongue at him, he smiled at her and then looked over to gaze at Bakura's eyes. "I won't let you go near my mother. She even mentioned that you watched me die."

"What the hell are you talking about?! I don't remember you dying at all! I made sure you stayed alive!"

"You must be confused with your Ryou. I'm not him. I'm Riyu."

"Are you trying to mess with my head?! You're not Wadjet's son! If you were, you would've had snake parts like her! But you don't!"

Feeling his head starting to ache in pain, Ryou placed his hand on it and tried to massage it. Seeing him in pain, Nagini rubbed her head against his cheek to calm him. As he felt the pain fading away, he stroked her scales. "Thank you. I needed that."

Snarling in anger, Bakura's eyes started to glow red. "I don't know what the cobra queen did to you, but I'm not leaving without you. If anyone is gonna mess with you, its gonna be me! No one crosses the great and powerful Thief King Bakura! Diabound! Unleash your full power!"

A loud roar erupted from Diabound as it started to attack Change of Heart. Seeing an attack, Change of Heart quickly avoided it and started to fight back. Ryou frowned to see that Diabound was getting stronger, but he kept on standing and made sure that Change of Heart would remain strong and not get destroyed. His gaze lingered over to Bakura. "Why are you trying so hard to save me? What am I to you?"

Bakura opened his mouth to retort, but then closed it. Why is he trying to save Ryou? Is it to make up for his past sins that he made the boy go through? Or to remind himself that no one would control Ryou except for him? Ryou was his former vessel and he made sure there would be no harm on him. He doesn't see Ryou as his host, nor does he see him as a weakling. He can tell that he's gotten stronger and more confident in himself.

However, there's something else he needed to know. He wanted to figure out why his chest would ache so much whenever his mind is on Ryou. And the name Riyu, why does it sound so familiar to him? Did he meet a Riyu from the past? If he did, why is there no memory of it? Is there a lost memory he's missing?

* * *

 **I hope you all like this chapter! Don't forget to go to my Poll on my profile page and vote for your favorite Yugioh story idea you want me to write about! Please check it out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm finally on Christmas break now! I hope all of you didn't wait that long! I'll be able to update a bit faster on my story now! Also, please don't forget to look at my poll on my profile page and vote! It would really help me! I also wanted to thank Midnight Raptor for giving me an idea on using two main monsters in this story. You'll get an idea on what those monsters are used for. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _The song starts to play:_

 _The Millennium Puzzle appears in the center with the other Millennium items surrounding it in a circle. Then, they landed in their respective spots on the Millennium stone, which begins to glow._

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi sees something coming towards him in shock while he's frozen in place)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Ryou tries to defend himself with one arm as he sees something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Malik turns his head and was surprised to see something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are on the ground unconscious while next to each other, and lying on a huge circle with writings and pictures written on the ground)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Atem is on his throne with his usual stare as his crown twinkles from the light. Then, it changes to Yami, who's aura is glowing yellow with the 3 Egyptian god monsters appearing with him. The scenes blink to Bakura standing in the shadows and turning around to look at something, and to Mariku also turning around, but in the opposite direction to also look at something)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yami is floating in the darkness and he brought his hands out to let a light that's shaped like the puzzle land onto both of his hands. As the music starts to play more, scenes of many Duel Monsters are appearing, showing off their roars and poses as they are fighting or defending. Even the Egyptian god monsters appeared at the end of it)_

 _Your move!_

 _(A woman who's face is covered in the shadows stands from her throne while spreading her arms out. The scene goes over to Yugi, Ryou, and Malik opening their eyes while standing near each other, but with different clothing on, and their eyes were a darker color than usual. The next scene shows 3 apparitions floating above them from behind and they resemble the 3 boys)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are falling into the darkness and their yamis' reached out to them to try to grab them, but were unable to. There were also 3 apparitions floating above them from behind that resembled the yamis', who did the same thing the yamis' were doing)_

 _It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!_

 _(Two figures that resemble Yami and Yugi are floating in the dark abyss, but in their glowing spirit form, and they were slowly leaning in towards each other as the light brightens a lot from the background to block their faces on what they were doing)_

 _(As the music kicks up, Joey makes a pose with his duel disk and then his face appears with a stern expression on his face. Tristan does a pose with his duel disk and his face also appeared with a stern expression on it. Tea makes a pose with her duel disk and her face appeared that looked stern. Kaiba had his hand up while holding his card to summon his monster and a stern expression also appeared on his face)_

 _(The next scene shows the yamis' holding Yugi, Ryou, and Malik bridal style as they appear unconscious in their arms, and looking at the blackened sky with their faces angered. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, Ishizu, and Odion are in the background with them, and also looking at the sky with angered and frightful expressions on their faces while looking at the woman, who was floating in the sky and grinning evilly at them)_

 _(The next scene shows Yami, Bakura, and Mariku holding their Millennium items in their hands as it started to glow, and they were looking at the sky as light was shot upwards towards it from their items. The final scene shows Yami drawing out his card and holding it up in the air in his usual pose as the Egyptian god monsters appeared with him)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! (-Oh! -Oh! -Oh!)_

 _(The Balance of Light & Darkness)_

* * *

She could feel herself smirking as she continued to gaze at her magic mirror. The image showed her gems battling against the pharaoh and his companions. She was a bit surprised when she saw the assassin's Ka being Ra himself. However, she's not afraid of Ra or the other Egyptian Gods. If she has to face them in a battle, then she'll do it. Even if she's breaking the ancient divine laws of her birthplace, she won't go back without her sons.

The mirror's image flickered to Lava Golem, who was trying to grab the Winged Dragon of Ra but was unable to. Her lips turned into a small frown. "If they do have all 3 Egyptian Gods with them, I won't be defeated easily. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Her eyes glanced over to a table where two cards are resting on it. The card on the left showed a white and blue dragon with red eyes, sharp black claws, huge blue wings outlined in white, and a blue device on its chest with streams of light going into it and surrounding the dragon. The card on the right showed a black and red dragon with blue eyes, sharp white claws, huge purple wings outlined in black, and a green device outlined in red resting on its chest with a ring of fire surrounding the dragon.

Tracing the cards with her delicate tan fingers, her yellow eyes twinkled in the dark. "Lets see if you can defeat the dragons of light and darkness." She turned her head to look at the mirror again, focusing on the Millennium Rod. "Not even the Millennium items will stop me."

* * *

A snarl escaped his lips as he saw Ra avoid another fireball attack by Lava Golem. It looked like his hikari was able to remain standing even after Ra's attack hit his monster. But thanks to a field spell that was somehow activated as they fought, Lava Golem was able to get stronger. They were no longer on the rooftop, but in a desolate area near a huge volcano with lava flowing down from its eruption. He could feel the heat from it, along with the smell of smoke.

Mariku knew that Malik is under a strong spell. Not even the power of his Millennium Rod was able to snap him out of it. Goddess Wadjet is a very powerful goddess and since he has his own body now, his shadow powers are useless against her powers. If he's gonna defeat Wadjet, it's either the Millennium items or the combined powers of the Egyptian gods: Obelisk, Osiris, and Ra.

His dark, pupil-less purple eyes gazed over at Malik's lavender eyes. "Even if you're under Wadjet's control, at least you're not cowering in fear."

Malik raised his eyebrow at Mariku's response. "Why would I do that? You're not even frightening at all."

"Are you sure?" a devilish smirk appeared on Mariku's face as the Eye of Horus glowed on his forehead. "I could be the monster hiding under your bed. I might be the boogeyman who is out to get you." His smirk turned into an evil grin. "But most of all, I could be your worst nightmare. You should be afraid of me."

A frown formed on Malik's face as he closed his eyes and shook his head. "You're obviously crazy. I learned to never let fear get to me." He opened his eyes to gaze at Mariku's eyes. "Instead, fear should be afraid of me. No one can ever scare Namu, the son of Goddess Wadjet and the snake prince of Buto."

"Buto?"

"2 kingdoms known as Pe and Dep were combined to form Buto to honor Goddess Wadjet. She is their sacred deity."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not gonna let her control you forever. I'm the only person who can mess with you, hikari."

"Hikari?"

"You're my lighter half. I'm your darker half, or known as your yami."

Malik's head started to pound in pain and he clutched it with both of his hands, his eyes scrunched shut. A loud hiss escaped from Aurelia's hiss as she slithered onto his leg and over to his shoulders. Placing her head against his, the pain in his head faded away and he let out a huge sigh of relief. Opening his eyes, his lips stretched into a smile as he stroked her head. "Thank you, Aurelia. That really helped me."

Flicking her forked tongue out while nuzzling his cheek, Malik turned his head to look back at Mariku. "I'm afraid you got the wrong person. I can't be your lighter half."

"Don't joke with me, Malik. You are my hikari."

"I told you before that isn't my name. Its Namu."

"You used that as a fake name a long time ago."

"My name isn't fake! Its real!"

"It still doesn't matter," Mariku said as he folded his arms over his chest. "I'm not leaving this place without you. If I have to knock you out or drag you out of here kicking and screaming, then so be it."

Growling a bit, Malik brought his hand out towards him. "Lava Golem, burn him and Ra into a crisp! We won't let him go near us and our family! Show them your true power!"

Letting out a huge roar, Lava Golem swung its arm for lava to shot out of its arms and over to its opponents. Ra loudly screeched and dodged the lava while Mariku jumped out of the way to avoid getting burned by it. He quickly ducked as a huge fireball passed over him. Smirking to see Malik's new determined attitude, he stood up to regain his composure. "Not bad at all. However, your monster needs to work on its aim." Spreading his arms out for his hands to form into a cup and face the sky, Mariku could sense Ra hovering near him. "Great beast of the sky, lend me your strength. Remind them who is the most powerful monster of them all! Its time to reveal what your true power is!"

Screeching loudly while glowing yellow, the Winged Dragon of Ra flapped its wings and flew straight towards Lava Golem. Seeing Ra coming, Malik looked at his monster. "Shield yourself quick!"

Lava Golem used its arms to protect itself as it felt Ra slam into it. Malik let out a small grunt while clutching his chest. Seeing him in pain caused Mariku to frown. Why should it concern him? He's only here to make sure Wadjet wouldn't mess with his hikari. He doesn't have an answer on why seeing someone else use Malik would anger him. Is he starting to care for his hikari?

He placed his hand on his chest where his heart is. The name 'Namu' made him feel weird, like an ache that wouldn't go away. Was there a Namu in his past life? Or was it a fake name he used in the past? His memories of his life as an assassin were still jumbled up, but bits and pieces of them are still being fixed in his mind.

"Have we met before in the past?" he whispered to himself.

* * *

 _/Aibou! Can you hear me!? Please answer me!/_

All Yami met was silence. He tried to activate his mind-link again, but he still couldn't hear anything nor get an answer. Goddess Wadjet's spell must've been really powerful to prevent him from mind-linking with Yugi. If he can't form a connection with him, then its impossible to get Yugi back to his normal self.

His eyes glanced over to his Dark Magician, who was still hovering near him and keeping an eye on Silent Magician. During the fight, Dark Magician only got one small hit but was able to remain standing. He was able to land a couple of hits on Silent Magician, but it didn't look like the attacks fazed her one bit. He had to be careful because the more he tries to attack her, the stronger she becomes. While Dark Magician has 2500 attack points, Silent Magician's attack points can reach up to 3500 while at level 8.

If he's gonna rescue Yugi, he must defeat Silent Magician. Hopefully, his deck can help him out. Since this isn't a shadow duel, then he can use his deck to help him protect Dark Magician and increase his attack points. But which cards are gonna help him?

"I'm surprised, pharaoh," he heard Yugi call out to him. "Your Ka was able to land a couple of hits on my Ka. Your priest is truly strong."

Yami looked up from his deck to gaze at Yugi's amethyst eyes. "He has been with me for a very long time. I believe in my Dark Magician and he also believes in me. I do thank you for complimenting him."

"The pleasure is all mine," Yugi's lips twitched a bit. "Hopefully, he won't get defeated easily by Zahra."

"Zahra?"

"My Silent Magician's real name. She was my guardian who helped me become a strong and confident young man," Yugi explained as he looks at her with a sad look while smiling. "I lost her to death when I was young, but she was still with me even in spirit. I'm truly thankful to the gods for letting me have her as my Ka."

"I had no idea," Yami replied with shock. He had no clue that Silent Magician used to be a human being a long time ago. If what Yugi said was true, then Silent Magician must've been part of Heba's past life. If he was ever gonna get answers on what his past is, he'll have to convince Wadjet to tell him everything on who Heba was and how he knew his past-life as Atem.

"Mother was right. You probably still can't remember everything from your past since you're still missing pieces of your memory. But don't worry, you'll get them soon once I defeat you and she meets you face to face in person."

"W-What?!" Yami exclaimed in disbelief. "You mean there are still pieces of my memory missing!? Is Goddess Wadjet responsible for it?!"

Yugi placed his hand up to silence him. "Calm down, pharaoh. Mother didn't mess with your memories. If you have any questions, I'm sure Viola would answer them. She said she knew you from before."

"Your snake?" Yami looked at Viola, who looked at him with her red eyes twinkling a bit. "But I don't remember meeting her during my reign as the pharaoh."

"This was before you became the pharaoh."

"I still don't understand at all. But if she did know me, then she must know how I knew Heba. I have to know the truth!"

"In order to achieve that, you'll have to defeat me. However, it'll be impossible since Zahra is at a higher level than your priest Mahado."

Yami couldn't stop himself from frowning. Yugi was right. Dark Magician only has 2500 attack points while Silent Magician has 3500 attack points. Even if he summons Dark Magician Girl to help Dark Magician defeat Silent Magician, it wouldn't be a fair fight. It should only be a one-on-one fight against their Ka's.

As he looked at his deck, an idea suddenly came to his head. There is a way for him to help Dark Magician gain an upper hand against Silent Magician. Luckily, he has the right card for it. Activating his duel disk, he got the card out and placed it on its slot. "I activate Burden of the Mighty!"

A card that showed a picture of 2 small blue baby birds resting in its nest on red and yellow nest holder with a hand reaching out to the baby birds was summoned on the field. Yugi looked at it with his eyebrow raised. "Burden of the Mighty? I've never heard of it."

"It's a spell card. With this activated, any monster my opponent has in attack position will lose 100 attack points by its own level. And since Silent Magician is a level 8 monster, she'll lose 800 attack points!"

A red aura surrounded her and she grimaced in pain as she felt her attack points decreasing along with her age and height changing her a bit. Yugi clutched onto his chest as he flinched a bit, with Viola nuzzling his cheek to soothe away his pain. "So that's what you meant. However, she's still stronger than your Dark Magician. Even if he attacks her, it won't be enough."

A smirk appeared on Yami's face. "You're right. It won't be enough to defeat her. Which is why I'll be bringing someone out to assist Dark Magician." He brought his whole deck of cards out and separated them in his hands, brought a few out for him to hold on his left hand, and placed the rest of his deck back in its position before placing one of his cards on the slot. "Say hello to a certain dragon who rose from the ashes!"

A black dragon with red spheres on its body appeared in the field, making Yugi gasp loudly in shock as his eyes widened in horror. The dragon had huge black wings with black claws along with white canines and red eyes. The red spheres glowed on its body while roaring at the sky, making their surroundings shake from the noise. "Meet your monster Gandora, the Dragon of Destruction!"

Yugi's legs started to tremble as he clutched tightly onto his necklace. "T-That can't be possible! How did you get him!?"

"Solomon lent me your deck in case I need to use it. It's a good thing he did. Now I can activate Black Magic Ritual!"

A card showing a picture of a red circle outlined in a different language with two golden rods on either along with the top part having an opening to get black smoke out and a blue fireball hovering above the circle appeared on the field. "In order to activate its powers, I must make an offering. I'll be offering both Dark Magician and Gandora."

Both Dark Magician and Gandora hovered above the two rods. Suddenly, they both disappeared from the smoke and the red circle on the altar let out a purple vortex that shot up towards the sky's black clouds that appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly, the clouds turned purple as the vortex vanished. "Since the offering has been accepted, a new power is brought forth. Yugi, it looks like you won't be able to win this time!"

Floating down from the purple clouds, a figure clad in red and black armor with long black spiky hair, blue skin with black markings on his cheeks, dark purple eyes, a black and red armor headwear, long black boots, and a black and red scepter appeared on the field. "Behold! The Magician of Black Chaos!"

A bead of sweat ran down Yugi's cheek as he could feel himself shaking. The power radiating from that monster was intense. He could tell that Silent Magician is able to feel its power. Did the pharaoh plan this the whole time? He was able to prepare himself for this battle? So many questions are running through his head as he stopped himself from shaking. "So your Dark Magician evolved into a new monster? You're a very odd opponent, pharaoh."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Yami smirked at him. "And due to the effect of 'Burden of the Mighty', Silent Magician only has 2700 attack points while Magician of Black Chaos has 2800 attack points."

Yugi's eyes widened in shock. "T-Then that would mean-

"This battle is now over! Magician of Black Chaos, attack with Chaos Scepter Blast!"

Twirling his scepter and blasting it on the ground, a huge purple ball filled with electricity shot out of the scepter and towards Silent Magician. The attack hit her, causing a huge explosion to occur and cover the area in smoke. The force of it caused Yugi to yelp in fear while covering himself with both arms.

As the smoke cleared away, the field spell faded away to reveal the empty room they were in before. Yami smiled in triumph and nodded his head in gratitude towards the Magician of Black Chaos, who looked at him and nodded back before fading away. Deactivating his duel disk, Yami looked over to see Yugi still standing, who was panting and had his head lowered down so he couldn't see his face. The snake Viola wasn't with him and it didn't look like she was in the room anymore.

Slowly lifting his head up, Yugi gave Yami a small smile as the W on his forehead glowed brightly in a rainbow color. "I underestimated you, pharaoh. You truly are powerful. After having this battle and seeing your eyes, I can tell that your love for Yugi is strong."

Confused on what he meant by that, he gasped as he saw Yugi starting to fall backwards. Purple smoke covered in small sparkles blew out of Yugi's mouth and floated over to the roof where it vanished. He then landed on the ground with his eyes closed and head turned to the side.

"Yugi!" Yami cried out in fear as he quickly ran over to Yugi and dropped on his knees near him. Holding him by his upper body with one arm around his shoulders and the other on his waist, Yami cradled him in his arms. "Aibou, please wake up! Tell me you're okay!"

Seeing the glowing rainbow W on his forehead fading away until it vanished, Yugi slowly fluttered his eyelids and turned his head to look at Yami with his eyes half-lidded. "Y-Yami?" a soft whisper escaped from his lips.

A look of relief appeared on Yami's face. "Its me, Yugi. I came back to rescue you."

Twitching his fingers, Yugi slowly raised his left arm and gently placed it on Yami's right cheek. Placing his hand on Yugi's hand, Yami could feel his heart thumping as Yugi caressed his cheek with his thumb while giving him a gentle smile. "Mou hitori no boku…. I'm glad that you found me…" Yugi whispered as his eyes closed, causing him to pass out.

Yami felt Yugi's hand slowly falling down from his cheek, but quickly caught his hand and placed it back on his cheek. He didn't want to stop feeling Yugi's warmth. This was the first time he was able to physically touch him with a real body and not his own spirit. He did not want this moment to end yet.

Gently smiling at him, Yami cradled Yugi in his arms as he closed his eyes and placed his forehead against his. He hoped that Goddess Hathor would let him stay in this time. He did not want to be separated from Yugi again. His biggest desire is to stay by Yugi's side forever. To never leave his _**akhu**_.

* * *

 **I hope you all like this chapter! Don't forget to vote on my poll at my profile page! Also, the word 'akhu' means light in ancient Egyptian! For darkness, it'll be 'kkwy'. Hope this helps in case you get confused about it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone! I still can't believe that 2018 is now over, but 2019 is now here! I so hope that this year would be better than last year! Anyways, please continue to check out my poll and vote if you forgot to vote for my future story ideas! A huge shout-out to all of you for reviewing and faving my story! I hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

 _The song starts to play:_

 _The Millennium Puzzle appears in the center with the other Millennium items surrounding it in a circle. Then, they landed in their respective spots on the Millennium stone, which begins to glow._

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi sees something coming towards him in shock while he's frozen in place)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Ryou tries to defend himself with one arm as he sees something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Malik turns his head and was surprised to see something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are on the ground unconscious while next to each other, and lying on a huge circle with writings and pictures written on the ground)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Atem is on his throne with his usual stare as his crown twinkles from the light. Then, it changes to Yami, who's aura is glowing yellow with the 3 Egyptian god monsters appearing with him. The scenes blink to Bakura standing in the shadows and turning around to look at something, and to Mariku also turning around, but in the opposite direction to also look at something)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yami is floating in the darkness and he brought his hands out to let a light that's shaped like the puzzle land onto both of his hands. As the music starts to play more, scenes of many Duel Monsters are appearing, showing off their roars and poses as they are fighting or defending. Even the Egyptian god monsters appeared at the end of it)_

 _Your move!_

 _(A woman who's face is covered in the shadows stands from her throne while spreading her arms out. The scene goes over to Yugi, Ryou, and Malik opening their eyes while standing near each other, but with different clothing on, and their eyes were a darker color than usual. The next scene shows 3 apparitions floating above them from behind and they resemble the 3 boys)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are falling into the darkness and their yamis' reached out to them to try to grab them, but were unable to. There were also 3 apparitions floating above them from behind that resembled the yamis', who did the same thing the yamis' were doing)_

 _It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!_

 _(Two figures that resemble Yami and Yugi are floating in the dark abyss, but in their glowing spirit form, and they were slowly leaning in towards each other as the light brightens a lot from the background to block their faces on what they were doing)_

 _(As the music kicks up, Joey makes a pose with his duel disk and then his face appears with a stern expression on his face. Tristan does a pose with his duel disk and his face also appeared with a stern expression on it. Tea makes a pose with her duel disk and her face appeared that looked stern. Kaiba had his hand up while holding his card to summon his monster and a stern expression also appeared on his face)_

 _(The next scene shows the yamis' holding Yugi, Ryou, and Malik bridal style as they appear unconscious in their arms, and looking at the blackened sky with their faces angered. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, Ishizu, and Odion are in the background with them, and also looking at the sky with angered and frightful expressions on their faces while looking at the woman, who was floating in the sky and grinning evilly at them)_

 _(The next scene shows Yami, Bakura, and Mariku holding their Millennium items in their hands as it started to glow, and they were looking at the sky as light was shot upwards towards it from their items. The final scene shows Yami drawing out his card and holding it up in the air in his usual pose as the Egyptian god monsters appeared with him)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! (-Oh! -Oh! -Oh!)_

 _(The Balance of Light & Darkness)_

* * *

Bakura jumped back to avoid one of Diabound's attacks. His monster had its attack deflected by Change of Heart's spell, which surprised him since he had no idea she could do that. After the attack hit the ground in front of him, he covered his mouth with his arm to avoid the sandy air hitting his face. Even though it was supposed to be an illusion, the effects still look and feel real. Depending on where you are, this can increase the attack points of any monster who's type goes well with its surroundings.

Letting his arm down, he glanced over at Ryou who didn't have a single scratch on him. He's either good at dodging Diabound's attacks or had Change of Heart protect him from getting hurt. Either way, he could tell that his former vessel wasn't scared at all. With that snake Nagini wrapped around his shoulder, yadonushi could almost pass off as him if his eyes were redder and his hair more devilish.

He could feel himself smirking a bit at the thought. Ryou noticed his smirk and raised his eyebrow. "You should wipe that smirk off your face. Its obvious that you're not gonna win this fight." His statement caused Bakura to smirk more. "You do know that I'm serious, right?"

A small chuckle escaped from Bakura's mouth and it soon turned into a loud, evil laugh. The laugh sent shivers down Ryou's spine, along with Nagini's. However, they chose to ignore it while looking at Bakura. After a few minutes, his laugh died down as he gazed at them with a devilish smirk. "Did you really think I would be defeated? Defeat me? The great and powerful Bakura? The King of Thieves?" he brought his hands together and clapped them twice. "I applaud you for that clever joke. I needed something like that to help ease the mood here."

Now those words confused Ryou. "A joke? I wasn't joking at all. I was being serious. You must take me seriously, you know."

"Oh but I am, yadonushi. I am," Bakura grinned while stuffing his hands in his trench-coat's pockets. "I'm thrilled to see the new you. The more confident and bolder you who wants to be serious. However, I would be more delighted if you weren't under Wadjet's control. That would've made things more exciting."

A loud hiss escaped from Nagini's mouth as she glared at Bakura, who only smirked as he saw her blue eyes glinting and filled with hate. "Glare at me all you want, but it's the truth. This fight doesn't feel interesting at all since I'm not battling my yadonushi. I'm only battling a puppet. A puppet who became the cobra queen's lap-dog."

Hissing more, Nagini was about to remove herself from Ryou to go give Bakura a piece of her mind but stopped by Ryou's hand on her scales. Feeling him stroke her to calm her down, her loud hisses became soft as she continued to glare at Bakura. Looking at him, Ryou's face was solemn. "I assure you that I'm no puppet. This is my true personality. Mother Wadjet would never use me nor think of me as a lap-dog. I make my own decisions and follow her rules. I apologize if this fight isn't thrilling for you, but I guess I'll have to end it for us. I hope you understand why I must do this."

"Oh I completely understand," Bakura's smirk widened as he activated his duel disk. "But I'll be the one ending this fight. I know how to end things in my own way."

"What are you talking about?" Ryou frowned. "There's no way you are able to defeat Change of Heart. She isn't a duel monster, but a spell card."

"I know. Luckily for me, I kept my deck and have something that can destroy her," he drew a card out from his deck, looked at it, and then placed it on the slot. "I'll be activating Heavy Storm!"

A card appeared on the field, depicting a picture of a blue swirling vortex with people, a cow, and debris being sucked inside. "This card will let me destroy all spell and trap cards on the field! Since Change of Heart is a spell card, I'm able to destroy her!"

Ryou's eyes widened in shock. "T-That means I-

"Lost the match? Yes you have, yadonushi. I wasn't gonna come here unprepared. A good thief always uses his head before he acts," Bakura's grin widened and spread his arms out. "I told you before that no one crosses the great and powerful Bakura! Not you or Wadjet and her snakes!"

Heavy Storm started to glow as it activated its spell, causing Change of Heart to be destroyed along with the field spell. Pain started to erupt in Ryou's chest as he clutched on it while trying to remain steady on his wobbly legs. "Y-You're not being fair at all! It's supposed to be a one-on-one- fight only! Your monster shouldn't get any outside help!"

All Bakura did was smirk and wag his finger at him. "Ah, but you never mentioned about it at all. Therefore, I am allowed to help Diabound out with my deck. A thief never plays fair at all." He then brought his hand out. "Diabound! Finish this once and for all!"

Raising his arm up, Diabound clenched his hand into a fist and brought it back down to punch the ground with great force. The strength of it caused the ground to shake rapidly and made Ryou and Nagini flew back from its force, causing them to hit the wall and a bunch of books fell down from the attack. Groaning a bit, Ryou slowly stood up and took a few steps forward while wincing in pain. Nagini hissed at Bakura and slithered into the shadows.

Confused on why she would escape and leave his landlord like that, he heard Ryou giggling a bit and his gaze went over to see the W on his forehead glowing brightly in a rainbow color. "Now I know why people fear you so much. You and your monster are truly powerful, thief king. The both of you never let anyone cross you at all. I can see why you're so protective of your Ryou."

Raising his eyebrow at Ryou's weird statement, his eyes nearly widened as he saw him falling backwards. Blue smoke covered in small sparkles blew out of Ryou's mouth and floated over to the roof as it vanished. Ryou then landed on the ground with his eyes closed and head turned to the side.

Deactivating his duel disk as Diabound faded away, Bakura sauntered over to Ryou and stopped after being near him. Crouching down for his knees to touch the ground, he placed one arm around Ryou's shoulders and held him. He used his other hand to move a strand of hair away from Ryou's face. He then saw the glowing rainbow W fading away until it vanished from Ryou's forehead.

Seeing his eyelids starting to move, Bakura continued to gaze at him. Fluttering his eyelids a bit, Ryou slowly turned his head to look at Bakura with his eyes half-lidded. "B-Bakura?..."

A small smirk appeared on Bakura's face. "It's been a while, kid. I had to come back and make sure you didn't do anything stupid while I was gone."

Deciding to ignore on what he said, Ryou slowly lifted his right hand and gently placed it on Bakura's left cheek. This type of action greatly confused Bakura since he'd never thought his landlord would do something like that. Shouldn't Ryou be scared or mad at him for causing him trouble so much?

Ryou's lips formed into a small smile as his thumb caressed Bakura's cheek. "Darker half…. Please don't ever leave me…" he whispered as his eyes started to close, making him pass out.

Bakura felt Ryou's hand slowly falling down, but quickly caught it and intertwined his fingers with his own. He could hear and feel a small thumping noise in his chest, but chose to ignore it. Why is yadonushi happy to see him? And what did he mean that he doesn't want him to leave? Did Ryou actually miss him?

Sighing a bit, Bakura cradled Ryou in his arms and placed Ryou's head near the crook of his neck. Pressing his cheek against his hair, he could smell the scent of vanilla coming from Ryou. He recognized it as something yadonushi would use to clean his hair whenever he's in the bath. However, he could detect a faint bitter smell that made him frown. He won't forgive Goddess Wadjet and her snakes for kidnapping his landlord and using him as their puppet. Not only that, he wants the truth on who Riyu really is and if there's a connection he has with him from his past.

* * *

"Stop dodging those attacks and face them! You can't avoid Lava Golem or me!"

"We're not avoiding those attacks. We're actually using them on you."

"What are you talking about!? Lava Golem isn't even hurt!"

"No, but you are whenever your monster gets hurt."

Malik opened his mouth, but then closed it as he continued to glare at Mariku. He knew Mariku was right about that. Anytime his monster gets a direct hit, he would also feel the same pain from his Ka. He must be careful and not use so much of his Ba or risk dying from it. "I could say the same to you. The more power Ra uses; you lose your Ba as well. I recommend not using so much of it or you might die."

All he got was a smirk coming from Mariku. "You mean endure an eternity in the Shadow Realm? I'm already used to that."

"Are you saying you're not afraid of death?"

"How can I be afraid of it? I've never experienced it before."

"But you have seen a lot of people die. Don't forget that you're a deadly assassin."

Mariku shrugged. "I still don't remember that much. I was just recently told that I was an assassin."

"Are you sure you're not playing mind games with me?"

"I only do that if I use the power of my Millennium Rod. However, I can't use it on you since Wadjet's power is stronger than mine."

"No one can defeat the snake goddess of Lower Egypt," Malik replied and crossed his arms over his chest. "Only an immortal can face another immortal."

Aurelia hissed while nodding her head in agreement. Stroking her head, Malik continued to look at Mariku. "I don't know how you were able to have Ra as your Ka, but it doesn't matter. I will stop you from going near mother and my family."

"Wadjet isn't even your real mother. Your own mother died after giving you life," Mariku said while frowning. "And your father was someone whom you hated so much. Its obvious the cobra queen is messing with your head."

"Mother Wadjet is a kind, but powerful goddess. She loves all her snakes including mortals whom she considers as her children. I don't know what type of enmity you have with her, but I won't let you hurt her! Lava Golem! Burn them with your fire!"

Roaring loudly, Lava Golem moved towards Mariku and Ra while reaching out to grab them. Seeing that the only way to free his hikari is to destroy his monster, Mariku activated his duel disk and drew a card out from his deck. Looking at it, he placed it on the slot. "Since you're not gonna listen to me, it looks like I'll have to end this battle now. I'll be activating Nightmare Wheel."

A card appeared on the field, showing a picture of a man tied down to a huge spiky wheel that looked like it was engulfed by the bones of a dragon with glowing red eyes. As it activated, Lava Golem suddenly stopped moving. Malik's eyes widened in shock as he saw Lava Golem trying to move but couldn't. "What did you do to my Ka!?"

"My trap card lets me target 1 monster my opponent controls. When the monster is targeted, it cannot attack or change its battle position," Mariku smirked evilly while looking at Malik. "Since Lava Golem is on the field, the effects had happened. Now it won't be able to attack. It looks like this battle is over, hikari." He brought his hand out as the Eye of Horus glowed brightly on his forehead. "Ra! Destroy your enemy! Show them why you're the most powerful Egyptian God monster!"

Ra screeched loudly and flew towards Lava Golem while starting to glow brightly in yellow. Transforming into its true form known as the Immortal Phoenix, the Winged Dragon of Ra landed a direct hit on Lava Golem. Roaring loudly in pain, Lava Golem was destroyed as Malik screamed in pain and fell onto his knees. Clutching his chest while scrunching his eyes shut in pain, Aurelia rubbed her head against his cheek to try to calm him down.

Soon, the desolate area near the volcano disappeared and they were back on the rooftop. Ra screeched at the sky before vanishing. Deactivating his duel disk, Mariku watched as Malik struggled to get up while his head was down. He noticed Aurelia slithering off of him and vanishing into the shadows. He raised his eyebrow on why she was abandoning his hikari, but chose to ignore it as he sees Malik slowly raising his head up while panting with the W on his forehead glowing brightly. "I-I never thought I would face one of the Egyptian Gods. You truly are mysterious, assassin. Your hikari Malik is lucky to have someone like you in his life."

Wondering on what he meant by that statement, Mariku watched as Malik started to fall backwards. Yellow smoke covered in small sparkles blew out of Malik's mouth and floated over to the sky where it vanished in the clouds. He landed on the ground with his eyes closed.

Looking around to make sure there were no other traps, Mariku started walking over to Malik. He soon reached him and crouched down while on his knees. He placed his arm around Malik's shoulders and held his upper body up while his other hand touched the rainbow W glowing on his hikari's forehead. Then, the rainbow W faded away and vanished as he slowly fluttered his eyelids open. His eyes half-lidded, Malik turned his head to look at Mariku. "M-Mariku..." he softly whispered.

"Hikari," Mariku replied while looking at him with a small smirk. "This time, you're not dreaming."

Malik continued to gaze at him with a confused expression, and slowly raised his left arm for his hand to gently be placed on Mariku's cheek. Mariku stared at Malik, who gave him a small smile as he caressed his cheek with his thumb. "Mariku…. When did you became so warm?..." he softly whispered, closing his eyes that made him pass out.

Feeling his hand slowly falling down, Mariku quickly caught his hand and placed it on the ground. He could feel something thumping in his chest. He placed his hand on it while gazing at his hikari. What made him say something like that to him? Mariku knew that all the evil within him had disappeared, but a part of him still has those tendencies. However, he has better control over it thanks to his self-control.

Shaking his head, Mariku looped his other arm under Malik's legs as his one arm is holding Malik's waist and scooped him up in his arms while standing up. He looked down at his lighter half, whose head is resting on his shoulder and one arm draped across his lap while his other arm is dangling in the air. His lighter half's expression looked peaceful while unconscious, making him think he's sleeping.

Chuckling a bit, Mariku looked up at the sky. There were still black clouds floating above, which made him frown more. He knew what would happen next. Since he got Malik out of Wadjet's control, the pharaoh and tomb robber already did the same for their hikaris'. Now they have to leave this place immediately before Wadjet and her snakes figure out that he and the others weren't defeated.

* * *

Odion could feel the hallway shaking as he quickly placed his back against the wall to prevent himself from falling. Ishizu and the others were also doing the same thing while trying not to fall. He knew this isn't really an earthquake, but something else. He has a feeling Goddess Wadjet knows that they were here and the pharaoh and his companions were able to find Malik and his friends. The air felt heavy as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face.

"N-No one mentioned an earthquake on the news today!" Joey exclaimed as he tried to steady his balance from the shaking.

"Me either! Does anyone know what's going on!?" Tristan yelled while helping Tea regain her balance.

"Goddess Wadjet is angry. The pharaoh and the others must've found their other halves and saved them. She is furious that we came here and wants us to leave!" Ishizu explained while looking down the hallway. "We must leave immediately!"

"What!? But what about Yugi, Ryou, and Malik!? We can't leave without them! Even Atem, Bakura, and Mariku are with them!" Tristan shouted in disbelief. "I thought we were here to save our friends!?"

"If we continue to stay in this house while she is causing the earthquake, this place could collapse! We need to be out of this danger first! I know the pharaoh and the others will get out of here safe and sound with my brother and your friends!" Ishizu shot back. "So please listen to me and let's leave right now!"

"She isn't kidding! With a huge mansion like this, we could get trapped in the rubble and suffocate to death! We have to go!" Kaiba exclaimed.

Feeling the hallway shaking more along with the pictures and furniture falling down, they all quickly ran down the hallway. Odion kept an eye on his surroundings to make sure no one would get hurt by anything falling from the walls. Luckily, the hallway wasn't too long and they were able to make it to the living room. He could see the huge chandelier above swinging back and forth.

Seeing the exit, they quickly ran over to the door and slid it open. As they each got out of the mansion, they heard a loud crash from the inside along with a loud screech that made them cover their ears. They quickly ran over to the front lawn and kept their distance away from the mansion. Suddenly, a loud crack of thunder came from the sky and hit the mansion, causing it to be engulfed in the thunder and burst in flames.

Loud gasps escaped from their mouths as they see the entire mansion covered in fire. Odion saw Ishizu falling to her knees while covering her mouth in shock and he quickly went over to her. He saw Tea screaming loudly in horror and being held back by Joey and Tristan, who were preventing her from running back to the mansion. Kaiba clenched both his fists in anger as he snarled and glared at the mansion. "Pharaoh! You better get out of there alive! You still owe me a duel! If you don't survive this, then I'll go to the afterlife and drag your spirit to the land of living and make sure I get the duel I needed from you! Do you hear me!?"

"Loud and clear, Kaiba."

Odion gasped and looked up to see Atem, Bakura, and Mariku floating down from the sky with Yugi, Ryou, and Malik in their arms. He spotted Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl hovering near them with their staffs glowing, using their magic to keep them all safe from harm. As they each landed safely on the ground with their feet, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl nodded once to Atem, who nodded back as they both faded away.

"Yugi!" Tea cried out and ran over to Atem along with Joey and the others. "Is he okay!? Are you okay?!"

"He's fine, Tea. Luckily, he wasn't hurt at all. He only passed out after the battle," Yami reassured her as she continued to check over them to make sure they weren't injured.

"You really scared us out there. Don't ever do that again!" Joey exclaimed and punched his shoulder.

"Forgive me, Joey. I promise to be more careful," Yami said with an apologetic tone.

"Hold on. What did you mean that Yugi passed out after the battle? Did you have to fight Wadjet?" Tristan asked with a confused look.

"Did any of you saw her in there?" Ishizu wiped her eye after checking over to make sure Malik was all right.

"She wasn't," Mariku answered her. "We only saw our hikaris' and their snakes."

"They were under her control, so we had no choice but to battle them with our Ka," Bakura finished.

"Could she still be in the mansion then?" Kaiba questioned and looked at the burning mansion. "Can a lightning strike kill a goddess?"

Everyone looked at each other, and then at the mansion. With the flames growing rapidly and causing everything to burn and turn into ash, they all hope that it's the end of their mission. However, they knew it wasn't the end. What they didn't know that it's only just the beginning before she starts to strike again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Did you all like the last chapter? I bet you're all glad that Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were finally rescued by their darker halves! However, their adventure isn't over yet! Because right now, the battle is about to begin! Also, continue to check out my poll on my profile if you haven't voted yet! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _The song starts to play:_

 _The Millennium Puzzle appears in the center with the other Millennium items surrounding it in a circle. Then, they landed in their respective spots on the Millennium stone, which begins to glow._

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi sees something coming towards him in shock while he's frozen in place)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Ryou tries to defend himself with one arm as he sees something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Malik turns his head and was surprised to see something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are on the ground unconscious while next to each other, and lying on a huge circle with writings and pictures written on the ground)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Atem is on his throne with his usual stare as his crown twinkles from the light. Then, it changes to Yami, who's aura is glowing yellow with the 3 Egyptian god monsters appearing with him. The scenes blink to Bakura standing in the shadows and turning around to look at something, and to Mariku also turning around, but in the opposite direction to also look at something)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yami is floating in the darkness and he brought his hands out to let a light that's shaped like the puzzle land onto both of his hands. As the music starts to play more, scenes of many Duel Monsters are appearing, showing off their roars and poses as they are fighting or defending. Even the Egyptian god monsters appeared at the end of it)_

 _Your move!_

 _(A woman who's face is covered in the shadows stands from her throne while spreading her arms out. The scene goes over to Yugi, Ryou, and Malik opening their eyes while standing near each other, but with different clothing on, and their eyes were a darker color than usual. The next scene shows 3 apparitions floating above them from behind and they resemble the 3 boys)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are falling into the darkness and their yamis' reached out to them to try to grab them, but were unable to. There were also 3 apparitions floating above them from behind that resembled the yamis', who did the same thing the yamis' were doing)_

 _It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!_

 _(Two figures that resemble Yami and Yugi are floating in the dark abyss, but in their glowing spirit form, and they were slowly leaning in towards each other as the light brightens a lot from the background to block their faces on what they were doing)_

 _(As the music kicks up, Joey makes a pose with his duel disk and then his face appears with a stern expression on his face. Tristan does a pose with his duel disk and his face also appeared with a stern expression on it. Tea makes a pose with her duel disk and her face appeared that looked stern. Kaiba had his hand up while holding his card to summon his monster and a stern expression also appeared on his face)_

 _(The next scene shows the yamis' holding Yugi, Ryou, and Malik bridal style as they appear unconscious in their arms, and looking at the blackened sky with their faces angered. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, Ishizu, and Odion are in the background with them, and also looking at the sky with angered and frightful expressions on their faces while looking at the woman, who was floating in the sky and grinning evilly at them)_

 _(The next scene shows Yami, Bakura, and Mariku holding their Millennium items in their hands as it started to glow, and they were looking at the sky as light was shot upwards towards it from their items. The final scene shows Yami drawing out his card and holding it up in the air in his usual pose as the Egyptian god monsters appeared with him)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! (-Oh! -Oh! -Oh!)_

 _(The Balance of Light & Darkness)_

* * *

A loud hiss escaped her lips as her eyes heavily glared at her magic mirror. This couldn't be right at all. Her gems weren't supposed to lose at all. They were supposed to eliminate the pharaoh and his allies. Their Ka monsters are considered the strongest monsters in all of Buto and in Lower Egypt. How could the Ka monsters from Upper Egypt defeat their sacred monsters!? And how dare they trick her sons by using their spell cards to help them win this battle!? They even have the mockery to touch her gems with affection! They have no right to do that! Only she and her snakes can give her sons love and tenderness!

Hissing more, she picked up her mirror and threw it on the ground. The impact shattered the glass and caused the small shards to scatter on the ground. However, she didn't care as she lifted her right foot covered in a golden Egyptian style high heel shoe and stomped on the broken mirror. Hearing the loud crunching sound nearly satisfied her, but it wasn't enough.

Goddess Wadjet knew that if she remained angry, her powers could create a catastrophe. She doesn't care if the gods sense her power. No one will separate her from her children! And those mortals have no right to come here and save them! Her gems are safer with her and their snake family than with them!

She let out a huge scream, causing the entire mansion to shake. If they hear her, then good. They crossed the line with her and messing with a goddess is something no mortal would ever want to do. But if it involves her sons, then they can say goodbye to their pathetic lives along with their home. Turning her head to look at the two cards on the table, a yellow glow surrounded her hand and she touched them both.

"Awaken, my dragons, ~" her voice coated in a honey-like tone that could put someone in a trance. "Wake up and help your goddess. ~"

Feeling a pulse from them, her lips formed into an evil grin as the mansion continued to shake. "Thy powers shall help me eliminate those mortals and save my sons!~" The whole room started to get covered in black and white light, causing the rest of her snakes to shield their eyes or get away from the shaking mansion.

She could hear the loud crack of thunder along with the temperature rising in the room, but didn't care as she started to laugh with her arms spread out. "Rise, my dragons!~ Awaken from your slumber!~"

* * *

Tea could feel a shiver running down her back as she gazed at the burning mansion. A voice in the back of her head was telling her to get away from there right now. Its almost like something big was going to happen, and it wasn't good at all. "I-I think we should all leave now, you guys."

"I was thinking the same thing, Tea," Joey said. "I do not want to be near that haunted mansion again."

"I agree. We should all go back to the helicopter and go back home now," Tristan added.

Kaiba noticed one of his cards glowing in his deck holder. Getting them out, he shuffled through them and pulled one card out. He could feel his Blue-Eyes White Dragon card vibrate in his hand. Why is his card acting like that? Is something angering his dragon?

"Hey! I think something's wrong with my Red Eyes!"

Seto looked up from his card to see Joey holding his Red-Eyes Black Dragon card, which was also vibrating in his hand like his Blue-Eyes. Are they both angered or scared of something? If the snake queen Wadjet is still in that mansion, is she causing it? Frowning, he glanced over at the mansion and his eyes nearly widened. "Something's coming!"

Hearing his shout, Tea and the others turned their heads to the mansion and nearly gasped as they see two large dragons appearing above the burning mansion. The dragon on the left was white and blue with red eyes while the dragon on the right was black and red with blue eyes. Both of those dragons nearly resemble Seto's Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Tea's eyes scanned over them and then gasped as she sees someone appearing in-between them. "I-I think I see her!" She pointed her finger at Wadjet. "I-Its Eboni!"

"Goddess Wadjet," Ishizu breathed out in fear while clenching her fists. "The goddess of Lower Egypt who is their ancient deity in Pe and Dep, which were combined to create Buto."

"She is also the protector and patron of both Upper and Lower Egypt," Odion frowned. "I don't understand why she is so angry. How could the pharaoh and the others know her children? Is she certain they watched her sons die?"

No one could say anything as they all look at the blackened sky with their expressions either angry or frightened. Yami, Bakura, and Mariku held tightly onto Yugi, Ryou, and Malik while glaring at Wadjet and her dragons. They won't lose their hikaris to Goddess Wadjet. If she wants to fight them, then she will get a battle.

Wadjet grinned evilly as her eyes landed on the pharaoh and his allies. "I'll give you all one last chance~ Return my sons to me and never come back here ever again!~ If you don't heed my warning, I won't stop my dragons from destroying you all!~"

Both of the dragons roared loudly while flapping their wings. They looked like they were gonna attack, but were waiting for their cobra queen to let them strike. As they glared at their opponents, Kaiba's frown grew as he activated his duel disk and placed his card on the slot. "I don't have time for this! My powerful and ultimate Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Appear before me!"

Seeing Kaiba summoning his dragon, Joey did the same with his duel disk and card. "You do the same as well! Come on out, my awesome strong Red-Eyes!"

A huge white dragon with blue eyes and claws appeared above Seto along with a huge black dragon with red eyes and sharp claws, which appeared above Joey. They both let out huge roars at their opponents, causing the other dragons to roar back at them. Wadjet's grin turned into a frown. "I'm giving you a chance to escape unharmed~ Give me back my dear gems and I'll let you all go~"

Before Kaiba could open his mouth, Ishizu quickly ran past him and kneeled on the ground with her hands folded in a prayer. "Goddess Wadjet, please heed my cry. Great and powerful cobra queen of Lower Egypt, we wish to not fight you. We only wish to speak with you. Parent to parent."

Wadjet raised one of her eyebrows at the priestess's prayer, but decided to hear what she had to say. "Speak, priestess~ And it better be good~"

"I thank you for hearing my plea," Ishizu kept her head bowed as a sign of respect. "My goddess, I understand that you wish to be reunited with your children, correct? You are a mother who truly loves her children."

"Indeed~ My gems mean so much to me~ I won't forgive anyone if they dare try to harm them or separate them from me~ Their own mother~"

"May I ask the names of your children? I wish to learn more about your family and history with them."

Wadjet nearly hesitated, but decided to answer her. "My precious gem Heba, who is in the pharaoh's arms~ My beautiful gem Riyu, who is in the thief king's arms~ And my lovely gem Namu, who is in the assassin's arms~"

Yami, Bakura, and Mariku gazed at their lighter halves, who were still unconscious and held in their arms. Yami gazed at Yugi, and then looked up for his eyes to meet with Wadjet's. "If I may, there is something that is confusing me. Did I know Heba from my time as a pharaoh? And why do you refer Yugi as Heba? They couldn't be the same person."

A loud hiss escaped her lips. "Choose your words carefully, pharaoh~ I'm not just a goddess, but also a mother~ I can tell who my children are~ And Heba is in your arms~" She glared into his crimson eyes. "And you did knew my Heba!~ You, the bandit king, and the assassin knew my children from the past!~ You saw them die!~"

"My goddess, please forgive us! I'm afraid my pharaoh is speaking the truth. He and the others have no idea if they did meet your children or not," Ishizu nearly gulped and lifted her head to look at Wadjet. "And those boys who are in their arms couldn't be your children. They are Yugi, Ryou, and Malik, descendants of your sons."

"Do not lie to me!~ I felt their light and souls from within!~ They are obviously my children!~ My beloved gems!~" She hissed more. "I'll help them awaken their long lost memories so they'll remember me again!~ Their own mother!~ And they shall be with me forever!~" She spread her arms out as her symbol started to glow on her forehead. "You dare say you're a parent!?~ You don't understand me at all!~"

Seeing her about to form an attack, Odion quickly ran over and stopped in front of Ishizu with his arms spread out. "We are not accusing you, your highness! We're just confused on how my brother and his friends are connected to your children!"

"Silence!~ I won't hear any more of your excuses!~" She brought her hand out for a blue and yellow scepter to appear in her palm. Holding it, the blue orb in her scepter started to glow; causing the rainbow W's to appear on her dragons. "Lightpulsar Dragon!~ Darkflare Dragon!~ Silence them all and return to me my sons unharmed!~ That is an order!~"

Bowing their heads, they started flying over to the group. Knowing that a battle is coming, Kaiba brought his hand out. "My Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Use your Burst Stream of Destruction!" Roaring loudly, his monster formed a huge electric ball in its mouth and blasted it at Lightpulsar Dragon.

Joey pointed his finger at Darkflare Dragon. "Alright, Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Show them your Inferno Fire Blast! Aim it good at Darkflare!" Forming a red and black flaming fireball in its mouth, Red-Eyes blasted its attack at Darkflare.

While all 4 dragons were busy fighting with each other, Goddess Wadjet let out a small snarl and waved her scepter while it was still glowing. Tea felt something touching her leg and when she looked down, she loudly shrieked as a long huge brown snake wrapped itself around her body to prevent her from moving. Soon, more snakes popped out of the ground and started wrapping themselves around the others in order to restrain them.

The Yamis' were struggling as the snakes wrapped around their feet to prevent them from moving. Bakura scowled at them and closed his eyes as he activated his Ka Diabound. Appearing for his master, Diabound hissed at the snakes who were trapping them, and they quickly disappeared back into the ground. Giving Bakura a thankful look, Yami frowned as he looked at the battle. The cobra queen's dragons are still fighting with Seto and Joey's dragons, and the other snakes had vanished after seeing Diabound.

Looking up at Wadjet and then at his aibou, he turned his head to look at Tea. "Tea, I need you to hold Yugi for me. Could you do that?"

Recovering from getting tied up by that brown snake, she quickly nodded her head. "I-I'll do that! But why?" He placed Yugi in her arms as she held him and activated his duel disk. Then he turned his heads to look at Bakura and Mariku. "You two do the same. I'm gonna need yours and probably Kaiba's help also."

"Then tell us what your plan is, pharaoh," Mariku said.

"We must bring out our most strongest monsters to help us defeat Goddess Wadjet. She won't listen to any of us and we mustn't lose our lighter halves to her. I was thinking the Egyptian God Monsters might help us along with our Millennium items."

"How can you be sure they'll work?" Bakura asked with a small frown.

"We need to try. So will you please help me?" Yami gave them a pleading look.

"The pharaoh is right," Ishizu said while nearly leaning onto Odion. "We must have my brother and your partners out of danger. We'll make sure Goddess Wadjet and her snakes won't go near them as long as we have our duel monsters with us."

Bakura and Mariku looked at each other for a moment, and then turned their heads to look back at them. They carefully gave Ryou and Malik to Odion and Ishizu while Tea and Tristan are holding Yugi. Activating their duel disks, Mariku closed his eyes and opened them as the Winged Dragon of Ra appeared above him while Yami placed his card on the slot. "I summon the almighty Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

A vortex covered in electrical lightning emerged from the sky and landed in front of him. As the crackling went away, a huge red dragon with its length stretching for miles appeared. Having two mouths along with yellow eyes, sharp canines, black scales on its underbelly, and sharp claws, Slifer roared loudly as it flew on the sky.

Seeing Slifer the Sky Dragon along with the Winged Dragon of Ra, Kaiba's lips formed into a smirk as he placed another card on his duel disk. "Make your appearance, Obelisk!" A blue light dashed down behind Seto and it then revealed a tall giant blue monster with red eyes along with giant wings, hands, and feet.

All 3 Egyptian Gods, including Diabound, hovered in the sky to face Wadjet as she glared at the monsters while hissing. "You think your monsters can defeat me!?~ The powerful Egyptian cobra goddess of Buto!?~ Like I said before, your Ka monsters along with your Millennium items won't stop me from getting my gems!~ You will not steal my sons from me!~"

Yami, Bakura, and Mariku held their Millennium items as they started to glow. While the items were glowing, Seto noticed the symbol of the 'Eye of Horus' appearing on their foreheads. If those items along with their duel monsters can defeat her, everything will be all over. But if they fail, then it's all over for them. Hopefully, his Blue-Eyes can assist him in case they need more help.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone! I hope you guys weren't waiting too long! School was keeping me busy, especially those journal pages I had to do for my leadership class. Anyways, thanks for voting on my poll! The next story I will do after this story is finished is gonna be Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey time-traveling to other countries, including ancient Egypt! Hopefully, all of you would like it since there's supposed to be a lot of humor in there. Also, I'll be uploading a surprise one-shot for anyone who loves Blindshipping (Atem X Yugi) and Proposalshipping (Abidos X Jaden) so watch out for that on the crossover Yugioh & Yugioh GX section! Now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **** _The song starts to play:_

 _The Millennium Puzzle appears in the center with the other Millennium items surrounding it in a circle. Then, they landed in their respective spots on the Millennium stone, which begins to glow._

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi sees something coming towards him in shock while he's frozen in place)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Ryou tries to defend himself with one arm as he sees something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Malik turns his head and was surprised to see something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are on the ground unconscious while next to each other, and lying on a huge circle with writings and pictures written on the ground)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Atem is on his throne with his usual stare as his crown twinkles from the light. Then, it changes to Yami, who's aura is glowing yellow with the 3 Egyptian god monsters appearing with him. The scenes blink to Bakura standing in the shadows and turning around to look at something, and to Mariku also turning around, but in the opposite direction to also look at something)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yami is floating in the darkness and he brought his hands out to let a light that's shaped like the puzzle land onto both of his hands. As the music starts to play more, scenes of many Duel Monsters are appearing, showing off their roars and poses as they are fighting or defending. Even the Egyptian god monsters appeared at the end of it)_

 _Your move!_

 _(A woman who's face is covered in the shadows stands from her throne while spreading her arms out. The scene goes over to Yugi, Ryou, and Malik opening their eyes while standing near each other, but with different clothing on, and their eyes were a darker color than usual. The next scene shows 3 apparitions floating above them from behind and they resemble the 3 boys)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are falling into the darkness and their yamis' reached out to them to try to grab them, but were unable to. There were also 3 apparitions floating above them from behind that resembled the yamis', who did the same thing the yamis' were doing)_

 _It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!_

 _(Two figures that resemble Yami and Yugi are floating in the dark abyss, but in their glowing spirit form, and they were slowly leaning in towards each other as the light brightens a lot from the background to block their faces on what they were doing)_

 _(As the music kicks up, Joey makes a pose with his duel disk and then his face appears with a stern expression on his face. Tristan does a pose with his duel disk and his face also appeared with a stern expression on it. Tea makes a pose with her duel disk and her face appeared that looked stern. Kaiba had his hand up while holding his card to summon his monster and a stern expression also appeared on his face)_

 _(The next scene shows the yamis' holding Yugi, Ryou, and Malik bridal style as they appear unconscious in their arms, and looking at the blackened sky with their faces angered. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, Ishizu, and Odion are in the background with them, and also looking at the sky with angered and frightful expressions on their faces while looking at the woman, who was floating in the sky and grinning evilly at them)_

 _(The next scene shows Yami, Bakura, and Mariku holding their Millennium items in their hands as it started to glow, and they were looking at the sky as light was shot upwards towards it from their items. The final scene shows Yami drawing out his card and holding it up in the air in his usual pose as the Egyptian god monsters appeared with him)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! (-Oh! -Oh! -Oh!)_

 _(The Balance of Light & Darkness)_

* * *

The air around them felt tense as the gang continued to stare at Goddess Wadjet. Her golden eyes have slits within them to resemble snake eyes, her long black locks floating menacingly in the air, and the blue orb on her scepter still glowing while in her hand. The Yamis were glaring at her along with Seto Kaiba while Tea, Tristan, and Joey are trying not to tremble from her stare. Ishizu tightened her hold on her brother Malik, along with Odion doing the same as a way to shield them from danger.

Tea held Yugi close to her as she saw Tristan holding Ryou close to him. Wadjet wouldn't listen to their pleas and is still adamant on having her sons back. If Yugi, Ryou, and Malik did have ancestors from ancient Egypt, then how come they weren't informed about it? She did remember that Ishizu's Millennium necklace could see the past, present, and future. How come the necklace never showed them a vision of Wadjet's sons? Did Goddess Wadjet really have children from the past?

She looked over at Yugi's outfit, which was something he would probably never wear due to the top showing his midriff. Her azure eyes gazed at the golden necklace with a snake charm biting a purple crystal. She did remember seeing Eboni wearing the same necklace on the day she first came to school. However, the colors were different from the necklace Yugi was wearing. She glanced over at Ryou and then at Malik, who were also wearing the same necklace but in different colors.

She couldn't tell if it was her imagination or not, but it felt like the necklaces might hold the key to how they relate to Goddess Wadjet. Its like they were hiding something, like a deep dark secret that mustn't be revealed to the public. Is it something they should know, or something they must never know?

Tea shook her head and glanced over at Wadjet. "Guys, do you think we can defeat her?" Her voice was filled with concern. "Are we able to go against a goddess?"

"I'm sure the Egyptian God monsters can defeat her… right?" Tristan trailed off and gulped. "Atem used them before on that creepy monster Zorc. Maybe they can defeat Wadjet since they have god-like powers like her."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Ishizu said. "Every God and Goddess is powerful in their own way. They each have special abilities that are unknown to all of us." Her face was stoic, but her eyes held worry. "Goddess Wadjet has many abilities due to her form as a snake. Her association with the Eye of Ra is something we must be careful of. We have no idea what type of powers she can hold except for her mind-control and shadow magic. We must be extremely careful and make sure she does not summon any more Ka monsters."

"Except for that monster!" Tristan exclaimed and pointed at the sky. They all looked over to see a monster appearing in front of Goddess Wadjet. The monster had the face and upper figure of a woman, but the lower part has a long snake tail. Her body was covered in blue scales with her arms resembling snakes with red eyes and an orange underbelly. Her long blue hair resembled Medusa's snake hair and she had red eyes along with a golden necklace and crown on her forehead with an aquamarine gem on it. Orange scales were on either side of her waist and was also on her tail along with red cups to cover her chest.

"Aw come on! Not another snake monster!" Joey groaned. "I really don't like snakes!"

Wadjet's scepter started to glow as her Ka monster in front of her began to glow blue. "Vennominaga, destroy them all!~ Show them the power of your poisonous venom!~"

Vennominaga hissed and shot out some poison from her snake arms. All the monsters quickly got in front of their respective masters to protect them from the attack. Using that distraction, Lightpulsar and Darkflare flew over to Vennominaga and shot their attacks with hers to combine into a huge beam. Yami and the others quickly got their monsters to launch out their attacks.

"Slifer! Unleash your Thunderforce Attack!"

"Obelisk! Show them your Fist of Fate! And my dear Blue-Eyes, use your Burst Stream of Destruction!"

"My great and powerful Ra! Show them your Blaze Cannon!"

"Diabound! Helical Shockwave!"

"Alright, Red-Eyes! Give 'em your Inferno Fire Blast!"

Each of their Ka monsters prepared their attacks and shot them back at full force against their enemy's attack. Both attacks collided, but neither wanted to get overpowered. The rainbow W on Wadjet's forehead glowed brightly; causing rainbow W's to also appear on her monsters. "Release your full powers, my beloved monsters!~ Don't let them defeat you!~"

Lightpulsar Dragon, Darkflare Dragon, and Vennominaga glowed more as they continued to release their attacks on their enemies. Their attacks were slowly starting to overpower the gang's attacks. Her lips formed into an evil smirk. "Like I said before, nothing can stop me from saving my gems!~"

Yami can feel his frustration rising. She's using her powers to help her monsters gain the upper hand. By doing that, their attacks are nearly overpowering their monster's attacks. However, he has full faith in Slifer and the other Ka's. Their strength comes from their hearts and that type of strength can never fade away. If they can overpower the beam, they'll be able to launch a powerful attack at Wadjet.

Drawing a card from his deck, he looked at it and his eyes widened. Of course! To defeat a goddess, you must have a god or another goddess to help you fight one. Since there are 3 Egyptian God monsters in the field, all 3 combined will definitely help them defeat Goddess Wadjet and keep the city safe from danger.

His crimson eyes glanced over at Bakura. "Tomb-robber, make sure Diabound won't stop unleashing its power at the enemy." He then turned his head to look at Joey and Kaiba. "Joey. Kaiba. The same goes for your dragons. However, I do need to borrow Obelisk."

"Let me guess, you have a plan?" Kaiba responded.

"I do. And Mariku, I'll also need to borrow Ra from you."

"What do you need all 3 of the Egyptian God monsters for, Pharaoh?" Mariku quirked his eyebrow.

"You'll see," Yami replied. "Now please hurry. It must be quick before the attack hits us."

Both Kaiba and Mariku looked at each other for a minute, and then touched their Egyptian God cards. Yami did the same with his as all 3 Egyptian God monsters stopped their attacks and looked at their masters. Getting a card out from his deck, he placed it on the slot. "I activate Polymerization!"

Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra began to glow in red, blue, and yellow and a huge flash of light erupted in the field, nearly blinding everyone and causing them to cover their eyes. Wadjet's eyes widened in shock at the display. "W-What is the pharaoh doing?!~" Her monsters stopped their attack to cover their eyes from the blinding light.

The white light formed into a shape to create a figure. Soon, the light faded away to reveal a tall woman covered in golden armor that resembled Ra's scales along with giant golden angel-like wings on her back, white skin, blue pendants on the shoulder pads and chest, a symbol of the ankh on her stomach, long white skirt with a golden sash on it, golden arm bands on her wrists, an armor that resembled the head of Ra on her head, blue eyes, and the symbol of the Eye of Horus on her forehead.

Wadjet's breath hitched in her throat as her eyes were filled with fear, and her form nearly trembling. "T-That can't be possible!~ I thought she was only a legend!?~" Her lips formed into a huge scowl while letting out a huge hiss. "Even if she is a powerful Egyptian God monster, I still won't lose!~ Get ready to attack, my duel spirits!~"

Lightpulsar Dragon, Darkflare Dragon, and Vennominaga got into their attack position. Blue-Eyes, Red-Eyes, and Diabound backed away and floated near their Ka masters. Bakura's eyes widened at the sight of the newly formed Egyptian monster. "Is this who I think it is?"

"That's right," Yami said. "All of you are looking at Horakhty, the Creator of Light. She is the strongest God who can defeat anything, including Zorc."

"Impressive," Mariku smirked. "So this is what happens when all 3 Egyptian God Monsters merge together."

"And she'll be ending this battle once and for all," Yami closed his eyes and then opened them, causing the Eye of Horus to glow yellow on his forehead. "Goddess Wadjet! Begone!"

Bringing her hands together, Horakhty formed a ball of light that started to grow. As it got bigger, the entire field was engulfed in it. The light hit Wadjet's duel spirits, causing them to be destroyed. Wadjet quickly activated her scepter to create a shield around her, protecting her from the attack. As everyone covered their eyes from the intense light, it soon faded away and they were able to see again. They saw Goddess Wadjet slowly floating down onto the ground, the shield gone as she fell on the grass with her legs laid by her side and hands planted on the ground.

The scepter rested on the ground near her, as her face was down with her bangs covering her eyes. Her fists were clenched tightly while shaking. She couldn't believe it. The pharaoh was able to summon the most powerful monster in all of ancient Egypt, and that monster destroyed her duel spirits. But not only that, she realized what really happened.

She lost. The pharaoh and his companions defeated her.

They were able to defeat a goddess. Mortals defeating a powerful Egyptian deity. It should've been the other way around. She should've been able to defeat them. Did her powers fail her? Did she fail her snakes?

Slowly lifting her head up, she can feel the strong gaze of Horakhty, the mortals, and their Ka monsters. This is it. Her demise will finally come. She cannot risk her snakes getting hurt by the Creator of Light. Her duty as the cobra queen is to protect them all from danger, including those who are innocent. Breaking that oath is a huge sin. She'd rather die than betray her vows. However, it will come to her once the gods and goddesses learned from what she did.

Something wet ran down her cheek as her dull eyes glanced over at her gems. Her beloved gems. Her sweet, pure lights. All she ever wanted was to be reunited with her sons and be a family again. She waited so long for them to be reborn again, certain they would never be taken away from her.

But now, her plan failed. The pharaoh and his companions were able to break the spell she had on them to regain their memories back. Once they wake up, they will no longer remember her. They won't remember their family, their home, and their own mother. Even though she has immortality, she can still feel her heart crying in pain. The emotional pain she felt is stronger than any other type of physical pain.

Wadjet continued to gaze at her gems, ignoring Horakhty's words. "Wadjet, queen of the cobras and goddess of Lower Egypt. You are said to be the patron and protector of both Upper and Lower Egypt. Known to be the protector of kings and of women in childbirth, you are also known to be a highly respected deity and symbolized as a protector to the pharaoh. However, you committed a crime that brought the attention of the Egyptian Gods. You used your powers to kidnap 3 innocent mortals and create havoc towards the realm of living. Instead of keeping our pharaoh safe, you tried to bring harm to him. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Wadjet hung her head in shame as her hands clenched tightly onto the grass. Whatever punishment she'd be given, she'll take full responsibility. She knew the pharaoh is important to the Egyptian gods and goddesses. If there is any danger involving him or his loved ones, they are bound to know what happened.

"Since you are already aware of the consequences, you'll be judged not only by me, but by all the gods and goddesses of Egypt. I pray that you would atone for your sins."

Just as she was about to reach out to Wadjet, a loud hissing noise made her step back. Slowly looking up, Wadjet saw Viola, Nagini, and Aurelia standing in front of her protectively while hissing loudly at the others. Didn't Viola and her snake sisters escape with the other snakes? Why are they here? To protect her?

A frown formed on Horakhty's face. "You 3 won't let me go near her? Then you'll also be judged in front of the gods." Bringing both of her hands together, a ball of light started to form and began to grow bigger. Before it could get larger, her ears picked up on a loud voice.

" _ **STOP! DON'T HURT THEM!**_ "

Startled, she stopped her attack and saw 3 figures running towards the cobra queen and her snakes and they turned around to spread their arms out as a way to shield them. She heard the pharaoh and his companions gasping, but she ignored it and dropped her hands to the sides. "I thought you boys were no longer in her spell?"

"This is no spell! Our souls are temporarily letting us use these bodies before we go back to our eternal slumber!" Yugi exclaimed, his amethyst-colored eyes gazing at her blue eyes as the rainbow W glowed on his forehead. "Creator of Light, please don't hurt our family! They were grieving over our deaths!"

"He's correct!" Ryou explained, the rainbow W glowing on his forehead. "Our deaths caused mother to go through a terrible depression. That depression made her feel angry and frustrated. It nearly destroyed our snake family!"

"We'll accept whatever punishment the gods wish to give us! But please, don't blame our mother! Blame us for causing her pain and sorrow!" Malik pleaded as the rainbow W glowed on his forehead.

Yugi got onto his knees and bowed down. "We beg of you! Please don't be angry with mother or the snakes. All they ever wanted was to avenge our deaths."

Ryou also got down on his knees and bowed down. "We had no idea that this would happened. Please find it in your heart to forgive us!"

Malik also bowed down on his knees. "Spare our mother from death. We don't want to be separated from her. We never gave her a proper goodbye!"

They continued to keep their heads down in front of the Creator of Light, who looked at them with a soft look on her face. "What are your names, children?"

"I am Heba."

"My name is Riyu."

"I'm known as Namu."

"We are the sons of Goddess Wadjet and snake prince's of Buto."

Their statements stunned everyone. Yami and the others couldn't believe what they heard. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik not only woke up and got out of their grips, but they were offering to accept whatever punishment that's supposed to be given to Goddess Wadjet? And not only that, they told the Creator of Light their names. Their names from the ancient Egyptian past. Goddess Wadjet was right. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are the reincarnations of Heba, Riyu, and Namu. And their spirits were still there.

"What the hell did they just say!?" Bakura yelled in frustration. "Yadonushi is actually Riyu!? And he's sacrificing himself for the cobra queen?!"

Ishizu couldn't believe it. The ancestors of her brother and his friends awakened from their slumber, and were now using their bodies as a way to communicate with the Creator of Light. They identified Goddess Wadjet as their mother, and they're pleading with Horakhty to not hurt Wadjet and her snakes. She can tell they were telling the truth and not under a spell, because their eyes did not show any sign of mind-control.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! I know Spring Break is over and I should've updated this chapter a while back, but I've been pretty busy with my job and helping around the house since my birthday was on Spring Break. I was also busy on my one-shot so that's another reason ^^;**

 **Anyways, thank you again for reading my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _The song starts to play:_

 _The Millennium Puzzle appears in the center with the other Millennium items surrounding it in a circle. Then, they landed in their respective spots on the Millennium stone, which begins to glow._

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi sees something coming towards him in shock while he's frozen in place)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Ryou tries to defend himself with one arm as he sees something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Malik turns his head and was surprised to see something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are on the ground unconscious while next to each other, and lying on a huge circle with writings and pictures written on the ground)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Atem is on his throne with his usual stare as his crown twinkles from the light. Then, it changes to Yami, who's aura is glowing yellow with the 3 Egyptian god monsters appearing with him. The scenes blink to Bakura standing in the shadows and turning around to look at something, and to Mariku also turning around, but in the opposite direction to also look at something)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yami is floating in the darkness and he brought his hands out to let a light that's shaped like the puzzle land onto both of his hands. As the music starts to play more, scenes of many Duel Monsters are appearing, showing off their roars and poses as they are fighting or defending. Even the Egyptian god monsters appeared at the end of it)_

 _Your move!_

 _(A woman who's face is covered in the shadows stands from her throne while spreading her arms out. The scene goes over to Yugi, Ryou, and Malik opening their eyes while standing near each other, but with different clothing on, and their eyes were a darker color than usual. The next scene shows 3 apparitions floating above them from behind and they resemble the 3 boys)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are falling into the darkness and their yamis' reached out to them to try to grab them, but were unable to. There were also 3 apparitions floating above them from behind that resembled the yamis', who did the same thing the yamis' were doing)_

 _It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!_

 _(Two figures that resemble Yami and Yugi are floating in the dark abyss, but in their glowing spirit form, and they were slowly leaning in towards each other as the light brightens a lot from the background to block their faces on what they were doing)_

 _(As the music kicks up, Joey makes a pose with his duel disk and then his face appears with a stern expression on his face. Tristan does a pose with his duel disk and his face also appeared with a stern expression on it. Tea makes a pose with her duel disk and her face appeared that looked stern. Kaiba had his hand up while holding his card to summon his monster and a stern expression also appeared on his face)_

 _(The next scene shows the yamis' holding Yugi, Ryou, and Malik bridal style as they appear unconscious in their arms, and looking at the blackened sky with their faces angered. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, Ishizu, and Odion are in the background with them, and also looking at the sky with angered and frightful expressions on their faces while looking at the woman, who was floating in the sky and grinning evilly at them)_

 _(The next scene shows Yami, Bakura, and Mariku holding their Millennium items in their hands as it started to glow, and they were looking at the sky as light was shot upwards towards it from their items. The final scene shows Yami drawing out his card and holding it up in the air in his usual pose as the Egyptian god monsters appeared with him)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! (-Oh! -Oh! -Oh!)_

 _(The Balance of Light & Darkness)_

* * *

Wadjet couldn't believe her eyes and ears. If this were an illusion, she would eliminate those who made her go through it. However, there was no spell at all and what she heard is completely true. Her gems came back. Her beloved sons woke up within their new bodies. And they remembered her and their snake family.

Did her ritual work? It must have. Her spells would never fail. She was able to reawaken the souls of her gems. They came back to her. And right now, they are bowing in front of the Creator of Light and pleading with her to spare their own mother.

Everyone else is still stunned from what they heard and saw. The yamis couldn't believe their own two ears. Their lighter halves have a connection to their lives from Ancient Egypt, and Wadjet is part of that connection along with her snakes. Joey, Tristan, and Tea were astonished that their own friends are the sons of Goddess Wadjet from 5,000 years ago. And they even have a relation with snakes there? They don't know whether to be creeped out by it, or remain stunned by hearing the voices of their friends' past ancestors.

Seto Kaiba, like always, still believes magic isn't real and its all a bunch of hocus-pocus. However, it was a little hard to believe in it after hearing Atem's other half proclaiming to be someone called Heba. Plus, he's seeing the actual Goddess Wadjet, but in her human disguise and not in her true form.

Ishizu and Odion still couldn't believe what they saw. The spirits of Heba, Riyu, and Namu had awakened in Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. If they were within their souls the whole time, how were they not sensed? If the Pharaoh and the other yamis didn't sense them, how did they remain undetected for so long?

Horakhty continued to stare at the boys with a critical look on her face. "Children, please stand up and look at me." Yugi, Ryou, and Malik slowly stood up and raised their heads to look at her, as her gaze softened. "I understand the three of you wish to take her punishment, but I'm afraid I can't do that."

They opened their mouths, but she placed her hand up to stop them from speaking. "Goddess Wadjet committed a serious crime involving the safety of the mortal world. She even used her powers on you 3 intentionally to awaken your souls, which is something she wasn't supposed to do." Her blue eyes glanced over at Wadjet, who is still lying on the grass but was looking at her. "Wadjet, have you forgotten your duty as the cobra goddess? You and the other gods made a pledge to keep the pharaoh and your people safe from danger. You became so obsessed in your vengeance that you've forgotten your responsibilities."

All Wadjet could do is hung her head in shame. Horakhty is right. For so long, she focused on finding her sons and reunite with them. Her obsession in finding them made her forget her loyalties, and neglect her duties as a proper cobra queen. She's supposed to be the protector of her nation, not a destroyer.

And now, her sons are willing to take punishment for her mistakes. It cannot happen. She should protect them, not them protecting her. Wiping her eyes, she slowly stood up and lifted up her head to look at the Creator of Light with a determined look on her face. "Goddess Horakhty, I'll accept whatever punishment you and the gods and goddesses would provide for me. I will take full responsibility for my actions. But I beg of you, please let me say goodbye to my sons before you take me to be judged. All I ever wanted is to see them again."

Looking at Wadjet and then at her sons, Horakhty was in deep thought for a minute until she nodded. "I'll allow it. You have 10 minutes to say your goodbyes to them. No more than that, all right?"

"Thank you for your kindness, my goddess," Wadjet bowed and slowly stood up, her head looking over to lovingly gaze at Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. "My sweet gems…"

"M-Mama?" Yugi whispered as he, Ryou, and Malik had tears forming in the corner of their eyes. "I-Is it really you?"

She nodded and spread her arms out, giving them a sweet smile. "Its me, my precious gem. I finally found you, my sweet beloved gems."

"MOTHER!" they cried out in anguish, sprinting over to Wadjet and into her arms while hugging her with tears streaming down their cheeks. She hugged them all back as a tear ran down her cheek, whispering soothing words to them as they sobbed on her. "My sweet little boys… please don't cry. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"M-Mama! We're so sorry we got ourselves killed at a young age! And right before we could complete our mission for you!"

"Its all right, Heba. I'm not upset at all."

"B-But you should be, mother! We promised you that we would return to you before the end of 1 year!"

"I could never be upset with either of you, Riyu. You all survived on your journeys and made sure to stay safe from danger. I'm proud of you all."

"W-We still got killed though! We even died in front of our snakes and mates, mom! We failed you!"

"It still wasn't your fault, Namu. Each of you went through death only to protect your beloved mates," Wadjet wiped away each of their tears. "Viola, Nagini, and Aurelia explained to me everything on what happened and whom you all interacted with. I'm proud of you 3 for not only going on your dangerous journeys, but for also finding your mates. Please forgive me for nearly attacking them. I was a fool to think they were responsible for your deaths."

"Mother, please don't blame them for what happened to us," Heba sniffed and looked at her. "We chose to sacrifice our lives to save them. There was a chance we would reunite with them in the next life, and we did."

"You, Nagini, and the rest of our snake family have the right to be mad for our deaths, but don't be angry at them," Riyu wiped his eye while looking at her. "Be angry at us. We caused you all heartache."

"We're the ones who should say sorry to you for causing you and our family major heartbreak," Namu nearly hiccupped as he looked at her. "We vow to never let anything like that happen again. We hate seeing you cry in tears of sadness!"

"My sweet gems…" Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she choked back a sob. "My pure lights… Thank you for letting me be your mother! I love you all more than anything!"

They all tightened their grip on each other as they continued to cry in each other's arms. Viola, Nagini, and Aurelia slithered onto them, wrapping themselves around their family while nuzzling them to give them comfort. Horakhty felt the corner of her lips nearly forming into a smile at the heart-touching scene. Tea wiped away a tear running down her cheek while smiling at their emotional reunion. Joey and Tristan were a sobbing mess and couldn't stop crying at how beautiful the scene was. Seto Kaiba didn't show any emotion, but he understood how strong the bond is between Wadjet and her sons. It nearly reminded him of the strong bond he has with his little brother Mokuba.

Ishizu wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and rested her head against Odion's shoulder, who wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a comforting hug while trying not to cry. The yamis felt a huge pull in their hearts while keeping their emotions in. All they could let out was small, sad smiles while looking at their sobbing hikaris.

"Goddess Wadjet, your time is nearly up. Its best to say your goodbyes now."

Nodding at Horakhty's statement, Wadjet broke the hug and wiped away her tears. Her cheeks a bit red and puffy from the crying, she gave her sons a heartwarming smile. "My gems, I must leave now to the afterlife. I need to accept my punishment for committing my crimes towards the realm of living."

"But mother-

"Its okay, my gems. Everything will be fine. I promise you that we'll be reunited again once I complete whatever punishment they give me. You just need to wait a little longer for me. Can you all do that?"

Wiping their eyes with the back of their hands, Heba and his brothers looked at their mother and slowly nodded. Giving them another smile, she hugged them and kissed their foreheads.

Breaking the hug, Wadjet's eyes met with the yamis. "Pharaoh. Bandit King, Assassin. I truly apologize for what I've done. I should never have blamed you 3 for what happened to Heba, Riyu, and Namu. I finally realized the reason they died. And now, I shall be judged and given the proper punishment by the gods and goddesses. You don't have to forgive me if you don't want to, but I am regretful for my crimes and sins to you and to the mortal world. May you 3 live a long life with your other halves."

Giving them a small bow, she turned around and whispered something to Viola, Nagini, and Aurelia. Nodding their heads at her, she smiled and kissed their heads before walking over to Horakhty. As she stopped in front of her, her head began to glow and it changed shape into a snakehead, revealing her true form. "Creator of Light, I am ready. ~"

Bringing her hand out, Horakhty snapped her fingers. Wadjet felt her hands bounded together in chains that were glowing yellow, and a separate long thin chain was attached to the middle and held by Horakthy's hand. Heba and his brothers tried to take a step forward, but their snakes stopped them.

Horakhty turned her head to look at the others. "Pharaoh, you and the other darks must hold your items up in the air. Their power will help restore anything destroyed related to Wadjet or her snakes."

Knowing she was serious about it, Yami lifted his Millennium Puzzle up in the air. Bakura and Mariku did the same with their Millennium Ring and Millennium Rod. Suddenly, their items began to glow, and light was shot upwards towards the sky.

The lights intertwined with each other and covered the whole sky with golden light. Golden orbs of light fell from the sky, slowly and faintly like snow. Everything began to be restored from destruction: the mansion, the land, and anything else needed to be healed. The others looked at their appearances and noticed their minor scrapes and bruises healing up from the orbs.

As the golden light and orbs faded away, the Creator of Light brought her hand out for a long, golden scepter to appear. "It is time for me to go back to the afterlife. Goddess Wadjet shall be judged under Goddess Ma'at and the other deities. They shall decide her punishment." She gazed at the yamis. "Pharaoh. Bandit King. Assassin. I promise you no harm will ever come to your hikaris ever again. The balance of light and darkness must never be broken."

They were slightly confused on her last statement, but nodded their heads once at her. She then looked over at Ishizu and the others. "Humans, no other harm or danger will ever come to your world. I assure you it would never happen again."

"Thank you, my goddess," Ishizu and Odion bowed down to her.

She then turned her head to look at the lighter halves of the yamis. "Children, it is time you go back into the afterlife. You wish to be reunited with your soul-mates, correct?"

"But they're here now," Riyu said and pointed to the yamis.

"They don't remember us now, but we'll help them regain their memories back!" Namu replied.

"I'm afraid they are still in the Millennium items. Their souls will be released once they're in the afterlife. What you're seeing right now is their future selves, not their past selves."

"H-Huh?" Heba asked, a little confused while looking at Yami. "You do look like Atem, but you're not really him?"

Yami gave him a sad smile and shook his head. "In the past, I was the Pharaoh of Khemet. But here in this time, I was given the name Yami."

"Does this mean you're not really Akefia, even though you resemble him?" Riyu asked while looking at Bakura.

"Right now, I am called Bakura. A long time ago, I was the great and powerful Thief King Akefia. You better keep that in mind, kid," Bakura scoffed.

"I'm guessing you used to be Heru in the past, but now you have a different name?" Namu questioned Mariku.

A devilish smirk appeared on his face. "Indeed. I was once 'The Deadly Assassin Hidden in the Shadows', but right now, I was named Mariku."

"My king, are you and the others willing to release your Millennium items back to where they came from?" Horakhty asked. "Even if you are departed from them, each of you will still have your shadow powers. However, you can only use them if you really need to."

Yami looked at his puzzle, and then at the other yamis. They looked like they were having an inner debate, but then nodded to Yami. He tilted his head up to look directly at her eyes. "Yes. We are willing to release the items back to their proper place!"

"Very well," she smiled, tapping her scepter on the ground as it began to glow. A stream of light surrounded the Creator of Light along with Wadjet, Heba, Riyu, Namu, and their snakes. The Millennium items began to glow brightly and lifted themselves up in the air as they floated high above to the sky.

Wadjet whispered some words to her sons, who also whispered back to her as both she and the Creator of Light disappeared into the afterlife. Then, Heba and his brothers began to glow along with their snakes. As their snakes vanished and became orbs of light floating up in the heavens, the souls of Heba, Riyu, and Namu came out of the bodies of Yugi, Ryou, and Malik.

With their souls also shaped into orbs of light colored in purple, blue, and yellow, they ascended over to the sky and disappeared into the heavens as Yugi, Ryou, and Malik fell onto their knees and lay on the ground unconsciously. As everyone regained their eyesight, they looked around to find no trace of Wadjet, Horakhty, or any of Wadjet's snakes near the mansion. The mansion was built back to the way it should be, and the area looked like nothing was touched.

"Yugi!"

"Ryou!"

"Malik!"

They all quickly ran over to them and turned them around so they would lie on their backs. Seeing no injuries on them, they all took a sigh of relief and stood up while holding them. Joey and Tristan both have Yugi and Ryou on their backs in a piggyback style, while Odion was carrying Malik in his arms.

Yami felt a huge of sense of relief in his body. They were able to defeat the danger happening in the realm of living. Their lighter halves are now safe from harm. He could tell Bakura and Mariku were also relieved, but weren't showing it since they don't show their emotions that much.

"Now that the situation is over, I believe we should now get back to the helicopter," Seto replied and looked at everyone. "Since its already late, the helicopter will take us back to my mansion. I'll have all the guest rooms prepared for our arrival. However, its best if you all contact your families and let them know where you are so they won't assume the worst."

"Are you actually the real moneybags, or are you an imposter?" Joey questioned with a suspicious look. "The real moneybags would never be this kind to anyone, especially us."

"You should listen to your master, mutt. A dog like you must never question me," Seto answered while folding his arms over his chest.

"How many times have I told that I'm not a mutt nor a dog!?"

"You're still a puppy."

"I'm not a puppy either!"

"Enough, you two!" Tea shouted while putting her arms out to separate them. "The most important thing here is that we rescued our friends! They're safe, we're safe, and no one got injured!"

"She's right," Tristan said. "Now that Goddess Wadjet is gone, we can all finally relax."

"For now, we wait until my brother and your friends awaken from their slumber," Ishizu said and placed her hand on Malik's head. "But I truly am glad they're safe and back to us."

"I do agree with you, Ishizu," Yami replied and looked over at Yugi, who was still unconscious. "This time, there would be no more danger."


	20. Chapter 20

**Did you guys notice the new cover for my story? It was made by the talented and awesome Lumen-Terra! You can find him on Deviantart! His drawings are amazing so please like, comment, and fave on his artwork! Remember to give him a huge round of applause for the beautiful cover! ^_^**

 **Also, I already uploaded my Yugioh/Yugioh GX crossover story so please go check it out! I also want to let you guys know that I have no idea when this story will end, but I want to make sure I include everything in here so you can all get the answers you need! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _The song starts to play:_

 _The Millennium Puzzle appears in the center with the other Millennium items surrounding it in a circle. Then, they landed in their respective spots on the Millennium stone, which begins to glow._

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi sees something coming towards him in shock while he's frozen in place)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Ryou tries to defend himself with one arm as he sees something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Malik turns his head and was surprised to see something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are on the ground unconscious while next to each other, and lying on a huge circle with writings and pictures written on the ground)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Atem is on his throne with his usual stare as his crown twinkles from the light. Then, it changes to Yami, who's aura is glowing yellow with the 3 Egyptian god monsters appearing with him. The scenes blink to Bakura standing in the shadows and turning around to look at something, and to Mariku also turning around, but in the opposite direction to also look at something)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yami is floating in the darkness and he brought his hands out to let a light that's shaped like the puzzle land onto both of his hands. As the music starts to play more, scenes of many Duel Monsters are appearing, showing off their roars and poses as they are fighting or defending. Even the Egyptian god monsters appeared at the end of it)_

 _Your move!_

 _(A woman who's face is covered in the shadows stands from her throne while spreading her arms out. The scene goes over to Yugi, Ryou, and Malik opening their eyes while standing near each other, but with different clothing on, and their eyes were a darker color than usual. The next scene shows 3 apparitions floating above them from behind and they resemble the 3 boys)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are falling into the darkness and their yamis' reached out to them to try to grab them, but were unable to. There were also 3 apparitions floating above them from behind that resembled the yamis', who did the same thing the yamis' were doing)_

 _It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!_

 _(Two figures that resemble Yami and Yugi are floating in the dark abyss, but in their glowing spirit form, and they were slowly leaning in towards each other as the light brightens a lot from the background to block their faces on what they were doing)_

 _(As the music kicks up, Joey makes a pose with his duel disk and then his face appears with a stern expression on his face. Tristan does a pose with his duel disk and his face also appeared with a stern expression on it. Tea makes a pose with her duel disk and her face appeared that looked stern. Kaiba had his hand up while holding his card to summon his monster and a stern expression also appeared on his face)_

 _(The next scene shows the yamis' holding Yugi, Ryou, and Malik bridal style as they appear unconscious in their arms, and looking at the blackened sky with their faces angered. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, Ishizu, and Odion are in the background with them, and also looking at the sky with angered and frightful expressions on their faces while looking at the woman, who was floating in the sky and grinning evilly at them)_

 _(The next scene shows Yami, Bakura, and Mariku holding their Millennium items in their hands as it started to glow, and they were looking at the sky as light was shot upwards towards it from their items. The final scene shows Yami drawing out his card and holding it up in the air in his usual pose as the Egyptian god monsters appeared with him)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! (-Oh! -Oh! -Oh!)_

 _(The Balance of Light & Darkness)_

* * *

 _Everything was dark. There were no people, no objects, nor anything in his vision. This place nearly reminded him of his dream, except it didn't felt cold at all and there were no shadows whispering. It felt like he was trapped in this dark place. This dark abyss filled with nothing but darkness and loneliness._

 _He couldn't remember how he even got here. The last memory he could remember is when he was walking to school and after that, he somehow blacked out. Is he still unconscious? If so, why couldn't he wake up?_

 _Yugi's head moved from left to right as he continued to float in the dark abyss. Still dressed in his school uniform, he looked again at his surroundings to see if he missed something. Sadly, everything still looked the same. Why can't he remember anything? Did someone brought him here for something?_

" _ **Yugi."**_

 _He gasped and turned around. Did someone just call him? Or was his mind playing tricks on him?_

" _ **Yugi."**_

 _There it was again. Someone is here! This means he isn't alone!_

" _Please tell me where you are!" Yugi cried out to the voice. "I wanna know how to get out of here!"_

" _ **Aibou."**_

 _He suddenly froze. That nickname. He hadn't heard it in so long. Could it really be him? Or is someone impersonating him in order to trick Yugi? But that voice felt so familiar. And only a few people know about him calling Yugi 'Aibou'._

 _His eyes caught movement of something, catching his attention. He noticed something glowing in the distance, and it looked like it was getting closer to him. Blinking a few times, he noticed an object was the one glowing. His eyes widened at seeing its features: the upside down triangle, the golden color reflecting from the light, and the Eye of Ra carved on the front._

 _The Millennium Puzzle? Here in the dark abyss? But how? It should've been with Atem in the afterlife. All the Millennium items were supposed to be hidden and buried back in Egypt. How did it come back? Did someone stole it and is trying to use its powers? Or could he be really back?_

 _Suddenly, the puzzle started to emit a bright glow, causing Yugi to shield his eyes. After a few seconds, he noticed the light dimming down and he unshielded his eyes, causing a loud gasp to escape his mouth. Instead of the puzzle floating in front of him, a familiar figure took its spot. His appearance looked the same on the day they dueled each other. He could see a glowing outline on his body, making it look like a golden aura was emitting from him._

 _The figure's crimson red eyes gazed at him, while giving him a warm smile._ _ **"Aibou."**_

" _M-Mou hitori no boku?" Yugi whispered in disbelief._

 _Yami nodded and slowly brought his hands out, gently placing them on Yugi's cheeks, and stroking them with his thumbs._ _ **"I missed you, Aibou."**_

 _Yugi could feel tears forming in his eyes as he started to tremble. He wanted to hug his other half, tell him that he also missed him, and wanted him to stay. He wanted to yell at him for leaving and why it took him one year to come back. He tried to move, but his body felt frozen. He didn't even realize the dark abyss is suddenly flooded with light._

 _All he could do is stare at Yami, with emotions still running through his mind. He's hoping that Yami could tell how he's feeling by looking at his eyes. It looked like he was heard because Yami wiped away a tear streaming down Yugi's cheek._

" _ **Don't cry, Yugi. Everything is gonna be okay now."**_

 _Yami slowly started to lean in, causing Yugi to also do the same. He wanted to be closer to Yami, be near him, and touch him more. He has to make sure this isn't a dream or a hallucination. He can't lose his other half again. All he wanted was to see and talk to him just one more time._

 _The dark abyss no longer had darkness, but light. As it glowed brightly in the background, Yugi closed his eyes as he felt his lips being brushed against his other half's warm lips._

* * *

Amethyst-colored eyes slowly fluttered open while adjusting to the light in the room. His bed felt really soft and comfortable, but it's nearly breezy in here. It must be the A/C blasting cold air. Did he forget to change into his pajamas before sleeping?

Wait, he didn't remember going to sleep at all. And he has no idea if he did make it back home to the game shop. Did he spend the night at someone's house? His eyes gazed at the ceiling, painted a creamy white color with the corners decorated in fancy swirls.

This isn't his room at all. Slowly sitting up, a wave of dizziness hit him, causing him to clutch his head with both of his hands. It felt like he went on a rollercoaster multiple times. He didn't feel nauseous, but his head is still pounding. He massaged his head for a little while until the dizziness went away.

Yugi looked at the bed and noticed he isn't alone. Malik and Ryou were sleeping on either side of him, and they each wore clothes that nearly match with each other but in different styles and colors. He then looked down and saw that he was also wearing the same outfit they were wearing, but also in a different style and color. Did he went clothes shopping the other day?

He looked around and noticed that they were in a really large room, probably a guest room. The bed they were laying on was a really big canopy bed, with light blue curtains along with a mixture of white and blue sheets and covers. The walls were painted white, and the furniture looked really fancy and kept in good condition. Light streaming out from the window indicated it was daylight. Did he slept for that long?

Shaking his head at the thought, he looked over at Ryou and Malik and touched their shoulders, gently shaking them. "Guys, you need to wake up."

He could hear murmuring from them, but they still wouldn't budge. He shook them more. "Ryou! Malik! Come on! You guys gotta get up!"

They mumbled, but they still wouldn't budge. Sighing, he picked up two pillows and started hitting them with the pillows. "Rise and shine, you two!"

He could hear them groaning, making him place the pillows away as they slowly started to open their eyes. Massaging his head, Ryou slowly sat up while Malik let out a huge yawn while sitting up. As they both blinked their eyes more, they looked around and then at Yugi.

"Uh, where exactly are we?" Malik asked. "And nice outfit, Yugi."

"We're all wearing the same outfits," Ryou pointed out. "What happened to our old outfits?"

"It doesn't feel like we got kidnapped," Yugi answered. "But you got a point, Ryou. Where exactly are our outfits? I know I was wearing my school uniform."

Malik let out a huge gasp. "W-Wait a minute! Do you think the Egyptian woman from our dreams had anything to do with this!?"

"It could be," Ryou said. "Yugi, you didn't come to school on the day before spring break started. What happened?"

Yugi closed his eyes to recollect on Friday morning. "After I left the game shop, I used the park as a shortcut to get to school early to meet up with you and the others. I remembered seeing a cat appearing in front of me and rubbing itself against my leg. After petting it, I was about to continue my walk when I suddenly saw something coming towards me and after that, I just blacked out."

"Sounds kinda strange," Malik commented and looked over at Ryou. "What about you, Ryou? You didn't come to the game shop after not responding to our text messages and calls."

Ryou touched his head while remembering that day. "I remembered leaving my house and being on my way there. I went through the city park, when I suddenly heard rustling coming from the bushes. A rabbit came out of the bushes and saw me. I was gonna take a closer look at it, when I suddenly looked up and saw something coming towards me. I tried to protect myself, but I guess I blacked out after it got me."

"I got knocked out after I helped a baby bird get back to its nest," Malik said and ran his fingers through his hair. "But who knocked us out and why?"

Before Yugi could reply, they heard the door being opened. He looked over to see a woman in a maid's outfit entering the room, who gasped after seeing them. She gave them a quick bow. "My apologies. I had no idea you all had woken up."

Ryou blinked. "Um, may we ask who you are and where exactly are we?"

The maid gave him a small smile. "My name is Kimi. The 3 of you are in Master Kaiba's mansion."

"Kaiba's mansion? As in the home of Mokuba and Seto Kaiba!?" Yugi exclaimed. "But how did we end up here!?"

"Please calm down, sir," Kimi said. "Master Kaiba and his guests are waiting downstairs. You shall get your answers from him."

"Guests? Wait, are my brother and sister with him?" Malik asked her.

"They are, sir," Kimi bowed. "Are you 3 in good condition to come follow me downstairs? If you need help, me and the other maids would be happy to assist you boys."

"Thank you, but I think we're okay," Yugi told her, being able to get off the bed and standing. "I'm able to walk just fine."

"Me too," Ryou said, also getting off the bed.

Malik did the same and looked at her. "Go ahead and lead the way!"

* * *

"Remind me again why I should not stab you right now, priest?"

"Why do you even want to murder me?"

"You were stupid enough to prevent us from staying near our Hikaris."

"Not without an explanation on how you 3 knew the cobra queen."

"We already told you before! We have no memory of ever meeting her until now!"

"Then explain to me how she knew about me being a priest from a past life along with knowing you, the pharaoh, the psycho, and the rest of the geek squad?"

"How am I supposed to know?! Just let me go see if yadonushi woke up or not! If you don't, I will end you!"

"Enough! Tomb-robber, you will not murder anyone! And Seto, we can't remember ever meeting Goddess Wadjet because our memories had been altered!" Yami shouted.

Bakura let out a snarl, but huffed and looked away with his arms folded over his chest. Seto sat on his recliner, both his elbows resting on the armchair with his fingers intertwined together in front of his face. Everyone was either sitting down at their seats or chose to stand. They were in a huge living room that's nearly bigger than a whole house. A chandelier hung above them from the ceiling, and everything was decorated in fancy furniture fit for the rich and famous. It looked like everyone had a bit of trouble sleeping.

Even though it was 1 in the afternoon today, no one could ever forget what transpired yesterday. Not only is Goddess Wadjet real, but she also had children who are the ancestors of Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. Their battle against her was fierce, but they were all able to overcome it. Now that they rescued their friends, Wadjet wouldn't bother them again. However, there are still some questions left unanswered.

"My pharaoh," Ishizu said. "You mentioned before there were pieces of your memory missing."

"That's right," Yami frowned, his fists clenched tightly. "I'm certain either Goddess Wadjet or her snakes were responsible for stealing parts of my memories. It could be the reason why I don't remember meeting Heba and his snake Viola."

"The same goes for me not remembering seeing Riyu or his snake Nagini," Bakura growled. "I can't believe she messed with our memories!"

"I doubt we actually know everything about our past lives," Mariku frowned, leaning more against the wall. "Everything is still hazy for me. But I do know Namu and the others do exist."

"They do," Ishizu answered. "I have proof of their existence from mother's journal."

"You also mentioned about a picture of them, right?" Tea questioned.

"Correct," Ishizu answered. "Its an old scroll from centuries ago showing Goddess Wadjet along with her sons and their Ka spirits. It was hidden in my mother's journal."

"She never once mentioned about her affiliation with the cobra queen nor anything about the goddess having children," Odion said.

"I believe it was something she wanted to keep hidden from outsiders, especially our father," Ishizu frowned. "But I do wish she told us earlier about her connection with Goddess Wadjet from her clan. Its possible they have more information about her."

"Does this mean we'll be seeing more snakes soon?" Joey gulped.

"Do not jinx it, Joey! I do not want to get any more nightmares about them!" Tristan exclaimed while hugging himself.

"Snakes aren't that scary," Mokuba replied.

"That's because you haven't seen those snakes at the mansion!"

"Tristan's got a point! You do not want to see those snakes at all, Mokie."

"And he never will see them," Seto finished. "The cobra queen is now gone. No more Egyptian hocus pocus!"

"I just hope Yugi and the others don't have any memory of what happened yesterday," Yami said.

"They were in Wadjet's spell. I'm sure they won't remember yesterday's events," Ishizu told him.

"Then why are they not waking up!?" Bakura growled.

"They will soon. We just need to be patient," Odion replied.

Footsteps echoed in the room and they looked over to see one of Kaiba's maids walking over to them. She stopped in front of them, clasped her hands together in front of her, and bowed down. "Master Kaiba, they are now awake. I brought them here just like you asked."

Seto nodded, his expression still stoic. "Good. You may go back to your other duties, Kimi."

"As you wish, Master Kaiba."

Giving him and Mokuba another bow, she left the living room. A gasp escaped from Tea's lips as she saw 3 figures appearing in their sight. Even though they still wore the outfits from yesterday, their eyes showed that they were back to their normal selves. Slowly getting up along with the others, except for the Yamis who were hidden behind them and Seto and Mokuba who are still sitting down on their chairs, she took a small step towards them. "Y-Yugi? R-Ryou? M-Malik? Is it really you?"

"Tea? Joey? Tristan?" Yugi asked, his face filled with confusion. "Is something wrong? How come we're here at the Kaiba mansion?"

"Sister? Brother? What happened to my clothes? I don't remember wearing this," Malik gestured to his outfit. "This isn't really my style."

"Seto, Mokuba. Do you two have any clue on how we got here?" Ryou asked.

Stopping herself from crying, Tea sprinted over to Yugi and hugged him, causing Joey and Tristan to do the same while pulling both Ryou and Malik into the hug. Ishizu and Odion joined them, running over to Malik and hugging him. A wave of relief washed over them as they realized Yugi, Ryou, and Malik have no memory of what happened to them yesterday. Not only were they back home safe and sound, they're now reunited with their friends and family.

"Guys, what's wrong?"

"Did something happen?"

"Ishizu. Odion. Are you both crying?"

Nearly sniffing, Tea wiped one of her eyes. "Its nothing, you guys. We're just really happy that you're okay."

"Yeah! Just try not to scare us like that!" Joey replied.

"If you're gonna go somewhere, at least have one of us with you," Tristan said.

"Malik, please don't ever run off like that ever again! We were so worried!"

"She is right, brother. Please be more careful next time."

"I'm sorry, sister. I'm sorry, brother. But what about the Egyptian woman? Was she the one who kidnapped us?" Malik asked them.

"Your questions will be answered later," Ishizu said. "Right now, we have 3 guests who came back to see you boys."

"Guests?" Ryou asked.

"Are they someone we knew?" Yugi also asked.

"Yup! And one of them is someone who is real close to us!" Joey grinned with his eyes closed.

As they all stepped aside to give them a better view, Yugi's eyes scanned the living room and gasped. Amethyst-colored eyes locked with crimson-colored eyes as Yami stood up from his seat. Scanning him from head to toe, he could tell he still looked the same even from a year ago. However, he was still taller than Yugi and he still wore the same school uniform, or as he call his dueling outfit.

Is he still dreaming, or is this real? Is his other half actually here? Did he somehow return from the afterlife? Is he able to stay here or does he have to leave again? So many questions ran through Yugi's head as he took a small step forward. "A-Atem?"

A smile appeared on his face as he nodded. "It's me, Yugi. However, I do prefer being called Yami since I'm not Pharaoh here at this era."

Tears started to form in his eyes as he felt himself trembling. His deep, baritone voice is just how he remembered it. It really is him. His other half did came back.

He started running towards him and leaped into his arms, wrapping his arms around his neck while burying his face onto his shoulder. "Yami!"

"Yugi," Yami whispered in a soothing voice while wrapping his arms around him. "Its all right now, aibou. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"M-Mou hitori no boku," Yugi sobbed while hugging him more. "Y-You're back! You're real! I can actually touch you!"

"I am, and its thanks to the gods and goddesses I was given permission to come back here," Yami tightened his grip on him while rubbing his back. "I'll never leave you again, Yugi. I promise."

"Yami!" Yugi continued to sob on his shoulder while clutching onto him. "Please don't ever leave me!"

A sad smile appeared on Yami's face as he continued to comfort his little one. This was the first time they actually hugged each other. They did held hands before, but this was different. He has his own body now, and he could feel the warmth coming from his partner. He could finally touch him and be able to hold him in his arms. He doesn't want this moment to ever end.

Tea, Joey, and the others smiled at the interaction, but they were also looking at Ryou and Malik in concern, who were frozen in shock after seeing the other 2 guests. Ryou's chocolate-colored eyes were gazing at Bakura's dark brown eyes while Malik's lavender-colored eyes were gazing at Mariku's dark violet eyes.

* * *

His body froze into shock as he saw someone whom he never thought would actually be here. He always thought he only comes out whenever the ring is activated. However, there is no Millennium Ring on him. And not only that, the other 2 Yamis were also here. Pharaoh Atem and the darker half of Malik are actually here in the living room, and in the flesh along with his own darker half.

Ryou could feel himself shivering, but he wasn't cold at all. The atmosphere feels so much different, a little heavy but not light either. However, he doesn't feel afraid at all. Bakura can no longer use him anymore. He is no longer his puppet. He has his own life now. He finally found a place where people accept him, and he has friends now. And this time, no one will get hurt because of him.

He gulped as he saw Bakura slowly sauntering over to him. Ryou wanted to yell at him to go away and not go near him, but he couldn't let out a sound. It felt like his voice is stuck within his throat. And his own body wouldn't let him move.

He noticed Bakura stopping a few feet in front of him. His face was stoic, but his dark brown eyes scanned him from head to toe. He wanted to say that this isn't his original outfit, but he still couldn't speak.

A smirk formed on Bakura's face as he stared at Ryou's eyes. "You truly have changed, yadonushi. This time, you're not possessed. I don't allow anyone messing with my previous vessel." He placed one hand on his own hip. "I can tell you're not scared of me anymore. Good to know. You learned to grow up and became a man on your own. But sadly, you got yourself into trouble with a deity who has a connection with you and the other two. Try not to do that again."

"… Darker half…"

"Hmm?" Bakura tilted his head. "Is there something you wanna say to me?"

Ryou clenched his fists tightly as he lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes. One part of him wanted to shout at him in anger, telling him to never come near him at all. He wanted to hate him, curse him, anything to let him know how he truly feels. But sadly, the other part of him doesn't want to hate him. It wants him to figure out why Bakura came here and what he meant by that statement. Did he came back to do something evil, or to save him?

But why would he come back? Ryou was fine when he left, but he missed having the Millennium Ring because Bakura was in there as a spirit, and he was always there for him. He was there for Ryou whenever he feels alone, and he always kept him safe from bullies and other types of dangers. Even though it was only to keep Ryou's body safe from harm, it still felt nice to have someone care about him.

"I'm still waiting, yadonushi," Bakura smirked more. "If you wish to say something, go ahead and say it. I would love to hear what you wanna say about me returning from the dead."

"You…. YOU BAKA!"

Ryou leaped at him, but he didn't attack Bakura. Instead, he launched into his arms and hugged his body tightly while burying his face onto his shoulder. The act surprised Bakura, who was shocked at what he did and said. It even surprised everyone, who thought Ryou was gonna attack him.

Bakura remained silent as he felt Ryou tightening his grip on him, his arms still wrapped around his waist. He didn't flinch as Ryou continued to shout. "Baka! You idiotic baka! If you were gonna leave soon, you should've told me goodbye or left a message to indicate you were leaving! It would've been better than hearing no goodbye at all!"

Ryou could feel tears streaming down his cheeks, preventing him from holding them in. "I-I'm supposed to hate you. Hate you for making my life hard. Hate you for hurting my friends. You used me as a puppet for your evil plans, and you stabbed my arm and hand all because you wanted revenge on the pharaoh!" He continued to speak while Bakura remained silent. "I-I get it that you did this because of what happened to your village, and how you saw your own family and people die in front of you. I know you were only a child when this happened. You were in so much pain, and no one was there to take it away from you. Darker half, you're not alone. You'll never be alone. You were always there for me ever since my mother and little sister died. You made sure I was safe from harm and always stayed near me no matter what. Bakura, please let me get to know you. The real you. I promise to always listen to whatever problem you have. I'll make sure you never feel pain ever again!"

Ryou sobbed on his shoulder as he continued to hug him. He could feel Bakura stiffen from his words, but it didn't last long as he felt him slowly relax and felt his hand stroking his hair. He doesn't feel any evil at all coming from his darker half, but he's not entirely good though. However, it would be nice if they both created a friendship together. It'll be a slow process, but maybe their bond could be strong just like Yugi and Yami's bond. For now, he wishes to remember the feeling of hugging his darker half, who has his own body and feels very warm and comforting.

* * *

Malik clenched his fists tightly as he felt his whole body shaking. This has to be a dream. It couldn't be real. He remembered seeing him get destroyed in the Shadow Realm. The pharaoh defeated him in their final duel in Battle City. It's impossible to get out of the Shadow Realm.

But he's actually standing right there. And not only that, the pharaoh and thief king are also here, in the land of living. How is it possible? Shouldn't they be dead? The pharaoh is supposed to be in the afterlife with his loved ones, but he's actually here in person and hugging Yugi. Not only that, the king of thieves is also here in person and hugging Ryou.

Could the Millennium items have something to do with this? His eyes scanned the living room, but there were no items he could see or sense. The Millennium Rod isn't here and the same goes with the Puzzle and Ring. But the question still remains: how and why did they come back? And what is their purpose here?

He could feel Ishizu placing her hand on his shoulder. "Malik, I know you have a lot of questions on why he's here. Do not be afraid. Mariku isn't here to cause any trouble. He, the pharaoh, and thief king came back from the afterlife to help us rescue you and the others."

"W-What?" Malik stuttered in shock. "Y-You're lying."

"It's the truth, brother," Odion frowned. "He is no longer on the side of evil, but he isn't on the side of good. He's mostly neutral, but he's definitely harmless. I do not sense any hostility from him at all."

"They're not joking, hikari," Mariku smirked devilishly. "I really am back. But this time, it's not because of me. I came back because you got yourself involved with a deity, someone who knew about me in my past life along with your past life."

"W-What?!" Malik exclaimed. "W-Which deity are you talking about!?"

"I believe your sister can tell you the answer. She's the one who has information about it," Mariku grinned. "You truly have changed. How long has it been? I couldn't keep track of time due to my memories being hazy."

"O-One year," Malik gulped. What is Mariku talking about? Was he talking about the Egyptian woman from his dreams who is related to the higher sacred beings or some other type of deity? And what did he mean by past life? Did Mariku have one? And did he himself also have one?

Not only that, Odion is right. He doesn't sense any hostility from Mariku. He can't explain it, but he almost feels safe around him. It must be his mind playing tricks on him. He can never be safe around his darker half. He was created from his own hatred and pain during his time living in the underground. He has to be cautious around Mariku.

However, Mariku became like this because of him. Mariku got his dark personality, and he was labeled a malicious and bloodthirsty yami with no heart at all. Malik was lucky to have his light personality, but that's just it. It wasn't Mariku's fault that he became psychotic. He was only helping Malik fulfill his dreams and wishes.

Closing his eyes, Malik took a deep breath and released it. He then opened his eyes and walked over to Mariku, until he stopped a few feet away from him. He could see Mariku smirking more, but he chose to ignore it as he continued to stare at him. "Mariku, I have no idea what's going on here, but just so you know, I'm not afraid of you. Its true I have changed a lot. I'm much more stronger and more confident in myself. I became my own person. Even you became your own person. I can tell you're not that scary at all. I don't know why, but your aura feels a bit different."

Mariku quirked his eyebrow. "Different how?"

"Its hard to explain," Malik sighed. "I should be scared of you, but I don't. In fact, I almost feel safe around you, but I'm still confused on that. I'm still weary of you, and I don't know if I should trust you or not. But if you did came back just to save me, then I really appreciate it. I don't know if you are gonna stay here forever or not, but do you think its possible for us to create a bond together? You know? Start as being acquaintances until we become friends who can trust each other? It's your choice if you want to or not. I won't force you at all."

Now Mariku is confused on what his hikari said. He wanted to be friends with him? His own yami? The darker half of him? Wadjet either messed with his mind or he could be serious about it. Why would Malik-hikari ever consider forming a bond with him?

Even after everything he did that caused him and his loved ones pain and suffering, Malik is still willing to give him a chance? Is this really his Hikari or is someone impersonating him?

Mariku smirked and lifted his hand up, causing Malik to nearly gasp as he felt Mariku place his hand on his head and rub it gently. "You still act like a child, Malik-hikari. I thought you changed a lot, but you're still too innocent for your own good."

"H-Huh!?" Malik opened his mouth in shock. "H-Hold on! I'm almost a grown man! I'm not a little kid!"

"Whatever you say, Malik-hikari."

"I'm serious here!"

"Ahem!"

Mariku turned his head to look at Seto, who was slightly glaring at everyone. "Is something wrong, priest?"

"If you're all done with your touching reunion," Seto replied while tapping his finger on the armrest. "I believe we should continue where we left off. The cobra queen has the answers to our unanswered questions." His eyes scanned over from Yami and over to Bakura and Mariku. "More importantly, we all want to know how she knew about the pharaoh along with everyone else who has a past life."


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm now on summer break! I'm done with my classes, but I'm still busy with my job and other stuff! However, I'll make sure to update more on this story because I want to finish this before the summer ends!**

 **Were you all touched last chapter of Yugi, Ryou, and Malik reuniting with Yami, Bakura, and Mariku? I know I did! Now, this chapter will talk about the diary left by Safiya Ishtar. Hope you all can handle it!**

* * *

 _The song starts to play:_

 _The Millennium Puzzle appears in the center with the other Millennium items surrounding it in a circle. Then, they landed in their respective spots on the Millennium stone, which begins to glow._

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi sees something coming towards him in shock while he's frozen in place)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Ryou tries to defend himself with one arm as he sees something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Malik turns his head and was surprised to see something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are on the ground unconscious while next to each other, and lying on a huge circle with writings and pictures written on the ground)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Atem is on his throne with his usual stare as his crown twinkles from the light. Then, it changes to Yami, who's aura is glowing yellow with the 3 Egyptian god monsters appearing with him. The scenes blink to Bakura standing in the shadows and turning around to look at something, and to Mariku also turning around, but in the opposite direction to also look at something)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yami is floating in the darkness and he brought his hands out to let a light that's shaped like the puzzle land onto both of his hands. As the music starts to play more, scenes of many Duel Monsters are appearing, showing off their roars and poses as they are fighting or defending. Even the Egyptian god monsters appeared at the end of it)_

 _Your move!_

 _(A woman who's face is covered in the shadows stands from her throne while spreading her arms out. The scene goes over to Yugi, Ryou, and Malik opening their eyes while standing near each other, but with different clothing on, and their eyes were a darker color than usual. The next scene shows 3 apparitions floating above them from behind and they resemble the 3 boys)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are falling into the darkness and their yamis' reached out to them to try to grab them, but were unable to. There were also 3 apparitions floating above them from behind that resembled the yamis', who did the same thing the yamis' were doing)_

 _It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!_

 _(Two figures that resemble Yami and Yugi are floating in the dark abyss, but in their glowing spirit form, and they were slowly leaning in towards each other as the light brightens a lot from the background to block their faces on what they were doing)_

 _(As the music kicks up, Joey makes a pose with his duel disk and then his face appears with a stern expression on his face. Tristan does a pose with his duel disk and his face also appeared with a stern expression on it. Tea makes a pose with her duel disk and her face appeared that looked stern. Kaiba had his hand up while holding his card to summon his monster and a stern expression also appeared on his face)_

 _(The next scene shows the yamis' holding Yugi, Ryou, and Malik bridal style as they appear unconscious in their arms, and looking at the blackened sky with their faces angered. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, Ishizu, and Odion are in the background with them, and also looking at the sky with angered and frightful expressions on their faces while looking at the woman, who was floating in the sky and grinning evilly at them)_

 _(The next scene shows Yami, Bakura, and Mariku holding their Millennium items in their hands as it started to glow, and they were looking at the sky as light was shot upwards towards it from their items. The final scene shows Yami drawing out his card and holding it up in the air in his usual pose as the Egyptian god monsters appeared with him)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! (-Oh! -Oh! -Oh!)_

 _(The Balance of Light & Darkness)_

* * *

"WHAT!?"

"Lower your voice, Ishtar. Your screech is making my ears bleed," Seto frowned at him.

"Tell me you're all joking!"

Ishizu placed her hand on Malik's shoulder. "Its the truth, Malik. The person who kidnapped you, Ryou, and Yugi is the cobra queen Goddess Wadjet."

"But that's not possible! Why would she even come to Earth!?"

"For her sons," Odion answered. "The cobra queen had 3 sons who resembled you, Yugi, and Ryou."

"Goddess Wadjet was able to conceive!?"

"We're not really sure," Yami said. "It isn't possible for an immortal goddess to conceive, but we don't know where her sons actually came from."

Yugi, who is sitting next to Yami, spoke up. "You guys mentioned that Eboni Ode is actually Goddess Wadjet, right?"

"That's right, Yuge," Joey replied.

"Did she ever mention about someone named Heba?"

"Or Riyu?" Ryou nearly hesitated.

Ishizu's eyes widened in disbelief. "Where did you hear those names?"

"At school, I took Ryou to the nurse's office due to exhaustion and stress from lack of sleep," Yugi started to explain, while Bakura frowned to hear his landlord being tired. "As I got there and helped him get on the bed, I searched for some aspirin for him when she suddenly came in the nurse's office and asked if he was alright."

"The reason she came is because she wanted to ask us some questions. Her first question was if we were both descended from Egypt," Ryou continued, massaging his head. "She then asked if we have any friends or loved ones who were from Egypt. Then she asked if the names Heba and Riyu mean anything to us. I don't know why, but it felt like we've heard those names somewhere before."

Silence filled the room. The only sound emitting is a clock loudly ticking on the wall. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik noticed their friends looking nervous and afraid. Even Seto and the Yamis were hiding their worry by acting stoic. Is there something no one is telling them?

Yugi looked at Yami, who closed his eyes and had his head tilted down. He placed his hand over Yami's, causing Yami to open his eyes and glance over at Yugi in surprise. "Yami, I wish to know the whole truth. Please don't keep any secrets from me. I need to know why Goddess Wadjet thought me, Ryou, and Malik are her sons. Do you know the reason why?"

Yami frowned and shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't have the answer, aibou. She claimed to have known Bakura, Mariku, and me from 5,000 years ago, but we have no recollection of it at all. I believe our memories were altered."

"Altered? Did she stole your memories?"

"Its either her or her snakes," Bakura scowled. "However, we couldn't get an answer because they already left to be judged in the afterlife."

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"You'll know the full story later, yadonushi. For now, stay away from snakes."

"I believe our answers would be explained from a journal written by the late Mrs. Ishtar, correct?" Mariku smirked with his arms folded, glancing over at Ishizu. "We need to see the ancient scroll. You mentioned it showed the cobra queen along with her sons and their Ka spirits, right?"

Ishizu nodded. "Correct. Its right here."

Bringing the journal out from her handbag, she unfolded the tan cloth protecting the book and placed it on the table. Everyone looked over to see that the journal has brown leather on it with a frame outlining the cover with hieroglyphics on it written in gold. On the center of the cover is the Eye of Horus drawn in a shiny golden color.

They noticed a black string tied around the book to keep it closed. Ishizu untied the string and opened the book, revealing a folded piece of paper resting in a hinge. She picked up the paper, unfolding it as eyes were staring in wonder on what it contained.

Then, she placed the unfolded paper back on the table, revealing it to be an ancient papyrus with drawings on it. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik let out huge gasps as the drawings showed 3 boys who resembled them, but in ancient Egyptian clothing. Their doppelgangers had their arms spread out while looking at the sky, with the Ka spirits of Silent Magician, Change of Heart, and Lava Golem hovering above their respective masters.

A drawing of Goddess Wadjet is shown above them, her hands clasped together in a prayer with 7 different colored diamond-shaped gems surrounding her. Ancient hieroglyphics were engraved in the background, along with snakes pictured in each corner gazing at the cobra queen.

Seto's eyes narrowed as he glared at the papyrus. "You never mentioned before on Muto having an Egyptian ancestor along with Bakura and Ishtar. Why didn't you mention about this earlier?"

Ishizu's lips stretched into a thin line. "I never had the chance due to the disappearance of my brother and his friends. I truly wasn't sure if what I saw could be true or not. But now, I'm convinced what Goddess Wadjet told us is true. She did have children 5,000 years ago, and they have a connection with her and her snakes."

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik could feel so many emotions running through them: disbelief, confusion, fear, astonishment, and realization. It couldn't be possible for them to be related to Goddess Wadjet. They aren't affiliated with any cult or know of any snakes at all.

Yugi and Ryou couldn't have any ancestors from ancient Egypt except for Malik. They were both born from different countries: Yugi born in Japan and Ryou born in England. They don't have any relatives who have Egyptian blood in them. But why does the papyrus have a picture of them from a long time ago?

"Its not possible…"

Yami turned his head to look at Bakura. "This papyrus is real, Bakura. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik have ancestors who are the children of Goddess Wadjet. The evidence is right here."

"Then how come we have no memories of them!?" Bakura roared in anger, causing a few to jump. "What did the cobra bitch and her minions do to our memories?! Why would they steal them from us!?"

"Wadjet mentioned that we watched her sons die," Mariku frowned. "She must've retaliated by stealing our memories to avenge their deaths. The more we try to remember, the more painful it becomes."

"That still gave her no right to mess with our heads! She'll pay for messing with my mind and with my landlord!"

"Bakura, enough!" Yami shot him a stern look. "The Gods and Goddesses will judge her and decide her fate. We cannot intervene unless she breaks the rules by coming back to the land of living."

"Don't tell me what to do, pharaoh!"

"I'm only warning you!"

"ENOUGH!"

Ishizu glared at them both. "We are not here to fight. We are here to figure out who Goddess Wadjet really is, and how she became a mother to Heba, Riyu and Namu. Pharaoh and thief king, please simmer down and just listen."

They both growled at each other, but turned their heads away with a loud humph. Yugi and Ryou sighed while patting their backs. It looks like their darker halves need time to adjust with people, especially with their former enemies. Hopefully, they'll all be neutral with each other once the time passes by.

Ishizu picked up the journal and flipped through the pages. Skimming through the words, she stopped at a particular page. "Everyone, listen to this."

 _June 12, 1995_

 _Grandmother and auntie brought me over to the temple of Nebesheh, formerly known as Imet. They told me that it is my duty to know the true story of Goddess Wadjet. It turns out they were both her followers, and her legacy must continue forever._

 _I asked them what they meant of the cobra queen's true story. It turns out Goddess Wadjet did not conceive those 3 boys, but adopted them. Their true origins were unknown, but she loved them, as they were her own children. However, only her, her followers, and her snakes knew about their existence. People from the outside world do not know of them, and they never will. If word got around of the cobra queen having children, bandits and hunters would've desecrated her temple and kingdom._

 _Or worse, target her children and use them against her._

 _Even when I get married, my spouse can never know about this. All I can do is pass the knowledge over to my children, but I must be careful. I need to make sure they would keep their promises and will never reveal our family secrets to anyone._

 _I know I shouldn't write this down in my journal, but I will make sure no one will ever discover it before I die. If it does get discovered, I hope it'll be one of my family members who is a follower to Wadjet, or to one of my children, who wish to follow in my footsteps._

Ishizu flipped through more pages. "I read all of it on my way here from Egypt, but I'm afraid my mother did not write down any information about Heba, Riyu, and Namu. In her journal, she only mentioned about Goddess Wadjet raising her children so she could become an actual mother." She stopped at the final page, revealing a drawing of an ancient temple. "To get our answers, we must go to the temple of Nebesheh and the city of Buto."

Mariku quirked his eyebrow. "Buto? Why there?"

"The villagers there worship Wadjet and once held a festival to honor her. There is a temple near the city where it holds her oracle. They must have information about her along with anyone who is her follower," Ishizu answered. "I need to contact my mother's clan and ask them for our help. They must have the information we strongly desire in order to solve this mystery."

"Our flight is scheduled to leave in one week, Ishizu," Odion replied. "We have enough time to prepare everything before we depart."

"Good. However, we'll need to find a way to bring Mariku back with us to Egypt."

"Don't worry! Seto and I took care of that!" Mokuba piped up and brought out 3 large yellow envelopes from behind his back. "All the documents for Yami, Bakura, and Mariku are set!"

Seto crossed his arms over his chest while his face remained stoic. "In exchange, I still get to duel the pharaoh and the two psychos will not cause any destruction or mayhem while alive. Do not blow it."

Ishizu took the envelope with Mariku's name on it and looked at Kaiba. "Thank you. We are in your debt for helping us, Seto."

"Just make sure we get this over with. I do not want to go through any more Egyptian hocus-pocus or anything related to magic. And I don't want to see the cobra queen coming back here. I have a company to run."

She smiled and nodded while opening the envelope. Yami and Bakura opened theirs to reveal some documents along with a passport to show evidence they are citizens of Domino City. Yugi and Ryou looked through the papers and found a couple with pictures of their darker halves on them, along with a new identity. Yugi looked at some information on Yami.

 **Name: Yami Atem Sennen**

 **Age: 18**

 **Occupation: Intern at Kaiba Corporation**

 **Residency: Kame Game Shop**

Ryou picked up a document, scanning over Bakura's information.

 **Name: Bakura Akefia Touzoku**

 **Age: 18**

 **Occupation: Interrogator at Kaiba Corporation**

 **Residency: Domino City Apartment Complex**

Yugi glanced over at Kaiba. "Yami is an intern at your company?"

Kaiba nodded. "He'll be helping me test out which cards are the best used in any deck. Having him duel me gives us a win-win situation."

"Does he even get paid though?" Tristan asked.

"The same amount of salary my workers get paid in."

"How much though?"

"I believe it is none of your business, you hound."

"Hey! I thought those dog jokes were only for Joey!"

"Don't encourage him, Tristan!" Joey angrily shook his fist at him.

"I get paid to torture people?" Bakura grinned evilly. "That I don't mind at all."

"You can't kill them, you crazy thief. I need to make sure you get all the information out of any spy infiltrating my company without causing death," Seto frowned at him. "Be grateful I'm giving you this opportunity."

"Plus, you and darker Malik are the only people we know of who can easily mess with someone's head," Mokuba gulped.

"Kid's got a point," Mariku devilishly smirked.

Malik rolled his eyes. "Other me, please control your psychotic side. I don't want to be responsible for any murder you might commit."

"I can't promise you on that, Shujinkaku-sama."

"I prefer being called Malik."

"As you wish."

Seto got up while his arms are still crossed. "These documents are evidence that they're legal citizens here in this country. Do not lose them."

Yugi and the others gave him a firm nod as they neatly placed the papers back inside the envelopes. Sealing them shut, Ishizu got up from her seat. "I believe it is time we depart." She looked over at Yugi and Ryou. "Yugi, your grandfather is still at the game shop waiting for you. And Ryou, your father is waiting for you to call him."

"Gah! How could I have forgotten about grandpa?! He must be stressing over what happened to me!" Yugi gasped in horror as he shot up from his seat.

"My father actually called me!?" Ryou quickly got up from his seat. "I hope he didn't think I got hurt or anything!"

Yami stood up and placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Calm down, Yugi. I already informed him this morning that you will be home soon. He's glad you're safe and unharmed."

"D-Did you tell him the whole story about what happened to me?"

Yami nodded. "He wanted to know everything, and I couldn't leave out any details. However, we mustn't tell him about Heba, Riyu, and Namu. We still have no information about them."

"And we're gonna keep it like that," Bakura frowned. "No one else must know about this except for us. I'm not facing the wrath of another deity." He turned his head to look at Ryou. "Yadonushi, your old man can never know about your disappearance or about the cobra queen. Its better he remains sane than insane."

Ryou opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it after thinking it through. Bakura was right. His father must never know about it since he has his hands full with discovering new artifacts and other items in ancient tombs. Plus, would he even believe his own son if he told him about the spirit of the Ring being real along with Goddess Wadjet appearing to him in person? It all sounded crazy, but a part of him does hope his father would believe him and actually start listening to his own son.

"Now that there is no more danger, our limo driver will drop you guys home." Mokuba snapped his fingers. Soon, a man wearing a chauffeur outfit appeared and bowed down. "James, please take our guests back to their respective houses."

"Yes sir!"

"Everyone except for Joey Wheeler. He'll be staying here."

"Wait! What?!" Joey exclaimed in shock. "You can't be serious!"

"You heard what Mokuba said. You'll be staying with us from now on."

"You're obviously not the real money-bags! You're a phony! A great big phony!"

"I second that, Joey!" Tristan replied. "I don't think it is Seto Kaiba at all!"

As they both continued to argue with Seto and Mokuba, a sudden thought crossed Yugi's head as he looked down at himself and then at the others. "There's one thing I don't understand."

"What is it, aibou?" Yami asked.

"We were possessed and wearing different outfits, right?"

"That's right."

"Then why would Goddess Wadjet have us wear these outfits? And what did she do to our old clothes?"

* * *

"Other me, is there something on my face?"

"Not at all, aibou. Why do you ask?"

"You've been staring at me for about 5 minutes."

"Forgive me, Yugi. I'm just surprised Kaiba didn't let you and the others change before we left."

"Me too. This outfit isn't really my style. I think it will look better on you than on me."

"Aibou, don't say that. The colors suit you well. It even makes you look stronger and fierce."

"This outfit looks like I'm trying to steal Mai's style. Plus, this top is short and I'm not comfortable showing my stomach."

Yami stared at Yugi from head to toe, noticing the tank-top looking a little tight and outlining Yugi's frame. The leather shorts didn't look tight, but the long black socks reaching over his knees hugged his thin legs, and the leather high-heeled boots matched well with the outfit.

Overall, Yugi looked amazing. Scratch that. He looked mysterious and sexy in those darker colored clothes. Yugi should wear those types of clothes more often.

Yami could feel his cheeks heating up, but his eyes nearly widened and quickly looked away. Why would he ever say those thoughts in his head? Yugi is his partner, his precious friend. What kind of friend would ever think of indecent thoughts of his own partner? Yami respects his aibou and would never make him feel uncomfortable.

The bond he shares with Yugi is precious to him, and he would make sure it'd never break. Yugi solved the puzzle, helped free him from the darkness, offered him his hand in friendship, taught him what it means to be kind, and helped him find his memories along with his true name. He is the only person Yami has a strong and close connection with.

Half of his heart is happy to reunite with Yugi, but the other half nearly clenched in pain. Yami doesn't know why, but it felt like something else is missing. There is something he needed to remember, but it could never appear in his mind. Is he still missing parts of his memories? Did something happen back in his era to make Wadjet and her snakes alter them?

Yami's eyes lingered at the snake necklace hanging around Yugi's neck. His puzzle sensed a strange power coming from it, and it felt familiar. Since the necklace came from Goddess Wadjet, she must've created it and blessed it with her powers. But what can that necklace do?

"Yami, we're here."

He shook out of his thoughts and noticed the limo had stopped. He could see the game shop from the window, and he heard the driver getting out. It did took a while to get here since they had to drop everyone off at their houses, leaving Yami and Yugi as the last people to get back home. Hopefully, the tomb-robber and tomb-keeper will be on their best behavior and not cause any more trouble to the city, or to their lighter halves. It's still strange though for Seto to make Joey stay at his mansion with him. Did Yami miss anything while he was gone?

Seeing the limo driver opening their door, Yugi stepped out of the limo with Yami following behind him. Yugi thanked the limo driver, who is known as James, for the ride.

James smiled and bowed down. "You're welcome. I wish you both a good day."

He went back inside the car and drove off. Luckily, no one was outside yet and he did not want anyone to look at his aibou, who is wearing a dark and alluring outfit. Hold on, what did he just say and think about!? Now Yami is certain Bakura and Mariku did something to his head. They'll definitely pay for it!

Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts, he quickly went inside the game shop with Yugi. The bell hanging above the door chimed, revealing their presence. Everything here looked the same: the walls, the games, dueling packs, and the atmosphere. The place even had a comforting aura surrounding the area, giving off a feeling that you're home.

A small frown formed on Yami's face as he remembered the palace, including his family and friends. He did left a letter before his escape, hoping they would understand his decision. He is happy to have all his memories back of his past life, but it still felt like something was missing in his life. Something he can never let go of.

His eyes gazed over at Yugi, who was looking around at the game shop. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest as he continued to stare at his aibou.

Yes, Yugi is not only his partner, but also his most cherished friend in all eternity. A kind-hearted soul who sees the good in people no matter what tough situation they're in. It's thanks to Yugi that Yami was able to understand the meaning of kindness and friendship. Yugi released him from the puzzle and helped him regain his lost memories. His aibou is truly caring and precious, like a rare jewel.

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried out with his hands cupped around his mouth. "Are you here?!"

Yami looked around. "I know he's here. He would never leave the game shop until we both came back here safe and alive."

"Now I hope he didn't get a heart attack or anything," Yugi bit his lip in anguish. "He must've been really worried."

Yami's eyes softened and placed his hand on his shoulder, as a way to comfort him. "I promised him that I would bring you back here safe and sound. I made sure to keep that promise. I know he's worried, but he wouldn't stress himself too much that can affect his health."

Before Yugi could open his mouth, their ears picked up on some noise coming from another room. Looking at each other and then at the entrance, they quickly followed the sound where they ended up in the living room.

"Grandpa!"

Solomon gasped and turned around. "Yugi?"

Yugi ran over to him and hugged him. "Grandpa! I'm back! Yami rescued me! I didn't get hurt or anything!"

Solomon hugged him back as tears leaked in the corner of his eyes. "Oh Yugi! I'm so happy that you came back! I was so worried that I would never see you again! I'm truly thankful that the pharaoh and your friends have rescued you from danger!"

"I am, too! I promise you that I'll be more careful next time!"

"Good! However, I'm afraid we'll have to discuss more another time. Right now, our guest wanted to speak with us."

"Guest?" Yugi parted from the hug. "Who's our guest?"

Solomon gulped and gestured with his head on the person behind him. Yugi looked over his shoulder and froze, his amethyst colored eyes staring at red eyes twinkling from the light. He could see the purple scales shining when it moves, and a forked tongue popped out from its mouth.

Yami could feel many emotions running through him: confusion, anger, fear, and disbelief. It couldn't be possible. He saw her leaving for the afterlife to face judgment with Wadjet and the other snakes. She should be there instead of here.

Not only that, how was she able to sneak inside the game shop? What did she come here for? His eyes narrowed as he glanced over at Solomon, and then back to her. If she tried to hurt Solomon, she'll face a deadly shadow game. Even if she's resting on the table in an up-right position, there's a chance she might strike.

"Why are you here, Viola?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone! Were you all surprised to see Viola appearing last chapter? Well, you should be because she and the other snakes will appear to reveal the full story on Heba, Riyu, and Namu.**

 **I hope you're all prepared for it because the story will definitely provide some answers on why the yamis are missing parts of their memories. Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 _The song starts to play:_

 _The Millennium Puzzle appears in the center with the other Millennium items surrounding it in a circle. Then, they landed in their respective spots on the Millennium stone, which begins to glow._

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi sees something coming towards him in shock while he's frozen in place)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Ryou tries to defend himself with one arm as he sees something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Malik turns his head and was surprised to see something coming towards him)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are on the ground unconscious while next to each other, and lying on a huge circle with writings and pictures written on the ground)_

 _Your move!_

 _(Atem is on his throne with his usual stare as his crown twinkles from the light. Then, it changes to Yami, who's aura is glowing yellow with the 3 Egyptian god monsters appearing with him. The scenes blink to Bakura standing in the shadows and turning around to look at something, and to Mariku also turning around, but in the opposite direction to also look at something)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yami is floating in the darkness and he brought his hands out to let a light that's shaped like the puzzle land onto both of his hands. As the music starts to play more, scenes of many Duel Monsters are appearing, showing off their roars and poses as they are fighting or defending. Even the Egyptian god monsters appeared at the end of it)_

 _Your move!_

 _(A woman who's face is covered in the shadows stands from her throne while spreading her arms out. The scene goes over to Yugi, Ryou, and Malik opening their eyes while standing near each other, but with different clothing on, and their eyes were a darker color than usual. The next scene shows 3 apparitions floating above them from behind and they resemble the 3 boys)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _(Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are falling into the darkness and their yamis' reached out to them to try to grab them, but were unable to. There were also 3 apparitions floating above them from behind that resembled the yamis', who did the same thing the yamis' were doing)_

 _It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!_

 _(Two figures that resemble Yami and Yugi are floating in the dark abyss, but in their glowing spirit form, and they were slowly leaning in towards each other as the light brightens a lot from the background to block their faces on what they were doing)_

 _(As the music kicks up, Joey makes a pose with his duel disk and then his face appears with a stern expression on his face. Tristan does a pose with his duel disk and his face also appeared with a stern expression on it. Tea makes a pose with her duel disk and her face appeared that looked stern. Kaiba had his hand up while holding his card to summon his monster and a stern expression also appeared on his face)_

 _(The next scene shows the yamis' holding Yugi, Ryou, and Malik bridal style as they appear unconscious in their arms, and looking at the blackened sky with their faces angered. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, Ishizu, and Odion are in the background with them, and also looking at the sky with angered and frightful expressions on their faces while looking at the woman, who was floating in the sky and grinning evilly at them)_

 _(The next scene shows Yami, Bakura, and Mariku holding their Millennium items in their hands as it started to glow, and they were looking at the sky as light was shot upwards towards it from their items. The final scene shows Yami drawing out his card and holding it up in the air in his usual pose as the Egyptian god monsters appeared with him)_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! (-Oh! -Oh! -Oh!)_

 _(The Balance of Light & Darkness)_

* * *

He could still remember the interior of this building: the same walls, the same furniture, and everything related to this era. However, the atmosphere is different. Instead of a cold and tense atmosphere, a feeling of warmth and belonging resided in the room.

It felt stronger here than in Kul-Elna.

Bakura scanned his surroundings, while Ryou stood near the couch. Everything here felt the same, and nothing was moved. It didn't feel overwhelming at all, but it did before when he was in the Ring. But now, there's no heaviness at all. The air only felt lighter.

"Darker half?" Ryou nearly whispered. "Is everything okay?"

Bakura looked at his landlord. "When was the last time your old man came over to see you?"

Ryou bit his lip while looking at the ground. This indicated that Mr. Bakura never did come over even after when Bakura left for the afterlife. The old man should at least check on his yadonushi and get some time off from work.

Hold on… Since when did he started to care for his landlord's feelings? Now Bakura is certain he's suffering from lack of sleep or trauma. Its obviously lack of sleep.

Shaking his head, he glanced over at Ryou. "Go change, yadonushi. That outfit doesn't look comfortable on you."

Ryou lifted his head up to look at Bakura, his face confused. "I-I'm fine, darker half. This outfit doesn't feel uncomfortable at all." He looked down at his outfit. "I like the colors, but not the style. I guess I should go change. You can wait here or in the kitchen. I won't take too long."

Giving Bakura a small smile, Ryou turned around and hurried over to his bedroom, leaving Bakura standing in the living room. At least he knows that Ryou is becoming more confident in himself and isn't afraid of him. That's something he approved of.

Suddenly, he felt something shaking in his pocket. Raising his eyebrow, he fished the item out of his pocket and saw it, causing his eyes to widen in shock.

Diabound Kernel? His strongest Ka spirit?

The card containing Diabound Kernel was glowing, and it wouldn't stop shaking in his hand. He could sense his Ka warning him about something, but what is he warning him about?

"B-BAKURA!"

He didn't know what happened, but his legs quickly took him over to Ryou's bedroom. Slamming the door open, his dark brown eyes stared into his frightened light brown eyes. His eyes turned to glare at blue eyes twinkling from the bedroom light.

He noticed Ryou nearly hiding behind him, but he didn't care as he continued to glare at the white snake. "I thought you left for good. Why did you came back to the realm of living, Nagini!?"

Nagini flicked her tongue out, hissing while resting on a pillow. Her blue eyes continued to stare into Bakura's dark brown eyes. She did not show any fear, which made Bakura impressed. At least she is a decent opponent.

"D-Do you know this snake, Bakura?" Ryou gulped while trying not to tremble from her stare.

Bakura frowned. "Lets just say she's responsible for your disappearance."

"M-My disappearance?"

"It's a long story, yadonushi."

" _ **Riyu~"**_

They both froze. Is there someone else in the room? Or did she actually talk? They scanned the room, but couldn't see or sense anyone here except for Nagini.

" _ **Riyu~"**_ she hissed while gazing at them. _**"Do you wish to know more about Riyu?~"**_

Bakura's eyes narrowed in anger. "Don't change the subject. What are you really here for? To capture my yadonushi again?!"

Nagini hissed loudly, baring her fangs at him. _**"No!~ I came here to amend for my past actions!~"**_ She flicked her forked tongue out. _**"I remembered from our last battle that you have no memory of who Riyu is~"**_

"And?" he glared at her. "Did you or Wadjet messed with my memories?"

" _ **It is best if I tell you the full story about Riyu, and how you two met~"**_ Nagini spoke while hissing. _**"Along with what happened to him~"**_

"W-Were you and Riyu close partners?" Ryou asked, no longer feeling afraid of her.

" _ **Close like family members~ We were like brother and sister~ But sadly, I failed him on that day~"**_

"Day?"

" _ **The day I watched him die~"**_

* * *

"You watched Namu die?" Ishizu gasped in shock.

" _ **I'm afraid so, Priestess~"**_ Aurelia hissed while flicking her forked tongue out.

Mariku frowned, his fists clenching his anger. "Then explain to me why Wadjet said I watched Namu die!? She never mentioned that you also saw him die like I did!"

" _ **You weren't the only one on that day who saw him die right in front of your eyes!~"**_ Aurelia flared her golden hood out at him. _**"He gave up his life to save yours, and I failed to save him from death!"**_

"Sacrifice…" Odion's eyes widened in realization. "Namu, Riyu, and Heba died by sacrifice. They gave up their lives for the pharaoh, bandit king, and assassin."

" _ **You are correct, priest~ Their deaths were selfless, but heart-breaking for our cobra queen and snake family~ Namu and his brothers died young, the same age as Malik and his friends~"**_

Malik felt his blood turning cold, her words echoing in his head. His ancestor died young before adulthood. She watched him die and still remembered it. And now, she came back to tell them everything they needed to know about Namu and how he and Mariku met 5,000 years ago.

He could feel her gaze on him, but he still hid behind his darker half. She doesn't feel dangerous, but he could still remember the painful memories from his childhood: the memory of him getting bitten by a venomous snake and nearly dying from its venom. The trauma of it became a fear for him.

Snakes became one of his ultimate fears, and seeing one would make him stay close to the person he trusts, or hide behind him. Right now, he's hiding behind Mariku while clutching onto his purple cape. It looked like his other half doesn't mind at all, since he's too busy glaring at the snake called Aurelia.

However, he could feel something in his heart breaking. Its like something is telling him to not be afraid of her. She isn't a scary snake, but a family member.

Someone he can trust.

As she lay down on the table while in an up-right position, her dark beady eyes gazed into his lilac eyes. He couldn't look away from her stare, not even the single teardrop running down his cheek distracted him from her gaze.

"Malik?" Ishizu looked at him with worry. "Are you all right? You're crying."

Mariku glanced at his hikari, and then back at Aurelia while snarling. "Tell us the truth now! How did I met Namu, and why can't I remember him!?"

" _ **Calm down, Heru~"**_

"I go by Mariku in this era. I am no longer an assassin."

" _ **Alright, Mariku~ I will tell you the story of how you knew Namu, and why you don't have any memories of him~ However, I advise you to remain calm and to not interrupt me~"**_ Aurelia gestured to the couches. _**"Please have a seat~ Its quite a long story~"**_

Ishizu and Odion looked at each other, and then to Malik and Mariku. Malik wiped the tear from his eye, while Mariku seemed to be deep in thought. Suddenly, he clasped onto Malik's wrist, surprising Ishizu and Odion as he dragged his hikari over to the couch.

Malik opened his mouth, but one look from Mariku made him close his mouth as he sat down on the couch next to him. Luckily, they weren't near Aurelia but he's still a little wary of her. His siblings took the other couch facing them from the other side, with the table resting in the middle where Aurelia is residing on.

He still can't figure out how she snuck inside their hotel room, but didn't want to know. Right now, he wanted answers about Namu and how he knew his darker half 5,000 years ago. He even needed to know on how Namu died, along with Mariku losing his memories of Namu.

* * *

" _ **Before I begin, you must refrain from interrupting me or asking questions until I finish my story~ You'll get your answers once I'm done explaining~ Are you 3 able to remain quiet and listen?~"**_ Viola hissed, her red eyes twinkling.

Solomon gulped, but slowly nodded his head while sitting on the sofa. Yami and Yugi were sitting on the couch, both desperate for answers but also agreeing with Solomon.

Satisfied with their answer, Viola hissed. _**"Very good~ Now, I must inform you that Heba, Riyu, and Namu are not the biological children of Goddess Wadjet~"**_

Remembering that vital information from Mrs. Ishtar's journal, they remained silent as Viola continued. _**"None of us knew where they really came from~ They were very small when our followers brought them to our home~ All we knew is their villages were burned down to the ground by bandits, and their people were killed~ Somehow, they escaped from the massacre and were saved by my people~**_

 _ **Goddess Wadjet yearned to be a mother, but could not conceive due to her immortality~ When Heba and his new brothers came to our home, she felt a connection with them~ It felt like she's been given a chance to become a mother, and she took it~ She adopted Heba, Riyu, and Namu, who became her sons and our soon-to-be princes of Buto~"**_

Their eyes widened in astonishment and awe, while Viola continued her story. _**"Heba resembled you, Yugi~ However, he had a darker skin tone than you did~ Riyu and Namu also resembled Ryou and Malik, but with an Egyptian skin tone~"**_

Her eyes glazed over, letting her memories flow into her mind as she continued to speak.

" _ **One of our followers, a powerful mage named Zahra, became Heba's guardian and teacher~ She taught him everything he needed to know about the world, and what he must do for survival~ He even learned how to fight so he would be strong and confident in himself~ She helped him become a fierce, young man who can take on the world~**_

 _ **But sadly, she passed away from an illness caused by a rare disease~ However, the gods let her stay on Earth as a Ka spirit for Heba, who renamed her as Silent Magician~"**_

Yugi looked down at his lap, his fists clutching tightly on his shorts. He did remember seeing Silent Magician in his dream, but he wasn't sure if he really did see her or not. Like how Dark Magician was once Atem's faithful priest, Silent Magician used to be Heba's faithful follower. Is that why Yugi has a strong connection with her?

" _ **We all lived in a temple, but underground and away from civilization~ Our goddess couldn't let anyone know about her adopted sons~ She knew the world can be dangerous to all mortals and immortals, so all of us snakes in every clan along with her followers made an oath to never reveal about her beloved gems to anyone~**_

 _ **We didn't care about Heba, Riyu, and Namu being humans, because our cobra queen used some of her magic on them to acquire snake blood like hers~ Their snake blood enhances their abilities~"**_

Solomon raised his hand, but Viola shook her head. _**"Please wait until I am done with my story~ After I am done, then I shall answer your question~"**_ He sighed and placed his hand back on his lap, as she continued her story. _**"Where was I?~ Oh yes, that part~"**_

" _ **I have never seen anyone love their children more than our queen does~ She loved Heba and his brothers more than a mother loving her biological children~ She treasured them, not caring about herself but only to her gems~ It's the first time the rest of us snakes have seen her truly happy~ Heba and his brothers are our rare, beloved jewels of Buto~ Pure lights who were born from the heavens~"**_

Viola took some deep breaths, calming herself down and then continued the story.

" _ **Throughout the years, as Heba and his brothers grew up in the underground temple, he and I were very close~ Our bond was strong, just like the bond he has with Riyu and Namu~ He loved playing games, and would usually try to make up a new game so he could play it with everyone~ His creative mind and kind heart makes it hard to not be near him~**_

 _ **Goddess Wadjet calls him her precious gem, and its true since he's a pure-hearted soul who sees the good in everyone~ He would always lend a helping hand to someone in need~ However, he can get mad if you ever harm one of his friends or loved ones~**_

 _ **When Heba and his brothers soon reached 16 summers, our goddess believed they were ready to see the outside world~ She knew they can protect themselves due to the training they were given for self-defense, but she is still cautious of their safety, which is why my sisters and me accompanied Heba and his brothers for their journey~"**_

Her eyes stared at the snake necklace hanging around Yugi's neck. _**"Goddess Wadjet assigned us to find 7 rainbow diamonds, or as she call them her snake gems, and bring them back to her before the year ends~ I can't tell you what they can do, but I can say that they have magic powers~ However, those powers will only work if all 7 are collected~**_

 _ **Given a map along with supplies and a satchel, the 6 of us tearfully said goodbye to our goddess and left the underground~ Before Heba and I separated from our siblings, he and his brothers wore hooded cloaks to conceal their faces~ My sisters and I hid in their cloaks so no one would know who we are or where we're from~**_

 _ **We promised ourselves to protect Heba, Riyu, and Namu from danger, and we never break a promise~ As we each took a different path to find the snake gems, we all promised to meet up with each other back at the temple~ And to also come back safe and alive~"**_

She blinked a few times, regaining her composure. _**"Heba and I travelled to many different parts of the desert~ We made sure to stay hidden and undetected from mortals~ Luckily, we were able to find the red and purple snake gems located in hidden areas~ It was quite difficult to achieve them, but we pulled through~**_

 _ **One day, we found an oasis and decided to rest there before we continued on our journey~ There were no mortals at the oasis, so we were quite lucky~ As we rested near the pond, Heba decided to play a tune with his leaf, or as we call it 'leaf-whistling'~**_

 _ **The music he plays from it is one of my favorite times~ Me and the other snakes loved listening to the sounds he would create from his leaf~ Goddess Wadjet taught Heba to leaf-whistle, but taught Riyu how to play the flute and Namu how to whistle to create music~**_

 _ **We thought we were the only ones at the oasis, but we weren't~ Somehow, a mortal and his horse heard Heba's leaf-whistling from the distance and decided to follow the sound~ As they got closer, they saw us, but we did not see them~ When they tried to get closer to see what we truly looked like, their noise caught our attention~**_

 _ **Heba and I saw them, and we quickly got out of there~ While I hid in his cloak, Heba wouldn't stop running until we were far from the oasis~ I don't know how long it lasted, but we somehow ended up in the middle of nowhere~ The area was unfamiliar, and we had no idea which direction we went~**_

 _ **We wandered around until the intense power of Ra's sun got to Heba, causing him to pass out~ I tried to wake him up, but he couldn't due to the heat~ Then, I heard noises coming towards our direction and I hid, preparing myself to attack in order to protect Heba~ Imagine my surprise when the same mortal and horse who saw us had discovered us again, and he didn't harm us~ Instead, he saved Heba from the desert heat and brought him to his palace~ Of course, I hid in Heba's cloak and made sure he wouldn't see his face~**_

 _ **Soon, we were in a medical ward where Heba was sleeping on a bed~ Then, Heba woke up and I calmed him down while explaining to him everything on what happened~ I've been able to make sure no one would remove his cloak or see his satchel~**_

 _ **I quickly hid inside his cloak again when a priestess named Isis came inside the ward and asked him if he was okay~ Heba didn't feel frightened of her, but was still hesitant since he doesn't know her~ She reassured him that she is a priestess who specializes in medicine~ I couldn't fully trust her since I had no idea what her true intentions are, but we had no choice when she took us out of the ward and over to the throne room~**_

 _ **When I saw who was sitting on the throne, I couldn't believe it~ The same mortal who saved Heba from the desert heat is actually the pharaoh of his kingdom, and he resembled Heba!~"**_

"That pharaoh was me…" Yami softly whispered.

Viola heard him, but continued her story. _**"The pharaoh introduced himself as Atem, the ruler of Khemet and descendant of the great god Ra~ What's more surprising is the Millennium Puzzle he wore around his neck~ Never in my life had I felt so much power emitting from it~ The same goes for the other Millennium items, but I had no clue what they really were until later~**_

 _ **He asked Heba to come forward and introduce himself to the priests and priestesses~ I reassured Heba to not be nervous, but to remain brave and have faith in himself~ I figured the pharaoh only wanted to know our names, and he would let us go after the introduction~**_

 _ **But when Heba removed his hood and told him his name, everyone in the throne room were speechless~ Even the pharaoh looked astonished as he made eye-contact with Heba~ I noticed one of the priests reaching for his Millennium Rod, so I quickly got out an item resembling a smoke-bomb and threw it on the ground, covering the room with smoke as Heba quickly ran out of there~**_

 _ **We tried to find our way out of the palace, but every direction we turn to felt like a maze, and we had to avoid some mortals who were either servants or guards~ Luckily, Heba is a fast runner and no one caught up to us~ Sadly, that was our first mistake~ I don't know what happened, but we were on one of the upper floors and Heba fell down some steps, injuring his ankle~**_

 _ **I helped him hide behind a statue, but it wouldn't last long~ A guard saw us and tried to get near us, causing Heba to unleash his Ka spirit Silent Magician to protect us~ She used her powers to scare the guard off, but the noise alerted more people~ Pretty soon, the pharaoh and his guardians arrived and found us~**_

 _ **The guardians had their Ka spirits out, preparing to fight against Silent Magician, but the pharaoh prevented them from attacking~ He started talking to us, using a kind and gentle tone to tell us they won't fight~**_

 _ **However, I didn't believe his words and revealed myself to them, making everyone more hesitant and afraid as I looked around to make sure no one would go near us~ Even his Ka spirit Dark Magician looked like he wanted to protect his master from me, but the pharaoh didn't look frightened at all~**_

 _ **He took a small step forward, making myself tense from what he did~ He then took another step, causing Silent Magician to point her wand at him, and for Dark Magician to point his scepter at her~**_

 _ **The guardians tried to stop the pharaoh, but one look from him told them not to interfere~ Heba was able to stand by leaning against the wall and ordered Silent Magician not to attack~ I don't know what Heba is thinking, but I figured he might've thought of a plan~**_

 _ **Seeing that Silent Magician won't attack, the pharaoh started walking towards us, making me go over to Heba and slither onto him while preparing to defend him~ However, Heba told me not to strike and to remain calm~ I did what I was told, but I was still hesitant~**_

 _ **I can sense Heba's fear when the pharaoh had gotten closer and stopped right in front of us~ He stared at us for a while, and slowly reached out to Heba's hood covering his head~ Heba prevented me from moving as I witnessed the pharaoh removing Heba's hood to reveal his hair and face~**_

 _ **The pharaoh is still speechless to see someone resembling him, but I was speechless when he suddenly picked up Heba and brought him back to the medical ward to treat his injured ankle~ Never in my life had I ever met a kind and thoughtful pharaoh who would help someone, especially outsiders~**_

 _ **But then, I realized he's also stubborn~ He wouldn't let us leave after Heba's ankle healed up, claiming he wished to know where we came from and what type of rare breed I am~ We couldn't reveal our home or to our relation to Goddess Wadjet, so we only gave him very little information~**_

 _ **During our stay, Heba met the guardians and became fond towards Priest Siamun, who acted like a grandfather to him~ He was a bit shy towards other people, but somehow developed a friendship with a servant boy named Jono, who served under Priest Seth and resembled your friend Joey Wheeler~ He was also introduced to Mana, Mahado, Teana, and Tehuti, whom you knew of as Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician, Tea Gardner, and Tristan Taylor~"**_

Viola stared into Yami's crimson red eyes, who stared back at her scarlet eyes. _**"Heba opened up more to everyone around him, including the pharaoh~ He even let the pharaoh listen to his leaf-whistling music, which made him happy~ However, the pharaoh did learn about Heba and I residing from Buto and our connection with Goddess Wadjet, but he didn't care~ He sees Heba as Heba, and Heba saw Atem as Atem~**_

 _ **Their bond became stronger the more they spent so much time together~ I never saw a bond powerful like theirs before~ It even went beyond their connection from partners to soulmates~**_

 _ **To me, they were both missing pieces of the puzzle who were able to reunite and connect with one another~ The darkness finding his light, and the light finding his darkness~ Its almost like the Gods wanted them to find each other, and they did~"**_

Her eyes suddenly darkened, while hissing loudly. _**"Even though we were accepted by most people, not everyone, however, liked the idea of an outsider being so close to the king's heart~ A ceremony was held to honor Atem being the new pharaoh of Khemet a few days before his coronation~ But suddenly, an ambush happened~**_

 _ **Mages of the Amenhotep Dynasty attacked the palace, and they somehow snuck inside with their leader, who is a High Mage called Heishin~ He wanted the Millennium items to gain a great power, which is something the guardians cannot allow~**_

 _ **We all summoned our Ka spirits to fight against theirs, but I somehow got separated from Heba~ I've been protecting the servants from getting hurt… when I saw it happen~…."**_

A single tear trickled down from her eye. Yugi could feel something breaking in his heart, and he wanted to reach out to wipe away her tear, but couldn't have the courage to do that. Yami placed his hand on his own chest, clenching the fabric of his top tightly as he felt so many emotions overtaking his body. He knew what she would say next, and he's hoping what she said isn't true.

" _ **Heishin planned to not only take the Millennium items, but to also assassinate the pharaoh~ He had his mages distract everyone, giving him the chance to sneak up on the pharaoh~ Armed with a dagger, he snuck up behind the pharaoh and prepared to strike~**_

 _ **But the dagger never touched the pharaoh~**_

 _ **Instead, Heba used his body as a shield to protect his mate from the attack, and got stabbed instead~ He was able to arm himself with a small dagger to stab Heishin, but that was all he could do~**_

 _ **As Heishin fell to the ground bleeding, Heba fell into Atem's arms~ I quickly slithered over to them and tried to stop the bleeding, but it was too late~ Heba whispered his last few words to his beloved pharaoh, and died in his arms~"**_

More tears escaped from her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away with her tail while regaining her composure. _**"Never in my entire life have I seen the pharaoh let out a huge, terrifying roar~ But I understood his pain, for he lost his light to evil, and only darkness remained in his heart~**_

 _ **After Heba's death, nothing was the same~ The palace felt dull and gloomy, no one had the heart to smile, and the air felt so heavy~ Everyone missed Heba, and they couldn't stop crying over losing him~ Out of everyone including me, the pharaoh was much worse~**_

 _ **He wouldn't leave his room, preferring to stay in the dark forever~ He barely ate, barely drank, and wasn't in the mood for anything, not even for games~ No one, not even his faithful priests Mahado and Seth, were able to coax him out~ All he wanted is his Heba to come back to him alive~**_

 _ **I wanted to be angry at the pharaoh because he lived while Heba didn't~ I tried to, but I just couldn't~ My own heart told me that Heba sacrificed himself to protect him, to protect his soulmate from danger~ Snakes like me would do the same to protect our mates from getting hurt~**_

 _ **I did not want the pharaoh to try to hurt himself, so I made a decision~ I decided to use the cobra queen's powers to alter his and everyone else's memories, erasing mine and Heba's existence to them~ Doing that would help ease the whole kingdom, but I know the pain will still linger in their hearts~**_

 _ **After I was able to do that, I left the palace and arrived back at Buto~ I heard the terrible news of Riyu and Namu also losing their lives, and it affected their mates and my sisters badly~**_

 _ **But Goddess Wadjet heard about their deaths and was severely devastated~ She rarely gets upset, but her heart shattered into a million pieces~ We all lost our beloved snake princes' to death, and it was hard to accept it~**_

 _ **Our goddess wanted justice, and wanted to make the pharaoh, bandit king, and assassin pay for causing the deaths of her gems, but it was too late~ They all vanished, and we don't know what happened to them~**_

 _ **And now, centuries went by and our snake princes' have reincarnated~ I'm really happy to see Heba's reincarnation, but I know you two are both completely different by appearance and personality~ All I ever wanted is to see you just one more time, before I leave for the afterlife~ Yugi, please stay alive forever~ And pharaoh, I know you're angry at me-**_

"How dare you…" Yami had his head bowed down, his face hidden in the shadows by his bangs while his shoulders shook rapidly.

" _ **I couldn't let you wallow in grief forever~ Heba would never forgive me if you did something drastic and-**_

Yami stood up, clenching his fists tightly as he lifted his head to glare at her, his crimson red eyes filled with anger as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Its painful to know he died right in front of me, but not remembering him or how we were close… IS MORE PAINFUL THAN ANYTHING ELSE!" He breathed heavily, trying not to snap. "Return to me the missing pieces of my memories."

" _ **Pharaoh-**_

"Please!" Yami fell onto his knees, sobbing while looking at the ground, causing Yugi and Solomon to quickly go over to him and console him. "I-I need them back. I need to remember meeting Heba, meeting you, and my relationship with him." He lifted his head, giving her a pleading look. "I beg you…. Please! I want to know everything from the first day I met him… all the way to the day I saw him die…"

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Be prepared, because I'll be showing Nagini and Aurelia in the next chapter discussing their past to Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Mariku. Hope you got your tissues out! Also, Heishin is an actual character in the YuGiOh series. He only appears in the video game called 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories!'. Check it out and you'll see what he looks like!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Did you all felt sad for Viola after hearing her story about what happened to Heba? I felt the feels while typing it. Hopefully, all of you can handle more feels because I am now including the backstory of Riyu and Namu. Get more tissues out, everyone! Also, check out my new poll on my profile and please vote if you have the chance!**

* * *

 _ **"Before I begin, are you both willingly prepared for this?~"**_ Nagini hissed, her blue eyes gazing at them.

Bakura snarled, his arms folded over his chest as he glared at her. "Just start the story already so I'll know what happened!"

"Other me, please calm down," Ryou looked at him, and then back to Nagini. "Please don't mind him. We are both ready to hear your story."

She studied him, and then slowly nodded. _**"Very well~ And if you have any questions, wait until the tale is over~"**_

"Got it," Ryou said with a firm nod.

 _ **"Good~ I'll start with Riyu's description~ He resembled you, Ryou~ However, his skin color was tanner like every other Egyptian~ His personality is similar to yours, but there are a few differences, like Riyu playing his flute or knowing how to fight against his opponents~ I know he has a very kind and pure heart, just like you~"**_

Ryou's cheeks turned pink at her comment, while Bakura remained silent, waiting patiently for her to continue. Since the story will take a while, both he and his yadonushi are sitting on chairs across from the bed. Nagini chose to stay on the pillow, and there was no way they would sit near her on the bed.

 _ **"As you are all aware, Riyu and his brothers are not the biological children of Goddess Wadjet~ We do not know of their true origins or what village they were from, but we didn't care~ They became part of our snake family, and accepted us for who we are just like how we accept them~**_

 _ **Our goddess wished to be a mother, but was unable to conceive a child due to her immortality~ But when she first saw Riyu and his new brothers, her motherly instincts kicked in and she adopted them as her own sons~**_

 _ **One of our followers, a healer named Nenet, became Riyu's teacher and guardian~ She taught him everything he needed to know about medicine, along with how venom can be used for sickness or protection~ Thanks to her teachings, he became a studious and strong young man who won't let anyone push him down~"**_

She took a deep breath, and then released it as she continued. _**"We were crestfallen when she suddenly died in her sleep~ Even though she was frail, her heart was really strong~ But she did not go into the afterlife~ Instead, she chose to remain on Earth to be a Ka for Riyu, whom he renamed as Change of Heart~"**_

Ryou looked at his deck resting on his desk. Whenever he has that card in his hand, it felt like he has a strong connection to it. He had no idea his spell card would be his Ka monster from a past life.

 _ **"Riyu loved to read, and he also likes to play games with his close friends and family~ He became an expert on all types of poison, and would figure out which ingredients can be used to prevent it from killing someone~ However, he does know how to fight since as a snake prince, he must be strong and not be a victim to anything~**_

 _ **Goddess Wadjet calls him her beautiful gem because of his personality and elegance~ Even his soul is beautiful, for there is no evil within it~ But some of the female snakes thought his appearance gave him the title as a beautiful gem, so I have to make sure they don't bother him~ I cannot let any fangirl go near him just to harass him!~"**_

Nagini hissed loudly in anger, standing in an upright position while flaring, almost as if she will strike. Ryou agreed with her. Fangirls can truly be obnoxious, and he really wished they would stop bothering him. He noticed Bakura nearly seething in anger, but was able to calm down. Hopefully, they would get to the point soon before he lashes out.

 _ **"Never in my entire life had I seen my goddess so happy~ She would sometimes tell me and my sisters about a hole in her heart that could never heal~ But now, it healed and its thanks to the love of her sons~ Our cobra queen always wanted to be a mother to her own children, and her wish had been fulfilled~ The love she gave to them is more powerful than a parent loving their own biological child~**_

 _ **For years, she kept them safe and hidden in the underground below our temple~ All of us made sure no one knew about her gems, and we all took an oath to keep this secret to our graves~ If anyone else broke that oath, they face severe consequences~**_

 _ **But when Riyu and his brothers turned 16, they were able to go above ground and see what the outside world is like~ Our goddess believed they were ready to go out and start their journey to find the 7 rainbow snake gems~ I cannot tell you what they really are, but they are powerful and can only work if all 7 of them are together~**_

 _ **I accompanied Riyu on his journey, while my sisters accompanied Heba and Namu on theirs~ We were each given supplies along with a map and satchel for survival~ We all decided to split up in groups of 2 so we could cover more ground~ Once we find all the 7 snake gems, we will meet with one another back at the temple~ I vowed to protect Riyu and keep him safe from danger, and I would never break it~**_

Nagini let the memories flow into her head as she continued her story. _**"Riyu wore a cloak to hide his face and appearance from strangers~ I hid inside his cloak so no one would see me~ As we travelled through many different parts of the deserts, we avoided mortals and always stayed hidden in the shadows~ We were lucky to not get spotted from anyone~**_

 _ **It was difficult to achieve the green and blue snake gems, but we were able to find them and keep them safe in our satchel~ The journey wasn't easy, but we never gave up~**_

 _ **When dusk approached, we were trying to find a nearby cave for shelter when we somehow stumbled upon a ruin~ It felt like a deserted ghost town, but I could sense something wasn't right about this place~ Riyu didn't think it felt scary, and figured we can stay there until dawn will rise~ I told him we can continue on and keep on looking for shelter, but he wouldn't budge~ He believed the previous residents who lived in these ruins would let us stay for one night by gaining their permission~**_

 _ **He did that by playing his flute~ Thanks to our cobra queen teaching him how to play music, he got on a tall stone structure, sat on it, and started playing a note~ The sounds emitted from the flute were soothing and calming, almost like every conflict had been resolved with peace instead of violence~**_

 _ **Suddenly, my eyes saw some spirits hovering above the ruins~ I couldn't tell what they looked like, but they were floating around while watching us~ They didn't feel angry or scared, but somehow happy~ Its like Riyu's music is soothing them, washing away any fear or rage they contained within their souls~ Almost like they were waiting for someone to help them~**_

 _ **However, we had no idea that Riyu's musical note had been heard by a mortal and his horse~ I couldn't see them, but they saw us~ After Riyu finished playing on his flute, the moon's light shone on them, causing me to alert Riyu that someone is here~**_

Nagini stared into Bakura's dark brown eyes while hissing. _**"I had no idea the person I saw would be the King of Thieves~ I was more surprised on how he nearly had the same hair color like Riyu~ But what was more shocking is the ruins were actually his home village~ And the ghosts we saw are his people who were murdered~**_

 _ **Riyu quickly got off the stone structure and ran~ I hid within his cloak and helped him hide in the darkness~ Though it was hard to see which way we were going, and the only light we had came from Khonsu's moon~ But we couldn't stop and had to get out of there so he wouldn't catch us~**_

 _ **I don't know what happened, but he somehow caught up to us and trapped us near a dead-end~ He and his horse looked dangerous, so we had no choice but to fight~ Riyu summoned his Ka Change of Heart and the mortal summoned his Ka, a powerful spirit whom he called Diabound~"**_

Bakura's eyes widened in astonishment and disbelief, but they soon narrowed in anger. She visited the ruins of his abandoned village, and the spirits of his people felt eased around them. He should've remembered seeing Nagini and Riyu, but nothing came up in his mind. Is it possible his horse Ziyadah remembers them?

 _ **"The fight didn't last that long thanks to Change of Heart's ability~ She subdued Diabound, but his master summoned another Ka to strike us when we weren't looking~ We avoided it, but his Ka Diabound broke out of Change of Heart's spell and launched a powerful attack, knocking us out~**_

 _ **When we had awoken, we were no longer in the ruins, but in a tent~ Riyu couldn't move due to being tied up, but he was able to get out of his bindings~ I got out of his cloak and used my senses to make sure no one was here~ Luckily, we were alone~**_

 _ **Our satchel had been opened, but our green and blue snake jewels were safe~ Only those with snake blood can touch them~ Those who don't have snake blood can get burned from touching them~ It looked like the mortal touched them, but got burned in the process~**_

 _ **After making sure they were tucked safely in the satchel and his cloak is covering his face, Riyu and I quietly snuck out from the tent and made our escape~ It turns out the mortal took us to a hidden village where he leads it~ Even though Riyu hid his face and appearance, the other villagers knew he was an outsider and notified their leader of his escape~**_

 _ **I tried to get us out of there by using my senses, but we were unable to do that due to his men~ They tried to attack us, leaving us no choice but to fight back~ We were nearly trapped at a dead-end outside of the village, and those minions blocked our escape route~ Riyu summoned Change of Heart along with another Ka spirit called Green Phantom King to protect us when their leader appeared, who introduced himself as Akefia, the King of Thieves~"**_

Ryou nearly gasped, while Bakura remained silent as she continued to speak. _**"He wasn't mad that we escaped, but amused~ Seeing us runaway from his minions felt like a game to him, almost like a cat and mouse chase~ That angered me, and I really wanted to lash out at him~ But when I revealed myself to him, he wasn't even scared at all~ He was even more amused at seeing me~**_

 _ **Pretty soon, he unleashed his Ka monsters to battle us~ But not just our spirits battling, but us against the bandit king~ We figured the battle wouldn't be too hard, but we underestimated him~ He somehow got the upper-hand and was able to prevent Riyu from striking~ He also knew what he looked like, and is intrigued to find someone nearly resembling him~ However, he was even more curious on how a venomous snake like me is able to trust a human~ A rare sight to see~**_

 _ **Because of that, we became his prisoners and made sure we wouldn't escape from him~ His minions kept a good eye on us, and the villagers wouldn't help us since they're afraid of Akefia~ I don't understand why though~ The Bandit King doesn't even look frightening at all!~"**_

Her comment made Bakura scowl at her. He is the great and powerful bandit king of ancient Egypt! Everyone cowers in fear whenever they heard of him. How dare she think he isn't frightening!?

 _ **"I tried to make sure he wouldn't come near Riyu, but he somehow made his Ka spirit Diabound distract me with arguments so he could get closer to him~ While I always argue with his annoying Ka snake, he'd pry information on who Riyu is and where he's from~ However, he only got little information since Riyu refused to comply to his demands~ Sadly, this made the bandit king more curious on Riyu's origin~**_

 _ **No matter how many times I've tried to scare him off with my hisses or strikes, he would still find ways to avoid them~ To him, Riyu is a rare priceless jewel found in the harshest desert~ A glorious treasure whom he wants for himself~ And he won't let anyone take away his gem~**_

 _ **As time went by, Riyu and Akefia somehow formed a friendship~ Then, their bond as partners went beyond that to soulmates~ Akefia figured out our connection with Goddess Wadjet, and wanted to learn more about it~ He wanted to communicate with snakes so he could understand Diabound's language~ Not only that, he loved listening to Riyu's flute music~**_

 _ **Pretty soon, Riyu and I were accepted by his minions and the villagers, but there were still some people who are weary of us~ When he had us leave the village to travel around the desert with him, we met other bandits who worked under Akefia and they were hesitant around me and Riyu~ Most were nice to us, but not all of them liked the idea of an outsider having a special place in their king's heart~**_

 _ **That's when everything changed~"**_

Nagini's blue eyes darkened, letting out a huge hiss. _**"One day, we were heading back to the hidden village when we were ambushed out of nowhere~ A bandit hunter and his men wanted to find Akefia and collect the reward money for his capture~ They believed Riyu and I were his partners in crime, so they figured capturing us could mean double on the reward~ We had no choice but to fight, since there was no way we would let ourselves get captured again~**_

 _ **The fight didn't lasted too long, since his men were weak~ Riyu and I defeated them, but Akefia and the bandit hunter were neck-in-neck~ Then, the hunter was able to slash Akefia with his dagger, giving him the upper hand~ It turns out the dagger had been laced with poison, which weakened Akefia~**_

 _ **Riyu became angry and fought with the bandit hunter, while I subdued the hunter's men~ However, it was a huge mistake~ The hunter had another dagger hidden in his cloak, and just when Riyu nearly defeated him, the bandit got out his hidden dagger and stabbed him in the chest~ Right near his heart~**_

 _ **That move caused me to become furious, as I bit all his men and made sure they got a slow, agonizing death from my venom~ I was able to bite the bandit hunter, and he slowly and painfully died from it also~**_

 _ **I quickly went over to Riyu to try to stop the bleeding, but it was too late~ Riyu breathed out his last words to his beloved thief king, and died in his arms~ This caused the thief king to let out a huge, bone-chilling scream~ It frightened me so much~ I have never seen the bandit king so angered, so furious as I see the darkness forming in his eyes~ I no longer saw the bandit king who wanted justice for his people, but a demon who lusted for blood and vengeance~"**_

She could feel her tears escaping from her eyes. The memory of Riyu dying in front of her still haunts her. However, she can never forget about what happened on that day. _**"Akefia gave Riyu a proper burial, and vowed to kill anyone who dare come across his path~ All that hatred and anger kept on releasing from his aura, nearly frightening me~ Riyu would never forgive me if his mate went down the wrong path, so I decided to do something about it~**_

 _ **I used the cobra queen's powers to alter his memories~ I removed the memory fragment of him meeting and knowing me and Riyu, so he would no longer feel any pain in his heart~ I don't know if his Ka would remember or tell him about us, but I hope and pray the bandit king would go down a better pathway towards the light and not towards the darkness~**_

 _ **After that, I returned to Buto and met up with my sisters~ They lost Heba and Namu to death, which devastated me~ We all lost our beloved princes to death, but our goddess had the most terrifying reaction~ She screamed so loudly that it felt like an earthquake was happening~ Her heart broke into small pieces after hearing her gems had died~ She wanted justice~ She wanted the bandit king, pharaoh, and assassin to pay for watching her gems die~ But it was impossible because they somehow vanished, and no one knew what happened to them~**_

 _ **Now that centuries have past, our snake princes' are now reborn~ Riyu's reincarnation is here alive and doing well~ Even though you and Riyu are different from each other, I'm still happy to know his spirit would still live on~ Its all I ever wanted before I return to the afterlife~ Ryou, don't let death take you away from your loved ones~ And bandit king-**_

"WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO ALTER MY MEMORIES!?" Bakura stood up, fiercely glaring at her. "IS THAT WHY EVERYTHING FELT HAZY FOR ME!? BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT ALTERING THEM WOULD GIVE ME PEACE!? IT NEVER DID!"

Ryou quickly stood up and grabbed his arm. "Bakura, please calm down! I know she's sorry for altering your memories and-

"NO SHE ISN'T!" Bakura got out of his grip. "SHE TOOK AWAY MY MEMORIES OF RIYU AND POSSIBLY ANY OTHER GOOD MEMORIES I HAD IN MY PAST LIFE! I'M ONLY STUCK WITH BAD MEMORIES!" He then snarled while glaring at her. "If you are sorry, then return to me my memories right now!"

 _ **"Bakura-**_

"I mean it!" he shook his fists in anger. "I want to remember everything from the day I met Riyu all the way to the day he died! Return them to me so I would know something good happened in my past life as a bandit king!"

Ryou looked back and forth from Bakura to Nagini and vice versa. He didn't want his darker half to attack Nagini, and he doesn't want her to strike at him since she's a venomous snake. However, he agrees with Bakura. It isn't fair for his darker half to have his memories removed without his permission. He too wanted to know more about his ancestor and what he looked like, along with how he and Akefia became friends.

Nagini looked like her mind is having an internal debate, but then sighed. _**"Very well~ But will you be able to handle it?~ Your emotions will take over once you get them back~"**_

Bakura frowned. "It doesn't matter. Return to me my memories at once!"

 _ **"As you wish~"**_

* * *

 _ **"All of you are aware that Namu and his brother are not the biological children of the cobra queen, correct?"**_

Ishizu nodded. "My mother's journal mentioned about it. Their true origins were unknown, but Goddess Wadjet loved and cared for them more than anything else."

 _ **"You are correct~ Our snake queen cherished them more than her own life~ The love they've given her helped heal the hole in our queen's heart~ She longed to be a mother, and her wish had been granted~"**_

Aurelia flicked her forked-tongue out. _**"Namu resembled Malik, but his hair was a bit longer~ Also, he does not have the carving of the Tablet of Lost Memories on his back~ I still don't get why the Tomb Keepers would continue to have this type of ritual for every male heir~ To me, it is barbaric!~"**_

Malik tightly clenched his fists while trembling. He hated the carving on his back, and he's glad that Aurelia felt the same way. However, his ancestor Namu was lucky to not have it. Since he resembles Malik, there's a possibility he could be from a family of tomb keepers, but was able to avoid that fate by being Goddess Wadjet's son.

 _ **"Besides our cobra queen and the snake clan, we also have followers who only obey Wadjet~ One of them, a warrior named Jabare, became Namu's teacher and guardian~ He taught him how to fight, to forge weapons, and to think critically while battling an enemy~ Thanks to his teachings, Namu became a strong, confident, and fierce young man who won't let anyone defeat him~"**_

She paused for a minute, and then continued. _**"Suddenly, he died in his sleep from coughing up blood~ It turns out his lungs got a serious infection from a previous fever he had~ All of us were devastated to lose a beloved follower and warrior~ His death hit Namu the hardest~ Jabare was like a father figure to him, and he helped him become the man he truly wanted to be~ Instead of leaving for the afterlife, he stayed and became a Ka for Namu, whom he dubbed Jabare as Lava Golem~**_

 _ **After his death, Namu distracted himself by being a good older brother to Heba and Riyu~ He loved to learn new things, and would always be curious on what the outside world is like~ My bond with him is really close, but I would always make sure he doesn't try to sneak out from the underground to go above ground~**_

 _ **I told him many times that he must wait until he reached a certain age to be able to leave the underground~ I wanted to make sure he is strong enough to protect himself from danger, and that I would also be strong enough to not let anything bad happen to him~ He can be a bit stubborn, but has a good heart and will always show kindness to everyone around him~"**_

Aurelia let her eyes glaze over, a memory appearing in her head. _**"Goddess Wadjet taught him how to whistle, and he would always create a tune to make music~ He preferred whistling only instead of using an instrument because he believes its easier~ Plus, his lungs were really strong so he was able to whistle for a long period of time~**_

 _ **My goddess calls him her lovely gem because of his inner and outer beauty~ His inner beauty is due to his kindness and fairness towards his family and friends~ His outer beauty is due to his smile~ To us, it felt like Ra blessed him with light and he became our sun in the underground to diminish the shadows~"**_

She stared at the snake necklace hung around Malik's neck. _**"When Namu and his brothers had reached to 16 summers, they were considered ready to go to the outside world~ But it wasn't for fun~ Its for their assigned journey~ We all must find 7 rainbow diamonds, known as snake gems, and bring them back to her before the end of the year~ The rainbow diamonds are known to have mystical powers, but I cannot tell you what they can do~ Their powers will only work if all 7 are collected and together~**_

 _ **After we were given a map along with supplies for survival, we left our home and parted ways~ Throughout our journey, Namu and I were able to locate the orange and yellow snake gems~ Getting them wasn't easy, but we were able to overcome those trials~**_

 _ **As we were walking in the desert to find shelter, I noticed a river not far from our location~ I figured we could go there and get more water along with taking a break~ When we got there, I realized it was the Nile River, created by Hapi who is one of our Egyptian Gods~**_

 _ **Luckily, there were no dangerous animals nearby so we were able to get some water~ During that time, Namu saw some birds resting on a huge rock~ Hearing them chirp, he whistled out a tune to understand their language~ I stayed hidden in his cloak so I wouldn't scare them~ Even though I'm a predator, I do respect other animals~**_

 _ **I don't know how or why it happened, but a spear suddenly landed in front of us, frightening the birds who flew away from the scene~ When we turned around, a figure wearing a dark cloak appeared from the shadows, and he wasn't alone~ Two more figures appeared behind him, and they were also wearing a dark cloak like their leader~**_

 _ **We didn't know if they were hunters or slave-traders, but we didn't care~ We quickly ran from them, but we were blocked by more of them~ They drew their weapons out, which gave us no choice but to fight~ Namu summoned Lava Golem to wipe them out, along with another Ka spirit called Revival Jam to trap them~**_

 _ **I only came out of Namu's cloak to knock out any suspecting enemy sneaking up on him from behind, but it felt too easy~ We thought we defeated them all, but we did not~ Out of nowhere, one came up behind us from below ground and blew some sort of powder at us~ It didn't feel like poison, but it caused us to black out~**_

 _ **When we woke up, Namu was tied up and I still hid in his cloak~ They didn't go near our satchel, which was a huge relief~ Namu was blindfolded, but I got a good look at where we are~ We were on someone's horse, and the figures in dark cloaks were leading us somewhere~**_

 _ **They took us inside a dark cave, and then opened a secret passageway to lead us down a long path~ Everything became dark, but then, torches lit up to provide us some light, and that's when I saw someone sitting down on a throne chair~**_

 _ **My eyes couldn't believe it~ The person sitting down on the throne nearly looked like Namu, but his features were different from his~**_

 _ **When I got a good look at his appearance, I realized he's an assassin~ The figures who kidnapped us were also assassins, and his own minions~**_

 _ **Namu got his blindfold removed and he was able to get a good look around him~ When he saw the leader, he too was surprised at seeing someone resembling him~ One of the figures removed his hood, revealing his face to everyone~ Loud gasps escaped from their mouths, and they all began to whisper while looking at him~**_

 _ **Even their leader is stunned, but hid it well when he came over to get a better look at him~ I quickly made my appearance and bared my fangs at him and his minions, making sure they wouldn't come near us~ There's no way I would let them go near Namu, and they'll have to go through me to get to him~**_

 _ **However, Namu told me to calm down and told me to stay near him~ I did what I was told, but I still wouldn't let them come near us~ The leader asked for our names, and Namu told them who we are~ Then, the leader introduced himself as Heru, the deadly assassin who hides in the shadows~**_

 _ **His name sounded familiar, but I did not care~ Getting out of here is my top priority~ I don't even know why they even kidnapped us~ Its not like an assassin to claim their territory~ But sadly, these assassins are different from others~ They claimed part of the Nile River, and we trespassed into their territory without permission~**_

 _ **Usually, trespassers were brought to their leader and he decided what type of punishment they would get~ Namu claimed he and I did not know they lived near the Nile, since this information is new to him~ But it didn't faze Heru~ Instead, he decided that Namu and I will be his prisoners and possibly his servants~**_

 _ **Worst idea he had ever thought of~**_

 _ **During our stay in their hidden territory, Namu and I would always avoid Heru and his minions~ We were able to find some good hiding spots, but found it impossible to escape their territory~ The most difficult part is avoiding his hawk Ahmed, who watches our every move and inform his master on where we are if he is unable to find us~**_

 _ **Namu thought it was best to keep our distance away from Heru and his minions, but they somehow earned our trust~ His minions were kind to us, even though they kidnapped us, but they apologized for what they did and we forgave them~ They even told us stories on how they first met Heru, and were trained to be his assassins~**_

 _ **Heru, however, wanted to learn more about Namu and where he and I are from~ No matter how many times he would try to get information from us, we only gave him little~ This became like a game for him, and he would always find ways to get Namu to reveal his background to him~ No matter how many times I try to scare Heru off, he's never afraid of me~**_

 _ **But the longer we stayed in his territory, their bond suddenly grew~ They started off as friends, and it suddenly increased from best friends to mates~ I don't know how it happened, but they both were always close with each other~ It's the first time I've seen Namu really happy with someone besides his family~ To him, he was able to find his other half by going to the surface world~ Freedom helped him explore more on what our world is like~**_

 _ **Pretty soon, Heru learned about our origins and our connection to Goddess Wadjet~ This intrigued him, since he had never heard of the cobra queen having children~ But he didn't care if Namu is royalty or not~ He still loved Namu for who he is, and Namu felt the same way with Heru~ Even though Namu and I are outsiders, Heru and his people still accepted us~ They even loved Namu's whistling, because it felt so soothing to them, almost like a song is being played~"**_

Aurelia's eyes darkened, as she felt herself nearly trembling. _**"But then, everything changed when it happened~ When Ra's sun began to set, Namu and I took a small walk near the river with Heru~ While they were talking, I noticed something twinkling in the distance~ Then, I quickly warned them what was coming and they avoided it, nearly getting hit by the arrow~**_

 _ **Soon, more arrows flew down towards us but we all dodged it~ Men came out of their hiding spots, and their leader was with them~ It turns out the leader wanted to make Heru pay for killing his father, who was a cruel tyrant towards his people~ He was able to figure out what Heru looked like due to his men gathering information from all over the region, and they were successful in getting a lead~**_

 _ **Pretty soon, we battled against the tyrant and his men~ Luckily, the other assassins arrived on time to assist us~ Namu and I helped them fought the men, while Heru and their leader battled with their weapons~**_

 _ **The fight lasted for a while, but we were able to gain the upper hand~ Most of the men had been knocked out, and their leader looked like he was gonna pass out from fatigue~ But when I separated myself from Namu to help one of our assassin friends, I heard someone yelling~**_

 _ **I looked over and saw Namu running towards Heru, who is unaware that an arrow is flying right towards him~ It felt like time went by slow, as I witnessed Namu shielding Heru with his body, while letting the arrow pierce his chest~**_

 _ **It suddenly got quiet~ We all froze at what happened, but we snapped out of it when Namu fell into Heru's arms~ I quickly slithered over to help stop the bleeding, but it was too late~ Namu whispered his last words to his beloved assassin, and died in his arms~"**_

A single teardrop fell from her eye, but she ignored it and continued her story. _**"I wouldn't forget Heru's rage and anger~ The loud roar he let out to the heavens while cursing the gods for taking away his mate~ To him, it was the final straw~**_

 _ **One of the assassins found the person who shot the arrow, and I felt terrified after seeing Heru's face~ It looked like he wasn't there anymore, and his eyes were filled with bloodlust, hatred, and rage~ When he locked eyes with the man who killed Namu, he showed him no mercy~**_

 _ **I had to look away because what he did to that man was horrifying~ Its like I don't even know him anymore~ Even his minions were trembling in fear at what their leader had just done~ There was no way I would let Heru become like this forever, so I made a choice~ I decided to use Goddess Wadjet's powers to alter his and everyone's memories~ Erasing mine and Namu's existence is the only way to make sure Heru wouldn't snap like that~ If I didn't, no one would be safe from his wrath~**_

 _ **After I changed his memories, I left and arrived back at Buto~ When I learned that Heba and Riyu were also deceased like Namu, it felt like someone is trying to punish us~ Why would our beloved snake princes be taken away from us by death?~ What did they do to deserve this?~**_

 _ **This was something we all tried to answer, but couldn't~ Our beloved goddess wouldn't mourning over their deaths, and it felt like something changed within her~ She wanted justice for her sons, and she believed the assassin, pharaoh, and bandit king are responsible for their deaths~ We pleaded with her not to do anything rash, but she wouldn't listen~**_

 _ **Before she could start her revenge, they vanished~ Nobody knew what happened to them, but all we cared about is finding our snake princes' in the next life~ When centuries passed by, I was thrilled to see Namu's reincarnation~ Even though you two are both completely different people, your pure-hearted souls are still there~**_

 _ **Malik, I wanted to meet you again before I leave for the afterlife~ Make sure you stay alive this time and not die again at a young age~ Assassin, I know you want your memories back-**_

Mariku placed his hand up, stopping her from talking. His eyes were closed, and he clutched tightly onto the fabric of his pants. Malik shivered as he felt his rage flaring from his aura. His darker half is angry, and it's mostly at Aurelia.

Taking some deep breaths and releasing it, he opened his pupil-less eyes and looked at her dark, beady eyes. "Since you used the cobra queen's powers to alter my memories, does this mean there is a way for me to get them back?"

Aurelia nodded. "There is a way, but are you certain-

"I want them back!" he glared at her, as the Eye of Horus glowed on his forehead. "Return to me my memories… OR I WILL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!"

Malik nearly jumped, but grabbed his hand. "M-Mariku, please calm down! She will give you back your memories! I know she will!"

"And how can you tell!?" he seethed. "This could be another trick!"

"Because I know she would never break a promise!" Malik looked at him, his face filled with determination. "And she isn't the type to trick people! She probably had no other choice because of the anguish your past life went through! She wanted you to no longer suffer!" He gently squeezed his hand. "Other me, give her a chance. She came all the way here from the afterlife to tell us everything we needed to know about Namu, his family, and you. Please… for me?"

Mariku gazed at Malik's pleading look, and it felt like something was moving in his chest. He ignored it, but then calmed down as he turned his head to look back at Aurelia. "I'll get all of my memories back?"

Aurelia nodded her head. _**"All of them~ But are you ready to get them all back?~ Not only will you remember your life as an assassin, but the time when you first met Namu all the way to his death~ Can you handle it?~"**_

Mariku thought about it for a moment, and then gave her a firm nod. "I'm ready to handle it. I want to know everything on what my past life is like."

* * *

 **Did you all like it? I'm sure you all got the feels from the story, but now you know the background of Heba, Riyu, and Namu and how they first met Atem, Akefia, and Heru. Make sure you review and don't forget to check out my poll!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Did the last chapter gave you the feels? I hope it did, since the backstory was really sad. But this chapter will be better, since its gonna have some fluff in here between our favorite couples. The romance will come really soon, so please wait for it. Also, here are the shipping names I came up with for Riyu and Akefia along with Namu and Heru since there's already a shipping name for Heba and Atem.**

 **Egyptianshipping – Atem X Heba**

 **Moonlightshipping – Akefia (Thief King Bakura) X Riyu**

 **Luminousshipping – Heru X Namu**

 **Comment on which of these shippings are your favorite**

* * *

 _ **"Are you sure about this, pharaoh?~"**_ Viola asked. _**"You might pass out from getting all of your memories back and-**_

"I'm sure," Yami cut her off.

Seeing how serious he looked, she sighed. _**"Very well~ Get down on your knees in front of me and move your head closer~ I need to touch your forehead with my head~ It'll be easier to transfer back your memories to you by touch~"**_

Nodding, he did as he was told and moved his head closer to her at a safe distance. Slithering over to him, she pressed her head against his forehead while closing her eyes, hissing in her language as the rainbow W appeared on her forehead, making her entire body glow. The glow then transferred over to Yami, engulfing his entire body as he felt his body having tingling sensations from the effects.

His eyes were closed during the process, but they scrunched up a bit in pain. Then, his eyes shot open as a huge gasp escaped his lips, remembering everything from his first meeting with Heba and all the way to his demise.

As the glow faded away, Viola moved her head back and saw tears escaping from his eyes. _**"Do you remember me and Heba now?~"**_

There was no answer, and it made Yugi and Solomon worry. Suddenly, Yami closed his eyes and fell backwards, causing Yugi to quickly get onto his knees and catch Yami. Holding him by his upper body with one arm around his shoulder and the other around his torso, Yugi noticed the tears leaking out of Yami's eyes, as he lay unconscious in his arms.

"Mou hitori no boku…" Yugi hugged his head, holding him close to his chest while placing his own head against his. "Its okay… I'm right here…"

Solomon looked at Viola in disbelief and anger. "What happened to Yami!?"

Viola hissed while flicking her tongue out. _**"I gave him back his memories~ He couldn't handle getting them all back in a short amount of time, so he fainted~ He'll wake up soon once he gets plenty of rest~ However, I advise you to help him in his mental state~ There's a chance he'll still be in grief over Heba's death~ Be there for him and let him know that he isn't alone~ He has you two along with his friends and close loved ones~"**_

"We'll make sure he won't be depressed," Solomon replied while looking at Yami with a worried expression.

"… Viola," Yugi looked at her.

 _ **"Yes, Yugi?~"**_

"…Thank you for returning his memories back. They're very precious to Yami."

 _ **"I know~ Your pharaoh deserves to be happy~ I hope he can forgive me for what I did~"**_

"I know he will," he smiled, but then gasped. "Y-You're fading!"

 _ **"My time here is up~ I must go back to the afterlife~ Yugi, forgive me for kidnapping you~ Solomon, forgive me for putting you in so much grief over Yugi's disappearance~ Tell the pharaoh I apologize for altering his memories~ Before I leave, please don't ever forget me~ And go ahead and keep the snake jewelry and outfit~ They suit you well, Yugi~"**_

Flicking her tongue out once more, she then vanished, almost like she wasn't there in the first place. It surprised them both, but they understood why she did that. They forgive her for her sins, and they hope and pray she'll be happier in the afterlife with her family.

Looking down at Yami, Yugi wiped away the tears still leaking out of his Yami's eyes. "Don't cry, mou hitori no boku. Grandpa and I are here for you. We'll never be taken away from you."

Solomon gave him a sad smile. "We're your family, and we'll never let anything bad happen to us." He slowly crouched down. "Yugi, lets put him on the bed. He'll definitely be out for a while."

"Got it," Yugi replied, as he and his grandpa both got up with Yami's arms wrapped around both of their shoulders.

They carefully got him out of the living room and over to Yugi's bedroom. Opening the door, they slowly went over to Yugi's bed and gently placed Yami on it. Removing his shoes and placing them on the floor so he would feel more comfortable, Yugi then removed the jacket that acted like his cape and placed it on a chair, while Solomon pulled the blanket over Yami and tucked him in.

"I hope he'll be okay," Yugi said, his face filled with worry. "He's gonna be devastated once he wakes up and remembers everything from his past life."

"We'll be there for him, Yugi," Solomon placed his hand on his grandson's shoulder. "We'll help wipe away his tears. Yami will never be alone, because we're here for him."

"For all eternity," Yugi commented, extending his arm out and stroked Yami's bangs.

* * *

Placing the blanket under Bakura's chin, Ryou moved the bangs away from his yami's face as he gazed at his slumbering face. Tears were still leaking out from his eyes, causing Ryou to wipe them away with his thumb.

He had never seen his darker half cry before, and it was pretty intense. Nagini gave him back his memories, and he fainted after getting them. Seeing him cry surprised Ryou, since Bakura would never shed a tear due to it being a sign of weakness as he once told Ryou.

Even so, it still broke Ryou's heart to see Bakura's agonizing expression. It felt like he saw something he didn't want to see, and it made him snap. Ryou hoped Bakura wouldn't have to re-live the memory of his hometown massacre since it's a sensitive topic for him. He was glad that Nagini apologized for altering his memories, and soon faded away into the afterlife, after saying goodbye and apologizing for her misdeeds.

He's glad that Nagini recognized her mistakes and repented for her actions, but the story of who Riyu is and what happened to him is still fresh in his mind. What will happen to Bakura now once he wakes up from his ordeal? Will he be the same, or a lot more different? Will he breakdown from what he remembered?

Ryou brought his chair closer to the bed, sitting on it as he placed a comforting hand on Bakura's arm. Hopefully, Bakura could tell him what he saw and what Riyu is like from his point of view. He wanted to create a bond with his darker half, close to a friendship. It'll be a great start, and maybe their bond will get stronger just like his bond with Riyu.

He promised Bakura that he'll be there for him, and he'll help take away his pain. His yami will never be alone ever again, because Ryou will always be there for him no matter what. He wants to know and befriend the real Bakura, not the other Bakura who was possessed by Zorc. Only the real, true Yami Bakura.

* * *

"… Hey sis?"

"Is something wrong, Malik?

"Have you ever seen Mariku cry before?"

Ishizu shook her head. "No I have not. It's the first time I have seen him shed a tear out of anguish and despair. Getting all his memories back made him experience his emotions again."

"Is that why he fainted after getting them?" Malik asked. "Because they were too overwhelming for him?"

She nodded. "Correct. Though I still couldn't fathom that your ancestor knew Mariku's ancestor."

"Me either. I'm still trying to find ways to establish a bond with him, but now isn't a good time. I don't know how Namu formed a bond with Heru, and I'll have to wait until Mariku is ready to talk about his feelings."

Malik massaged his temple while sitting on the couch. After Aurelia transferred her memories over to Mariku, he suddenly passed out. When Malik caught him before his head could hit the table, he was surprised to see tears streaming down his yami's eyes while unconscious in his arms.

After that, Aurelia told them he would wake up soon and to be there for him no matter what, before she disappeared. He got a pretty good idea on what she was talking about, and he won't let her down. Hopefully, his darker half will learn how to control his psychotic side and not lash out at anything.

Plus, they'll return back to Cairo real soon. Maybe some trips to the desert can help clear his yami's mind. They would definitely be busy travelling once they meet up with their mother's side of the family. Hopefully, they might find a clue related to Goddess Wadjet and her sons once they speak to them.

Malik could feel Ishizu sitting next to him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Odion left the living room to keep an eye on Mariku, who is still unconscious and resting on a bed. It looked like he needed time to go over what Aurelia explained to them on Namu and Heru's past history together. Malik understood how his brother felt, since Malik himself has trouble accepting his past life as a snake prince from Buto.

"Things will get better, my brother," Ishizu said. "Once we return back to Egypt, we will rest first and then contact our mother's clan. Our minds must rest first before we take action."

"I know I need to rest. There are a lot of things going through my mind right now," Malik sighed, rubbing his head.

"Indeed. We all need to think over what Aurelia told us, and how we should handle it," her lips turned into a thin line. "Not just for us, but the same goes for the pharaoh and everyone else."

"Since Aurelia visited us, then that means her sisters visited Yugi and Ryou along with their darker halves. I have a feeling they also fainted like Mariku did."

"Me too, Malik. Me too."

* * *

"Joey, get out of the closet!"

"Never! There's a phony out there impersonating money-bags, and I'm not falling for that trick!"

"I already told you! That's really my brother Seto! He's the real Seto Kaiba and not a phony!"

"Then you must be a fake Mokuba! Tell me what you did to the real Mokuba and his brother and I won't knock your teeth out!"

Mokuba groaned in frustration, feeling like he wanted to pull all of his hair out. Joey locked himself in the closet in a guest room meant for him, and he was certain Seto is a phony and not the real Seto Kaiba. Mokuba and his brother kept on explaining to him that everything he heard is the truth and not a joke. Sadly, Joey still thinks it's a trick from them.

"Joey, I am the real Mokuba, and Seto is the real Seto. We both decided to have you stay with us since you're the only person I know who can make my brother smile."

"Wrong! Kaiba only smiles for his little brother, not to anyone else!"

"Did you forget the time when he first smiled at you before spring break started?"

"… I don't know what you're talking about…"

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his black hair. "You can't stay in the closet forever. You need to come out and have food, water, sunlight, and fresh air. Staying in the dark for too long is bad for your eyesight."

"I'll manage. I've been through worse before."

Startled at his statement, he opened his mouth to ask until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and found his brother Seto ushering him to stay silent, causing Mokuba to hesitate for a moment, but then nodded after closing his mouth.

Seto walked over to the closet door and knocked on it. "Mutt, please exit the closet. Staying in there is bad for your health."

"I'm not falling for that trick, you phony!" Joey snorted. "The real Seto Kaiba would never care for someone else except for his little brother!"

"I'm serious here, puppy," Seto replied stoically. "You either unlock this door right now, or I will have someone break it down and drag you out of here. You have 3 seconds to decide your options."

"I'm not scared of you!"

"1…"

"Nope! Still won't come out!"

"2…"

"I know you're bluffing! There's no way you would actually break down this door!"

"Joey, he's serious!"

"2 and a half…."

"Joey! If you come out of the closet, we'll ask your sister to come over to Domino City and visit you tomorrow!"

"3-

Seto quickly jumped back to avoid the door hitting him, which was slammed open. Joey's eyes were filled with disbelief, but he still had a suspicious look on his face. "Don't you dare joke with me, Mokie!"

"I'm serious here!" Mokuba placed his hands up in surrender. "We'll send one of our private jets to go pick her up from America and bring her here to Japan! I figured you would be more comfortable with the new living arrangements by having her come here and give you some advice!"

Joey bit his lip, folding his arms over his chest while looking down at his feet. "I really do miss her… Will she really be here tomorrow?..."

"She will, Wheeler," Seto answered. "But only if you promise to no longer hide in the closet and live here in the mansion with us forever. We'll provide you with anything you desire: food, shelter, money, protection, anything you want."

"… I want to be called Joey with no dog names in it…"

"I'll make sure Seto is on his best behavior," Mokuba replied. He then looked at his brother. "Remember, no more dog names."

"No promises on that," Seto looked away with his arms crossed.

"Anyways," Mokuba glanced back at Joey. "I'll take you to our kitchen since its almost dinnertime. We'll arrange to have our pilot pick up Serenity tomorrow morning. She'll arrive here around the afternoon."

Joey looked at Mokuba, and then at Seto. He really couldn't believe it. Not only is he actually gonna stay here at this fancy mansion, but they're also gonna bring his little sister. It sounded too good to be true, but he did not see any lie in the Kaiba brothers. They were serious on what they told him.

"…Why?"

"Why what?" Mokuba asked.

"Why do you want me to stay here with you two? Won't anyone find out about it?" Joey rubbed his left arm. "The mansion is great and all, but I know you guys don't like the paparazzi and-

"Wheeler," Seto cut him off. Joey looked at Seto, who stared at his eyes. "I have the best security, and no one would dare come near this place unless they want to be shipped off to Antarctica." Unfolding his arms, he took a few steps towards Joey and stood in front of him. "The paparazzi will never know of your existence. Only me, Mokuba, Roland, and our trusted servants know you live here with us. Even though the rest of the geek squad already knew, they won't say a word about it to anyone unless they want to be sued by me."

"B-But what about-

"Your old man won't know you're here. We made him believe you moved out. And don't worry, your possessions are being safely delivered here right now so you would feel more comfortable in this bedroom."

"S-Seriously!?"

Seto nodded. "I took a look at your background, and I'm less than pleased to hear of your old home." Anger flashed through his eyes, but he hid it before anyone could see it. "However, I can see a lot of potential within you. You interest me, Wheeler. I guarantee you will become a worthy opponent for me in the near future."

Joey couldn't believe it. This must be a dream. Yeah, it has to be a dream. Seto Kaiba, the ice-bastard in all of Domino City, had just complimented him, his own rival Joey Wheeler, which is himself. He wants to believe that its not the real Seto Kaiba, but sadly, that is the real Seto Kaiba standing in front of him.

But not only that, is Kaiba actually concerned for him?

He could see behind his icy blue eyes a few emotions that couldn't be hidden: worry, anger, and fear. It looked like Seto does have a bit of a softer side, but rarely shows it to strangers. Plus, hearing his jerky rival saying something nice about him felt pretty good. Maybe Seto does have a heart after all.

But to be on the safe side that its really a dream or not, Joey pinched his arm hard. Yelping out in pain, he looked around and then back at the Kaiba brothers. "So this isn't a dream. You actually complimented me, and you're the real Seto Kaiba!"

"Puppy, we already told you that we're not phonies."

"Hey! Do not call me puppy! My name is Joey!"

"Then quit barking like one."

"Don't make me break your teeth!"

"Oh brother," Mokuba mumbled as he sweat-dropped while seeing them argue. On the bright side, things have gone back to normal and Joey finally got out of the closet. All that's left is to call Serenity and have her be here by tomorrow. Hopefully, she'll be okay with it.

* * *

Stepping out of the bathroom wearing a pink bathrobe while towel drying her hair, Tea let out a huge sigh of relief as she sat down on her chair. Taking a shower felt like heaven to her, especially due to yesterday and today's events that happened. But what's more exciting is that there would be no more danger, and everything will go back to normal.

Only this time, Atem came back from the afterlife to stay in the land of living forever, along with Bakura and Mariku. She shivered at the thought of those two psychos. They're not on the side of good, but they don't feel evil anymore. They came back to rescue their other halves, and actually showed concern for them. This was something that can surprise everyone.

Hopefully, Ryou and Malik will be able to handle them. But since Atem is here, he'll help out to make sure the psychotic yamis won't cause any destruction. Lets all hope and pray no one would cross paths with Bakura and Mariku.

A small smile appeared on her face as the memory of seeing Yami, since he preferred that name and not his real name, made her heart skip a beat. He came back to save Yugi, and he was able to do that. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik have been rescued, and they were able to reunite with their darker halves.

She's happy for Yugi, because Yami came back. He came back for his friends, and he'll actually stay with them here in Domino. And since he now has his own body, they'll be able to show him around the city and do a lot of fun activities.

Then, her smile disappeared as she remembered what Ishizu told them back at the Kaiba mansion. Eboni Ode is actually Goddess Wadjet, an Egyptian snake goddess. She came to Domino City in search of her sons, who are the Egyptian reincarnations of Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. She still couldn't believe that there were Egyptian versions of them 5,000 years ago, and they were snake princes.

The past version of Yugi, known as Heba, had a connection with Atem, but was their relationship just like Yugi and Yami's? Were they really that close? If so, why were there no memories or mention of him when they travelled back to Ancient Egypt? There should've been a connection if anyone saw Yugi.

Hopefully, they would get those answers once Ishizu and her family talk to their mother's clan in Egypt. There must be more information on Wadjet along with her sons. Any clue would be a good lead on where they should start.

"Whatever we find, we'll get through this," she whispered to herself, looking at the framed photograph of her and her friends posing together.

* * *

 **Watch out, everyone! The story will come to an end real soon! Also, don't forget to comment on who your favorite shipping is: Egyptianshipping, Moonlightshipping, or Luminousshipping. Leave your answer and an explanation on why you like that particular shipping! Thank you!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm glad you guys like this story! There's gonna be some fluff in this chapter, so watch out for that! Please check out my other two stories 'Infinite Connection' and 'Crazy? More Like Insane' once you get the chance! If you all like humor, then please check it out!**

* * *

 _Warmth. The feeling of comfort and heat. This is what he's feeling right now. Before, he felt cold and empty. But right now, he no longer feels alone. Someone is with him, and he feels safe._

 _Yami wanted to open his eyes, but he couldn't. He felt heaviness, along with feelings of despair and pain. His heart couldn't stop aching, almost like something was torn from him. Did he lost something, or someone important to him?_

 _He tried to remember what happened, but everything felt hazy. No matter how many times he would try to think, his memories would jumble up and mess with him. However, he could still remember seeing a pair of amethyst-colored eyes always appearing in his head, and a smile that made his heart hurt._

 _Yami knows this person, and he wants to be closer to him. He has to wake up. He cannot lose that person again. He just can't._

 _ **"Mou hitori no boku!"**_

 _His voice. His sweet, pure, bell-like voice. He loved hearing that voice say his nickname._

 _ **"My other me!"**_

 _He must wake up. He wanted to see his face, his appearance, and be close to him. He wants to feel his touch, hold him close and never let anything come near his partner._

 _ **"Aibou!"**_

* * *

As his eyes started to flutter open, he could still feel the warmth close to him. The scent reminded him of the lotus flowers back in Ancient Egypt, but this scent is so much better than the actual flowers in his era.

His cheeks felt wet, making him blink a few times. He placed one finger on his eyelid and looked at it, seeing a small teardrop. When did he start crying? Was he sad?

"Yami…"

Turning his head to the left, his crimson orbs widened to see a sleeping figure near him. Recognizing the tricolored star-shaped hair, peachy skin, and light blue pajamas with small stars on them, Yami gazed at his partner, who is sleeping next to him.

He looked down to see an arm draped across his chest, seeing it was Yugi who placed his arm around him. This must be why he felt warm; his aibou is providing him warmth and comfort. But not only that, Yugi is lying down close to him.

Hearing his soft snores, a small smile appeared on Yami's face as he turned to lay on his side and placed his hand on Yugi's cheek, stroking it with his thumb as he continued to gaze at Yugi's peaceful slumber. His aibou still looked innocent when sleeping, and this was something Yami really liked.

Sometimes, he would watch Yugi sleep at night whenever he is out of the puzzle. During his times as a spirit, he doesn't feel tired, hungry, hurt, or anything. Watching his aibou sleep at night is something he enjoyed, for he always thought Yugi resembled a kitten whenever he sleeps or wakes up while yawning.

Softly chuckling to himself, he noticed that the room became a lot brighter than usual. How long had he been sleeping? And when did he fell asleep on Yugi's bed? Did it happen when Viola-

Suddenly, yesterday's events appeared in his head. Viola altered his memories, but gave them back to him. He remembered everything, from meeting Heba all the way to his death. Heba looked like an Egyptian version of Yugi, which is why Goddess Wadjet thought Yugi is Heba. They both share the same personality, spirit, and appearance.

Removing his hand from Yugi's cheek, he slowly sits up and took deep and steady breaths while wiping his eyelids. He mustn't cry again. He already cried so much yesterday, and it made him pass out. He has to remain strong for himself, Yugi, grandpa, and his friends.

"Y-Yami?..."

He moved his head to see Yugi sitting up on his knees, rubbing his left eyelid that made him look cute. "A-Are you okay?"

Quickly wiping away his tears, Yami gave him a weak smile and nodded. "I-I'm fine, Yugi. I'm sorry if I woke you."

However, Yugi didn't believe him after seeing his tear-stricken face. He frowned and placed his hands on Yami's cheeks, cupping them. "Mou hitori no boku, please don't lie to me. Your eyes are red and puffy from crying. Is your heart still in pain?"

Seeing that look made him see an image of Heba frowning at him, wanting to know what's wrong. It's the same look he gave him during his time in Ancient Egypt to determine what he's feeling. Feeling himself shaking, Yami launched himself at Yugi, burying his face onto his chest as tears spilled out of his eyes.

He can't hold it in any longer. It's too painful for him to endure. He let out a choked sob as he hugged Yugi's waist. "I-I can't lose you again!"

Surprised at Yami's reaction, Yugi quickly hugged his darker half, stroking his hair in a comforting manner. "Its okay, other me. Let it all out. I'm not going anywhere."

"I-I remembered everything! I remember meeting Heba, Viola, his past, a-and our bond! I-I even remember his death! S-She was right! I did watch him die, and its all my fault!"

"Yami-

"Its true! If I had paid more attention to my surroundings, H-Heba would've lived! B-But instead, he sacrificed himself to save my life! I-I couldn't keep my promise to protect him! I failed him! I failed as his partner and mate!" Yami sobbed heavily on his chest.

"Other me, that's not true at all! You didn't fail him!"

"Yes I did! It's because of me he died at a young age! I failed him as his partner and mate!"

"Yami, look at me!"

"I can't-

"Please!"

Lifting his head up, Yami gasped to see tears streaming down Yugi's cheeks. Guilt ran through his body to see his partner crying. He shouldn't have told him how he felt. Him crying also made Yugi cry. He should've kept his emotions in check since he doesn't like to see his partner cry.

He felt something wiping his cheek, realizing Yugi is the one wiping away his tears. "Mou hitori no boku, Heba died to save your life because he cares so much for you. You two have a strong, unbreakable bond, and death can never tear you two apart. He's still here." Smiling through his tears, Yugi placed his hand on the left side of his chest. "He exists in my soul and heart. I can feel his spirit resting within mine. He'll always be here with you, Yami. He would never leave his Atem."

"And I would never leave my Heba," Yami whispered, hugging Yugi again while burying his face on his chest. "Aibou, I know you're not Heba, and I'm not Atem. You're still precious to me, and I will never lose you again. Just promise me you won't lose your life to save mine. Its not worth it."

Yugi hugged his head, stroking his star-shaped hair. "Yami, I won't die. I'll never let death get to me. However, I won't hesitate to put my life at risk to save yours. Remember, we are partners and I want to protect you since you always protected me. Let me walk beside you, mou hitori no boku. You are very precious to me."

"But Yugi-

"I mean it, Yami," Yugi hugged him more. "You just need to trust me. I swear to you I won't do anything stupid to jeopardize my life."

Yami wanted to chuckle at his statement, but chose not to and kept his face buried on his warm, soft chest. "I trust you, aibou. However, I won't let anything harm you. You are my precious aibou."

"And you are my beloved mou hitori no boku," Yugi smiled, wiping away his tears as he continued to comfort his Yami.

* * *

He could still remember their first meeting, their first battle, and their first bond beyond partners. Its like destiny wanted them to see each other, and create a connection that can never break. If anyone told him that, he would've just laughed at their faces and deny it.

However, he's not really sure if it's true or not.

Bakura could still feel the ache in his chest, even after he woke up. His face is still wet from his crying, and he hated it. He hated himself for crying like that. The great and powerful thief king Bakura never weeps for anything. But sadly, he did cry not once, but twice.

He cried for the massacre of his village, his people, his family, and everything he lost. The second time he cried is when Riyu died in his arms, giving up his life to save his beloved thief king from death. A selfless act that left a hole in his heart.

After waking up from his black out, he made sure to not let any tear show on his face. He endured a lot throughout his time as Akefia, and he will not let it go to waste. The one thing he learned from his time as the bandit king is to never fear get to you. Instead, make fear afraid of you.

Letting out a deep sigh, he continued to gaze out the window, sitting on the wide windowsill while gazing at the cloudless, blue sky. He woke up in a huge room, probably the master bedroom, and decided to let his thoughts ponder over on what happened yesterday.

Riyu, the son of Goddess Wadjet, is the reincarnation of his landlord Ryou, the holder of the Millennium Ring. They both share the same appearance, personality, soul, and power. However, one major difference is Ryou doesn't speak in the snake language, while Riyu does. This was something he didn't mind, since his yadonushi became strong on his own after a very long time.

Lost in his thoughts, he barely heard someone coming in, footsteps softly walking on the carpet while over to where he is. Bakura figured Ryou is here to check up on him, and is surprised to see him awake.

"H-How are you feeling, Bakura?"

Turning his head to see his landlord dressed in his light blue pajamas, Bakura shrugged with indifference. "Fine. I fainted, fell asleep, woke up, and feel the same."

"I see," Ryou sighed in relief. "I'm just glad you're okay. I was really worried when you blacked out after you got your memories back. Do you want to talk about it?"

Bakura shook his head and stared back at the window. "Don't feel like it."

"I understand. But just remember, I'm right here and I'll listen to any problem you have. I want to earn your trust, Kura."

He turned his head and cocked his eyebrow at him. "Kura? I'm called Bakura, yadonushi."

A pink tint appeared on his cheeks as Ryou rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I figured Kura could be a good nickname for you. I-If you don't like it, I can change it to something else or-

"No," Bakura said. "Kura is fine."

"A-All right," Ryou replied, then cleared his throat. "You must be hungry after coming back from the afterlife. I already made breakfast. I made sure to cook extra bacon since I can tell you really like meat."

"And I always will," Bakura frowned, a suspicious look appearing on his face. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

His statement caused Ryou to look confused. "Because I wanted us to start off on the right foot."

"Be more specific. I'm not a fan of riddles."

"Darker half, I first became afraid of you ever since I learned of your existence. Even though you resided in the Ring, you still used me as a vessel to cause mayhem and destruction to my friends and city. You wanted revenge against Atem along with his father and guardians on what happened to your village.

You sided with Zorc and let him use your shadow powers to destroy Ancient Egypt. I thought when you were banished forever, I would never see you again, and I would actually have a normal life without you hurting anyone I care about. However, I was wrong.

I had no idea you came back from the afterlife to save me from the cobra queen, and that you actually cared. I figured you wouldn't like it if someone else messed with me except for you. Turns out I was right."

Ryou folded his arms over his chest, looking at the ground. "I did learn everything from the others on why you were the bandit king. Its really sad and heartbreaking that your village got destroyed because of what the High Priest of Darkness and his followers did to your people. Even I wouldn't be so forgiving if anyone took my family away from me.

You were able to achieve justice for them, but I know you're still mourning. Both their deaths and Riyu's death made you hate the world so much, trapping you in the darkness for all eternity. But now, you'll no longer be alone anymore."

He looked over at Bakura, his light brown eyes hardened with determination. "I swear to you I will never let you feel any more pain. Bakura, I'd like to be your friend and partner. I understand if you're hesitant about it, but I know-

"Okay."

Astonishment appeared on his face. "I-I beg your pardon?"

"I said okay," Bakura bluntly replied. "But you'll have to get use to me and what I do. Plus, I do need a partner-in-crime along with a witness in case I need your help to get out of a bloody situation." He half-heartedly shrugged. "Its your choice, landlord."

Ryou couldn't stop the huge smile forming on his face. "I actually don't mind at all, Bakura. It would be nice to be your friend and partner. I hope we can get along well."

"Consider it as my payment for letting me occupy your body when I was in the Ring."

"If you say so," Ryou chuckled. "However, please don't do anything dangerous while you stay here with me. I do not want to see you get arrested or be thrown in jail."

"Have more faith in me, yadonushi. I'm much more skilled and intelligent than any other thief," Bakura mischievously smirked. "By the way, there's something else I gotta ask you."

"Which is?"

"When will your old man come here to visit? He'll have to meet me sooner or later."

* * *

"He wouldn't eat any food? Even after waking up?"

"I'm afraid not, Ishizu. Mariku wouldn't acknowledge my presence nor answer my questions."

"It could be shock he's experiencing. The trauma and stress he felt from getting his memories back overwhelmed him. Its best if we give him some space."

"Is that wise? What if he goes into a full rage or-

"He won't, Odion," she said, hugging her arms. "I know he won't."

"What makes you certain he won't?" he asked.

"Lets call it a hunch," she replied, and looked at the clock. "Is Malik awake yet? It's already after 10. He mustn't miss breakfast."

"Shall I go wake him from his slumber?"

Before Ishizu could reply, they heard footsteps approaching them. They glanced over and were surprised to see Malik dressed up in his regular attire, but shocked to see Mariku trailing behind him, but with no purple cape on him.

Ishizu looked between them. "Malik, how were you able to get him out of the room?"

"I talked to him, sister," Malik answered, glancing at his yami. "He felt a bit better after we talked, and I made sure he ate his food so he wouldn't get hungry."

"May I ask how?" Odion arched his eyebrow. "He wouldn't eat no matter how many times I asked him to."

"I told Mariku that he must eat in order to stay alive. Now that he has his own body, he has to take really good care of it and not get himself into any trouble so he would stay healthy and alive."

Mariku shrugged, folding his arms over his chest. "As long as Malik-hikari doesn't get himself into trouble, I won't get into any trouble at all."

"And its best we keep it that way," Odion frowned, and then cleared his throat. "Malik, have you eaten yet?"

"Yes I did. I shared with Mariku so the food wouldn't go to waste," Malik answered.

"You're both full?" Ishizu glanced at them. "Please be truthful."

Malik nodded. "We are, sister. We're fine and ready to leave the hotel to meet with the pharaoh and everyone else."

"Good. I told them we would all meet near the Domino City Museum at noon. For now, its best if we get our things ready and prepare our departure back to Cairo."

"Is it okay if other me and I take a small stroll outside before we leave for the museum? I think we both need some fresh air," Malik asked.

Ishizu shook her head. "Later, Malik. Right now, we must focus on finding clues on Goddess Wadjet and her sons from mother's clan, along with a hint on why the 7 rainbow snake gems are important to the cobra queen."

"It won't take too long, sister. It's only a small stroll and-

"The rainbow snake gems are said to grant you any wish you desire."

Odion looked at Mariku, surprised at what he said. "Could you repeat that?"

Mariku looked at Odion, and then to Ishizu. "From what I remembered back then, Namu mentioned that the rainbow snake gems are said to be created by Wadjet herself, and each of them has a spirit snake within them. Only the cobra queen is able to activate their powers."

"Because only an immortal deity like her is able to wield such tremendous power to create something for Earth," Ishizu continued, as her face is suddenly filled with surprise. "Her sons have snake blood, which means they are able to sense their location along with her power." She glanced over at Mariku. "Is there anything else he mentioned about the snake gems?"

He shook his head no at her. "Not much. One thing I remembered is Namu and his brothers are able to touch them due to their snake blood. When I touched one of the gems, my hand got burned from it. They don't accept anyone who doesn't have snake blood running through their veins."

"Hold on," Malik said. "Aurelia mentioned that the orange and yellow snake gems were in his bag, right?"

"She did," Odion's eyes widened in realization. "But what happened to them? And what about the other snake gems discovered by his brothers and their snakes?"

* * *

The smooth, creamy taste of chocolate caused him to moan in pleasure, as he continued to sip on his drink through his straw. Even though it was only 11:30, he really needed something to clear his head. Milkshakes are always the answer to his problems.

Gulping at his treat, he let out a huge, sigh of relief while leaning back against the chair. Tristan was glad the café opened when the mall opened up. He really needed to be away from everything, along with clearing his head and getting his favorite milkshake.

He still can't believe Atem came back, and he's no longer a spirit. But not only that, the evil spirits of Bakura and Mariku also came back from the dead and got their own bodies like Atem, which is something Tristan still can't wrap his head around. They were able to come back to the land of living thanks to an Egyptian goddess who granted their wish, and their past selves in Egypt have a connection with the cobra queen and her sons.

Speaking of the cobra queen, he trembled in fear after realizing he had been crushing on a powerful Egyptian snake goddess, who disguised herself as a human and named herself Eboni Ode. Why must she make her human disguise so beautiful? Now he'll forever get nightmares of her and her creepy snakes.

Maybe he should think of some other beautiful person, like sweet little Serenity. Luckily, Joey isn't with him so he can daydream about her without getting threatened. But before he could start thinking about her, he saw a hand waving in front of his face.

"Hello? Earth to Tristan! Is your brain still there?"

He slapped the hand away from his face, glaring at the person interrupting his thoughts. "I was busy thinking, Devlin!"

Duke Devlin, dressed in his formal attire of a blank tank-top, red vest, black arm sleeves, leather pants, black boots, and his red and black checkered bandana wrapped around his head, gave him a sly smirk. "About what? The sky?"

"None of your business," Tristan grumbled and continued to sip on his milkshake.

"Now that you're no longer thinking," Duke chuckled; placing one hand on his hip while the other is holding a serving tray. "I can finally ask you this."

Tristan arched his eyebrow, as he still continued to drink from the straw.

Waiting for an answer, Duke said, "Where have you guys been for the past few days?"

He stopped sipping and looked at him confused. "We were at school?"

"I meant after school got out. You and the others were supposed to come here last Friday to try out one of our new menu options. Surprisingly, none of you showed up during that time," Duke frowned. "Playing hooky on me isn't gonna win you guys any brownie points."

Realization dawned on Tristan's face as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "O-Oh yeah! Sorry about that. Something came up and we had to reschedule for another time. The gang and I promise to make it up to you."

Tristan stood up, but Duke placed his hand on his shoulder and pushed him down to make him sit on the chair. "Oh no you don't. You're not leaving until you tell me the reason why you didn't come. I can see right through you, Tristan."

"I don't think you'll believe me if I told you. Plus, I'm still trying to figure out whatever happened these last few days is real, or just a big, bad dream."

"Whatever it is, I'll know if you're telling the truth or not. Now spill and tell me!"

"Sorry man, but I won't be able to tell you," Tristan stood up from his seat and removed Duke's hand from his shoulder. "This is something that you'll have trouble believing."

"Aw come on! I'm also part of your group! Did something bad happen that involves the fate of the world again? Or did anyone we know got hurt or kidnapped?" Duke rambled on, but then his eyes widened in shock. "Does it relate to the other Yugi?"

"Look, just calm down!" Tristan placed his hands up in surrender. "Its best if the whole gang is with me, and we'll tell you everything. However, you need to promise not to freak out."

Duke scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh please! I never freak out. Just tell me the truth already. I can handle it!"

"I still don't think-

"Tristan!"

Thanking his lucky stars, he turned around and waved his hand. "Over here, Tea!"

She jogged over to him, sighing in relief. "Thank goodness you're here! We need to go now!"

"Go? Go where?"

She frowned and placed both of her hands on her hips. "Have you not gotten Ishizu's message on your phone?"

"My phone?" he fished it out of his pocket and touched the screen, seeing a missed call and text. "Must've forgotten to look at it while I was drinking my shake."

Duke peered over his shoulder. "Domino City Museum? That's where everyone is going?"

"Yes and sorry for not meeting up at your café last Friday. Something came up and it was very important," Tea quickly apologized, grabbing Tristan's and dragged him away from the food court. "We'll make it up to you soon! I promise!"

"You better tell me everything on what's going on!" Duke shouted, capturing a few people's attention. "I deserve to know the whole truth!"

"Soon!" she shouted back.

* * *

"Everyone, thank you for coming," Ishizu greeted them, as they all stepped inside the museum. "Forgive me if none of you were able to get a decent amount of sleep, but this is really important."

"Oh no! Thank you for telling us to be here asap! You saved me from getting murdered by Kaiba," Joey replied, pointing his thumb at Seto.

"First of all, I wasn't trying to kill you," Seto folded his arms over his chest. "Second of all, you still thought I wasn't the real Seto Kaiba even though Mokuba already explained to you yesterday that I am the real Seto Kaiba."

"You made me hold your hand as proof on whether or not you are the real Seto Kaiba! I'm certain you're plotting to murder me!"

"By shaking your hand?"

"There are many ways to murder someone and make it look like an accident!"

"Guys! Enough!" Mokuba yelled, placing his hands on his hips with annoyance. "No more fighting! We're in a museum! Now please act like civilized people!"

"Mokuba-

"I mean it, Seto!" Mokuba glared at him, nearly making Seto proud on how his glare matched his. "Be on your best behavior! And that goes for you too, Joey!"

"But-

Mokuba placed one hand up to stop him, and another hand to place his finger on his own lips to shush him. Seeing how serious he looked, they both complied and nodded their heads in shame. This made Mokuba smile in triumph. "Good boys!"

"Whipped," Tristan coughed in his hands, making Joey and Seto glare at him.

"I hope all of you are done," Malik sighed. "Sister, please continue."

"Thank you," Ishizu started walking, beckoning the others to follow her.

Passing by the many exhibits displayed, they came across The Art of Egypt exhibit, seeing how all the artifacts looked exactly how they remembered the last time they came here. Even the giant slab showing Atem and Priest Seth battling with their Ka monsters is still on display. Atem gazed at it, letting a sad smile appear on his face. Hopefully, his cousin and everyone at the palace would understand why he had to leave.

He knows Priest Seth will take over his place as pharaoh, and lead the kingdom well as a strong, but kind ruler. Maybe next time, he'll visit his era again and see how everyone is doing without him, and see if anyone still remembered Heba or not.

Feeling someone holding his hand and gently squeezing it, he closed his eyes and squeezed the owner's hand back. "I'm okay, aibou. I'm just reminiscing about my past."

Yugi gave him a small smile. "I understand. Don't worry, we'll find a way to visit your home again."

"Someday, partner. I can wait."

Everyone else glanced at the giant slab, except for Bakura. He noticed something glistening from a statue; making his instincts as a thief king kick in. Striding over to it, he realized it's the statue of Hathor, the mother goddess who maintained all life on Earth, and is also a sky goddess.

Dressed in her royal Egyptian clothing with one hand holding a scepter, another hand rested on her lap as she sat down in a poised position. He noticed something twinkling on her lap and his eyes widened in disbelief, quickly picking up the items and looking at them in his hands.

He spun around and called out to the others. "Hey Pharaoh! Tomb-keeper! Do you still remember what we gave to Hathor back at the Temple of Edfu!?"

Alarmed at his shout, Yami cocked his eyebrow at him. "You mean Goddess Hathor? We gave her our jewelry as an offering to come back here. I gave her a necklace with a red pendant."

Mariku looked at the statue. "I gave her a snake bracelet. You found something, tomb-robber?"

"Yeah! The same ones we gave to her!" Bakura showed them the jewelry in his hand.

"What?! Don't tell me you stole them from her shrine before we came here!" Yami snarled.

Bakura scowled at him. "I'm not stupid enough to steal in front of a goddess, baka pharaoh! I found them resting on this statue!" he pointed to Hathor's statue behind him. "I don't even know how or why they came back!"

Mariku picked up the snake bracelet from his hand and inspected it. "We gave her the jewelry as offerings in exchange to reunite with our lighter halves. Our wish had been granted. Why would she return our gifts to her back to us?"

Yami picked up the necklace and held it in front of him, seeing the red pendant sparkling from the light, along with the amethyst stone shimmering on the center. "She granted our wish, and we witnessed her use her powers to send us back to the land of living." He placed the pendant on the palm of his hand. "Is there something she isn't telling us?"

"I asked her to give them back to you~ You'll need them in order to get the answers you need~"

Everyone tensed up, feeling chills run down their spines as they slowly turned their heads to see her appearing near the giant slabs. She was in her human form, but still wearing her royal Egyptian outfit. The small black and yellow snake is perched on her shoulder, flicking its forked tongue at them. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik felt their eyes widened in awe, sensing a lot of power from her. They couldn't stop staring at her golden yellow eyes twinkling from the light.

Not only that, she felt so familiar, and they somehow feel safe around her. They could sense a motherly aura from her, and it soothes their hearts.

Ishizu could feel herself trembling, but remained calm and kept herself composed as she stared at their intruder. "Welcome back to Domino City, Goddess Wadjet. What brings you here to the Domino City Museum?"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Are you guys excited? Goddess Wadjet came back, and it looks like she was able to come back to Earth thanks to the gods and goddesses of Egypt! But how did she get their permission while being judged? Guess we'll have to wait and figure out next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hope you guys are prepared to see the bittersweet reunion between Goddess Wadjet and the Yugioh gang! You will all see how and why she came back from the afterlife, along with why she asked Hathor to give the Yamis back their jewelry.**

 **All of you will find out once you read this chapter, and don't worry, there will be some romance soon between the yamis and hikaris once their bond and relationship grows stronger. It will be based on their experience during their present era and not because of the past.**

* * *

The atmosphere felt heavy, as tension rose in everyone. Yami and the darker halves were shielding their lighter halves from Wadjet, Joey and Tristan trembled from seeing her snake-like stare, Tea tried to put on her brave face as her legs shook in fright, Seto shielded Mokuba so she wouldn't see him, and Ishizu and Odion remained calm but felt frightened on the inside.

They all saw her leave for the afterlife with her snakes, and was supposed to face judgment by Horakhty and the rest of the Egyptian gods and goddesses. Why would she come back to the land of living?

Wadjet noticed the eerie silence, letting out a small sigh as she placed her hands up in surrender. "Do not be afraid~ I am not here to fight~"

"Then what are you really here for?" Seto frowned, keeping his stoic personality. "And what type of hocus pocus are you bringing this time?"

The black and yellow snack hissed at him, causing her to pet his head. "Remain calm, Apep~ Ignore his words~" She turned her head and glared at Seto. "Choose your words wisely, priest~ Don't forget you are speaking to a snake goddess~"

Seto glared back, but remained quiet. He still doesn't trust her, even if she's a misunderstood mother who lost her children to death and went crazy to gain justice for them.

"M-Miss Wadjet," Tea meekly asked. "Y-You mentioned about wanting Yami, Bakura, and Mariku keeping the jewelry they offered to Hathor?"

Wadjet nodded. "You are correct, young lady~ I asked her to give them back the jewelry they offered to her, and she agreed to it~"

"May we ask why, my goddess?" Ishizu asked.

"Proof~"

"I beg your pardon?"

She looked at Ishizu. "I noticed your mother's clan knew about me and kept records of my origin, along with the existence of my sons~ I had a feeling they were my followers~ Its surprising to hear that my legacy still lives on~" She glanced at the jewelry. "My sons wore those jewelry, and I made sure I placed my blessings on them before they departed on their journey~ I had no clue they gave you their jewelry~"

Bakura frowned while looking at the ring, gleaming from the light. He did remember being gifted this ring from Riyu, but he never mentioned about the cobra queen blessing it. It's very rare to acquire something blessed by a deity, and Bakura somehow had gotten lucky to get an item blessed by Goddess Wadjet.

"Will the jewelry prevent us from getting burned by your rainbow snake gems?"

Goddess Wadjet stiffened, baring her fangs while hissing. "What do you know about them, assassin!?~"

Mariku smirked. "So its true. The cobra queen did create them, but I don't understand why you sent Namu and his brothers out on a journey to collect them. If you made them, why couldn't you get them yourself?"

She scowled, but took a deep breath and released it to decrease her anger. "That is none of your concern, assassin!~ Look, I came back here from the afterlife with Hathor's permission to give you all a hint on what you must know about me and my sons!~"

"Your majesty, please ignore what he said. He didn't mean it," Odion pleaded.

Ishizu nodded, secretly frowning at Mariku. "He is correct. We won't ask about your snake gems. We just need to know about you, your sons, and your home. Any information so we can have a better understanding on what you were like 5,000 years ago. Is that all right?"

Wadjet closed her eyes, letting herself think. The others were still feeling scared on what she would say, but hoping she would agree. This is a one-time opportunity to speak with her before she has to leave again. They need to make this meeting count.

Yugi stepped forward, surprising his other self. "G-Goddess Wadjet, we promise to never tell anyone about your sons or anything about your snake gems. I know how much you love and care for your family, and we understand that. You're hesitant on sharing information about you to us, and its okay. We just need to know about you, your followers, and your sons. I swear to you we won't betray your trust."

She opened her eyes, making her believe Heba is standing in his place. However, he faded away and it only revealed Yugi Muto looking at her with a brave and determined face. Her heart tugged at seeing her precious gem's reincarnation, but kept herself strong. She'll reunite with her children soon in the afterlife. She must remain patient.

"Yugi, ~" she said, her voice almost putting him in a trance. "How am I certain you and your mortal friends won't betray me?~"

"By earning your trust first," he answered. "With your permission, please let us earn your trust by helping us. Whatever you desire, we'll fulfill your wishes. All we want is to know the real you along with your family. We won't dig ourselves deep into any type of secret you don't want us to know."

"Do you promise on behalf of your own life?~"

Yugi nodded firmly. "I promise! If any of us did something to betray your trust, we'll accept the consequences!"

"Yeah! My buddy is right!" Joey exclaimed, also stepping forward. "We always keep a promise, and we never break them!"

"We promise to never betray you! Trust is earned, not given!" Tea added.

"You got that right! Plus, we're use to facing danger!" Tristan piped up.

"We respect your customs and your rules, my goddess. Please listen to our wishes and fulfill them," Ishizu pleaded, her hands clasped together. "In exchange, we will fulfill any type of wish you desire."

"She is correct. We just need answers," Odion replied.

Yami stepped forward, kneeling down on one knee while looking down at the floor. "Goddess Wadjet, please think it through. During my reign as the pharaoh of Khemet, I would always pray and show respect to all of the Egyptian gods and goddesses. I highly respected you and made sure no one would slander your name. Please listen to our pleas."

He glanced over at Bakura and Mariku, ushering them to do the same while glaring at them not to mess it up. Bakura scowled and kneeled down on one knee, with Mariku doing the same.

Mokuba bowed down, while Kaiba hmphed and also kneeled down. "Anything you want, we will fulfill it. Name your price."

Ryou and Malik also stepped forward, looking at her with a pleading look. Wadjet's eyes softened to see an image of Riyu and Namu in their place. She could sense no evil in everyone, and they all had truth in their words. It looks like there are still some mortals on this Earth who are good at heart. Hopefully, she'll find more good people like them someday in the near future.

Apep hissed at her, letting her know that he believed them. Since her snake trusts them, it looks like she can also trust them. "Everyone, please stand up~ You convinced me~ I place my trust in all of you~"

"D-Does this mean we have your permission to learn more about you and your origins?" Ryou asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Along with access to my temple and scrolls~ Just promise not to steal anything from me~ No one must ever know about my sons or anything else about me~"

"We also will never mention about the snake gems. I can tell it's a sensitive topic for you," Malik replied.

"Thank you~ That's all I needed to hear,~" she smiled at him. "Its also best that you don't look for them~ My snakes and I already have them, and they're kept safe where no one would find them~ No one else must know how they're used~"

"We understand, your majesty," Odion bowed his head. "We will not mention a word about it."

Yami stood up and held the necklace out. "Since you blessed this jewelry, do you need them back?"

She shook her head. "Keep them~ I know you will not lose them nor break them~ You'll need them just in case once you meet my followers~ I suggest asking the Ka monsters of Heba, Riyu, and Namu on information about me~ I'm sure they still remember me from a long time ago~"

She then looked at her hand, noticing it was fading away. "Everyone, it is time for me to return back to the afterlife~ I still need to face judgment from the other gods and goddesses~"

"A-Already? But we have so many questions we wanted to ask you," Ryou said, wanting to learn more about the cobra queen.

"And what did you meant by our Ka monsters? You mean Lava Golem along with the others?" Malik questioned, also wanting to know.

"Go to Egypt, find my followers, and you will get your answers~ Before I leave, I would like the reincarnations of Priestess Isis and Priest Karim to keep my gifts safe and protected~" her body began to fade, her smile never leaving her face. "They can only be used by the embodiments of light and the embodiments of darkness~ Only use them to keep the balance in unity~"

Smiling as she and Apep started to fade away, she whispered her final words to them. "Farewell, everyone~ Don't forget your promise~"

As she faded away in small specks of light, two cards appeared on the ground where she stood, fading away to reveal a picture of Lightpulsar Dragon and Darkflare Dragon on both of them. Ishizu and Odion quickly went over to them, picking up the cards and gazing at them in awe and astonishment.

Knowing that Goddess Wadjet placed all her trust on them and was given permission by her, Ishizu spun around. "Everyone, please go home and start packing your things. We will schedule a flight back to Cairo tomorrow."

"… Huh!?" Joey looked at her in bewilderment. "You mean Egypt?!"

"T-Tomorrow!?" Tristan gaped in shock.

Ishizu nodded. "I know all of you just started your break recently, but it's best if we act on it right now before you all return back to school. Is it fine with everybody?"

Kaiba hmphed. "All of you can take a regular plane, but I'll be going on my private jet. I want this Egyptian hocus-pocus to already be over."

"We can all take the Kaiba Corp. private jet! We'll get to Cairo faster!" Mokuba grinned.

"All of us, but you need to stay here and run the company while I'm gone."

"Awww come on! I also want to learn more about Goddess Wadjet and her history!"

"Uh, I thought my little sister was gonna come tomorrow to see me?" Joey questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Change of plans. We'll wait until we come back from Egypt to have her come here and visit you," Kaiba answered.

"Wait! Serenity is gonna come visit!?" Tristan asked.

"Don't even think about coming near my little sister, Tristan!" Joey waved his fist at him. "You and Duke have to stay 100 miles away from her!"

Ignoring their argument, Ishizu looked over at the others. Tea agreed to it, since her parents trust her. Yugi and Yami will inform Solomon about the trip, hoping he'll agree to it. Ryou is adamant on going, along with Bakura. Malik is happy to go back home, while Mariku shrugged with indifference since it'll be his first time seeing Cairo in his own body.

Hopefully, their mother's clan will give them the answers they need on Goddess Wadjet along with her sons and their temple. They won't ask about the snake gems, since they promised her that they wouldn't pry for information about it. From what Malik said, it's a sensitive topic for the cobra queen.

* * *

"Tomorrow?" Solomon asked in disbelief. "You're leaving for Cairo tomorrow?"

Yugi nodded. "All of us will take Kaiba's jet to get there faster. Our departure tomorrow is 8 in the morning."

"You even met Goddess Wadjet and got her permission to visit her home and temple?"

Yami nodded his head." That's correct. We have her permission and blessing to learn more about her. We were glad she listened to our pleas."

Solomon rubbed his head. "It looks like you two will be going on another journey again."

"You can come with us, grandpa. You'll be able to learn more about Goddess Wadjet along with her sons and their home," Yugi said.

Solomon smiled and shook his head. "I'm afraid I won't be able to join you two. I need to keep the shop running, but I can call my friend Arthur to assist you all. I almost forgot that he's at Cairo right now doing an excavation with his team. He'll help you with anything you need."

"That'll be great. Thanks, grandpa!"

"But promise me this, Yugi," Solomon placed his hands on his shoulders, giving him a serious stare. "Do not get into any type of danger involving your life. I want you and Yami to return back home safe and alive. I almost lost you to the cobra queen, and I would never forgive myself if anything bad happened to you or to Yami. Promise me you two will not do anything dangerous in Cairo."

Yugi wanted to tell him not to worry, but saw hesitation and anxiety in his grandpa's eyes. He didn't want his grandfather to worry anymore, so he gave him a firm nod. "Yami and I promise not to do anything dangerous there. We'll only ask for information on Goddess Wadjet and her family, but we won't get involved in any hazardous risks."

"We're only gonna talk with Ishizu's family clan," Yami said.. "So there's nothing to worry about."

"You two better be right. But do not stay in Egypt for too long. Spring Break only lasts for one week," Solomon stated. "Keep that in mind."

"We will, grandpa," Yugi replied.

"Good! Now, you two better go pack up and prepare for tomorrow's flight. I'll let you know when dinner is ready," Solomon gave them a grandfatherly smile as he got up from his seat and went over to the kitchen.

Obeying what he said, they both went upstairs to Yugi's bedroom. Luckily, Solomon went shopping earlier and got some clothes in Yami's size. Grabbing his suitcase and duffel bag out from the closet, Yugi started to pack up the clothes he needed for the trip and made sure they were folded properly.

Meanwhile, Yami looked at his new clothes, along with Yugi's bedroom. Since Solomon is still fixing up the guest room, he and Yugi decided Yami could stay in Yugi's bedroom. They even prepared a futon for Yugi to sleep in so Yami can take the bed. However, Yami didn't want his partner to sleep on the floor so he proposed they can share the bed together since it's big enough for two people.

It was up to Yugi to decide, but it sounded like he didn't mind at all. They both slept on the same bed before when Yami fainted, so there isn't any problem at all.

Sitting down on the bed, Yami looked at his hands. Clenching and unclenching them, he still couldn't believe his own body is real and alive. He could feel his heart thumping against his chest, the blood flowing through his veins, and being able to touch solid objects. It felt like a dream, but it isn't.

He is actually alive; he is no longer a spirit living inside the puzzle. The Millennium items are no longer part of their concern anymore. He, Bakura, and Mariku finally became living, breathing mortals. They'll be able to stay in the land of living forever with their lighter halves, friends, and new family.

"Other me?"

His aibou's soft tone snapped him out of his thoughts. "Is there something you need, partner?"

Yugi looked like he was hesitating for a moment, but shook his head and went back to packing his clothes. "I-Its nothing. Never mind."

Yami arched his eyebrow. "Aibou, what did you wanted to tell me?"

"Don't worry about it, mou hitori no boku. Lets just finish packing up."

"Yugi, you can tell me anything. Is there something on your mind?"

"Its nothing-

"Yugi."

Hearing how he didn't want to argue, Yugi sighed and turned around, rubbing his arm with hesitation. "A-Are you okay?"

Confusion appeared on Yami's face. "What do you mean, aibou? Of course I'm okay. I'm not injured at all."

Yugi shook his head. "I-I didn't mean physically. I-I wanted to ask if you're okay mentally. You were revived back from the afterlife, and you faced against an Egyptian goddess. This must've been too much for you even after getting your own body back."

"It wasn't, Yugi. I am okay. I just need to adjust having a living, breathing body again. It'll take some time, but I'll handle it."

"B-But don't you miss your family and friends from Ancient Egypt? It's because of me, Ryou, and Malik getting kidnapped that you, Bakura, and Mariku had to leave the afterlife to come rescue us. We never meant to involve you in a situation related to us."

Yami saw the sadness flicker in Yugi's eyes, causing him to frown. He beckoned Yugi over with his hand. "Aibou, please sit next to me."

Slowly walking over to the bed, he sat down on the bed while looking at his lap. He was surprised when he felt Yami place his hand on his chin and turn his head, causing him to stare into Yami's crimson eyes. "M-Mou hitori no boku?"

"Yugi, you and the others did not force us to leave the afterlife. We chose to depart on our own accord. I was very happy to be with my father, mother, and the rest of my loved ones, but it still felt like something is missing.

I thought it could be due to my duties as being the mighty pharaoh of Khemet, but it wasn't that at all. Even though all of my memories came back to me, nothing felt the same there. I couldn't pretend everything was back to normal, because nothing had been fixed.

Every night before I slumber, I would never stop remembering you, grandpa, and the others. You were all in my mind everyday, and it made me feel pain in my chest. I missed you all dearly, and I wanted to see you all again."

He placed his arm around Yugi's shoulder. "I felt like no one understood my pain at the palace. I had to hide my emotions so no one would notice why their pharaoh is in pain. When Akefia told me of how our Puzzle and Ring reacted to you and Ryou being put in danger, I jumped at the opportunity to figure out a way to come back to you.

We ended up finding Heru, whom you knew as Mariku's past life, and we had our wishes granted by Goddess Hathor. She brought us back to the land of living from the afterlife because we wanted to come back to you all. We did not want to be separated from our hikaris.

I made sure to leave a letter to my loved ones back home about my decision, and I hope they would understand why I chose to depart. The memories of our time together, along with the many adventures we went through, made me realize this is my true home. This is where I belong."

He pulled Yugi closer to him, resting his forehead against his. "You and the others are very important to me, Yugi. Whatever situation any of you are into, I won't hesitate to get involved in it. We must all stick together no matter the outcome. Do you get what I'm saying, aibou?"

"I-I think so," Yugi stuttered, a pink hue forming on his cheeks due to how close their faces are. "B-But I don't want you to get hurt because of me though."

"I can never get hurt, Yugi. I only get hurt if you get hurt. Your safety and health are very important to me."

"T-Then I'll make sure you never get hurt! You've always protected me, so let me protect you!"

He was surprised at Yugi's outburst, but chuckled as he closed his eyes while smiling. "All right, aibou. But I want you to remember something."

"What must I remember?"

"No matter what situation we're in or how far apart we are," Yami opened his eyes, gazing into Yugi's amethyst-colored orbs. "I will always protect you and love you for all eternity, my precious akhu."

Yugi felt his breath hitch at his words. Then, a shy smile appeared on his face as he cupped Yami's cheeks. "And I will always love and protect you, my beloved kkwy."

They both closed their eyes and kept their foreheads pressed together, savoring the moment. They didn't realize Solomon watched the whole thing from their opened door, as he smiled at the bond his grandson and his friend have with each other. He didn't know if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he thought he saw an image of Atem in his Egyptian attire along with an Egyptian version of his grandson taking their place.

* * *

 **Do you guys like the Puzzleshipping fluff I added? I'll add more Tendershipping and Bronzeshipping fluff in the next chapter along with some Puppyshipping so watch out for that!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Looks like everyone is getting ready to leave for Cairo! What will they do once they meet Safiya Ishtar's clan? Will this mean another adventure?**

 **Whatever you want to know, you will find out in this chapter. Hope you guys are prepared for it!**

* * *

"Everyone, welcome to Cairo!" Ishizu smiled. "I assume you remember this place the last time we came here."

"You mean the time when Yami-

Joey yelped loudly when his stomach got elbowed, hugging it protectively while glaring at Tea. "What was that for!?"

Tea whispered threateningly in his ear. "Do not mention about his departure at all! You don't want Yugi to get sad again!"

Joey quickly nodded, realizing what she meant. "R-Right!"

Odion pressed a button on his cellphone. "I already called a friend to come pick us up and take us to a hotel. Once we put our stuff up, he'll take us to see the Wasem Clan."

"Wasem Clan?" Tristan asked.

"Our mother's maiden name. She used to be called Safiya Wasem before changing it to Ishtar," Ishizu explained. "The Wasem Clan usually keep to themselves, but they are very kind and intelligent people."

"Wasem," Malik let the name roll onto his tongue. "I had no idea it was her last name."

"Neither of us did until now," Ishizu said.

As they all went outside under the shade and waited for their ride, Yugi noticed how tense Yami looked. "Are you okay, other me?"

"I think so," Yami rubbed his left arm. "It just feels so different travelling to another country while alive."

Yugi patted his back. "Its probably jetlag. You get use to it whenever you travel somewhere far by plane."

"Jetlag?"

"Its when your sleep patterns are disturbed. You'll probably feel a little disoriented or tired. It takes a few days to recover, but you'll get use to it."

"That would explain why I felt like I want to mind-crush everything in my path."

"Other me, its best not to do that," Yugi sweat-dropped.

"I'll do my best, aibou."

Bakura scoffed. "I thought he's a mighty pharaoh who can handle anything. Guess I was wrong."

"I'm going to ignore what you said, tomb-robber," Yami glared at him.

Bakura stuck his tongue out, causing Yami to growl in irritation.

"Just ignore him, Yami. He's just trying to get a rise out of you."

"Bakura, this is no time to cause an argument. Please focus on why we're here."

Both Yami and Bakura humphed and looked away with irritation on their faces. Yugi and Ryou sighed at their yamis' stubbornness, but hope the trip here would help them get along well with one other.

Luckily, they saw a van parked near them and an Egyptian man wearing casual clothing greeted them. Placing their stuff in the back of the van, they all got in and were driven to their destination.

The car ride was silent, since they all had a lot in their mind. This will be the first time Yugi and his friends will meet the Wasem Clan. Not only that, they will discover the true history of Goddess Wadjet along with her sons. Most of them consisted of her followers, but which follower is the one who started the clan and knew about the cobra queen?

Joey and Tristan are hoping they won't see any snakes or any other creepy stuff here in Egypt. Tea also thought of the same thing since she doesn't like it when there's danger hiding around the corner. Seto is indifferent about it since he finds this situation as a bunch of hocus-pocus. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are deep in thought, but occasionally would glance at their darker halves once in a while. Yami, Bakura, and Mariku were ignoring the effects of jetlag in their new bodies, but their thoughts lead them to what type of answers they could get about Wadjet.

* * *

Placing his suitcase on the ground against the wall, Ryou let out a huge sigh of relief. "At least they were kind enough to let us stay here for a few nights."

Bakura rolled his eyes, lying down on the bed with his hands behind his head. "Savor the moment, yadonushi. They're paying for it, not you."

"Only because we won't be staying long. After we get our answers and explore the sights, we'll be going back to Domino," Ryou responded. "I only have this week off until I go back to school on Monday. We need to use our days wisely here."

"You also wanna see your old man here, right?"

"I don't think he's here in Cairo, Kura."

Bakura tilted his head up to glance at him, arching his eyebrow. "Kura?"

Ryou flushed, rubbing the back of his head. "I-I figured it could be a good nickname for you. Kura sounds easier and faster than having to call you Bakura all the time. W-What do you think?"

He laid his head back on the pillow. "Don't care. As long as the nickname isn't stupid, I'll accept it."

"G-Got it!"

"I know your old man is here."

"What makes you think that?"

"Does he still like to discover valuable items from ancient history?"

"He does."

"Does he still purchase objects that are said to be odd or cursed?"

"Sometimes he does, but he made sure they were cleansed before putting them up in display."

"There you have it. Your old man is obviously here in Egypt, and he won't admit that he has a problem."

"Problem?"

"Of buying cursed objects that can cause you bad luck forever."

Ryou placed his hands on his hips. "My father is not crazy!"

"Then explain to me why he decided to buy the Millennium Ring from the bazaar, along with my Seven-Armed Fiend card?"

"Because he wanted to give me a good birthday present from his travels since he is always unable to come and visit me."

Bakura snorted, sitting up with one knee raised up to his chest and placing his arm on it. "Now I obviously can't wait to see him."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Maybe."

Ryou shook his head, sitting down on one of the sofas. "You're confusing, darker half."

"You better get use to it," he shrugged. "This is how I am."

"Confusing and insane?"

"Don't forget nefarious."

Massaging his head, Ryou decided to change the subject. "Kura, don't you miss them?"

"Miss who?"

"Your family. They must've been really sad when you left the afterlife to come here."

Bakura's mouth formed into a thin line. "They did not know I got revived back."

Ryou's eyes widened. "T-They didn't know?"

"No. My parents don't know, but I'm pretty sure Keket knew I would leave soon."

"Keket?"

"My little sister. She nearly resembles your little sister, yadonushi."

"I-I had no idea. But you're not upset that you left them?"

Bakura shrugged. "Nothing felt the same anymore in Kul-Elna. Its like everyone forgot about the massacre; something I couldn't accept. I remembered their souls, but it felt like there was no unhappiness at all." He tilted his head up to look at the ceiling. "I was the only one who changed, but all of them did not. I don't know why the gods would let me go into the afterlife to be with my loved ones, but it wasn't the same. My folks couldn't understand my emotions, but Keket had a feeling I wasn't happy."

"May I ask what made you unhappy?"

"I actually missed you."

Ryou quietly gasped. "W-What?"

Bakura stared at him. "You heard me right. I started missing you. I don't know why, but I did not want to be separated from you."

"I-Is this because I'm the reincarnation of Riyu-

"No," Bakura cut him off. "It has nothing to do with Riyu. I know you're not him. You are Ryou, a high school student who once held the Millennium Ring. You were my vessel, and I always made your life hard. However, you didn't hate me. You were still nice to me, and you wanted to be my friend."

He looked at his hand. "Now that I have my own body, I want to try to become a better Bakura. Some of my old personality will still remain, but I will never forget my past memories. However, I'm only going to be neutral with the pharaoh and assassin. Don't expect me to act all sappy and friendly with your own friends. Its not my style."

"Kura…" Ryou whispered.

Sitting down on the bed cross-legged while sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, a red hue formed on Bakura's cheeks while looking away. "B-But just to be clear, I'm only doing this because of your own good! I have to make sure you don't put yourself in danger again! Like I said before, stay away from snakes and Egyptian deities! You can't face them alone, got it!?"

Ryou blinked to see him all nervous, but gave him a gentle smile and nodded with his eyes closed. "I promise to not put myself in danger, Bakura."

"G-Good!" Bakura grumbled. "Now when are we meeting your old man?"

* * *

Once everyone met up outside their hotel, they were all driven to their destination. Luckily, it didn't take that long. They stopped in front of a modern Egyptian home, resembling a tall 2-3-story house in a white color. It looked the same like the other Egyptian homes, but this house felt different. It almost felt like a safe haven filled with magic.

Ishizu took a deep breath and released it, as she started walking over to the door. The other stayed where they were, as they watched her knock on the door. After the last knock, the door opened.

Malik could feel his breath hitch as he saw a young woman appear in the entrance. She looked like an older version of his sister, but her eyes were colored green. His siblings told him his mother resembled Ishizu. This woman could be one of his mother's sisters, which makes her his aunt.

Ishizu opened her mouth to speak, but the woman placed a finger on her lips. Looking at everyone behind her, she ushered them to come inside. Following her orders, they quietly went inside the house.

As they were all guided to a living room, they each sat down at the sofas, couches, and chairs prepared for them. The furniture resembled a typical family home, and the atmosphere felt calm. The woman entered the room, along with a few people behind her.

They all wore green cloaks, with the eye of Horus symbol printed on the center. The woman went over to a chair and sat down on it, giving them a gentle smile. "It has been a long time, my dear niece."

Ishizu smiled back and nodded. "Yes it has, auntie Sadiki."

She turned her head to look at Odion. "You have grown well, my sweet nephew. I hope you're taking good care of your health."

Odion gave her a small smile and nodded. "I have, auntie."

She then looked at Malik, her eyes widened in disbelief as she also saw Mariku. "So its true. My youngest nephew has another self, correct?"

Malik hesitantly nodded. "I-Its true, but he's changed. He saved me and is working on becoming a good person. You can trust him, auntie."

She smiled at him. "I believe you, Malik. I can sense the darkness within him is fading away."

Mariku cocked his eyebrow at her statement. "What do you mean by that?"

"You can just call me an empathy," her smile soon vanished and replaced with a serious expression. "Now then, I believe you all came here to discuss about the cobra queen and her gems, correct?"

Ishizu nodded. "You are correct, auntie." She got out the journal from her bag and gave it to her. "Mother mentioned in her journal about her family's clan knowing everything on who Goddess Wadjet is, and how she became a mother to her sons."

Sadiki gazed at the book, her eyes softening as she lightly touched the cover. "Our grandmother's ancestor was one of Goddess Wadjet's followers. She passed on the tale of Wadjet and her sons to her children, who told it to their children. Our generation knew the story, and it must never be forgotten."

She hugged the book close to her chest. "Safiya and I learned about Goddess Wadjet along with her rainbow snake gems. We were both surprised to hear that she had children of her own. Even though she didn't conceive them, she loved them more than a biological parent loving their own child. Her tale warmed our hearts, and we wanted to follow in their footsteps."

She sadly sighed. "Unfortunately, my older sister was arranged to wed the heir of the Tomb-Keepers. We couldn't refuse, but we didn't know if we could trust them or not. I hoped that when my sister has children of her own, she would pass down our knowledge to them, but not to her husband. I never trusted him when I first saw him."

Holding the journal tightly against her body, she looked over at Ishizu. "I assume he is deceased, correct?"

Ishizu gravely nodded. "He is."

"I understand," Sadiki sighed in relief. "I don't know the details of his death, but I am glad he is gone. He wouldn't let me see my sister, nor let her visit her family. I am happy the 3 of you are kind and sweet like Safiya."

The others looked at the Ishtar siblings, who felt uncomfortable at the mention of their father. The subject of him still made them tense up, and its something they no longer want to remember. Even Mariku frowned since Malik's hatred for his father is the reason he was created and got out of the Millennium Rod.

"Moving on, you all wish to know about Goddess Wadjet's true story along with her sons?" Sadiki asked.

"We do, auntie," Ishizu answered.

"Before I can tell you, I must know something."

"What is it?"

"Is everything you told me over the phone the truth?"

"It is, auntie Sadiki," Odion responded. "We did meet Goddess Wadjet, along with the spirits of Heba, Riyu, and Namu."

Sadiki frowned. "Do you have any proof to claim your story?"

They all looked each other, wondering what they should show her as evidence. Suddenly, Yami reached into his pocket and fished out the necklace. Bakura and Mariku did the same to bring out their ring and bracelet.

Holding them out for her to see, a couple of the cloaked members picked up the jewelry and brought it closer to Sadiki. She gazed at the jewelry in awe, touching the smooth surface. "W-Where did you get these?"

Yami answered her. "During my reign as pharaoh, I spotted Heba at one of my private gardens cradling the purple and red snake gems. I wanted to touch them, but he stopped me and told me that I could get burned since I do not have any snake blood. He did tell me a solution to be able to touch them without getting burned, and that's when he put the necklace on me. Not only did Goddess Wadjet bless it, the necklace can make the snake gems think I have snake blood. He let me keep it so I would be safe from danger."

Bakura answered next. "Around the time I was known as the bandit king, Riyu was in my tent cleaning the green and blue snake gems. I got entranced by how shiny they were, and almost touched them. Luckily, he stopped me and told me I would get burned since I don't have snake blood in my veins. I still wanted to touch them, so he figured that giving me his ring would work, and it did. Since it was blessed by Goddess Wadjet, the snake gems thought I have snake blood so they trusted me."

Mariku answered last. "When I was still an assassin, Namu and I were in my room. He showed me the orange and yellow snake gems, but warned me not to touch them or risk getting my hand burned. I didn't listen and touched them, which burned me a bit. Since I was stubborn, he gave me his snake bracelet that was blessed by Goddess Wadjet so I wouldn't get burned again whenever I touch those gems. He let me keep it as long as I don't tell anyone about the bracelet along with what it can do."

Everyone, except for the hikaris, became surprised at what they said. Did that really happen? They actually remembered meeting them in the past? How did they get their memories back?

"You never mentioned in meeting them before, pharaoh," Seto commented.

"You can thank Viola, Nagini, and Aurelia for giving us back our memories. We finally remembered how we met and knew them," Yami said.

"Sadly, we also remembered their deaths," Bakura seethed.

"Along with how we all died," Mariku frowned.

"You can tell us whenever you're ready," Joey said. "All of us will listen."

"He's right. We're here for you," Tea replied.

"We got your backs," Tristan stated.

Yami gave them a small smile. "Thank you."

Sadiki's eyes widened in astonishment. "You even met and knew the names of their snakes? You really are telling the truth." Her eyes then softened. "I apologize for making you 3 remember those sad memories."

"Its okay. We're still moving on," Yami answered.

"Just don't bring it up again," Bakura grumbled.

"Now that you know, you can finally tell us about the cobra queen and her sons?" Mariku questioned.

She nodded. "I will. But once I tell you this tale, the information will not be leaked. You cannot tell anyone outside this clan what I told you. Goddess Wadjet and her sons must be kept a secret from the public. Do you all understand?"

They all nodded their heads yes, knowing how serious the topic is. Seeing the truth in their eyes, she smiled. "Alright, it all started with how our cobra queen has been created."

* * *

 **The next chapter will show the story, so watch out for it! Don't forget to review and fave this story!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm now on Christmas Break! I just got done with my first semester of Nursing School and it is very stressful! If anyone is thinking of majoring in Nursing or are planning to go to Nursing School, I wish you all the best of luck and remember to stay positive no matter what! Always follow your dreams!**

 **Now then, I hope you're all ready for this chapter because it'll explain the history of Goddess Wadjet!**

* * *

"As you all know, Goddess Wadjet can change into any form: her human form and her snake form. However, her and the other ancient deities gained their powers from a powerful deity who is unheard of and never seen. Many have tried to investigate who that powerful deity is, but there were no clues nor proof on whether or not that deity existed."

Sadiki looked at the journal resting on her lap. "There were stories that our cobra queen was once a mortal before she became an immortal. Others have said she was born immortal or created by the ancient deities in order to keep the world in order. Henceforth, she is given the title 'Protector of kings and of women in childbirth'. To us, we call her a mother goddess who loves and protects children from danger."

She glanced at the jewelry, which were now resting on the center of the table. "Her origins came from Lower Egypt, where she is highly worshipped in the ancient cities of Pe and Dep, now united as one to create the city of Buto. She was depicted as a cobra, either in that form or in a different form to hide her identity. Her cobra form became a symbol to all Egyptians when they say she would often coil upon the head of Ra. In order to act as his protection, the image of her became the uraeus symbol used on the royal crowns for all pharaohs."

She noticed a hand being raised. "Do you have a question?"

"Uh yeah…" Joey rubbed the back of his neck. "What exactly is a uraeus?"

"Seriously, Joey? You actually don't know what it is?" Tristan looked at him in disbelief.

"Lay off me, Tristan! That word sounds new to me!"

"She just said it's a symbol! So it's a symbol of protection!"

"Well, how am I supposed to know that?! And when did you get smart?! You usually fall asleep in class like I do!"

Tea covered both of their mouths with her hands, shushing them. "Enough! Its rude to interrupt someone who is telling the story!" She glanced at Sadiki. "Please forgive us. I believe they're still a little cranky from the jetlag."

Tristan and Joey tried to yell at her, but it only came out in muffles since their mouths were still covered by her hands.

Sadiki gave her a gentle smile. "Its all right. I don't mind answering any question they have. As for your friend's question, a uraeus is a symbol of a sacred serpent that symbolizes supreme power, and is worn on the headdresses of ancient Egyptian deities and sovereigns."

Joey removed Tea's hand from his mouth. "That makes sense. Thanks!"

"You're welcome. But please, wait until I finish the story and then I'll answer any more questions you have."

"Got it!"

"Good. Where was I? Oh yes! Her symbol as the protective deity of Lower Egypt caused her to be highly respected by everyone. Many royal families proudly wear her emblem since her protection can keep them safe from danger. I believe a lot of people like how she created the Eye of Ra, which is said to be the feminine counterpart to the sun god Ra. She was also associated with many gods and goddesses like Nekhbet, Min, and Horus.

However, there is something that no one knew about. Not even historians or scholars know about her secret. This secret relates to the meaning of her name."

Sadiki glanced at everyone. "You are all aware of Goddess Wadjet's name meaning 'Eye of the Moon' correct?"

They all nodded their heads as she continued to speak. "The reason she chose that name is because of a power she has, something that not even the other deities are aware of. Her power is to create rare, powerful jewels filled with her magic. Whatever jewel she'd design, it'll have both her magic and her blessing. It can make any person or animal be immune to poison or anything dangerous as long as they have the snake jewels near them, making the jewels think the particular person or animal has snake blood and Wadjet's protection.

She would make those jewels in secret so no one would know. Whenever she makes those particular jewels, she would create them into any type of jewelry for her followers or for her people. As long as they wear them, they are under her protection and will never betray her.

We believe her power to create those jewels might've came from the moon. We do not know if she borrowed the moon's power from the god of the moon known as Khonsu, but we do know he is associated with Min and Horus, so there is a chance he might have met her once."

Her finger traced the journal's cover. "No one is really sure where she kept her jewels, but I am certain-

"H-Hold on!" Malik placed his hand up to stop her. "F-Forgive me for interrupting, auntie. I-I think it's best we skip the part on her snake gems and get to the rest of the story."

"He is right, auntie. It is best we do not know anything about them. We only wish to know about Goddess Wadjet's story on how she became a mother," Ishizu stated.

Sadiki raised her eyebrow. "As you wish, my children." She cleared her throat and continued. "Even though Goddess Wadjet had everything she needed to become a powerful, immortal deity, she still felt unhappy. My ancestor, who was once Wadjet's oracle, noticed her goddess looking sad and sorrowful. She had never seen the cobra queen look so dejected before. She tried to figure out what was making her sad, but she could never figure out why.

My ancestor Dedet pleaded with Wadjet on why she is sad, and she finally got her answer. Goddess Wadjet confided to her that she felt empty, as if there is a hole in her heart that can never heal. The snake goddess thought she accomplished everything for her people, but she still felt empty. To her, it felt like something was missing in her life.

Dedet used her skills as an oracle to understand what her goddess is telling her. She first thought the queen is longing for a companion, but it wasn't that. Soon, she realized Wadjet wanted a family, meaning she wanted to have children of her own. Goddess Wadjet wished to be a mother and give them her love. Sadly, her queen cannot conceive due to her immortality.

The queen did thought of adopting, but had a feeling that she should wait. She felt that she would find the right children, and it did happen. Her followers came back to her temple after they completed their duties and brought in 3 small boys who were survivors after their village had been burned to the ground. Wadjet knew those 3 boys would be the ones she'll adopt and cherish as her own. To her, it felt like she has a connection with them."

Sadiki glanced at Malik, and then to Yugi and Ryou. "She named the 3 boys Heba, Riyu, and Namu. They were raised and loved by Goddess Wadjet and her snake clan in an underground temple hidden from view. She did not want anyone to learn of their existence, fearing for their safety if an unknown enemy wanted to target her by hurting her boys. Her followers made sure no one knew of their existence, and also helped train them so they would be ready if they ever do go to the outside world.

Dedet had never seen her goddess appear so happy before. Her yellow snake eyes would sparkle in delight whenever she sees her sons smiling at her. She realized that her queen craved for love, but not love for a mate. Wadjet wanted love from her children, and she gained that love. She loved them more than a mother loving her biological children. That type of love brought joy and bliss to her queen, my ancestor, her followers, and to her snakes. Henceforth, her sons were titled 'The Gems of Wadjet'."

Sadiki picked up the necklace and held it in front of her. "Heba was known as Wadjet's precious gem. He is always happy to help someone in need, and is a huge fan of games. His kindness and the way he smiles make him precious to her eyes." She placed the necklace back on the table and picked up a ring. "Riyu was known as Wadjet's beautiful gem. His white hair is very rare, and it reminded her of the moon. His kind, quiet nature and love for books made her believe he is very beautiful."

She placed the ring back on the table and picked up the bracelet, tracing the designs with her finger. "Namu was known as Wadjet's lovely gem. His courage and curiosity of the world would make his eyes sparkle, wanting to know what the outside world is like and wanting to fulfill his dreams. Maintaining a positive attitude and not letting anything stop his dream made him lovely like the sun. My ancestor referred to them as the star, moon, and sun of Buto."

Malik could feel his cheeks heating up, and he is certain Yugi and Ryou are feeling the same way. It's embarrassing to learn their ancestors were given those titles, but now his auntie's ancestor believed Namu and his brothers were like the sun, moon, and star? They were just normal young boys. They don't have any powers or anything.

"Goddess Wadjet gave them snake blood so they would be able to connect with her snakes and touch her snake jewels. They learned about the language of snakes, and were able to communicate and grow with them. The boys were given a snake to grow with, and they bonded as family.

As they grew up, they changed from small children into young adults. Wadjet believed they were ready to go to the outside world and fulfill her wishes. She sent them to find 7 rainbow mystical gems created by her and bring them back to the temple before the end of 1 year. She was certain they would succeed and come back home safe and sound.

But sadly, she had no idea it would be the last time she would see them alive. After she learned of their demise, she flew into an uncontrollable rage. The pain she felt from losing her children was unbearable, and she blamed humanity for what happened to them. She wanted justice, so she disappeared. No one knew where she went, but we believed she went to find her sons and give them a proper burial. Her followers hid her belongings in a secret room so they wouldn't be discovered or stolen by anyone.

Her final wish is to keep her secrets hidden safe so no one from the outside world would know about her. My ancestor decided that she and the rest of the snakes and followers would pass on the story of Goddess Wadjet from one generation to the next. Only those we can trust can learn of this story so no one would know where her temple is.

They decided to call themselves the Wasem Clan, a group who worship and protect Goddess Wadjet and her family from outside forces. The story is passed down from elder to child, and it is our duty to make sure her legacy is never forgotten."

Sadiki took a huge breath and released it, realizing she spoke for a long time. "Now then, do any of you have any questions?"

Everyone looked at each other, but Kaiba was the one who spoke up. "The temple of Nebesheh. Can we get all our answers from there?"

Surprised at his question, Sadiki nodded her head. "If me or one of my members are with you, you can explore the temple and visit Buto to meet more of our followers. Do you all wish to go there?"

"We do, auntie," Ishizu replied. "Your story of the cobra queen provided us good insight, and we would like to visit her temple and her city to get more answers on our questions."

"Then please tell me what are your questions. We would be happy to answer them," Sadiki said. "No need to be shy, everyone. You can please tell us."

Tea sheepishly raised her hand. "Q-Quick question, can everyone speak the language of snakes?"

Sadiki gave her a gentle smile. "A few of us are able to communicate with snakes. Unfortunately, we must keep our distance since many snakes are hesitant of humans. They only obey to their cobra queen and to no one else."

"O-Okay. T-Thank you," Tea gulped at her answer.

Bakura frowned, while folding his arms over his chest. "Who are those members who can speak the language of snakes?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you who they are. They wish for their identities to remain confidential so no one would know of their knowledge to talk to snakes."

Bakura tsked, but chose to let it go. He had a feeling its due to avoid being exposed to society on what their abilities are. Either used for good or evil, communicating with a dangerous reptile like snakes can be exciting, but it depends on how well a person can earn a snake's trust. He was able to earn Diabound's trust when he first met him as a snake, and they both worked together as partners in order to achieve their goals. He'll need to remember to ask Diabound if he knew anything about Riyu or Nagini.

"Auntie Sadiki," Odion replied. "Do you know what happened to Wadjet's snake jewels? The ones Heba and his brothers were looking for?"

Sadiki's lips stretched into a thin line. "I'm afraid I have no idea, Odion. There had been no record on what happened to Goddess Wadjet's snake gems. It's possible her snakes could know where the jewels are. Though it is best not to look for them. Only the cobra queen is able to control them with her powers."

"Are those jewels really that powerful?" Mariku asked. "How powerful is the snake queen?"

"Powerful as any other deity," Sadiki answered. "No one knows what type of power they have. Sometimes, they partially use their power in order to hide their true strength."

"I see," Mariku frowned. If Goddess Wadjet hid her true strength when they fought her, it means they were only lucky to defeat her thanks to the Creator of Light.

One of the cloaked figures cleared his throat, causing Sadiki to look at him and then at the clock. "Oh my. I had no idea the story would last for that long. Its already close to noon." She looked at Ishizu. "Sweetheart, you and your guests must stay for lunch. We'll prepare a traditional, home-cooked meal to celebrate you and your siblings visiting us along with the arrival of the pharaoh and his friends."

"Thank you, auntie. It would be nice, but I'm afraid we are very busy-

"Oh nonsense!" Sadiki cut her off, waving her hand at her. "You all deserve a break from travelling so far to come here. Please let us treat you all to a yummy feast. Just let us know what foods you can eat and what foods you cannot eat. We'll make the food both vegetarian and non-vegetarian."

Ishizu tried to open her mouth, but Odion placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head no. Since their aunt is stubborn like their mother, they had no choice but to agree to it. It had been a long time since they visited their aunt and the rest of their family members from their mother's side.

* * *

"Yugi, how long must we wait here?" Yami asked, while sitting down on a soft chair.

"He's right," Joey slouched on a chair across from him. "Isn't that Professor Hawkins guy supposed to be here already? Its already past 2!"

"He said he'll be here at around 2," Yugi looked from left to right. "He said to meet us inside the hotel's entrance."

"I hope he isn't running late. We gotta conserve our time carefully," Tea pointed out.

"She's got a point. Plus, we gotta go back to school in a few days," Tristan added.

Joey groaned. "Please don't remind me! I just wanted to enjoy this vacation, not think about school!"

"Wheeler, please keep your negative thoughts on destroying the school to yourself," Kaiba replied, typing his laptop on his lap that was held in his briefcase as he sat on a chair next to him.

"I still don't get why you want to stay here in the lounge with us," Tristan frowned. "If memory serves, you don't like us."

"I'm actually neutral towards you all," Seto answered and closed his laptop along with his briefcase. "I still wish to challenge Yami to a duel and I need to make sure Wheeler won't get injured or killed by poisonous snakes or anything related to the cobra queen."

"I-I'm gonna get bitten by a snake!?" Joey paled. "T-This is why I don't like snakes! They're evil!"

Tea shushed him. "Not too loud! We don't want to anger her or any of her followers!"

"Cobras were worshipped in my time since they are associated with both Ra and Wadjet. Like cats and other animals, they are considered sacred and we must give them the highest respect they deserve," Yami stated. "It is best not to insult their names here in Egypt."

"G-Got it!" Joey squeaked.

Shaking his head at his antics, Yugi looked back at the entrance and yelped as he felt something pounce on him and hug him. Regaining his balance with Tea placing her hands on his back to steady him, he breathed out a sigh of relief and looked down to see blonde hair covering his vision. "R-Rebecca?"

Giggling, she broke the hug and stepped back with her hands behind her back. "I'm glad you remembered me, darling!"

Joey and Tristan held back a snicker while Tea was silently fuming at Rebecca trying to flirt with Yugi, who is blushing pink from what she called him. Even after all this time, Rebecca still harbors a crush on Yugi and proclaims that he is her boyfriend. Tea doubts that Rebecca actually loves Yugi, and only has a silly crush on him.

Seto didn't care about the interaction, but he did notice Yami slightly shaking while clenching his fists tightly while secretly glaring at Rebecca. This caused Seto to raise his eyebrow. He'd never thought his rival would actually glare at someone, especially Rebecca. True the pharaoh would glare at a lot of people, but not with a glare full of hate. Its almost like his rival is jealous.

A small smirk formed on Kaiba's face. Looks like he has something to use against Yami once he gets his chance to duel him. He has a pretty good idea on why the pharaoh is feeling jealous, but he'll wait and see if the pharaoh will make a move first.

"Yugi! Everyone!" Professor Hawkins hurried over to them. "Forgive us for waiting that long! You'll have to blame the roads and dessert for giving us a delay."

"Its okay, Professor Hawkins," Yugi smiled at him. "We're just glad to see you again."

"Likewise," Hawkins smiled back. "Your grandfather already informed us of all of you being here. I've already completed my work in Cairo. Is there anything all of you need?"

"Just say the word and we'll help you!" Rebecca piped up while smiling with her eyes closed.

"Do any of you know anything about the Temple of Nebesheh?" Yugi questioned. "We need to go there along with the city of Buto."

Arthur blinked at him. "Temple of Nebesheh? I have heard of it. It's in the ancient city of Imet, a site in which they dedicate the temple to the cobra queen of Ancient Egypt known as Goddess Wadjet. You wish to go there along with Buto?"

Yugi nodded. "That's right. We need answers on Goddess Wadjet and her sons."

"Sons?" Rebecca asked.

"Her sons were known as the snake princes of Buto," Yami answered, standing up from the chair. "One of them is Yugi's ancestor, who is someone I knew from my time as pharaoh."

Rebecca gasped and jumped back, pointing at him with her finger shaking. "Y-You're the other Yugi!?" She then pointed her finger back and forth from Yugi to Yami. "H-How is that possible!? I-I thought you actually went back to the afterlife!?"

"I'm afraid it's a very long story, Rebecca," Yugi said, and then looked at Hawkins. "Will you come with us to see the Temple of Nebesheh?"

Professor Hawkins placed a finger on his chin in a thinking pose. "It's a 2 hour and 11 minute drive from here to Tanis. We will have to take a car to get there. If we go there now, it'll already be late once we go there. Its best if we wait until tomorrow morning while daylight is out." He then glanced at Yugi. "Is that alright with you?"

"I believe its fine with us," Yugi answered. He noticed Rebecca is still a little shocked from seeing Yami in his actual body and not as a spirit. "I'm guessing you still want to know the whole story, right?"

Rebecca quickly nodded her head. "T-This is obviously impossible! Isn't he a ghost!?"

"Calm down, Rebecca," Arthur chuckled. "Lets listen to their story on how the other Yugi came back to the land of living."

"And you better listen well because we're all getting tired of having to repeat the story," Joey replied.

"You said it," Tristan added.

* * *

Malik sucked in a gulp of air and released it as the wind blew against his hair. He missed his birth home. He missed feeling the clean air, the gentle breeze, and the peacefulness with no worries at all. He did like Domino City, but it was very crowded and noisy. The foods were different along with the people, and they all spoke in a different language. However, he missed having to see his close family members.

He was glad to no longer live in the underground. He hated being the heir of the Tomb-Keepers, hated to have the carving on his back in order to protect the pharaoh and its legacy. But most of all, he hated how there is still danger related to him and to his friends and family.

Placing his hands on the rails, he continued to gaze at the blue sky while ignoring everything around him. He still couldn't believe his ancestor is the adopted son of the cobra queen, and he can communicate with snakes. This was something Malik would never do in a million years. He can't stand being near a snake, especially aggressive ones that would bite him and possibly poison him. He wished that fear would go away, but it still etched in his mind.

There's no way he would be like Namu. They're both different from each other. The Namu from Ancient Egypt is probably braver and more courageous than he is. If he can handle communicating and living with snakes, he can easily handle whatever types of danger he'd encounter. Plus, he wasn't even afraid of Mariku's ancestor who was an assassin a long time ago.

As for Malik, he still can't get over the fact his darker half is now alive and part of the land of living. Its true he is no longer afraid of Mariku, but he's still trying to establish a bond with him. Hopefully, he and Mariku would create a friendship that would evolve soon. But for now, he'll need to be patient. His other half is still adjusting to this era and is sorting through his memories of his time as an assassin and knowing about Namu.

It did surprise Malik when he actually saw Mariku cry after he got his memories back from Aurelia. He'd never seen his other half show any other type of emotion besides hatred, anger, and malevolence. He would smile, but it would always be evil. However, he remembered Mariku giving him a genuine smile after they talked about what happened when Mariku woke up and got his memories.

It looked like those memories helped Mariku remembered what he was really like. No longer does he felt scary, but actually warm. He could still remember the time when he patted Malik's head and carried him when he was unconscious.

Placing his hand on his chest, he could feel his heart thumping loudly against his ribcage. What does this mean to Malik? Is Mariku more than just a friend to him? More than a partner? Can their relationship be strong and stable like Namu and Heru had?

So deep in his thought that he didn't hear someone calling his name until he felt someone touching his shoulder and shaking. Blinking once, he turned his head to find Mariku standing in front of him while frowning.

"What is on your mind, hikari?" he asked. "You seem distracted."

Malik shook his head. "I-Its nothing, really." He cleared his throat and looked at him. "What brings you to the roof top?"

Mariku gazed at him for a few seconds, but then answered. "Your siblings asked me to come get you. We must leave and go back to where the others are."

"Already?" Malik looked at the sky, and then back at him. "Alright then. Lets not keep them waiting."

Before he could go to the door, he felt his arm getting grabbed. Turning his head, he quirked his eyebrow. "Is there something you needed, Mariku?"

"Malik," he replied in a tone that almost sounded soft to him. "Remember what I told you before when I got my memories back. You and Namu are not the same. You're both different people. You're Malik Ishtar, the heir to the Tomb-Keepers and a normal boy who loves the outside world. You don't talk to snakes and you will never let one go near you due to your fear." He pulled him closer, and leaned over for his lips to hover near his ear. "It doesn't matter if you and Namu are related or not. You're still my hikari and I'm still your yami. You're brave in your own way so keep that in mind. Never forget who you are."

He then released Malik, who continued to walk to the door. As he watched Malik place his hand on the door handle, he noticed him shaking but it soon stopped when Malik turned his head and gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you, Mariku. I really needed that."

Malik opened the door and went back inside, prompting Mariku to smirk as he followed him. Looks like he was right. His hikari still has issues on his own identity of who he should really be. Hopefully, his words can actually help his lighter half remember his true self and to not be someone else. He can't let Malik be insecure on his emotions and doubt his ability. He must remember that he is strong and courageous in his own way.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? I hope you all like this chapter! Please review the story because the next chapter will show Ryou introducing his father to Bakura and everyone going to Tanis and then to Buto! Watch out for it!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Now that you all got the story about Goddess Wadjet, now its time to see how the other characters are doing! In this chapter, we will have Ryou introducing Bakura to his father along with the rest of the gang traveling to Tanis and over to Buto! Hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

He felt the wind blowing against his hair as he continued to hold his hat that protects him from the sun. His eyes squinted against the sun's glare, while trying to avoid sand particles as they drove on the desert sands. He glanced over at Bakura, who is sitting next to him and had his arms folded while looking at the desert with his eyes glazing over, almost like he's thinking of something from his past. Ryou had a feeling he's remembering his time as the Bandit King from his past era.

Right now, he's in the current time as Bakura Touzoku, a regular citizen who works as an interrogator at Kaiba Corporation. Ryou is glad that he and Bakura are starting to become friends, but it'll be one step at a time since he still has to help him get use to being in the present and not in the past. Plus, making sure he's on his best behavior and not doing anything illegal is also something Ryou needs to watch out for. His darker half can be sneaky and clever, so he'll need to make sure Bakura doesn't get in trouble with the law.

Letting out a huge breath he didn't realize he was holding, his eyes gazed over in the distance where he could make out the pyramids and a campsite. Bakura was right. His father is here in Cairo excavating with the rest of the Egyptian archaeologists. Today, he'll be seeing his dad again after so many years apart. But not only that, he and Bakura will actually meet for the first time.

Hopefully, the meeting will end well with no complications. He doesn't know what his father's reaction would be in meeting the spirit of the Millennium Ring, but he'll have to believe his own son since everything he told him about the Ring and what it does is true. Once he meets Bakura and learn about his time as the Thief King of Ancient Egypt, he'll have to believe him.

Feeling the jeep slow down until it then stopped across from the campsite, Ryou picked up his bag and got out. He thanked the driver, who was a follower of the Wasem Clan, and walked over to the campsite with Bakura next to him. He could feel a trickle of sweat running down his forehead, and it wasn't from the sun.

Will his father look the same as always? Will he look different? What would his reaction be once he sees his son and his darker half? Many scenarios formed in his mind of his father being surprised, shocked, or astonished to meet the former King of Thieves, along with realizing that he came from the Millennium Ring. Hopefully, they'll talk it through and his father will realize that the spirit isn't really a bad person.

He yelped as he felt something hit the back of his head. Rubbing the spot, he glanced over at Bakura, who frowned at him. "What is it?"

Bakura rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You need to quit worrying, landlord. Your old man isn't gonna hate you or anything. He'll probably have a heart attack or something and faint."

"K-Kura!"

"Its better for him to faint than get angry," Bakura scoffed and folded his arms. "Besides, we're not gonna be here for that long. Lets just use the spare time we have to speak with your old man and then make our way over to the temple."

Ryou blinked, and nodded once. "You're right, Bakura. Its best if we do this now and get it over with. Whatever reaction my father will have, I'm sure it won't be that bad."

He went over to the campsite, missing the small smirk appearing on Bakura's face. As they arrived, some of the archaeologists spotted them. A tall man, who was wearing the usual outfit for an archaeologist, approached them. "Is there anything you two need?"

Ryou cleared his throat. "Hello. I'm Ryou Bakura and over there is my friend Bakura Touzoku. We are looking for Mr. Bakura. He's my father who is supposed to be here on a dig with the rest of you. Is he here?"

The archaeologist looked at him, and then at Bakura. "I'll go ask the crew. Wait here for a moment."

As he left, he and Bakura scanned the area. The archaeology sites had a lot of digs, and there were a few objects being cleaned by the archaeologists. Most of them ancient pots and vases, so there wasn't anything shiny or valuable in Bakura's eyes. Since they were near the pyramids, they wouldn't find anything valuable around here unless there was a hidden tomb filled with treasure.

Soon, the archaeologist came with a man trailing behind him. He wore the standard outfit archaeologists wore, and has a hat on to protect his blue hair from the sun. His face indicated he was an older man, and he even wore glasses. The archaeologist talked with the man, who nodded and thanked him as the archaeologist left.

"H-Hello, father," Ryou whispered.

The blue haired man gave him a tired smile, and pulled him into a hug. "Its nice to see you again after so long, son."

"Y-Yeah," Ryou hugged him back. "A-Are you well?"

Mr. Bakura nodded, and broke the hug. "I'm doing just fine. What about you? Have you been keeping up with your studies?"

Ryou nodded. "I have, father. I've been making very good grades and scoring well on my assignments."

"That's good to know," Mr. Bakura looked up, causing his eyes to nearly widen and then glanced back at Ryou. "R-Ryou, are my eyes deceiving me? Or am I seeing a clone of you?"

"O-Oh yeah! I need to tell you something!" Ryou gestured to Bakura. "Father, this is Bakura. The reason he resembled me is because he was once the spirit of the Millennium Ring and a former bandit king in the past. All the weird stuff that had been happening to me is his doing." He gulped. "I-I know it's a lot to take in, but I'm telling you the truth. You need to believe me."

Mr. Bakura still didn't move, his eyes never leaving Bakura's eyes. Bakura glared back at him, finding his stare unnerving. Ryou fidgeted while looking back and forth. He's hoping that everything would be fine, but it looks like his father is having trouble believing it. Then, Mr. Bakura's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted on the spot.

Bakura raised his eyebrow. "I told you he would have a heart attack and faint after seeing me."

"B-Bakura!" Ryou looked at him in disbelief. "This isn't funny! Lets hope and pray my father really didn't have a heart attack!" He quickly hurried over to his father and shook him. "D-Dad! Please wake up!"

* * *

 **The next day**

"Your dad fainted after meeting Bakura?" Yugi asked him.

Ryou groaned. "I'm afraid so. The other archaeologists helped us carry him to his tent and waited until he woke up. I told him everything, and he had trouble believing me until Bakura used his shadow magic to convince him."

"And he fainted again?" Joey added.

Ryou nodded. "He was surprised at first, but wasn't scared at all. In fact, he was fascinated to meet the former spirit who once resided in the Millennium Ring. He asked a bunch of questions and wanted to know everything about Bakura, so I did that with Bakura backing me up. Luckily, there were no complications, but I'm hoping he won't faint again."

Tea lightly patted his back. "We're sorry to hear that, but we are glad that he believed you and is supporting you with what we're doing."

"Thank you. I did promise him that if I found anything in Tanis, I must inform him about it soon. He wished that he could come, but couldn't because he and his team recently discovered a hidden tomb near the pyramids," Ryou explained.

"Sounds pretty neat," Tristan said.

"It is," Ryou smiled. "Hopefully, they'll avoid any traps laid out in the tomb."

As they continued to chat, the yamis were busy having a quiet conversation with one another, surprising Malik and his siblings since it's the first time they're conversing with no arguments. Luckily, their discussion looked serious and not violent so there wouldn't be any problems while they're in the jeep.

Their driver, whose name is Darius and is part of the Wasem Clan, was appointed as the one who will take them to Tanis to visit the Temple of Nebesheh and later over to Buto. They're all packed in a huge van while Professor Hawkins and Rebecca are driving their own car and followed behind them on the road. As for Kaiba, he stayed in the van but in the back since he needed personal space while working on his laptop.

They all had to wake up early to beat the traffic, and have plenty of time to visit their locations before dusk approaches. Supplies were brought with them in case they do run into any trouble. Ishizu had a feeling something will happen once they arrive at the temple. She isn't sure if it's a good feeling or a bad feeling, but is hoping that whatever it is will not hinder their mission.

Since the drive lasted for only 2 hours and 11 minutes, they were able to reach their destination. As the cars stopped, they all got out and examined the area. Resembling an ancient ruin, the area looked like it hadn't been touched or seen for quite a long time. However, the atmosphere felt different, almost like someone is watching them from the distance.

Darius scanned the area, and then looked at Ishizu. "Once we enter the temple, make sure to stay close to me. There might be snakes who are affiliated with the cobra queen. If you stay away from them, they will stay away from you. It is best that we do not anger them."

"Snakes?" Ishizu asked with a surprised look. "But what would happen if we get bitten?"

"I have a medical kit and vials that can eliminate the venom," Darius answered, his black dreadlocks swaying from the small wind. "Like I said, all of you will be fine if you stay close to me. Do not wander off or they will think you are invading their territory."

Malik trembled in fright, rubbing his arms as he felt goosebumps forming. Now he hope and pray they don't see any snakes, nor will one bite them. He cannot handle getting bitten again, or get poisoned. It's terrifying and painful; since he almost died from getting bitten by one when he was a small child.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, causing him to slowly stop trembling and touch the hand that is offering him comfort. He knows who it is, and it's a little rare to see his darker half offering him warmth and solace. At least Mariku knows how to be patient and understands that it will take a little while for Malik to get over his fears.

"Before we go inside the temple, did you bring the jewelry?" Darius glanced at Yami, Bakura, and Mariku.

Yami nodded and picked up the necklace from his pocket. "Its right here."

Bakura got his ring out and Mariku got his bracelet out. Satisfied at what they did, Darius's brown eyes glanced at Yugi and his friends. "Put them on your lighter halves. This can help us stay safe and avoid any danger in the temple."

"Is there a chance the snakes would recognize their scents as the descendants of Heba and his brothers?" Yami asked.

"That or if they still have snake blood in their veins," Darius stated, his eyes staring at the jewelry. "We will have to test it once we go inside. Now please go ahead and put the jewelry on them."

Glancing at each other, they all shrugged and did as they were told. Yami carefully placed the necklace around Yugi's neck, Bakura placed the ring on Ryou's finger, and Mariku placed the bracelet on Malik's wrist. The jewels sparkled from the sun, causing a familiar warmth to spread in their bodies that made them feel safe and protected.

* * *

"I never thought this place would be really creepy," Joey gulped, his eyes darting from left to right while walking close to the group.

"Are you certain this place isn't haunted?" Tristan asked, nearly trembling in fright.

Tea shook her head at them. "Guys, the temple isn't haunted. It's an old, ancient place that was built thousands of years ago. You should be used to it by now."

"Not when it involves snakes, ghosts, and mummies," Joey pointed out. "Last time, we were searching for the pharaoh's memories. Right now, we are looking for answers on the snake queen and her family." He glanced over at Yugi. "Hey Yuge, are you sure you didn't have any weird dreams about your past life?"

Yugi looked at the ceiling for a moment. "The only thing I can recall is that I was whistling from a leaf. It felt like I was trying to make a song out of it, but I didn't know why."

"It must've been Heba's leaf whistling," Darius answered.

"Leaf-whistling?" Professor Hawkins asked.

Darius nodded as he continued to walk while holding the flaming torch. "Like playing a flute, our snake queen taught her son Heba how to leaf whistle. It helps keep the snakes calm so they wouldn't get aggravated."

"How fascinating!" Rebecca gushed, and turned her head to look at Yugi. "Can you also do that, darling? I would really like to see you leaf whistle!"

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm afraid I've never done it before. I don't know if I can leaf whistle like my ancestor can."

"We can try if we find a good leaf, partner," Yami replied. "It takes practice and time to master the art of leaf whistling."

"Were you ever taught how to leaf whistle, Yami?"

Yami shook his head. "I'm afraid I haven't. I mostly watched and listened to Heba leaf whistling. I never got the chance to ask him to teach me how to leaf whistle."

"I'm sure the library could have books about it," Tea suggested.

"Or the Internet," Tristan added.

"How about you all silence yourselves so we won't get attacked by anything venomous," Seto commented.

Bakura smirked. "Are you talking about the snake hiding in the shadows watching us?" He pointed to a black snake coiled around a small statue, flicking its tongue at them. "That one looks curious."

Joey quickly scooted closer, grabbing the back of Seto's trench coat, which surprised him. "I will not get bitten! I'd like to stay alive, please!"

"I'm sure its harmless, Joey," Ryou reassured him. "It doesn't look like it will strike."

"It hasn't found the prey's weak point, yadonushi," Bakura devilishly grinned. "The predator is waiting until its ready to strike and capture its prey."

"Or kill it," Mariku grinned evilly.

Yami glared at them. "You two behave yourselves. You're scaring the others with your words."

"A little too late for that!" Malik scowled, hugging his arms.

Before Ishizu could open her mouth to tell everyone to stay silent, they all stopped. In front of them was a staircase leading them to an altar. They couldn't see what it is from the distance, but they were able to see hieroglyphics engraved on the walls surrounding the room.

Darius lifted his arm and lit a torch hanging on the wall with his, causing the other torches to light up in unison to light up the room. "This temple had been built to dedicate Goddess Wadjet, our beloved cobra goddess of Lower Egypt. In this area, people worship her and call her the 'Lady of Imet'. This is where each and every member of the Wasem Clan have came to learn of her origins."

"Amazing," Professor Hawkins whispered in awe. "I had no idea this temple would be very huge."

"To please our cobra goddess, this temple had to be big so she would know we worship her and respect her," Darius explained.

"What about the altar? Does everyone give her an offering there?" Odion asked.

Darius gazed at the altar. "Besides a shrine, there is something else up there. Something that helped us understand who our cobra queen is and what her past origins are." He glanced back at the others. "The reason I volunteered to take you here is because I'm one of the few who can speak to them."

"Speak to them?" Ishizu asked.

Bakura quirked his eyebrow. "You speak the language of snakes?" His lips stretched into a smirk. "How interesting. Looks like I'll be able to witness an actual snake whisperer."

Darius closed his eyes and nodded. "You are correct, young man. You'll understand why once we go up there." He then opened his eyes. "However, I can only take a total of 3 people with me to go to the altar. The rest must wait here."

Kaiba glanced at the altar. "There is something or someone guarding the altar, correct?"

"Yes," Darius answered. "He guards a rare item and makes sure no one would dare steal it. That particular item contains the story and secrets of Goddess Wadjet."

His statement caused Bakura's smirk to widen. If this item is considered rare, then he must see it. If not, then he'll make the person who saw it tell him what it is and what secrets it contained about the cobra queen. Something that involves her powers or her weakness can help him if he runs into another powerful deity. Plus, this power can help him and his Ka Diabound to get stronger.

"So please make your decision. Which of you 3 wish to go up to the altar with me?" Darius glanced at them. "Please choose wisely."

The whole gang looked at each other, and let their minds think it over. Since only 3 people are able to go up to the altar with Darius, then they must figure out who is allowed to go up there. However, Darius did mention of a male guarding the sacred item on the altar. Is it a person, or is it a snake?

"Yugi, Ryou, and Malik will be the ones to go up there."

"Wait! What!?" Malik yelled in disbelief.

Odion looked at Ishizu in shock. "Ishizu, are you sure? Maybe one of us can go up there."

Ishizu shook her head. "Each of the Wasem Clan members are descendants to Goddess Wadjet's followers. They each have a connection with the cobra queen, and I believe whatever is up on the altar is something only those with snake blood can see." She looked at Malik, and then to Yugi and Ryou. "You 3 are not only the descendants of her sons, but there might be a chance you inherited her snake blood. You also have the jewels that belong to your ancestors."

Yami looked at the necklace hanging around Yugi's neck, and then glanced back at Ishizu. "Are you certain, Ishizu? We mustn't force them if they don't want to."

"I am certain, pharaoh," Ishizu said. "Please trust me, everyone. I know they are the right people who can go up there. They'll be safe since Darius will be with them."

"She is right. I'll make sure there will be no danger to them," Darius replied. "Are you 3 all right to go over to the altar with me?"

Yugi looked at Ryou, who looked at Malik, and then back to Yugi. They didn't know why, but something is telling them that they should go up there. Whatever they'll see, they know it won't be dangerous. Darius is there to keep them safe, and their friends will be close by if anything happens. They must get the answers needed for their questions.

They looked at Darius and nodded their heads. "We're ready."

"Excellent. Now please watch your step and follow me," Darius turned around and started walking up the stairs.

They soon followed behind him, feeling the gaze of the others watching them from behind. Luckily, the stairs leading to the altar wouldn't take that long. They don't know why, but the closer they get to the altar, the stronger the feeling is within their bodies. It almost felt like they've been here before. Is it possible their ancestors came here before?

Reaching on top of the altar, their eyes widened in astonishment at what they saw resting on the flat surface. Not only was there an old, giant book with a black cover that had golden Egyptian hieroglyphics on it, but there was also something standing behind the book.

Gazing at them with its ruby red eyes twinkling from the light and its silver scales shimmering, the cobra stretched out its hood and flicked its forked tongue at them. They weren't sure if the snake is curious or waiting to strike, but they do hope it's a friendly snake that won't attack them.

"Do not be afraid of him," Darius said to them. "Umi is the guardian of the book of Wadjet."

"U-Umi?" Ryou stuttered.

"That is his name. Umi is an elderly cobra who lived for a very long time. He and his fellow snakes are able to live long thanks to Wadjet and her blessings," Darius explained. "They guard the book and keep it safe from anyone who would dare try to read or steal it without their permission. The Wasem Clan is given permission by him to read the book as long as we do not tell anyone about the cobra queen's secrets."

Umi hissed, gazing at the jewels the boys were wearing. He widened his eyes as he saw their faces, making him see 3 familiar boys from a long time ago. He then bowed down to them, and pushed the book over to them with his head. This action surprised Malik. "I-Is he letting us read the book?"

"I believe so. He recognized you 3 as the descendants of Heba, Riyu, and Namu. He sensed their spirits within you and recognized the jewelry you wore," Darius said. "You have been given permission to read the book."

Yugi gulped, and took a small step forward. Ryou and Malik did the same as they walked beside him. The book was pushed over to them, as Umi slithered back so there would be enough distance between them. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Yugi carefully opened the book as he, Ryou, and Malik started going over the pages, not realizing the jewels they were wearing had glowed.

* * *

 **Did you guys liked this chapter? Get ready for their trip to Buto in the next chapter! Please comment and review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi everyone! I hope you're all having a great Christmas! If any of you got a White Christmas, good for you! If not, then I know how you feel since we rarely get any snow in my state! But anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter because its gonna feature their trip to Buto and a surprise guest joining them. Hope you all like it!**

* * *

"The creation of a soul?" Ishizu asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "The cobra goddess believed it is formed by 2 souls?"

Malik nodded, his arms folded over his chest. "The words and pictures reminded me of our family scrolls and books back home. There was a passage that mentioned how the soul can inherit both light and darkness. When combined together, the cycle will stay in balance and a new life shall be born."

"By having the soul of light and soul of darkness merging with one another?" Odion questioned. "Are you certain it was in her book?"

"It is. Yugi and Ryou read it with me, and Darius also saw it. I wanted to ask him about the meaning, but he said that the answer will come to me very soon," Malik frowned. "I don't know when, but I hope it's now and not later. I still need those answers."

Ishizu gazed at him for a moment, and then to the back of Darius's head. Right now, they're all being driven to Buto. After they left the temple, they decided to continue the drive over to their destination so they can make it back home before twilight approaches. Luckily, no one angered any of the snakes and made sure not to go near their territories.

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik didn't feel scared after seeing the silver snake called Umi, but they were surprised to see how friendly he was towards them and did not hiss at them. Darius mentioned that he sensed them being the reincarnations of the snake princes, so that's one reason Umi was nice to them. The book they read revealing secrets about Goddess Wadjet and her origins were just like the tales Sadiki and the Wasem Clan had explained to them, but the book showed pictures related to Wadjet's history.

The drive to Buto would take a while, so everyone decided they could stop and eat at Buto before they go to the temple of Wadjet's oracle. Ishizu remembered her aunt Sadiki telling her of an elderly woman who possessed the powers of an oracle, and is also part of the Wasem Clan. If they go to her home, she can provide insight on what their future would be like now that the pharaoh and the other yamis have returned to the land of living, and given the knowledge of her brother and his friends being the reincarnations of Wadjet's adopted sons.

Speaking of the yamis, she and Odion must come up with a proper living arrangement for Mariku. They do have a spare room in their home that's been used as a storage room. They'll need to clean it up and have a bed along with some furniture placed in there to make it feel like a real bedroom.

He must also be taught how to use modern technology and not cause any mayhem in the real world. They will need to check if he is literate and properly educated. They are lucky that Seto Kaiba provided documents to make the world think the yamis are real people who are citizens of their country. There won't be any problems travelling as long as they have the documents with them.

She is still weary of Mariku, and is certain Odion is feeling the same. However, it looked like Malik no longer fears him. She noticed how he never hesitated to talk to him, and he was able to respond with no hint of malice or threat in his voice. It seems like they're forming a friendship with each other, and it's a good thing. As long as Mariku no longer does bad things, there's a chance he'll become a good person.

Only time can tell when it would happen. The only thing they can do is wait and see what the future would be like. Not just for her and her family, but also for their companions. She must meet with the oracle once they get the chance and figure out whether or not their future would lead to peace or to destruction.

* * *

"Holy moly! You truly have become a man, Yuge!" Joey hugged his neck and rubbed his head with his fist. "Tristan and I are proud of ya!"

"You are?" Yugi looked at him with a confused look.

"He's right. You and Ryou weren't afraid of looking at that snake in the eye, and you came back to us safe and unharmed. You're not only a brave man, but a strong one too," Tristan explained and gave him a thumbs up. "If only we have the guts to be brave like you. Our fear of snakes would've been conquered already."

Tea face-palmed. "You two are morons. It's common for people to be afraid of snakes. The ones here in Egypt are considered poisonous and deadly."

"She is right," Yami said. "The snakes that are considered deadly here are cobras. One bite from them and you are already dead. We must be cautious of our surroundings."

"But don't they leave us alone now that they know Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are wearing the snake jewelry?" Joey mentioned.

Yami shook his head. "Only the snakes at the temple sensed them. Snakes from other areas only recognize the ones they worship by meeting them in person. They respect Goddess Wadjet due to her snake form, but they won't trust us because we are human and they are not."

Tristan paled. "D-Does this mean snakes still see us as their enemies?"

"Only if you do something to anger them like invade their territory or hunt for food," Ryou pointed out.

Joey scratched his head. "Doesn't your spooky half have that giant snake monster we once fought a while back?"

Bakura's ears picked up on his statement and he snarled at him. "He is the all powerful Diabound! Give him the proper respect, you lousy mortal!"

Joey quickly put his hands up. "M-My bad! I'll remember his name next time!"

"Easy, Bakura. I'm sure Joey didn't meant any disrespect towards Diabound," Ryou eased him.

Bakura scowled, but looked away and continued to tear at his meat. They were sitting down at a table near a food stand, and ordered some food that Malik and his siblings suggested they tried. Yugi and the others decided to order Yami and Bakura's favorite foods, and it looked like their stomachs can tolerate it. They even learned that Yami loved eating Egyptian falafels, while Bakura loved to eat cooked meat.

It was even more surprising to see how much food they consumed. It looked like being spirits for thousands of years made them forget about hunger, thirst, sleep, or anything related to the land of living. Now that they are alive, they can actually eat and experience what its like to be alive without having to takeover Yugi or Ryou's body.

"Changing the subject, are any of you nervous being here?" Tea asked.

"What do you mean by that, Tea?" Yugi said.

Tea fiddled with the veil that's covering her head. "I know it's our first time here, but it feels like we're being watched though."

"You mean like a stalker?" Joey frowned and scanned the area. "I don't see anything suspicious around here."

"But we can never be too careful. We were able to make it this far without encountering anything dangerous. Lets just hope we don't have to fight that involves our lives," Tristan added.

Kaiba scoffed at his statement. "Instead of talking about this hocus pocus, there's something else we need to discuss first."

"Which is?" Joey asked.

"When can I duel against the pharaoh," Kaiba said and glared at Yami. "Once we return back to Domino, I expect a worthy and powerful duel with no holding back. Keep that in mind, Yami."

Yami smirked at him, folding his arms over his chest. "Be patient, Kaiba. Once I am adjusted well here in the land of living, I'll give you a duel that will surprise you."

Kaiba frowned. "You better keep that promise. If you don't, I won't hesitate to hunt you down."

"Maybe you should see a therapist, Kaiba," Joey suggested. "Its obvious you're having serious mental health issues."

Tristan snickered. "More like he lost his mind."

"Guys, lets not make fun of Kaiba," Yugi replied.

"He's right. Remember, we're all here on a mission," Ryou placed one finger up. "We cannot lose track on what we're here for."

"You two are absolutely right. Its best not to create any conflict while we're here solving the mystery of Goddess Wadjet and your ancestors," Tea agreed with them. "Joey. Tristan. You two must be on your best behavior or you'll be forced to sleep with the camels. Please take your pick."

Joey & Tristan trembled at seeing a dark aura surround her, even when she's still smiling with her eyes closed. Gulping, they quickly shouted their answer. "We'll behave! We swear!"

Tea calmed down and smiled again. "Excellent choice!"

Yami slowly scooted away from Tea. He must remember to never anger her, or he'll suffer from her wrath. Siamun would usually tell him to always be careful of what he says, especially around women since they are sensitive to words. He'll need to remember to always think before he would say something, even while maintaining his reputation as 'King of Games'.

He decided to finish his food, but then realized that he actually ate all of his falafels. He couldn't remember the last time he ate them, but they definitely reminded him of his era. Even the ingredients for making them haven't changed. They're just the way he likes it.

He then spotted a plate of fresh t'aamiya placed near him. He looked up to see a familiar pair of amethyst colored eyes looking at him. "Yugi? Have you already eaten?"

Yugi nodded. "I have, Yami. It looks like you're still hungry since you're staring at your empty plate."

Yami flushed in embarrassment. "W-Well-

"Its fine. I'm already full, but I can't finish my plate. Can you finish it for me?" Yugi winked. "I can't eat any more or I might explode."

Yami looked at the plate, and then back at Yugi. His partner knew of his love for t'aamiyas, and he's willing to share them with him. He did remember seeing Yugi eating his food. Hopefully, he ate enough so he wouldn't starve. He can't let his aibou go hungry because of him.

However, Yugi is willing to give Yami his food since he's always so kind and helpful around others. His aibou is very sweet with a heart full of gold. Yami is lucky to have a kind friend like Yugi. He would never hesitate to help someone in need, and is always there no matter what situation you're in.

Yami gave him a genuine smile, ignoring Bakura's fake-gagging. "Thank you, Yugi. I appreciate sharing your food with me, but I believe it's best if we finish it together. We both need plenty of energy to go to the temple."

"Its okay, Yami. I'm actually full and-

Yami placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "I remembered you didn't eat that much. I want you to finish your share, okay? I can't let my partner pass out from hunger." He picked up the falafel and held it near his lips. "Now open wide."

Yugi could feel his cheeks turning pink, realizing that Yami is doing this in front of everyone. He could hear Joey & Tristan silently snickering, Tea & Ryou staying silent but smiling at them, and Seto and Bakura are ignoring what they're seeing. Not wanting to hurt his feelings, Yugi opened his mouth and ate the falafel Yami offered him.

Yami's face lit up when he saw Yugi eating. "Remember not to eat too fast like I did, aibou. I don't want you to choke."

Yugi nodded, still chewing on the falafel. Is it just him, or does he feel so warm all of a sudden? Is it the falafel, or something else causing him to feel odd? He can hear his heart pounding in his chest, and his face still feels warm. He remembered experiencing this feeling before, but he can't remember where or when. Is his relationship with Yami evolving?

* * *

They arrived at the ruins, seeing how old and ancient they were. Built in sandy colored stones, they were tall like the columns and engraved with hieroglyphics. There were many stones and slabs carved into figurines: vases, cobras, pots, cats, and many others. The hilly structures made it look like there was an ancient city built thousands of years ago, spreading around the area for something to be found.

Malik gazed at the mud-brick walls, and then to Darius. "Is the temple hidden somewhere?"

Darius nodded. "It is. There is a secret passageway that can take us to Wadjet's temple." He then gestured to the elderly Egyptian woman standing beside him, who wore a black veil and black dress. "Our oracle Lady Halima will guide us to the temple. Its best to stay close to her."

Halima, who wore a golden headband and a necklace with the ankh symbol, looked at everyone. Her honey-colored eyes lingered on the jewelry Yugi, Ryou, and Malik wore, and then gazed back at the ruins. "All of you are here for a reason, correct?"

Her voice sent shivers down their spines, almost like she is a powerful goddess herself. Even though she looked old, she has the stance and power of an oracle who knows what they're doing. "You all met the cobra goddess and learned about her sons. You wish to see her home?"

Odion quickly nodded. "That is right, Lady Halima. We need answers on why Goddess Wadjet chose this time and era to appear before us."

"He is right," Ishizu added. "Not only do we wish to know more about the cobra queen and her sons, but why she chose the present time to appear and try to kidnap my brother and his friends. Is there something she needed besides her sons?"

Halima closed her eyes for a few minutes, and then opened them. "You are aware of her sons leaving Buto to find her snake gems, correct?"

Malik nodded. "D-Do they relate to her rainbow snake jewels? We were told they only work by Wadjet's power."

She gazed at Malik, and then at his bracelet. "That is right. However, I cannot tell you more about them. It'll anger her if the secrets of her powers are revealed to outsiders." She stared into his violet eyes. "Even though you are the reincarnation of Prince Namu, I know you're not him. You have his appearance, but you do not have his abilities. The same goes for the reincarnations of Prince Heba and Prince Riyu."

Malik frowned, but knew she wasn't really insulting them. She's proving a point that they're only their reincarnations. They don't have the ability to speak to snakes, and they don't have snake blood within them. To her and to any living being, they are outsiders who aren't from here. They are only here to figure out who Goddess Wadjet really is, and what she truly wanted.

"Now then, we should all move along. We mustn't waste time," Halima spun around and calmly walked over to a statue resembling an Egyptian pharaoh. She then turned her head halfway for her gaze to meet with Darius's. "Do you still remember how to unlock it?"

"I do. I'll start on it right away," Darius hurried over to her side.

They both lifted their hands and placed them on the forehead of the statues representing the Egyptian pharaoh and his queen. As they closed their eyes, they mumbled some words that were too low for the others to hear. But when they continued to chant, the ground started to shake.

The hieroglyphics engraved on each structure glowed brightly in a golden color, causing lines to run through and form a huge circle on the ground with Egyptian hieroglyphics and patterns designed. The glowing continued as something rose from the ground, causing everyone to back up as it continues to grow. Soon, it stopped and there stood a giant statue of Goddess Wadjet sitting on a huge, square block with an entryway on the front side.

Professor Hawkins pulled a small book out from his bag and wrote something down. "This is incredible! I've never seen something like this before!"

Rebecca inspected the statue. "This statue can only appear by what you two just did?"

"Only members of the Wasem Clan or the cobra goddess herself are able to unlock this statue. Our blood is considered sacred and powerful. It has ties to Buto," Halima explained and went over to the entrance. "Let us hurry and go in. We must use as much time as needed before daylight vanishes. Now come, everyone."

They did as they were told and followed behind her and Darius. As they each carefully went inside the entrance and down the steps, they did not notice a figure watching everything from the distance, and secretly following them.

* * *

Yugi could feel a sense of nostalgia as he walked down the long hallway. It felt like he had been here before, almost like he was raised here his whole life. This must be the underground temple where Heba and his brothers grew up in. He could tell Ryou and Malik are also feeling the same way as him. Their home is hidden from view so no one would know of their existence.

The walls were engraved with Egyptian hieroglyphics and pictures, and he can figure out what they're saying. They all point to Goddess Wadjet's timeline, and what she or her followers did in the past. He didn't see any mention of her sons, but had a feeling they would be mentioned in a secret area where no one would know except for those Wadjet trusted.

He didn't even realize a single tear ran down his cheek until he felt it. Tea noticed it and gave him a concerned look. "Yugi, are you okay? What happened?" She inspected him. "Are you hurt?"

The others noticed his tear, and he quickly wiped it away. "I-I'm okay. I think this tear came from Heba." He scanned his surroundings, and placed a hand on his chest. "I think I'm feeling what he's feeling. He's both happy and sad to be back home. Happy to be reunited with his family, but sad that he died so young without telling them goodbye."

"I too am feeling the same, but its coming from Riyu," Ryou said, his hand placed on his heart. "I can feel his emotions within me."

"Same with Namu's," Malik placed his hand on his chest and clenched it tight. "Even though their spirits left for the afterlife, we're still feeling what they're feeling. They miss their home."

"It truly was a tragedy," Halima said in a bitter tone. "They were so happy to discover what the outside world is like, but were unable to live long because of their demise. Our cobra goddess blamed herself and believed she hadn't prepared them well enough to face the dangers of the outside world. Their deaths caused her to distrust humans."

Bakura frowned, and tsked in anger. "Then do you hate us for causing their deaths?"

Darius shook his head. "We do not. We learned they died by sacrifice in order to protect you 3. You were considered precious to them, and it is best to honor their wishes for their souls to be in peace." He looked at Bakura, and then to Yami and Mariku. "We were angry at first and wanted to blame you 3, but we couldn't. No one knew you would have enemies who wanted to take your lives away. The only ones we blame are the people who killed the snake princes."

Yami frowned and looked away, still remembering the time when Heishin and his mages attacked his kingdom and people. If he had sensed that Heishin would land a sneak attack on him to kill him, then Heba wouldn't have lost his life. Sadly, he lost his life to save his. He protected his Atem from danger, and it showed how strong their bond is for one another.

He noticed Bakura and Mariku also reminiscing their past, remembering their time as a bandit king and assassin when they first met Riyu and Namu. Now that they are considered alive in the present, they'll make sure their lighter halves will never be taken away from them by death. Yami can't handle another death in his life related to someone who is precious to him. It was hard losing his father to death along with Heba's. If he lost Yugi to death, it'll be impossible for him to survive it.

Yami didn't realize tears were forming in the corner of his eyes until he felt his vision blur. He quickly wiped them away before anyone could see them. Taking a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down, he looked back at Halima. "I think its best we continue towards our destination. Reminiscing the past will make it harder to move forward."

Halima stared at him, and then nodded. "You are correct, pharaoh. But before we can do that, we need to take care of a little problem."

"Problem?" Yami asked, confused on what she said.

Suddenly, they heard a loud yelp and shouting coming from the distance. Turning their heads, they were surprised to see Darius dragging someone out from the shadows. They were more astonished to see who the person is being held by the back of their vest.

"You have got to be kidding me!?" Joey groaned.

Tristan looked at the person in disbelief. "That's not possible! I thought he was still at Domino working with his old man!?"

Tea glared at the person, placing her hands on her hips. "Duke! What are you doing here!? I told you before we would explain everything to you soon!"

Duke stopped struggling, and saw everyone waiting for him to answer. He gulped and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "W-Well I got tired being patient so I decided to follow you guys and figure out what's going on. After hearing that all of you planned to go to Egypt, I quickly booked a ticket and got here so I wouldn't lose track of you all. But now, I'm actually shocked that the other Yugi came back with his own body along with the two, dangerous individuals who look like Ryou and the other guy."

Malik glared at him. "My name is Malik. Please keep that in your mind."

"Got it!" Duke quickly said to avoid angering him. "Now, I believe the lovely old woman mentioned about someone known as Goddess Wadjet along with Yugi and his friends being related thousands of years ago?"

Darius frowned and bonked his head. "Do not disrespect the oracle! Refer to her as Lady Halima!"

Duke yelped in pain and rubbed his aching head. "M-My bad! I meant Lady Halima!" He gulped in fear at seeing how huge Darius looked, and then glanced back at the others. "C-Could you please tell him to let me go? D-Don't forget I'm also your handsome friend who is there to support you all!"

"Baloney," Joey coughed in his hand, causing Tristan to snicker.

Tea face-palmed, and glanced back at the others. "You can let him go. He is part of our group. We'll make sure he is on his best behavior and won't tell a soul."

"Feel free to arrest him if he is caught revealing your family secrets," Seto added.

"Hey! Not cool at all, you crazy dragon!" Duke shook his fist at him.

"Now, now. Lets not do anything violent in here. We're at a sacred temple," Professor Hawkins tried to calm them down.

Rebecca sighed. "Just let him go. He's also a good duelist and part of the group."

"Y-Yeah! What she said!" Duke nearly stuttered.

Darius looked at the group, and then back at Duke. Sighing, he released his grip on him. "All right. However, I suggest you do not tell anyone what you saw or anything on what you heard. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir!" Duke quickly saluted and hurried over to the group. "Also, welcome back to the land of living, Atem!"

Yami smiled at him. "Thank you, Duke. However, I prefer being called Yami now. I prefer my present name than the past name."

Duke shrugged. "Whatever you say." He then saw Bakura and Mariku, trembling in fear while giving them a small wave. "W-Welcome to the land of living as well, y-you two."

Bakura glared at him and turned his head to ignore him while Mariku gave him the cold shoulder. Gulping at seeing them, he then looked at Yugi. "S-So I hear you have an Egyptian ancestor? I really do need to know the whole story on what's happening."

Halima clapped her hands loudly, startling everyone. "Time is of the essence. Let us continue now before dusk approaches!"

She walked back on the path as they quickly followed her. Duke wanted to say something, but got elbowed in the ribs by Tea to stay silent. Grumbling, he kept his mouth shut as they continued to follow Halima. Luckily, it didn't last that long as they stumbled upon a room.

Besides the hieroglyphics and pictures on the walls, there was a huge golden sarcophagus resting in the middle of the room. The room also had pots, vases, and other items resting in the corners. There was a glow emitting from the ground, causing the room to light up so they would all see what it looks like.

Halima spun around and spread her arms out. "Welcome to the cobra queen's burial chamber. Her spirit rests within this room." She closed her eyes, keeping them shut as she continued to speak. "Even though there is no body, the Wasem Clan made sure no one would rob her valuables. They are used to help her people, not for greed. All she wanted is to be with her children and keep her people safe and happy from danger. That was her final wish before she left this Earth."

Darius gazed at the golden sarcophagus. "Inside this sarcophagus are the crowns belonging to the snake princes. Unable to obtain their bodies, the crowns were used to honor their souls and keep them in peace." He turned his head to stare at a picture. "No one could predict they would be reborn again."

They followed their eyes at what he was staring at, causing silent gasps to escape from their mouths. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik stared at the painted drawings of their 3 Egyptian doppelgangers. It looked like they were kneeling in front of Goddess Wadjet, who is sitting on the throne in her snake form while wielding a scepter. They even saw painted drawings of their duel monsters Silent Magician, Change of Heart, and Lava Golem.

As they continued to stare at the painted drawings, they didn't even realize their cards began to glow from their deck holder. Soon, their respective monsters appeared in a silhouette form and touched the walls, causing the painted drawings and hieroglyphics to glow brightly. Then, the walls began to separate to reveal a hidden room, located across from the burial chamber.

"S-Silent Magician?"

"C-Change of Heart?"

"L-Lava Golem?"

Their Ka monsters turned their heads to look at their respective masters, and pointed to the hidden room before they vanished. Their actions surprised Halima and Darius, who had no idea something like this could happen. Halima looked at Yugi, Ryou, and Malik, and then realized something. "That's it…"

She hurried over to Yugi and Ryou, grabbed their wrists, and dragged them over to the hidden room. Darius did the same with Malik and followed her. The others quickly followed behind them to figure out what she meant by that and why they were dragging their friends over like that.

"H-Hold on! Where are you taking us?" Ryou asked.

"Where the hell are you taking my landlord!?" Bakura shouted in anger.

"We must hurry!" Halima cried out, quickening her pace. "If we don't, then there's a chance-

She couldn't finish her sentence as she suddenly stopped. She released their wrists and clutched her ankh necklace, her body shaking in fear. Her eyes darted from left to right while searching for something. How could she have forgotten about it? She should've realized what would happen if the snake princes of Buto have finally returned to them after so long.

She quickly spun around and gave everyone a terrified look. "D-Darius, this was a mistake to come here! We have forgotten about him!"

Darius looked at her with disbelief, but this his eyes widened in astonishment and a look of terror appeared on his face. "Y-You don't mean…"

Suddenly, a loud scream emitted from Tea as tendrils resembling dark shadows wrapped around her and started pulling her through the ground. More tendrils appeared and wrapped around Joey, Kaiba, Tristan, Duke, Professor Hawkins, Rebecca, Yami, Bakura, Mariku, Ishizu, and Odion. They also pulled them towards the ground, making them struggle while trying to get out of their grip.

"Mou hitori no boku! Guys!"

"Everyone!"

"Sister! Brother!

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik hurried over to them and tried to reach them, but a tendril smacked them to the ground. The others cried out to them, but it was too late as they all sunk into the ground and disappeared. They got up and searched for them, but there was no evidence that they were there in the first place.

"Boys!" Halima's shout caused them to turn around, gasping as they saw the tendrils trying to pull down both her and Darius. "You must go through that entrance immediately!" She pointed to an entryway that was in the hidden room. "Once you go there, you must defeat him! It's the only way to save Wadjet's temple and prevent him from stealing her power!"

"What are you even talking about?! Is there something you're keeping from us!?" Malik roared at her. "Is there an enemy we have to face and you didn't tell us about it!?"

"We had no idea he would actually come! We swear!" Darius hissed while feeling the tendril tighten his grip on him. "Nehebkau somehow learned you 3 are the reincarnations of Buto's snake princes! He sensed your presence here!"

"D-Did you say Nehebkau!?" Malik paled. "T-That's not possible!"

Halima hissed in pain, feeling herself getting pulled down through the ground. "You must listen to me! Have your Ka spirits out to help you go through the entrance! They will take you to Goddess Wadjet's throne room! He'll be waiting for you there!"

"Face him in battle with your most powerful Ka spirit and defeat him! He'll let us all go and won't disturb this temple ever again!" Darius shouted as he felt himself sinking through the ground. "Please hurry! Do not worry about us! Please do as we say!"

"And remember, both light and darkness must exist with one another by connecting and creating a new life out of love!" Halima cried out as she and Darius vanished into the ground.

Suddenly, more shadow tendrils came out of the ground and headed towards the boys. Before they could get near them, a huge blade sliced through the tendrils. Then, green vines appeared and squeezed the tendrils until they vanished. More tried to appear, but were soon engulfed and vanished in a blue blob with a face on it. Yugi gasped as he felt himself getting picked up and taken to the entrance. The same goes for Ryou and Malik as they ran through the tunnel until they were far away from the tendrils.

Feeling himself being put down, he lifted his head to see a pair of red eyes gazing at him. "S-Silent Swordsman?"

The spirit, who is a tall man with shoulder-length yellow hair with one of his eyes covered, light blue skin, and wearing a blue and white cloak along with a helmet, gloves, boots, and a giant sword, gave him a small smile and nodded his head to confirm his identity.

Yugi scanned him from head to toe, realizing his duel monster is standing in front of him. He looked over and saw a blue blob he recognized as Revival Jam, and a monster with green hair and wearing a yellow cloak that is unfamiliar to him. He then turned his head back to his monster. "D-Did you save us from those tendrils?"

Silent Swordsman nodded. He then turned his head and made a small sound, causing Revival Jam and the unknown monster to look at him. Pointing his sword towards a particular direction, they nodded and went over to him. They then ushered Yugi, Ryou, and Malik to follow them, as they began to guide them out of the tunnel.

As they followed behind them, Yugi whispered to Ryou. "Is he one of your new monsters? The one with the yellow cloak?"

Ryou nodded and whispered back. "He is called 'Green Phantom King'. I added him to my deck a while back after learning that he was once my ancestor's Ka monster. His defense points are good, and is in tune with nature."

"I can see why. He kinda reminds me of you," Malik whispered to him.

"Hey Malik, Darius mentioned about a person called Nehebkau. Do you know who he is?" Yugi whispered.

Malik stayed silent, causing Yugi and Ryou to look at him with worry. It looked like Malik wanted to tell them, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. This Nehebkau must be a powerful Egyptian deity. If he is, then is he considered dangerous and omnipotent? His name does sound familiar, but where have they heard or read about it?

They didn't even realize they were out of the tunnel and into another room, causing them to bump into their Ka spirits from behind. Shaking their heads to clear their thoughts, they looked around and realized they arrived in the throne room. The walls covered in hieroglyphics and the size of the room being enormous, the throne room suited Goddess Wadjet well due to the small snake statues spread around the room and on the walls, looking like they are actually gazing at them from their jeweled eyes.

The platform stood high above the ground, showing a throne chair with two tall statues of snakes standing at either side. Torches were lit up to provide light in the room, giving everyone a chance to see what the whole room looks like in their point of view. They could feel a sense of familiarity, but something else that made their stomachs flip. Is it just them, or are they not really alone?

Yugi looked around. "This must be Goddess Wadjet's throne room. This is where Heba and his brothers resided in for so many years."

"This place is truly amazing. I think we're the first people who aren't part of the Wasem Clan to discover this place," Ryou added.

Malik frowned. "I get this place is amazing, but don't forget that my siblings and our friends are still captured by those weird shadow things!" He clenched his fists tightly. "Its obvious Halima and Darius knew something, but didn't even tell us until after we got here! They should've told us everything instead of keeping it hidden!"

"They mentioned about a Nehebkau. Is he a powerful deity?" Yugi asked. "His name sounded familiar to me."

Before Malik could answer him, they heard a deep, dark chuckle emitting in the room. Their Ka monsters quickly shielded them, as their eyes scanned the room. They had a feeling someone was in this room, and they were right. This person is laughing and hiding somewhere. Whoever it is, this person doesn't sound friendly at all.

" _ **It is an honor to meet you 3 in person, descendants of Buto's snake princes~"**_

* * *

 **Were you all surprised at what I did for this chapter? Get ready for the action in the next chapter so please review and comment!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi everyone! I hope the last chapter gave you chills! This time, we're getting some action and a possible new antagonist! I hope all of you still like this story, so please add some reviews so I'll know what you like about it! Enjoy!**

* * *

They could feel chills in the air as their eyes locked on to the figure's onyx colored eyes. It's impossible to tell if there is an iris or pupil, but didn't think about it as they continued to stare at his appearance. He was tall, and had the features of an Egyptian man. His outfit consisted of a long white shendyt reaching past his knees with a black sash tied around it, Egyptian sandals that cover his feet, golden bands on his biceps, wrists, and ankles, a collared Egyptian necklace, ankh earrings, and an Egyptian snake mask that covers his face except for his eyes and his long black hair.

He held a long brown scepter with a small statue of a cobra on top that had a jeweled orb in its mouth. Their eyes were filled with fright as they saw shadowy tendrils coiling around him, almost like they were snakes. Whoever this person is, he is someone not to anger. His aura felt ominous and powerful, like he is ready for a battle.

Silent Swordsman, Green Phantom King, and Revival Jam shielded the boys as the figure's mouth stretched into a grin, revealing sharp canines. _**"Do not be scared~ I only wanted to see the gems of Wadjet~"**_ He tilted his head, studying their appearance. _**"I can see why she adores you 3~ Your spirits are truly strong~"**_

Malik gulped, trembling as he made eye contact with him. "W-We are only the descendants of the snake princes! W-We are just ordinary people, Lord Nehebkau!"

Ryou looked at him in disbelief, and then back at the figure. "H-He is Nehebkau?"

The figure, known as Nehebkau, let out a small chuckle while gazing at them. _**"I am thrilled to hear you know of me~ It looks like the next generation will always remember me, the one who can bind both Ka and Ba after death~"**_

Yugi gasped at the information. "Y-You have the ability to bind both Ka and Ba after death? I-Is that even possible?"

Nehebkau smirked at him, flicking his forked tongue out. _**"It is possible, little Yugi~ I am able to control both the Ka and Ba of the living when death occurs~ Just take a good look at them~"**_ He lifted his finger and pointed at Silent Swordsman, Green Phantom King, and Revival Jam. _**"They were once human before they deceased~ I combined their spirit monster and life force so they could become one~ It is thanks to me that you 3 have your Ka spirits out to protect you~"**_

Yugi looked at Silent Swordsman in astonishment. "S-Silent Swordsman? W-Were you once human like Silent Magician was? D-Did you also knew Heba?"

He didn't hear him say anything, but he could tell from his body language that his question was right. Its not just Silent Magician, but also Silent Swordsman who were alive during their time in Ancient Egypt, and they knew Heba and Goddess Wadjet. Why did they never tell him about it?

"I-I don't understand," Ryou whispered. "O-Our spirit monsters were once humans and knew our ancestors 5,000 years ago?"

"I can understand Lava Golem and the others, but now Revival Jam and the rest?" Malik shook his head in disbelief. "I don't get why they didn't tell us before!? Why would they keep this huge secret from us!? Did all of our duel monsters knew us a long time ago before we became duelists!?"

He could feel Revival Jam nudging him, causing him to look at his monster. He remembered from Aurelia's story on how both Lava Golem and Revival Jam were Namu's Ka monsters, but both of them being humans still gave him a huge shock. He remembered the name of Lava Golem's human name, but what about his Revival Jam? What was his name, and what was his occupation during his time in Ancient Egypt?

Revival Jam made a gurgling noise, looking at his master with a concerned expression. Malik sighed and gave him a sad smile. "I wish you and the rest of the duel spirits told me about my past life as Namu. I would've understood. When were you ever gonna tell me about my ancestor?"

Before he could do anything, Revival Jam suddenly hunched over in pain. Then, Silent Swordsman and Green Phantom King did the same as Revival Jam, grimacing while clutching onto their stomachs. Malik and the others tried to figure out what's wrong, but couldn't say anything when they saw them vanish right in front of their eyes.

"Silent Swordsman!" Yugi cried out, and then looked at Nehebkau. "W-What did you do to them!?"

Nehebkau wagged his finger at him. _**"It is rude to yell at a deity~ However, I will let it slide~ You are wondering why I am here and why I made them disappear, correct?~"**_ He glided down the stairs, and landed on the platform where he stands across from them. _**"No one knew that Goddess Wadjet would adopt 3 human boys and become a mother~ Imagine my surprise when I was informed of your existence after you each died from unfortunate circumstances~ But what is more surprising is your Ka~"**_

"O-Our Ka?" Ryou nearly stuttered. "W-What about our Ka?"

 _ **"Do you 3 honestly believe your true Ka spirits are the ones who appeared in front of you?~"**_

"Y-You mean the ones who guided Heba and his brothers?" Yugi asked.

 _ **"They are not your strongest Ka spirits~ Your true Ka spirits, the most strongest ones, are still within you~"**_

"Strongest Ka spirit?" Malik questioned. "What are you talking about?"

 _ **"You do not know?~ Were you not told at all?~"**_

"Told us what?" Ryou asked. "Which Ka spirit are you talking about?"

Nehebkau saw their confused expressions, causing him to frown for a moment but then his lips stretched into a grin as he suddenly realized something. _**"I believe it is best if you 3 release your Ka spirits instead~ And I know just how to do that~"**_ Tapping his scepter against the ground a few times, the shadowy tendrils sunk into the ground and soon rose up, holding 3 individuals that caused Yugi, Ryou, and Malik to gasp. _**"It seems to me these 3 hold a special place in your hearts~ I wonder what would happen if something diabolic would happen to them?~"**_

"No! Don't you dare hurt Yami!" Yugi shouted at him, giving him a fierce glare. "He and the others have done nothing wrong!"

"He's right! What do you even want from us anyways!?" Malik snarled.

 _ **"Like I said before, I want to see your strongest Ka monsters~"**_ Nehebkau glanced at their unconscious yamis, and then back to the boys. _**"It isn't that hard~ Just unleash them from your souls, and I will release your beloved friends and family~ No harm will come to them~ I promise~"**_

Ryou gazed at Bakura with his face filled with worry. His darker half is unconscious with his head hanging down, and the only thing keeping him up are the shadowy tendrils that took him and the others. Nehebkau said he'd let them go if they unleashed their Ka monsters. The problem is that they can't be released from their deck, but from within their souls. They've never done that before.

Meanwhile, Yugi and Malik were also thinking the same thing as Ryou. However, they did remember that DiaDhanks were used 5,000 years ago in Ancient Egypt to summon Ka from the user's Ba. Sadly, they don't have those devices with them. The only way to save their friends and family is to unleash their strongest Ka from their soul. The problem is, they have no idea how to do that.

Nehebkau noticed their hesitation, and let out a huge sigh while closing his eyes. _**"You have no clue at all, do you?~"**_ Hearing no response, he opened his onyx colored eyes and hissed. _**"Very well then~ I'll just force them out of you!~"**_

Tapping his rod on the ground, the orb began to glow brightly. Yugi clutched onto his shirt and hunched over in pain. Soon, Ryou and Malik did the same thing. The pain was unbearable, almost like someone is stabbing them and trying to pull their organs out. Not only that, it felt like their entire body is on fire. They tried to bite their bottom lips to prevent themselves from screaming, but they bit their lips too hard, causing them to taste blood.

Falling onto his knees, Yugi had his eyes clenched shut as his face grimaced and sweat dripped down his forehead. He had never felt this type of pain before. The only time he felt the worst unbearable pain is when his puzzle got destroyed in front of him and he almost lost Yami to the fire. This pain, however, is preventing him from getting up or move. How will he and his friends be able to stop this new threat? If they can't stop Nehebkau, then are they doomed for good?

He couldn't remember if he let out a painful yell, but he didn't pay attention to a growling sound in the back of his head. Suddenly, the pain stopped. Slowly opening his eyes, his eyes locked onto a pair of glowing red eyes. He looked at the figure in front of him, and his eyes widened to see it was a familiar black dragon with red glowing orbs on its body. He didn't even realize he was no longer in the throne room, but floating in a black void.

"Gandora…." He whispered.

Gandora, the Dragon of Destruction, looked at the sky and let out a huge roar. Then, the black void suddenly glowed in a bright white light and caused everything to vanish. Shielding his eyes, he then felt the light fade away and he opened them again to see he was back in the throne room. This time, there is no pain within him or within Ryou and Malik.

He looked over and saw two monsters floating above Ryou and Malik. The monster above Ryou reminded him of Summoned Skull, but this monster looked more like a knight. The monster above Malik is a tall man with a purple mask on that resembled Anubis, an Egyptian outfit that was colored in black and white with armor on it, and a long golden staff with a statue of a cobra head on it with a blue circle for its background.

He could feel Gandora's presence, indicating his dragon monster is here with him. Yugi had no idea what he and his friends did, but they somehow awakened their duel spirits from within their souls and brought them out. If there's a chance the spirits heard him, then it's a good thing they did.

As for Nehebkau, he let out a dark laugh that can cause people to tremble in fear from his voice. _**"Incredible!~ I have never felt such power before!~ This must be the reason why your cobra queen hid you from the outside world!~"**_ He gazed at the boys, flicking out his forked tongue. _**"Lets make a wager~ If you hand over your Ka to me, I will release your friends~ If not, then I'll turn them into snakes and they will obey me for all eternity~"**_

Malik stared at him in horror. "You're going to do what to them!? Don't you dare lay a finger on my siblings!"

 _ **"Then give me your Ka, and no harm shall come to them~"**_

Malik wanted to shout at him, but kept his mouth shut. He had to be careful since he's in front of a powerful deity. One wrong move and they could be done for. He did remember from his studies on how Nehebkau is the reason both a person's Ka and Ba is able to bind after death. Not only that, he was taught that Nehebkau is said to have guarded the entrance to Duat, the underworld.

His true form is said to be a two-headed snake, and he is viewed as fierce and courageous. However, he can be aggressive and the only person to keep him from getting out of control is Atum, the chief god who is the finisher of the world. He doesn't know why Nehebkau is doing this, but knew it couldn't be good. Their only form of protection from him and his shadow tendrils are their Ka spirits, who are guarding them.

 _ **"Why are you hesitating?~ Surely you 3 care so much for your friends, correct?~"**_ Nehebkau lifted up his free hand and stroked Mariku's bangs. _**"I know these 3 are special to you~ Do you really want to lose them again?~ Have them die after being brought back from the afterlife to reunite with you 3?~ I know you're not that selfish to let it happen~"**_

Malik growled, clenching his fists tightly. "Don't you dare say we're selfish! There's no way we're letting them get taken from us by death!"

 _ **"Then give me your answer~ Will you hand over your Ka to me, or shall I keep your friends as my snake servants?~ You must hurry~ The clock is ticking~"**_

Yugi could hear Gandora snarling in anger, along with the other two Ka spirits who are also angered. There's no way they would give them up to Nehebkau, but they also cannot lose their friends to him. There must be another way to convince the powerful deity to release their friends and keep their Ka. Isn't there anything else he wanted besides their Ka?

 _ **"It seems to me you are all hesitant to grant me your Ka monsters~"**_ Nehebkau sighs. _**"Very well~ I guess I shall take them by force!~"**_

Snapping his fingers, his shadowy tendrils rose up from the ground and wrapped them around the boys and their Ka spirits. They struggled to get out of the tendrils, but couldn't due to their strength. They could feel themselves getting pulled down to the ground. This is it. They won't be able to save their friends and family, and are unable to keep their spirit monsters safe from Nehebkau.

They lost.

There is nothing they can do now. Once the tendrils drag them to wherever their friends are, they'll be knocked out and turned into snakes, forced into becoming Nehebkau's snake servants and obey him forever. There's nothing they can do now and they don't have a backup plan to help them.

Suddenly, the shadowy tendrils cried out in pain and slowly released them. Ryou noticed steam coming out of them, which is weakening their grip on him and his friends. He saw a twinkle, making him look down to see his ring shining brightly. He noticed Yugi's necklace and Malik's bracelet also radiating bright light, causing the shadowy tendrils to release them.

Ryou stiffened as he felt a hand on his head, but relaxed as he felt warmth omitting from the owner. Then, the hand left his head and he heard footsteps moving over to his friends. Turning his head, he gasped to see a familiar Egyptian figure who is comforting Yugi and Malik. He then saw her turn her direction over to Nehebkau, who was shaking in anger.

 _ **"T-That's not possible!~ You're supposed to be in the afterlife getting judged by Ra and the other deities!~ Why are you here!?~"**_

She glared at him, changing into her true form as she hissed menacingly at him. "This is my home!~ How dare you trespass here and try to steal their Ka!?~" She brought her hand out, causing her golden scepter to appear in her hand and point it at him. "Release their loved ones immediately and leave!~ You are not welcome here!~"

He snarled, hissing dangerously at her as he extended his arm out. _**"Destroy her right now!~"**_

More shadowy tendrils appeared from behind him, and rushed over to grab her. Frowning, she swung her scepter at them, causing the tendrils to be destroyed. "If I were you, I would do as I say~ Do you want Atum and Ra to know of your wrongful doings!?~"

He roared and sprinted over to her, using his scepter to attack her. She used her own scepter to fight him, hissing at him while defending herself from his attacks. Using her scepter to push him away from her, she called out to the boys. "Yugi!~ Ryou!~ Malik!~ Have your Ka find your loved ones!~ They should be able to find them easily!~"

"B-But what about you!?" Yugi cried out. "Let us help you fight him and-

"No!~ Its too dangerous!~ Only a deity can be defeated by another deity!~" she blocked his attack, their scepters clashing like swords. "Go awaken the pharaoh and his allies!~ Their powers can help me send Nehebkau back to Duat!~" She kicked Nehebkau in the gut, causing him to fly through a wall. "Now hurry and do as I say!~ I'll do my best to hold him off!~"

As she rushed over to continue to fight him, the boys looked at their Ka. Their spirit monsters nodded their heads and let out their respective cries as they started searching the entire temple to locate their friends. Yugi glanced over and quickly hurried over to Yami, who was on the ground with Bakura and Mariku.

Getting down onto his knees, he placed his arm around Yami's shoulder and held him up, while using his other arm to wrap around his upper body. "Yami, you need to wake up!" He heard no response and continued to shake him. "You gotta wake up, Yami! Please!"

He heard a loud gasp, looking up to see Ryou with a horrified expression. He noticed tears leaking out of his eyes, causing Ryou to look at Malik and then to Yugi. "I-I can't hear Bakura breathing!"

"What!?" Malik pressed his head against Mariku's chest, causing him to gasp in horror and check his wrist. "I-I can barely feel a pulse!"

"No…" Yugi's eyes widened in horror, placing his head against Yami's chest to hear a heartbeat. He couldn't hear anything. He trembled, lifting his head up and shaking him. "No! That can't be true! They were knocked out! There's no way they wouldn't have a heartbeat or pulse!"

Yugi could feel his vision blurring, ignoring the tears streaming down his cheeks as he continued to hold Yami and shake him. "Yami, please wake up! This isn't funny at all! You need to open your eyes!"

"Bakura, you need to breathe! You can't do this to me! We were finally becoming friends!" Ryou shook him, droplets of tears raining down his cheeks and onto Bakura's chest. "Please wake up!"

Malik growled in frustration, and continued to shake Mariku. "God damn it! Open your eyes, you crazy psycho! You and I finally established a friendship! You can't just die like this! You just got revived back to save me! You can't just die again and leave me! I won't let you!"

"Yami, please don't leave me! You promised you would stay with me forever! You can't just break your promise like that to me!" Yugi choked back a sob, as he held him close to his chest. "I can't lose you, mou hitori no boku! I just can't!"

Ryou held Bakura's head close to his chest, resting his head against his as he closed his eyes and let the tears continue to stream down his cheeks. "I-I can't lose you like this, Kura! P-Please open your eyes! Just please open them so I'll know you're still alive! You can't give up now! You were given a chance to be alive again! I can't be alone again! Please come back to me!"

Malik tried to stop the ears rolling down his cheeks, but they continued to leak out from his eyes. "D-Did you forget that I was willing to give you a chance when you came back from the dead so we could actually become friends!? A-Are you really gonna blow that chance away and go back to being dead!?" He hugged Mariku's head, closing his eyes as tears leaked out from his eyelashes. "I won't let you! You will not die! You're staying alive with me and that's final! Open your eyes, Mariku! Don't you dare do this to me!"

Their ears picked up on loud cries, making them look over to see Gandora, Skull Knight, and Gravekeeper's Visionary appearing with their friends and family, who were gently placed on the ground. They looked okay, and they could tell they were breathing. Gandora snarled and quickly flew over to assist Wadjet, causing Skull Knight and Gravekeeper's Visionary to do the same thing.

Yugi looked at Halima and Darius's unconscious forms, causing him to remember what they said. Their most powerful Ka spirits can face Nehebkau in battle, and be able to defeat him. With the assistance of Goddess Wadjet, there's a good chance to defeat him and be able to save this temple. He'll leave and never come back to disturb this place.

" _And remember, both light and darkness must exist with one another by connecting and creating a new life out of love!"_

He looked back at Yami's lifeless form, causing more tears to leak out of his eyes as he gently stroked his cheek. To him, it looked like Yami is having a peaceful slumber. Its almost like he didn't have a care in the world. Even though it looked like he's healthy, Yugi knows it'll be a matter of time before the stages of death would occur.

"Mou hitori no boku…" he whispered. "I-I can't let it end like this. You can't go back to the afterlife. You were given a chance to be alive again and have your own body. You finally got all your memories back, and given a chance to live a normal life…" he sniffed, moving away a strand of his locks framing his face. "You saved me from getting taken away by the cobra goddess. Now, it's my turn to save you from the god of the underworld."

He leaned in closer, seeing his teardrop land on Yami's cheek. "My precious Yami… I love you…."

He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against his. Cradling him, he deepened the kiss to express all of his emotions into it as he continued to cry. Just once he wanted to show Yami his true feelings, but he'll never get the chance to because he's at death's door. He can't say goodbye to his mou hitori no boku. He can't be separated from the one he loves.

The coldness from Yami's lips began to warm up from Yugi's warm lips. He had no idea Yami would have soft, smooth lips. It's true his appearance and personality are perfect, but he had no idea his touch would feel amazing. It felt like his soul had been ignited, but in a good way. However, he knew it wouldn't last for long because this would be the last time he'll be able to do this before he can say goodbye.

He didn't even realize Ryou and Malik had also kissed their yamis. They all had the same idea on telling them how they felt before they could say goodbye to them. Yugi wasn't sure why he would consider kissing Yami, especially since they're both guys. But the urge within him yearned for his mou hitori no boku's touch. Is it him who wanted this, or Heba who wanted to be near Atem?

The need for oxygen caused him to break the kiss and pant heavily. He was so into the kiss that he forgot that he needed to breathe. As he continued to pant, he opened his eyes and they bulged out when he saw the Eye of Horus glowing on Yami's forehead.

The brightness from the Eye of Horus caused his Yami's body to shine from head to toe. As soon as the glow faded away, his eyelids shot open, revealing a pair of glowing crimson eyes. Yugi quietly gasped as he saw Yami sitting up, looking at his hands and clenching them tightly.

"Yami…." Yugi whispered, feeling more tears stream down his cheeks.

Hearing his name, Yami turned his head and gazed at Yugi with a solemn expression. Staring at him for almost a minute, he lifted his hand and wiped away the tears running down his cheeks. He then gave Yugi a gentle smile, slowly getting up from his position and also helping him up.

As he finished wiping away his tears, he then turned halfway and saw Wadjet and the other Ka spirits fighting Nehebkau. His gentle smile soon turned into an angry frown as his eyes glared at Nehebkau. His Eye of Horus still glowing on his forehead, he started walking towards the fight.

Yami could hear Yugi yelling at him to stop, but he didn't listen. He sensed Bakura and Mariku walking on either side of him, with the Eye of Horus also glowing on their foreheads. They too are angry like him. Nehebkau tried to steal their souls by killing them and have them go back to the afterlife.

They didn't care that he would do that to them. The last straw is when he wanted to steal Yugi, Ryou, and Malik's strongest Ka spirits, and tried to attack them when they refused to listen to him. This is something they can never forgive him for.

* * *

Wadjet gasped and turned around to see the pharaoh, bandit king, and assassin strolling over to the battle. She saw the Eye of Horus glowing on their foreheads, and their expressions indicated they weren't happy at all. She nearly trembled when she felt overwhelming power unleashing from their auras. It looks like they're ready to release their own powers and fight against Nehebkau.

Suddenly, she got hit by something hard and landed against the wall, causing her to slide down while hissing in pain. She got distracted by the boys awakening that she didn't pay attention to his next attack. But now, it looks like the pharaoh and his allies wish to face him. Hopefully, they'll let Gandora and the other two Ka spirits assist them. The only way to defeat Nehebkau is to use the power of both Ka and Ba and unite them as one to achieve the ultimate power, which can defeat a god.

Nehebkau sensed their presence and saw them, causing him to hiss in anger. _**"I thought you 3 were dead!~ How are you alive!?~"**_

Yami stopped, causing Bakura and Mariku to also stop. He lifted his right hand and clicked his fingers, causing Gandora to appear near him. Bakura and Mariku did the same, causing Skull Knight and Gravekeeper's Visionary to appear near them.

Their act only fueled Nehebkau's rage. _**"Not a word?~ Well, it doesn't matter!~ You 3 will actually stay dead and go back to the afterlife!~"**_ He unleashed his shadowy tendrils that came out from behind him. _**"Destroy them!~"**_

The tendrils tried to grab the boys and Ka, but got shredded by some daggers. Nehebkau snarled when he saw the knives in Bakura's hands. He summoned more of his shadow tendrils to attack them, but some daggers and knives thrown by both Bakura and Mariku destroyed them again. He kept on summoning them to capture them, but they kept on getting destroyed.

His rage seemed to get bigger and bigger, his knuckles tightening his grip on his brown scepter. This can't be the end for him. This isn't what it's supposed to happen. He is supposed to have those Ka spirits, take the souls of the pharaoh and his allies, and be able to unlock the secrets of Wadjet's temple and her powers. But now, he's getting pushed into a corner and he can't summon more of his shadow tendrils or they'll just get destroyed again.

" _ **You left me no choice!~"**_

Using his powers, he transformed from his human form into his true form. Standing at a very tall height over 6 feet tall, the top part of his body consisted of two snake heads with arms and clawed hands while the bottom half is a serpent's tail. Still clad in his Egyptian attire, Nehebkau hissed loudly while unleashing his sharp fangs. _**"If I can't achieve my plans in my other form, I'll just use this form instead!~"**_

Malik trembled in fear, quickly scooting back and hiding behind a pillar. He almost forgot about Nehebkau's true form. If he had to choose between Goddess Wadjet and Nehebkau being the scariest in their snake forms, he would definitely choose Nehebkau since his form is terrifying. At least the cobra goddess only has the head of a snake while the rest of her body is that of a human.

Yugi and Ryou went to their unconscious friends. They started shaking them, which made them stir from their slumber. Sighing in relief, Yugi woke up Halima and Darius, while Ryou awakened Ishizu and Odion. As everyone finally woke up from their ordeal, they saw the battle and stumbled back.

"T-The cobra goddess!" Halima gasped, and struggled to get up. "S-She's hurt!"

"Lady Halima, don't!" Darius stopped her. "Nehebkau is no longer in his human form! We can't get near her without getting attacked!"

"W-What the heck is that freaky thing!?" Joey pointed his finger at Nehebkau, while trembling in fear.

"I-I don't remember snakes having two heads!" Tristan gulped.

Tea hid behind him. "W-What exactly is that thing!?"

"Someone should've mentioned this place would be filled with creepy monsters!" Duke shouted.

Rebecca held onto her grandfather, who hugged her protectively while he trembled in fear to see it happening at their very own eyes. An actual battle is happening, and its against the former pharaoh and his allies against a God known as Nehebkau, the two headed snake God who guards the underworld.

Seto slowly got up, growling in anger as his icy blue eyes glared fiercely at the battle. "More hocus pocus?! Someone better destroy that thing so we can leave and I can finally challenge the pharaoh to a duel!"

Malik hurried over to his siblings and helped them up. "Mine, Yugi, and Ryou's Ka spirits appeared from our souls to protect us. Even Goddess Wadjet came to help us defeat Nehebkau."

"D-Did you say Nehebkau?" Ishizu gasped in shock, and then looked at him. "H-How is that possible!?"

"Why is he fighting us? I thought he is on the side of good?" Odion questioned.

Halima slowly got up, trying to keep herself calm. "He wants their Ka. Nehebkau is here to take the Ka spirits belonging to the snake princes of Buto."

"We tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen to us," Darius continued, clenching his fists in anger. "We prayed to find a solution to make him leave the temple, and we believed the reincarnations of Wadjet's sons would come back and defeat him. However, its not how we imagine."

"A-Are you saying you knew he would be here, and didn't inform us about it earlier!?" Ishizu exclaimed, her face filled with astonishment and disbelief. "You tried to send my brother and his friends into danger?! Are you both crazy!?"

Tea covered her mouth in shock. "I-Is this true!? You actually know that monster, and never told us about it!? Why would you keep something like this from us!?"

Darius opened his mouth, but Halima stopped him. She shook her head no as she looked down in shame. Darius did the same, as they remained silent. This indicated that what they did was true. They knew that Nehebkau would be in this temple, but never told them about the upcoming danger.

The others couldn't believe what they heard, and looked at the battle happening. It looked like Yami, Bakura, and Mariku weren't scared at all of Nehebkau, who is still glaring and hissing at them. Goddess Wadjet was able to get up from her hit, and got away from the danger zone and stayed near the group at a safe distance.

Gandora and the other Ka spirits were getting ready to strike. However, they had to wait for a command from Yami, Bakura, and Mariku or from their respective masters. Seeing that they're not making a move, Nehebkau struck first and lunged at them.

Joey and the others cried out to them to watch out, but something else happened. A barrier appeared around the yamis, causing Nehebkau to get hit by it. Hissing dangerously while trying to find a way to get through the barrier, the others noticed Gravekeeper's Visionary, who summoned the barrier with his golden scepter.

Then, Gandora roared loudly, causing Nehebkau and everyone else to cover their ears from the dragon's powerful roar. However, it was a distraction when Skull Knight came out of the barrier and slashed Nehebkau with its sharp blade. The slash caused direct damage, giving him a huge gash that's bleeding out from his scales.

Nehebkau howled in pain and tried to stop the bleeding, angrily glaring at the boys and the Ka. _**"You dare strike me!?~ A god!?~"**_

"…You are no god…" Yami brought his hand out, his palm facing him as the Eye of Horus glowed brightly on his forehead. "MIND CRUSH!"

It hit him with full force, causing Nehebkau to scream loudly while clutching his head. He could feel something trying to explode his head, but the pain is still there. Its like someone is trying to mess with his mind, but he can't stop it. Its like his powers aren't working.

"The Door of Darkness has been opened…" Yami started to say.

"Its time we send you there…" Bakura continued.

"To the Shadow Realm…" Mariku finished.

Suddenly, Nehebkau was covered in dark shadows as he continued to howl in pain. He couldn't fight them off and was engulfed, causing him to vanish forever and into where he was sent. As his presence no longer lingers, the atmosphere felt lighter and warmer in the throne room.

Gandora, Skull Knight, and Gravekeeper's Visionary bowed to the Yamis, and then to the Hikaris along with Goddess Wadjet. As they bowed back, the Ka spirits vanished, causing Yugi, Ryou, and Malik to touch their hearts. They knew they went back within their souls, and it's a good thing they did. They'll be safer here since no one else knows how they appeared.

Everyone else let out huge sighs of relief; all getting up from the ground after realizing the whole conflict is over. Nehebkau is now gone, and he'll never come back to disturb this temple or them ever again. This also means no more lives will be in danger, since death is something no one can handle.

Then, Yami and the others turned around and faced the group. The Eye of Horus is still glowing on their foreheads, and their expressions were still solemn. But when they saw Yugi, Ryou, and Malik, their expressions softened.

Yugi ran over to Yami, and then stopped in front of him. He was glad Yami isn't injured at all, and still looked well after everything that happened. He then felt himself getting pulled onto Yami's body, realizing that he's hugging him.

"Akhu… Sweet, warm, precious akhu…." Yami whispered, holding him close in a warm embrace. "My pure akhu…"

Yugi returned his hug and rested his head against his shoulder. He could feel tears leaking in the corner of his eyes as he tightened his grip on Yami. His other half is now safe, and he did not die. He somehow was able to revive him back from the dead, and saved him and everyone from danger. He had no idea how he was able to revive back Yami, but he's just glad that he didn't lose him to death.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! If you guys want to see the next chapter immediately, then you better start reviewing so I'll know you guys like this story! Reviews are important, everyone!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Did you all liked the last chapter? I bet you were all happy to see a Puzzleshipping kiss in that chapter along with the Hikaris confessing their love towards their Yamis. Not only that, their kiss towards their darker halves awakened them, and they were able to help Goddess Wadjet defeat Nehebkau. I hope you guys will like this chapter because its gonna show some fluff from your favorite couples!**

* * *

The atmosphere still felt tense, even though everyone is now outside of the temple and back onto the ruins. Goddess Wadjet used her powers to transport them all out of her temple, and back to the outside world. The others no longer felt hesitant around her, since she helped saved their lives and healed any injury the group had. Right now, everyone is safe and alive.

As for Ishizu and Odion, they were happy that Malik and Mariku were safe and okay, but were still angry with Halima and Darius for putting Malik and his friends in danger. They still can't believe they knew of Nehebkau's existence and how its possible for him to be in Wadjet's hidden temple. They both knew he would be there, but didn't inform them how dangerous he is.

"Lady Halima," Ishizu's voice gave everyone chills from how icy it sounded. "Why did you not tell us that Nehebkau would not only be at the temple, but was after the Ka spirits belonging to the snake princes? Why did you keep that important information away from me!?" She then glared at Darius. "Mr. Darius, you also knew of Nehebkau like Lady Halima did. Did anyone else of the Wasem Clan knew of him residing in the temple!?"

Halima didn't meet her gaze, but her expression was filled with guilt. "Your aunt and the other members did not know of this. Only me and Darius knew of Nehebkau returning here." She clenched her ankh necklace. "About a week ago, I had a vision of the snake God Nehebkau appearing on Earth and hiding in Goddess Wadjet's hidden temple. He told me through the vision that he won't leave until he meets the snake princes himself. He knew Goddess Wadjet was busy given a trial by Ra and the other Gods, so he took advantage of the fact to wait in her temple. Even the snakes couldn't disobey him due to him being one of their deities."

Goddess Wadjet's eyes narrowed in anger. "Are you saying Nehebkau not only trespassed into my home, but also threatened my snake clan and dare attack the innocent!?~"

Darius kneeled in front of her. "G-Goddess Wadjet, we had no other choice! He wouldn't listen to us no matter how many times we pleaded with him to leave the ruins! He said he would only leave if he met the descendants of the snake princes!" He bowed his head in shame. "W-We had no other choice! We couldn't let him defile your home and sacred objects! S-So we lured them into the temple for him to meet them. But we swear we had no idea his true intentions were to steal their Ka!"

Wadjet hissed loudly, as her human head transformed into her snakehead as she bared her fangs at him. "You planned to let Nehebkau not only steal their Ka, but also kill them and turn their loved ones into his servants!?~ Did you all forget that extracting a person's Ka by force can kill them?!~ All of us deities were angered when the woman who held the White Dragon died young because of that tyrant priest Aknadin and made sure his soul would rot in hell for all eternity!~" She pointed her scepter at him. "You and the oracle broke your sacred oaths to protect the descendants of my sons!~ You have brought shame to your snake clan!~"

Darius and Halima flinched at her words, keeping their heads down to avoid looking at her. They knew she was right. Because of their fear towards Nehebkau and how devoted they were towards their cobra queen, they almost forgot their sacred oath: to protect the reincarnations of Heba, Riyu, and Namu along with their hidden Ka spirits.

They would've been able to prevent it from happening by warning Ishizu and the others to not come here, but they didn't. They let their cowardice get to them, and put everyone they knew in danger including their own family. But not only that, they angered Goddess Wadjet for what they had done.

Seto Kaiba's eyes widened when he heard Wadjet's statement about the woman with the White Dragon. He remembered the girl known as Kisara who held the Blue Eyes White Dragon within her, and how she died protecting Priest Seth. The snake queen knew about her, and the same goes with the other gods and goddesses. They even know about her demise, and how the Blue Eyes White Dragon reconnected with him by being in a duel card created by Pegasus.

Not only is his Blue Eyes White Dragon his protector and beacon of light, but it also helped him be more open of his emotions. Besides his little brother, he was able to express his emotions to those he trusted. Not just the pharaoh since he is a worthy rival and opponent, but also to his puppy Joey Wheeler.

Wheeler would always challenge him to a duel, but would always lose to his monsters. However, he respected his perseverance and his fiery spirit to never give up even when the match is tough. Joey isn't afraid to insult him, and would always threaten to hit him if he doesn't stop with the dog comments. However, the one thing he couldn't figure out is if he had seen Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon before. Seeing that dragon made him feel like his remembered something from the past, but can't figure out where.

Then, he heard a loud noise and collective gasps. He looked over and saw Darius on the ground with blood seeping from his forehead. He realized that Wadjet struck him with her scepter, and nearly flinched when she let out an intimidating aura. She is not only a powerful goddess, but also a protective mother.

Halima quickly went over to Darius and tried to help him up, but froze as she saw Wadjet pointing her scepter at her. "M-My goddess, please don't hurt him! It was all my idea and-

"SILENCE!~"

The jeweled orbs on her scepter glowed brightly, causing two huge snakes to appear from the ground and wrap around Halima and Darius to prevent them from escaping. "Even though I have only half of my powers within me, I can still use them to punish you two for breaking your oaths!~" Her golden snake eyes glared at them, as they began to shine. "Death would be too easy for you two!~ Instead, I'll torture you both and make you beg for it!~"

Before she could swing her scepter at them, a hand on her wrist stopped her. She turned her head, hissing dangerously at him. "Child!~ Release me at once!~"

Malik glared back, and shook his head no. "I can't let you do this! Killing them is wrong!"

"Malik, please don't argue with her!" Ishizu gave him a fearful look. "Do not forget she is an immortal deity! She is a powerful goddess! Please come back here!"

"I would listen to her if I were you~," Wadjet hissed at him. "I suggest you release me at once and let me do my duties~"

"You still can't kill them, Goddess Wadjet," Malik argued. "They made one mistake. It wasn't their fault."

"Not their fault!?~ Those two knew of Nehebkau being here, and set a trap to endanger your life along with your loved ones!~"

"They had no idea he would trick them into making them think he wanted to see and talk to us! None of us knew of his true intentions! Please let them go!"

"You want me to let them go without punishment!?~ They must deal with the consequences for breaking their sacred oaths!~"

"I know you're angry at them, but I'm not and neither are Yugi and Ryou!" Malik turned his head to look at them. "Yugi! Ryou! Please help me convince her!"

Yugi gazed at her. "Goddess Wadjet, he's right. We're not mad at them. We were angry at first, but we understood why they did that. Please just let them go and don't hurt them!"

Ryou nodded. "He's right. Plus, we didn't get hurt and everyone is safe. We all got out of the temple alive."

Wadjet shook her head at him. "Did you 3 forget that the pharaoh and his allies almost died right in front of you?~ You nearly watched your own mates die~"

Everyone flinched at what she said, causing Yugi and Ryou to be held by Yami and Bakura, who were still holding the same solemn expression with the Eye of Horus still glowing brightly on their foreheads. It was true that they almost lost their darker halves, but they were able to revive them back from what Halima told them.

They were brought back to life by love.

The love and care they held for their darker halves resided in their hearts, and they had to show them how dear they are to them. Yugi and Ryou blushed when they remembered kissing their darker halves, but they wouldn't hesitate to do it again since they cannot lose them.

"I-Is it true they almost died?" Tea asked, her mouth covered in shock.

Yugi nodded, causing her to gasp in horror. He can tell the others were horrified and astonished that Yami, Bakura, and Mariku almost died. It would've been heartbreaking if they did lost them to death and never see them again. There was no way they were gonna lose them since they worked so hard to come back to the land of living to save their Hikaris.

"That's quite enough!~" Wadjet tried to get Malik to release his grip on her. "Unhand me at once!~"

"I won't! You don't have to do this!" Malik pleaded with her.

"Young Malik, please release me!~ You do not want to anger me!~"

"I know you're not a murderer, mother!"

She froze, hearing his tone change into something she hadn't heard in a long time. "W-What did you say?~"

Malik could feel tears streaming down his cheeks, and Mariku placing his hands on his shoulders to try to pull him back. "I know you would never kill anyone unless they had done something truly vile or despicable that you could never forgive them for. You would also make sure that Namu and his brothers didn't witness your killings because you were afraid they would see you as a monster." He wiped his tears with the back of his hand, and gave her a comforting smile. "You are a mother goddess. You consider everyone as your children. You protect us all from danger, and make sure we never feel scared. You are our savior from the heavens. You see the good in people."

He held her hand in his, and placed it on his cheek. "I understand you're angry at Darius and Lady Halima for what they had done. Even I am angered that they didn't tell us of Nehebkau and almost put us in danger, but we shouldn't kill them. They learned their mistake, and the best thing to do is forgive them. So please, let them go. I know you're a good person at heart, Mother Wadjet. Please hear my plea."

Goddess Wadjet could see Namu standing in Malik's place. He always found ways to see the right words for her to hear, and they would always work on her. He is able to turn something negative into positive, and bring back the light within a person's soul and heart. Her lovely gem is just like the sun.

Letting out a huge sigh, she undid her magic and released Halima and Darius. She then glanced at them. "You are free to go~ Be lucky he and his friends still have kindness in their hearts to forgive you both~ But the next time you break your oath, I won't be forgiving and they won't be able to stop me~"

With tears brimming in their eyes, Darius and Halima bowed down while thanking her for sparing them and also thanking Malik for convincing her to forgive them. Ishizu and Odion went over to them and helped them up. While Ishizu held Halima, Odion placed Darius's arm around his shoulder to help him stand.

Malik gasped as he felt something warm on his forehead, and felt his cheeks heating up as he realized Wadjet kissed his forehead. It lasted for a few seconds, when he felt himself being pulled into Mariku's arms from behind. However, he didn't mind the forehead kiss since it felt comforting and warm, like a mother giving love to her child.

"My lovely gem~ You truly are like the sun~ I'm glad the light within you hadn't faded away~" Goddess Wadjet gave him a gentle smile. "Now that you and your loved ones are safe from Nehebkau, I must return back to the afterlife~"

"Now wait just a moment!" Seto strolled over, and stopped at a safe distance in front of her. "You mentioned to me before that you knew of my past life as a priest along with the Blue Eyes White Dragon! What about the Red Eyes Black Dragon!?"

"Huh?" Joey looked at Seto like he was crazy. "Is he talking about my Red Eyes?"

"I guess he has gone crazy," Tristan commented.

Goddess Wadjet covered her mouth as she giggled. "You mean the one your radiant gem holds?~ You have met his dragon and his past self 5,000 years ago~"

"Then what was the name of Joey's past self, and how did I met him?" Seto asked. "I want to know now!"

She wagged her finger at him. "You must be more patient, priest~ If you need those answers, ask your Blue Eyes White Dragon or his Red Eyes Black Dragon~ They can tell you~"

"Why can't you tell me instead?" Kaiba frowned.

"Because its my time to go~ My sons are waiting for me~" She waved at everyone. "Farewell, my children~ Promise me you will not get involved in anything dangerous again~"

She then vanished, causing Seto to snarl and let out a huge tsk. He turned halfway to meet with Ishizu's gaze. "I want to leave this place immediately. I'm already sick and tired of this Egyptian hocus pocus!"

"I'll drive us all home," Odion said. "But first, we need to drop Darius and Halima back to Buto. Darius is injured and needs medical attention."

"There's no need to help me. I deserve this for angering the cobra goddess. I can tend to this wound," Darius replied.

"I'll treat him. I am also a medicine woman," Halima said. "Just drop us off back to my home, and we'll send one of our members to drive you all back to Cairo. We'll give you some supplies just in case if nighttime approaches."

"There's no need," Ishizu told her. "I'm sure we'll be fine and-

"I highly insist. We wish to apologize to all of you for what we had done. I can never forgive myself for putting you all in danger because of our fear and cowardice," Halima replied, her eyes filled with guilt. "Let me make this up to you all. Darius and I must repent for our crimes."

"She is correct. We will do everything we can to earn your apologies," Darius said, also filled with guilt. "We pray to never do anything like this ever again and become better people. We are forever in Lord Malik's debt for sparing us from the cobra goddess."

Malik waved his hands frantically. "N-No need! I just don't want her to hurt anyone! I-I wanted to remind her that she is a good mother goddess who would never kill people unless they really deserve it!"

Mariku held him protectively while mumbling. "Kind Hikari… My sweet, warm, and generous Hikari…"

Malik blushed at his words. "Y-You don't have to compliment me all the time, Mariku. J-Just promise me that you won't get yourself killed, okay!?"

Mariku continued to hug him, and placed one hand on his head to cradle it. "Hikari… Protect you… Won't scare you…"

Duke scratched the side of his head. "Can someone explain to me why Yami and the two psychos are acting so weird? Its like they turned into robots or something."

"Is it impossible they're trying to forget what happened to them back at the temple?" Tea questioned.

"They were saved by love," Halima answered.

"Love?" Rebecca asked her. "What do you mean by that?"

Halima glanced at the pharaoh, who is still hugging Yugi in a protective embrace. "Yugi, Ryou, and Malik saved their soulmates by giving them their love. Their attachment and fondness towards their mates helped free them from death, and helped them embrace the light. Both light and darkness are free from their shackles, and are now able to embrace each other."

Professor Hawkins rubbed his chin with his forefinger. "You mean they are the lighter halves, and the pharaoh and the other two are the darker halves?"

"That is correct," Halima said. "Both light and darkness must stay in balance. If anything happens to the other, the cycle of balance will break and cause destruction to all living things. They must coexist in peace and harmony so there can be no suffering."

"Because without them, there would be no soul. And with no soul, there would be no life," Malik added. "Is that the reason why?"

Halima nodded. "The cycle to keep the world in balance must never diminish. You and your friends must say safe no matter what."

"Hopefully, there would be no more danger," Ryou replied, who is still being held protectively by Bakura.

Joey raised his hand. "Quick question, how exactly did Yugi, Ryou, and Malik gave Yami, Bakura, and Mariku love to save them? Did they give them CPR or something?"

Yugi felt his cheeks heating up, remembering how he did save Yami. "L-Lets just save that question for another time! W-We should all figure out how to get Yami, Bakura, and Mariku back to their normal selves!"

"Y-Yeah!" Ryou stuttered, also blushing. "I-It's a little odd getting hugged by my darker half since he doesn't seem like the affectionate type."

"Same with mine!" Malik added.

"I'm more interested on how you 3 became their soulmates," Duke mischievously grinned. "Does this mean you guys have a love-relationship with them?"

Tea gasped, and then frowned and slapped the back of Duke's head. "Knock it off, Duke! We just got out of a scary situation, and now you're teasing them!? They need to recover first from this terrifying ordeal!"

"She's right!" Rebecca glared at him. "Plus, my darling already has a soulmate! And it's obviously me!"

"Be careful what you say. I think Yami over there is giving you the stink eye," Tristan snickered.

Yami hugged Yugi protectively, while glaring viciously at Rebecca. "My akhu…. Stay away from sweet akhu…"

Yugi swore he heard steam escaping from his ears, but couldn't figure out if its possible or not. He looked over at Halima. "H-How long will they act like this?"

"Not that long. They'll return to their normal selves when dusk approaches," Halima answered. "Since the sun is preparing to set, we should leave this area immediately."

* * *

Ryou gazed at the moon, while resting his hands on the railing. After they arrived back at their hotel in Cairo, the Yamis returned back to their normal selves. They didn't remember what happened after getting knocked out by Nehebkau, but were still told of everything that happened to them. Needless to say, they were shocked and horrified to learn they almost died.

He remembered seeing Bakura seething in anger at the thought of dying at the hands of Nehebkau, but his anger went away when he remembered that he was revived back and was able to destroy Nehebkau. That thought pleased him, even though Nehebkau was sent to suffer in the Shadow Realm for all eternity. It still didn't matter to Bakura because he was still happy that he was able to overpower a God.

Ryou was really happy that Bakura is still alive and looking well. He wasn't even afraid to hug him, which surprised his darker half but it looked like he didn't mind at all. Bakura let him when he realized him dying affected Ryou badly, so he told himself to never do something like that ever again since he can't stand seeing his lighter half cry.

Right now, they are back at their hotel room and Ryou is outside on the balcony gazing at the celestial heavens. Bakura is in the bathroom bathing, wanting to wash away the dirt and sand after today's trip. Luckily, he remembered what Ryou taught him on how to use the bathroom shower and bath properly so he wouldn't destroy it by accident.

Ryou felt the breeze flutter against his hair, causing him to rub his arms even though he changed into his pajamas that are keeping him warm. His memory of what happened at the ruins can never go away. They flooded back into his head as he gazed at the ring on his finger.

" _Bakura, please wake up! You need to open your eyes!"_

He could still remember Bakura's unmoving state, making him think he was only asleep or unconscious. But when he checked for his pulse and breathing, that's when everything changed.

" _Please breathe, Bakura! You can't do this to me! I know you're still alive in there!"_

His body shook as his head hung down, his white bangs shadowing his eyes while biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from making a noise.

" _Open your eyes, Bakura! Please wake up! We were finally becoming friends!"_

He could feel his shoulder shaking, and something wet ran down his face. He didn't pay attention to it as he continued to remember that terrible memory.

" _Kura, you can't leave me! You were given another chance to be alive again! You can't let that get taken away from you! Please don't leave me! I need you!"_

Ryou could feel his hands gripping tightly on the rails. His legs shook, but he kept himself standing as tears continued to drip down his cheeks.

" _Darker half… I promised you that I would never let you be in pain. You swore to me that I would never be alone, and you kept that promise when you were with me. I know you would never break your promise to me. We finally became good friends, and our bond had just been created. I can't let the god of the underworld take you away from me..."_

He could feel the breeze blowing against him, ignoring the chills that are giving his arms goosebumps.

" _My beautiful Bakura… I love you…"_

A hand on his shoulder made him gasp in fright and turn around, causing him to realize that he's still crying and Bakura is standing in front of him. He quickly wiped his tears with the sleeve of his forearm, missing the worried expression he's been given. "H-Hello, Kura! I-I had no idea you would be done with your bath already!"

Clad in a loose white tank-top with black night pants, Bakura frowned and folded his arms. "Yadonushi, you're crying."

"I-I am?" Ryou pretended to laugh. "G-Guess I stared at the moon too long."

"I know it's not the moon. It's because of what happened at the temple, correct?"

"O-Oh no! That's not it!"

"Ryou, do not lie to me. I know that me dying affected you badly."

"N-No, that's not-

He gasped as he felt himself getting pulled into Bakura's arms. He felt one arm around his torso, and one hand gently cradling his head. This hug was just like the one he got before after Bakura got revived back and held him like this. He still remembered his scent, warmth, and the comfort of being in his arms.

Soon, tears started forming in his eyes and he hugged Bakura back while sobbing on his shoulder. He was right. Bakura nearly dying affected him badly, and it was hard to forget. He can still remember when he couldn't hear him breathe, and how his pulse is barely there. It almost looked like he was slumbering, with no care in the world.

Ryou thought Bakura would never wake up. He believed he lost Bakura for good. It was hard losing his mother and little sister, and seeing his darker half dying in front of him is something he can no longer handle. He can't see anyone he loves die in front of him. He just can't.

He continued to sob on his shoulder, as he felt him stroking his head in a comforting manner. "Ryou, it won't happen again. You're not gonna lose me."

Ryou lifted up his head to meet his gaze, as tears continued to stream down his cheeks. "What if I actually did lose you!? It was different when you had to depart back to the afterlife along with the Millennium Ring! Only this time, I watched you almost die right in front of me! I thought Nehebkau actually killed you, and I would never see you again!" He continued to cry, as he hung his head down to avoid looking at him. "I-I thought I was gonna be alone again…"

He could feel Bakura's fingers wiping away his tears, but he kept on shedding them while clutching onto Bakura's shoulders. His eyes were still closed, as he felt his chin being tilted up and something pressed against his forehead.

"Yadonushi, look at me."

Sniffling a bit, he slowly opened his eyes and gazed into a pair of dark brown eyes that were different from Ryou's light brown eyes. He then realized that Bakura is pressing his forehead against his, and their noses were also touching. Ryou had to bite back a blush as he gazed into Bakura's eyes that were shining from the moon's light.

"You won't lose me. Nothing can ever kill the great and powerful Bakura. You must have more faith in me," Bakura said. "However, I never got the chance to thank you."

"T-Thank me?" Ryou stuttered in confusion.

"Ryou, you saved my life and prevented me from dying. Your light revived my spirit back from death's door. This time, you protected me and saved me from death."

"I-I saved you?"

"You did. You were brave enough to fight against a powerful God, and you also met your strongest Ka that hid within you. Your courage helped you become the man you are now today." Bakura's lips stretched into a small smile. "Ryou, I thank you for not only saving my life, but also giving me a chance to establish a new bond between us. I swear to you I won't let you down."

Ryou could feel his breath hitch, as the words flowed into his head. This was the first time his yami thanked him. He had never heard Bakura say thank you to him or to anyone else before. But not only that, he complimented him and told him he was brave and courageous. Bakura believed in him, and he's happy to be with him.

"Before you ask, this isn't a dream. You're still awake," Bakura patted his head, and leaned back to give him personal space. "Now go get some sleep. Tomorrow, I want to challenge the pharaoh to a duel and show him how powerful I've become."

"R-Right," Ryou agreed. "B-But keep the duel less violent, please."

"Yadonushi, every duel will have violence in it. Our duel monsters are the ones fighting, not us," Bakura replied. "Keep that in mind."

He turned around, but then realized something and turned back. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot something."

Ryou raised his eyebrow at what he had forgotten, but then gasped as he felt something warm on his cheek. He could feel his cheeks turning pink, as a pair of dark brown eyes gazed at him with mischief. "Also, I love you too."

Bakura spun around and went back inside the room, leaving Ryou to hang onto the railings to help him stand. His darker half kissed his cheek, and he remembered what Ryou told him back at the throne room. Placing his hand on the spot where Bakura kissed him, his cheeks turned red as he realized something.

Bakura not only remembered the time Ryou told him he loved him, but he also remembered the kiss he was given. His darker half also felt the same way as him. But not only that, he could still hear the loud thumping in his chest. His heart loves Bakura!

* * *

He could still feel Malik's warmth pressed against him, and his arms wrapped around him. Malik wasn't asleep, but mostly rested his head against his shoulder and gazed at him. Mariku knew why he isn't sleeping. Not only did the terrifying events that happened in the temple is still haunting his mind, but his near-death experience caused Malik to be a little protective towards him.

Mariku would've find it amusing to see his hikari being so possessive of him, but knew it was no laughing matter. Malik almost lost him to death, and it was something he couldn't handle. Mariku had to be careful since Malik's mind is still fragile along with his emotions.

"Hikari," Mariku turned his head to look at him. "You don't have to be afraid. I'm not going anywhere."

Malik shook his head. "This was different, Mariku. I watched you nearly die right in front of me. I couldn't hear you breathe and barely felt your pulse. I-I thought you were gone for good." He took a huge breath and released it, trying to calm himself. "I thought I lost you to death. Only this time, I felt really scared."

Mariku turned so he can rest on his side, and could see Malik is trembling in fear. He placed his hand on his head in a comforting manner. "I'm now alive. Death can't stop me from living."

"Nehebkau still tried to kill you. Now that you're a living mortal, its impossible to face against a powerful deity," Malik replied, his lilac eyes gazing at him. "We were lucky Goddess Wadjet came to help us along with our Ka spirits. If they hadn't, we wouldn't have made it out of there alive."

"No deity can ever stop me from living. I still have my shadow powers."

"You still got knocked out and nearly killed by Nehebkau. His ability to control both the Ka and Ba of a person is still dangerous. I'm just glad he didn't try to extract 'The Winged Dragon of Ra' from you."

"Actually, he tried to."

"H-He what!?" Malik exclaimed in shock. "I-Is that how you nearly died!?"

A grim expression appeared on Mariku's face. "He sensed Ra within me, and tried to extract him but I prevented him from doing that. Because of that, he figured that me and the other yamis must die so he can easily take our Ka and our Ba. Luckily, you and the other hikaris prevented us from dying and saved us."

"There's no way we were going to lose you guys to death," Malik removed his hand from his head and held it. "We finally established a friendship with each other, and our bond has just been created. I'm not gonna let anything take you away from me. I won't let it happen."

"And nothing will. This time, we will no longer face any dangerous foe. We already got our answers on the cobra queen and of Namu and his brothers. Now we can go back to being normal people."

Malik chuckled. "I still need to teach you everything you need to know about the modern world. I have to make sure you don't scare anyone with your psychotic tendencies. Plus, I gotta see if you can read or write or not."

Mariku smirked. "Good luck taming me, Malik."

"Is that a challenge?" Malik teased.

"Can you win this?"

"Oh I will. This time, I'm not scared to face you."

"Glad to know you still aren't afraid to stand up to me," Mariku pinched his cheek.

Malik stopped him from pinching more and let out a small yawn. "Its best if we go to sleep now. We gotta wake up tomorrow and figure out what we should do next."

"Agreed. But before we do that, I must do this."

Mariku leaned forward and pecked his lips. His action caused Malik to gasp loudly, as he leaned back and smirked devilishly at him. "I give you my thanks for reviving me back, and I love you as well, my Malik." He then closed his eyes. "Sleep well, my lovely gem."

As he fell asleep, Malik is still frozen in shock. His cheeks were blushing pink, and he could hear his heart thumping loudly against his ribcage. He's not sure if he's dreaming or not, but he soon realized that Mariku kissed him, and he remembered what he said and did to revive him back at the temple.

"Y-You were listening this whole time when you were dying!? That's not possible!"

* * *

 **Did you guys liked this chapter! I hope you liked the Tendershipping and Bronzeshipping fluff I added! Get ready for some Puzzleshipping and Puppyshipping next chapter! Please review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Any Tendershipping or Bronzeshipping fans out there who loved the fluff last chapter? I hope you enjoyed it because in this chapter, its gonna show some Puzzleshipping and Puppyshipping fluff! Now that the danger is over, we'll be able to see some romance blossoming in our favorite couples! Lets see who will get together first! Hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

Yugi sighed in relief as he felt the hot water hitting against his bare skin. He really needed a hot shower after everything that happened today, and taking one before bed can help him sleep better. However, he'll have trouble sleeping because of today's events.

He could still remember holding Yami as he lay dying in his arms, and couldn't hear any heartbeat or pulse emitting from him. His body felt cool to the touch, and it looked like he was slumbering peacefully. To Yugi, he thought Yami is only sleeping. But once he checked his heartbeat and pulse, he knew Yami wasn't sleeping at all.

Covering his mouth to refrain himself from crying, he shook his head and decided to concentrate on the good memories. As he started to scrub his body with soap, a memory of Yami waking up in his arms appeared in his mind. He could feel his face heating up as he remembered what he did that caused his Yami to awaken from death.

 _"My precious Yami…. I love you…."_

Placing the soap back in the stand and rinsing his body with water, his fingertips touched his lips as he remembered how soft the kiss was. At first, Yami's lips felt cold. But then, they became warm from Yugi's own lips. It felt like his soul had been ignited, and warmth enveloped every inch of his body. His lips wouldn't stop tingling when they touched Yami's lips. Even though they were both boys, it felt right to kiss Yami.

Yugi slapped both of his cheeks with the palm of his hands to get rid of his thoughts. This shouldn't be right. Yami is his best friend and partner. They've known each other for a long time ever since Yugi awakened him from the puzzle. Why would he have thoughts in liking his kiss with Yami? Shouldn't he be thinking about his crush on Tea?

Speaking of Tea, he paled and hoped that she and the others did not know how they awakened Yami, Bakura, and Mariku. He remembered that she harbors a crush on Yami, and she would definitely freak out if she hears that Yugi awakened him with a kiss. However, things had been different between them after Atem departed for the afterlife.

He was still sad to see Atem leave, but knew he had to return home back to his family. Even Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, Duke, and everyone else missed him. Things did go back to normal, and there was no more danger since the world is safe thanks to the pharaoh and the Millennium items. Yugi could still remember the time he once asked Tea to go to a small bakery with him, but without the guys. He wanted to make his alone time with Tea as a first date, and hope to tell her how he felt.

Luckily, Ryou got the hint and made sure Joey & Tristan didn't interfere. When he and Tea arrived at the bakery and made small talk while enjoying some tea and pastries, their conversations changed from school and activities to how life is different without the pharaoh. He knew Atem's departure affected her, since she had a crush on him but never told him about her feelings. But what was most shocking is that Tea knew of Yugi harboring a crush on her.

* * *

 _"W-What do you mean by that?" Yugi stuttered, while taking another sip of his milk tea._

 _Tea gave him a small smile. "Call it a girl's intuition. Plus, your face is blushing. I still remember when you couldn't stop blushing during that time we went to the waterpark while we were in our swimsuits."_

 _"I-It was a very hot day! T-That's why!" Yugi blushed pink, still remembering the time when he saw her in a bikini when they were in the 10_ _th_ _grade._

 _Tea innocently shrugged. "Whatever you say. However, this is very important though." She then gave him an apologetic smile. "Yugi, I'm flattered that you have a crush on me. Unfortunately, I don't think I'm ready to be in a relationship."_

 _"I-Its fine, Tea. I understand why. I know you liked Atem and-_

 _"That's not the reason why," she cut him off. "Its true that I did have feelings for him, but now they're no longer there. I almost felt the same way with you, but now it started to fade away."_

 _She sighed, and glanced at her half-eaten slice of chocolate cake. "After Atem left, I started to think more about what I wanted to do in the future. I do want to be a professional dancer, and be able to go to my dream school in New York. I was able to save enough money thanks to my part-time jobs, and I really don't want to give it all up." She picked up her fork and cut a small piece of her cake. "I had no idea if I'm able to have time being in a relationship or do anything else. Even if Atem stayed or not and I had to choose between you two, I know it wouldn't work out. We all have dreams we want to follow, and none of us are ready to give them up. Do you get what I'm saying, Yugi?"_

 _"I'm not sure at all," Yugi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, but I'm gonna say you're not ready to date or be committed in a relationship. Am I close?"_

 _She nodded. "You are. In fact, I believe there's a chance I would either want to stay here in Domino City or live in New York. I'm trying to figure out where I wish to reside in after I finish dancing school. I do want to be a professional dancer, but that also means I'll be busy everyday to make sure I don't make any mistakes." She then looked at him. "Yugi, thank you for having feelings for me but I'm really sorry. I don't think I can accept them. I do like you, but only as a friend. I-I really don't want to hurt your feelings, but I don't think I'm the right person for you. I feel like your special someone is still out there, and it'll take time for you to meet that special someone soon."_

 _Yugi gazed at his strawberry shortcake, and could feel his heart almost breaking. He isn't sad, but he isn't happy. He is thankful to have a nice and kind friend like Tea, but he had a feeling she wouldn't feel the same way. He is relieved that it's not because of Atem's departure, but because of her own dreams. She dreamt of becoming a professional dancer, and worked hard to get the money she needed to get accepted into her dream school and go to New York._

 _He knew that she's right about being busy and not having time to be in a relationship. Plus, he's not sure how a long-distance relationship could work, but would hear that it's difficult to maintain. He understood her dilemma, and knew it would be too much pressure for her. For now, they'll both remain as friends._

 _Yugi gave her a sad smile. "Tea, its all right. I had a feeling it wouldn't work out, but I'm glad you were honest with me. Even if we can't be in a relationship, we can still be the best of friends. I'll always support you and your dreams and will have your back no matter what. After all, nothing can beat friendship."_

 _"Thank you, Yugi," she gently placed her hand on his. "I do like being the best of friends, and you're right. Nothing can ever beat friendship. It helped us get through tough times, and it can overpower anything. We'll always be good friends, and support each other no matter what. Whatever dream you have, I'll cheer you on."_

 _"And I'll see your performances and cheer you on as well."_

 _"I'll make sure to always come back and visit you and the others whenever I have a huge break from dancing school."_

 _"We'll be waiting for you, and throw you a huge 'welcome back' party."_

 _"Just make sure Joey & Tristan don't eat all the food."_

 _"I'll make sure of that."_

 _"Also, there's something else I wanted to ask you."_

 _"Sure. What is it?"_

 _She removed her hand from his, and nervously glanced at him. "Are you okay?"_

 _"Huh?" he looked at her with a confusing expression. "What do you mean?"_

 _"Yugi, I know Atem's departure hit you the hardest. You two have a very close bond with each other," her expression turned into worry. "The guys and I were a little scared when you had trouble accepting it, but knew there was no other way. You wanted Atem to be free from the puzzle, and to be able to reunite with his loved ones. You really do care for him, do you?"_

 _Yugi opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it as he stared at his milk tea. Clenching his fists tightly, he took a deep breath and slowly released it. Its true Atem's departure was hard for him to accept, and he still had nightmares about it. Not only did he have to defeat him in the final duel, but Yugi had to win it so the pharaoh can return back home. If Atem won, he would've stayed in the puzzle forever, and its something Yugi cannot accept._

 _Atem is his partner, his best friend, and someone he looks up to. He helped Yugi become more confident in himself, and become stronger each day. No matter what situation they encounter, they would face it head-on. Atem is always there for his friends, and they're always there for him._

 _He then lifted his head and gazed at Tea's blue eyes, giving her a reassuring smile. "I'm still okay. It has been hard for me to accept Atem leaving, but I know it's for the best. I want him to be with his loved ones. He deserved to be happy. Atem should be given his freedom and no longer worry about danger. His happiness is very important to me."_

 _Yugi had a faraway look as he continued to speak. "Its true that I care about him a lot. Our bond as partners can never break. It's always been strong, and it felt like he and I know each other forever. It's a little hard to explain, but I always wondered if we ever met him before in a previous life. I know its impossible since we all have Japanese blood and not Egyptian blood, but who knows?"_

 _"I see your point," Tea said. "Maybe we have met him before in a previous life. We don't have any recollection of what our past lives are like, but I'm sure they were good memories and not bad ones. If there is a chance we had an Egyptian ancestor who knew Atem during his reign as pharaoh, it would be wonderful to know. But for now, its best we focus on the present and future."_

 _Yugi nodded. "You're right. We mustn't dwell on the past anymore. I know Atem wants us to focus on our dreams, and to face it head-on. I did remember one quote he said: The past is gone, you cannot change it… But the future is based on the decision you make."_

 _"He does have a way with words," Tea giggled. "Instead of a duelist, he should've been a motivational speaker."_

 _Yugi laughed. "You're absolutely right on that. His words can easily lift a person's spirit up."_

 _They both continued to laugh as they finished their treats and continued their conversation. This time, the atmosphere no longer felt tense around them and it was much lighter._

* * *

Thankfully, he and Tea still remained the best of friends. They still hang out like usual, and would sometimes go somewhere without the others if they needed to talk about something that's private. He's happy to have a kind friend like her, but is worried on how she would react if she learned that he kissed Yami.

Hopefully, she'll understand once he explains it to her, but it would probably be embarrassing. But right now, he had no idea what his true feelings are towards his Yami. He knew it couldn't be Heba's feelings since his soul is now in the afterlife with his family. This time, this is Yugi's own feelings. Whatever he's feeling, it's coming from his heart.

Finishing up his shower, he turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the towel rack and started drying himself. As he stepped out of the shower and wrapped another towel around his waist, he towel-dried his hair and did his normal routine in preparing for bed. Once he's out of the bathroom, he'll be seeing Yami again. Hopefully, he doesn't remember the kiss or it'll be super embarrassing.

Yugi is also glad that he kept his mind link closed so Yami wouldn't hear his thoughts. He didn't want his other me to know of his feelings yet. He's still not sure about how Yami feels around him. Their friendship did evolve after learning about who Heba is and how he is connected to Goddess Wadjet and Atem, but it was shocking to learn they were also soulmates.

Since Heba and Atem started off as friends before their relationship evolved from partners to lovers, would the same thing happen to him and Yami? He did remember Yami telling him that he would always love and protect him no matter what. He remembered how soft, kind, and affectionate his voice was when he told him that. It warmed his heart to know that his Yami cared so much for him.

Right now, the danger is over so he'll have to wait and see what type of relationship he and Yami would have. He does love Yami, but isn't sure what type of love he has for him. Maybe the answer will come to him soon once everything settles down and they return to Domino City. They'll also have to explain to grandpa everything on what happened, and hope he doesn't freak out when they told him about the dangers they went through. He's certain Professor Hawkins will tell him first on what happened over the phone before he and Yami would explain their side of the story to grandpa.

Dressed in his sky blue pajamas, he exited the bathroom and out to the bedroom. He noticed Yami was sitting on the bed, dressed in the same sky blue pajamas like his own. Once they get back to Domino City, he'll need to go clothes shopping to find some good outfits and pajamas for Yami that suit his style.

He saw Yami was busy staring at the window, deep in thought while gazing at the full moon. It looked like he didn't pay attention or hear Yugi coming out of the bathroom. Walking over to the bed, he quietly sat down next to him and gently placed his hand on Yami's shoulder.

The action startled Yami, causing him to turn his head and then sigh in relief once he saw who it was. "Oh hello, Yugi. I didn't realize you were already done with the bathroom."

"I just got out a minute ago," Yugi said. "Are you okay? You looked like you were deep in thought."

"I'm fine," Yami reassured him. "My mind is still trying to calm itself down after everything that happened today."

"I know," Yugi softly whispered, as he looked down at his lap with a sad expression and placed both his hands on his legs. "Today scared me."

Yami's expression softened, and he placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Were you scared of Nehebkau, aibou? His true form does frighten people, along with his powers."

Yugi shook his head no.

"Was it the battle?"

Again, Yugi shook his head no.

"Was it me? Did I do something to scare you?"

Yugi stiffened, and felt his shoulders trembling. He blinked a few times to stop himself from crying, and slowly nodded. "I-I couldn't hear your breathing and heartbeat, mou hitori no boku. I-I almost watched you die." He hugged his arms, as he gazed at his lap. "I didn't care about Nehebkau wanting to extract my Ka, or the fighting. I was scared to lose you to death. I didn't want to be separated from you again."

"Yugi…" Yami whispered, and placed one arm around him to pull him into a side hug. "You won't lose me to death, partner. I was able to wake up and helped defeat Nehebkau. He'll no longer bother anyone, and we won't face any more danger. I'm safe and alive. You don't have to worry."

"I-I know, but I couldn't stand seeing you dying in front of me. I thought Nehebkau had killed you, and I was afraid that he nearly succeeded," Yugi said, preventing his voice from shaking. "When you woke up, I felt so relieved that you came back to life. It's like someone heard my prayers, and revived you back. I'm just glad that you didn't die, and were able to come back to me safe and unharmed."

"It is thanks to you, your friends, and the cobra goddess who have revived me, Bakura, and Mariku back from dying. Your lights saved us from death. As long as you have your light, nothing can hurt me."

"Enough…"

"So I will-

"Enough!"

His outburst startled Yami, as Yugi got up from the bed and gave him a pleading expression, telling him to not say anything else that can make him sad. Yugi tightly clenched his fists, as he forced himself to calm down. "Please don't say another word… Please don't…"

He closed his eyes shut, as tears leaked out from under his eyelids. "I-I don't know how my light revived you back, but I want to make sure it's the last time I watched you almost die. I can't handle watching you almost die again! I just can't!" He felt arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a comforting hug as he sobbed on his shoulder. "I-It was hard when I watched you depart for the afterlife, but this time was different! I was scared that Nehebkau killed you, and I wouldn't see you again! I thought I lost you forever!"

Yugi clutched onto him as he cried on his shoulder. He could feel Yami hugging him and rubbing his back in small circles, hoping to calm him down. He hugged Yami tighter, not wanting to let him go. "I-I can't lose you again, mou hitori no boku! P-Please don't ever leave me!"

As he continued to cry on his shoulder, he felt a hand gently stroking his hair. His sobs turned into hiccups as he felt Yami's warm embrace comforting him from the cold.

"Yugi," Yami started to say in a gentle voice. "I want to be with you forever. Even if I get put in danger, its fine as long as I am with you."

Sniffing, Yugi raised his head to stare into his crimson eyes. "Me too. Forever. I do not care if I encounter danger again. I promise to protect you with my light forever, Yami."

"And I will protect you with my shadows," Yami cupped Yugi's cheek and wiped his tear away with his thumb. "Also, there is something I must inform you."

"What is it, Yami?"

Yami gently smiled and pressed his forehead against his. "I love you too, my precious Yugi."

Yugi silently gasped as he saw Yami leaning in, causing him to do the same until their lips touched. Closing his eyes, he felt his lips move against Yami's in a slow, but gentle pace. This was the second time he had kissed Yami, and this one is better. Yami is awake, and his lips felt so warm and soft. Not only that, he's in Yami's arms and he had never felt so warm and safe before. This must be what a kiss feels like with your soulmate. The one person you want to be with forever.

* * *

 **The next day**

The flight back home was long and exhausting. Malik and his family and yami stayed back in Cairo since their trip to Domino City is already over. He reassured his friends that he'll be fine, and Mariku is starting to come around and be a little friendly towards his siblings and others. After a long, heartfelt goodbye to Malik, Ishizu, and Odion, while Mariku mostly said goodbye to Yami and Bakura by challenging them to a duel the next time they see each other, they all went their separate ways.

As for Professor Hawkins and Rebecca, they were gonna continue to stay in Cairo for their expedition. Rebecca wanted Yugi to stay and discover the archaeological sites with her, but he politely turned her down and told her he must go back to his grandpa and be prepared for school since his Spring Break is almost over. She pouted, but understood since she's already taking college classes and also needs to go back to school soon. Professor Hawkins told them all goodbye and to have a safe flight back home.

Luckily, Kaiba's jet would get them home in a few hours. Since they still have a few days left before the end of Spring Break, this would give everyone time to hang out with one another at their favorite spots. However, things are gonna be different once everyone is back home. As for the flight home, they all had to explain to Duke everything on what happened before and during Spring Break.

"So you're saying that Yugi, Ryou, and Malik have Egyptian ancestors who were snake princes, and are the sons of the cobra goddess known as Goddess Wadjet?" Duke summarized the story.

"It's the truth," Tea answered.

"And she came to Earth disguising herself as the hot new student known as Eboni Ode?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Tristan sighed, remembering how he had a crush on her human form.

Duke folded his arms, and tilted his head. "So she ended up kidnapping Yugi, Ryou, and Malik, Yami and the other two came back from the afterlife, got sent a video of where she's at, faced her in battle, figured out who she really is, defeated her, then she went to the afterlife to be judged by the gods and goddesses, came back to tell you guys about her story, travelled to Egypt to meet with her followers, encountered her again who helped defeat that creepy snake guy, and then vanished right in front of us?" He scratched his head. "Okay, so she used to be a bad guy but then turned into a good guy?"

"That's the whole story!" Joey replied.

"Now my head is hurting," Duke massages his forehead. "On second thought, I should've just stayed back at work instead of sneaking off to follow you guys. If I had known there would be more danger, I would've backed off."

"You should've listened to me, Duke. I told you we would tell you the reason why we didn't come to try your new menu options," Tea frowned. "I still can't believe you followed us all the way to Cairo, Egypt. That's not possible."

"For him, he does a bunch of crazy things to get the truth," Tristan pointed out.

"Hey! No one was telling me what's going on, so I had to figure it out on my own!" Duke retorted. "I'm not just mad that you guys didn't tell me about what's happening, but I'm mostly mad at the fact you never mentioned that Yami would come back!"

"We couldn't explain because of so much crazy stuff happening," Joey said. "Also, we gotta keep it down. Yugi and Yami are asleep."

"Sleeping?" Tea looked over, noticing Yami sleeping on the plane seat with Yugi sleeping next to him and resting his head against his shoulder. "Yugi did look exhausted this morning. He and Yami must've had trouble sleeping because of yesterday."

"Same with those two," Tristan pointed to the corner, where Ryou and Bakura are also sleeping in their plane seats with their heads resting against each other's. "I'm surprised none of us got any nightmares last night from what happened. I'm still freaked out after seeing a giant two-headed snake man thing wanting to kill us."

"I almost had a nightmare about that monster, but I was able to make it go away by imagining my Red Eyes destroying that freak," Joey smirked in triumph.

"Speaking of your Red Eyes, you better keep it safe before the snarky CEO tries to steal it from you," Duke snickered. "I'm pretty sure he'll have an obsession over it just like with his Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Joey gasped and covered his deck holder. He looked at Seto, who is busy gazing at the clouds from the airplane window. Feeling his stare, Seto turned his head and smirked at Joey. "A penny for your thoughts, Wheeler?"

Joey frowned and stuck his tongue out at him. "I know what you're up to, rich boy! I won't let you go near my Red Eyes!"

Seto raised his eyebrow at his comment. "Whatever the idiotic dice master told you, he's lying. I won't take your Red Eyes, but I do need to have a talk with it along with my Blue Eyes."

"Uh why?"

"Because I need them to answer my questions. They know something about the past, and they're not telling us about it."

"My Red Eyes and your Blue Eyes?"

"You'll understand once we go back to the mansion."

"Okay?"

Duke gaped, his eyes darting from Joey to Kaiba. "T-They're not arguing? Did I ended up in a parallel universe or something?!"

* * *

"Hey Mokuba."

"Yeah?"

"I think the desert heat got to Kaiba. He's obviously losing his mind."

"I doubt it. Whenever big brother has an idea, it would always work."

"I still think he went crazy."

"He's perfectly stable and sane. Also, how was the trip to Cairo?"

"Well-

"Puppy, less talking with my brother and focus more on what we're here for."

Joey huffed, while gazing at the arena. "I know we're not dueling, but why do you want me to only summon my Red Eyes?"

"You'll understand once they're both out. Now, summon your monster while I summon mine."

Activating his duel disk, Kaiba placed a card on the slot. "Come forth! Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field and roared loudly. Already use to seeing that monster, Joey summoned his. "Come on out! Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

Roaring loudly, Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared on the field across from Blue Eyes. They both growled while staring at each other as they remained in position, waiting for orders from their masters. Satisfied that they both appeared, he loudly cleared his throat. "Blue Eyes! Red Eyes! This is no battle! What I want are some answers!"

Kaiba glanced at his dragon. "Blue Eyes White Dragon, have you met the Red Eyes Black Dragon 5,000 years ago along with his master?"

His question surprised them both, but Blue Eyes let out a small roar and nodded her head. The action surprised Mokuba and Roland, since it was the first time Blue Eyes would respond to Kaiba like that. Seto then looked at the other dragon. "Red Eyes Black Dragon, do you know the name of Joey's past self 5,000 years ago?"

Red Eyes Black Dragon snarled, but a growl from Blue Eyes caused him to nod his head yes. This surprised Joey, since he had no idea his Red Eyes knew his past self a long time ago. Is that why he felt a huge connection towards his black dragon?

"I need to know his name. Can you tell me the name of Joey's ancestor, and I met him?" Kaiba asked.

Red Eyes gazed at him, studying his body language. Realizing how serious he was of his question, he looked over at Blue Eyes, who understood and turned around so she would face Kaiba. Moving her head over to his, she gently touched her head with his as she closed her eyes and a white light engulfed the entire room. The brightness caused Seto to close his eyes, and then open them again as he saw himself floating while in spirit form.

Looking around, he noticed he was in front of a huge Egyptian shrine located across from the palace, and there was a battle going on. Taking a closer look, his eyes widened to see a familiar blonde-haired boy, along with a black dragon who is his ace monster. However, the blonde-haired boy wore ancient Egyptian clothing and his eyes were red.

"Inferno Fire Blast!"

Red Eyes Black Dragon roared, and unleashed a powerful fire blast. It was directed towards another dragon, a white dragon Kaiba is familiar with.

"Vanquish it with White Lightning!"

Roaring, Blue Eyes White Dragon unleashed its attack and it collided with the fire blast, causing both attacks to cancel each other out. Seto recognized the figure who called out his Blue Eyes' attack, and glanced back at the boy who resembled Joey Wheeler.

The boy panted heavily, obviously tired from the fight but has that same determined look Joey would always have. "I won't let you take my Ka, Priest! We did nothing wrong!"

Priest Seth raised his eyebrow. "What makes you think I would steal your Ka?"

"I know you're part of the Ka hunters! You're after powerful Ka spirits that reside in people! You would check and see which civilian has one, and then extract it from them! I'm not letting you steal my dragon!"

Red Eyes Black Dragon roared while glaring at the white dragon and priest. The Blue Eyes White Dragon growled, but the priest smirked and shook his head. "I'm not after your Ka, peasant."

"Then why were you following me!? You're obviously after my Ka!"

"I'm not going to steal your Ka. I noticed that you're a former slave, correct?"

The boy took a step back, and glared ferociously at him. "I'm no one's slave! I'm my own person! No one can make me be a servant!"

"Easy there. I wish to make you an offer."

"No deal!"

"Just listen to me. I promise you that it is something you would definitely like."

Hesitating a bit, he looked at his dragon and then back at the priest. "What offer are you talking about?"

Smiling in satisfaction, Priest Seth explained to him. "How would you like to work in the palace? You'd be offered food, shelter, and protection from the harsh outside world. You and your Ka will be safe, and no one would dare separate you both."

"There's something else, isn't it? I know its too good to be true," the boy frowned and folded his arms.

"Smart, are we? Well, you are correct. To work in the palace, you must become my personal slave."

"Not gonna happen!"

"I promise you that I won't be a bad or harsh master towards you. I may be strict with you, but I will make sure you are under my protection and no one would dare harm you. If you agree to become my slave, you'll no longer have to live in fear anymore of getting captured by slave traders."

"I know how to fight."

"I can help you strengthen your Ba to help your dragon get stronger. My Blue Eyes White Dragon would also be happy to help train your dragon. The both of you will be under our protection."

"B-But why are you offering it to us? You don't know us."

"I don't, but something about you two caused us to be curious. You're different from the other peasants. You have a spirit that never goes out, and that's something I like."

The boy felt his cheeks turning pink at his comment, but quickly shook it off and huffed. "So because of that, you followed me and decided that I should work at the palace but as your servant?"

"Correct. I won't force you or anything. It's your choice. I figured you would want to know in case you ever wondered what it would be like to work in the palace."

The boy frowned, but started thinking about it. If he accepted the offer, he and his black dragon will no longer have to be on the run. They'll be safe there, and be given the basic necessities needed to survive. But if he refused, then he'll have to continue running from place to place and hide from any Ka hunters or slave traders. He's all alone, and his family is gone. The only family he has left is his Red Eyes Black Dragon, who would keep him safe from danger and make sure he stays alive. He can't let anyone take his dragon away from him.

Keeping his eyes shut for a minute, he then opened them and looked at Seth. "Okay. I'll accept your offer. But just remember, I won't hesitate to retaliate if anyone does something to hurt me or my dragon."

Red Eyes Black Dragon roared in agreement. Hiding his smile with a smirk, Seth strolled over to him and stopped in front of him. "Excellent. Before we go to the palace, I believe it is best you tell me your name."

"Only if you tell me yours."

"Very well. I am known as Priest Seth, the guardian who wields the Millennium Rod. This dragon here is my Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"All right then. My name is Jono, and I came from a faraway village. My whole family is dead, and the only family I have is my Ka spirit known as the Red Eyes Black Dragon."

After their introduction, Kaiba closed his eyes shut and then opened them again. He was now back in the mansion, and lying down on a bed. Sitting up, he realized he was in his bedroom. He didn't remember taking a nap. He was certain that he and Joey summoned their dragons to figure out who Joey's Egyptian ancestor was, and how he met him 5,000 years ago.

The door opened, and his puppy stepped inside. "Afternoon, Kaiba! Hopefully, you'll remember to never ask your Blue Eyes or my Red Eyes about the past or you'll end up passed out again."

Seto blinked, and placed his hand on his head. "I fainted?"

Joey closed the door behind and sat down on a chair close to the bed. "You sure did! We had to carry you to your room, and waited until you could wake up again. Luckily, you woke up on time since it's close to lunchtime. I don't know what your Blue Eyes did, but you obviously saw something that you had no idea would see."

"I actually did," Seto said. "I got my answers."

"You did?" Joey questioned. "So you know the name of my past self?"

"Along with how I met you 5,000 years ago."

"Really? Cool! So what was my past self's name?"

"Do you really wish to know?"

"Well duh! You made me summon my Red Eyes, so you gotta tell me!"

"Hmmm…" Kaiba pretended to think. "I know it started with a J…"

"You're stalling, aren't you!?"

"My head is still recovering from the fall."

"You didn't even hit your head!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Your Blue Eyes caught you before you could hit the ground!"

"I see. I'm glad Blue Eyes cared for my safety."

"You even worried Mokuba and your right-hand man!"

"Even you?"

"Duh!"

Seto's smirk widened. "You were worried about me? Thank you for being so kind, puppy."

Before Joey would realize what he said, he felt himself getting pulled into his arms and something soft pressed against his lips. It didn't last that long as Kaiba parted and pecked his cheek. "You're definitely a cute puppy."

Joey could feel his face turning red like a lobster, and he swore he heard steam escaping from his ears. "I-I think you need to sleep more! You've obviously gone crazy!"

"I'm not crazy at all, puppy. I'm perfectly fine," Seto patted his head. "And Mokuba, don't even think about taking that picture or you're grounded for 3 months."

"Aw man!" Mokuba cried out and quickly left with his camera. "How did he even know I was there!?"

"Please tell me he didn't see that kiss!" Joey yelped.

"I'm sure he did. But now that he left the room, how about you keep me company?" Seto pulled him close to his body. "I do need something warm, soft, and adorable sharing this bed with me."

Joey squeaked as he struggled. "H-Hey! Don't even think about it! Mokuba! Come back here and save me! I need you as my witness!"

* * *

 **Please let some reviews, and let me know what you think of this chapter! Please and thank you!**


End file.
